


Facing Feelings

by ItsLevisBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Butt Plugs, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Pining Levi, Rimming, Slow Build, Switching, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 97,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLevisBitch/pseuds/ItsLevisBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed marriage, Levi finds himself craving something new. He settles on moving back to his hometown with his best friend, but finds himself instead having to live with a twenty one year old brat with brilliantly green eyes. Levi realizes his feelings may go beyond roomies, he finds himself drawn to the kid. But Levi is straight, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fanfic. There is basically no plot; just fluff, stupid dialogue, and horribly written smut to come. I write fanfiction for myself and to have fun, so if you like it great, but if you don’t, I’m not really looking for criticism.  
> Ill try and update once a week if not more.

As  Levi stepped off of the plane and into the airport, he released a sigh to himself. Sitting in a cramped seat next to strangers who hadn’t washed their hands in God knows when for hours was not a pleasant experience for him. He gripped his carry on in his left hand and briskly made his way into the baggage claim area. He was still wearing his work clothes- a fitted bla ck suit jacket accompanied by  a skinny black  tie laying nicely o n a simple white button down shirt. He wore black slacks and black dress shoes.   
He absentmindedly ran his fingers through his dark hair, silently contemplating the e vents that brought him into this  germ infested area known as an airport.

Levi had been a successful lawyer in New York. He had grown up in California, but moved away as soon as he finished law school. There were parts of his past that he simply just didn’t want to be around anymore. At the age of thirty four, he had already become  one  of the of best defense attorneys in the  state. What’s more, he had  even married a younger girl named Petra. Petra was kind, but could also hold her own in any situation. She was able to put up with Levi’s unusual cleaning habits and rude comments, and even accepted them completely.

Petra had  unintentionally  been  the cause of Levi’s move. When he had started dating Petra, Levi knew he held great affection for her. It might have even been love. But deep down, he knew something was missing. The love he felt for Petra wasn’t the love a man should feel for his wife; it was more platonic. Even so, he found himself marrying her, trying to avoid any thoughts that it may not work out. After all, he didn’t even know if he was capable of romantic love, so this was the next best thing.   
After a few years of a downright failing marriage, both Levi and Petra knew it was headed nowhere. They ended on mutual terms, and both agreed to stay friends. Levi sat in h is large condo in silence, something  he usually found comforting, now too quiet. He had money, looks, and respect, but he felt himself craving more.

So, he decided it was time for a change. He had only ever lived in California, so he figured it was the next best place. The memories of his past had begun to fade, and though they left a familiar ache in his heart, he knew he could deal with it now. What’s more, the only two people he could really consider to be his friends still lived there.

The announcing of his flight number in baggage claim brought him back to the present. His silver eyes scanned the area as he saw bags begin to file out. He quickly located his bag and grabbed it from the belt. Luggage in tow, he headed outside.   
Sighing to himself for what felt like the hundredth time that day, he grabbed his phone from his pocket. Unlocking it, he filtered through his contacts and came upon the familiar name he had known since he was young. Clicking “call” , he braced himself .

“LEVI! Did your flight land?!” came the loud, screeching voice from the other end.

Levi winced at the tone, not yet accustomed to it after so many years without it. “Why the fuck else would I be calling you,  Hanji ?”

She laughed loudly from the other end. “I am so glad you didn’t change, Levi! I was so surprised when I got your call after so many years, but you were just the same!”

“And I wished you would have changed, but it seems  you’re still an annoying fuck,”  he deadpanned.

This only caused  Hanji  to laugh louder. In reality, Levi was actually quite fond of his friend. She was crazy, but had always accepted Levi without judgement or trying to change him. He would never admit it, but he was glad to have her in his life .   
”Well, come on  out then grumpy ! I’m waiting outside Gate  exit  D, I can’t wait to see my little baby after almost ten years.”

Levi quickly ended the call and began to walk again. He couldn’t deny that he was also looking forward to meeting his friend. As he neared the exit, he could almost feel the crazy energy radiating from outside. He walked through the doors, and scanned through the crowd for his eccentric best friend.

It didn’t take long for him to locate her. She had her brown h air in the same  mussy  ponytail  as she did when they were young, accompanied with her signature glasses. She wore a simple black t-shirt with her company’s logo on it, and a pair of jeans. It seemed she hadn’t noticed Levi yet, because she was eagerly bouncing up and down on her feet. She was leaned up against a silver car that was parked in a non-parking area, and Levi scoffed to himself.

Bracing himself, he walked closer to her. “Oi, Shitty Glasses, stop fucking around and get me to a shower.” Her head whipped around. Her eyes grew to comically large proportions after finding Levi, and he knew he was done for.   
“LE-VI!” she shouted as she barreled towards him. She wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. “My baby returns to me! Oh have you any idea what it was like to just have Erwin around? I mean he’s great, but Levi I’ve missed you!” she yelled while still embracing him.

Reluctantly, Levi quickly returned the hug. As much as he generally hated physical contact, he really was glad to see her, even though she was currently causing a scene with her yelling. “Alright, alright, get off of me. It’s not horrible seeing you either,  Hanji .”   
She peeled back from the hug and beamed at her shorter friend. She knew that his comment held more affection that most of the things he had ever said to her.

Levi saw that he would have to initiate leaving, as  Hanji  seemed content to stick around all day. “Seriously Shitty Glasses, I need to shower and wash these clothes before I have to burn them.”

  
“Right, let’s get going then!” she chirped. She ran back over to her car and opened the trunk for  Levi’s luggage. He placed  both  bags  inside and promptly closed the trunk. He made his way to the passenger side and climbed in.   
Hanji  was already inside, playing some pop song and hummin g along to it. She quickly pulled  out of the airport and began to drive.

“Oh Levi, there is so much to catch you up on! Of course I want to hear all about New York, but with the whole Petra situation I figured you wouldn’t want to talk about it.”

Levi nodded. He was gracious that his friends knew him well enough. “Tell me what’s been going on with you and Erwin.”

Hanji’s  eyes lit up. “Hmm, where to start. Well you know I work at Survey Corps, but I haven’t told you about m y research! I’ve been studying-”

“ Hanji , if you start in on this shit I will barrel roll the fuck out of this car. I said what’s going on with you, not what unethical experiments you’ve been doing.”

She let out a loud laugh. “Ah I see you haven’t lost your bluntness. Well, okay then. Erwin still runs Survey Corps, and he’s been doing quite well at it. He’s dated around for a while, but nothing has stuck. As for me,  Moblit  and I are still dating, and we live together now.”

Levi saw fondness cross over her features.  Moblit  and  Hanji  had been an item since high school, and it was clear to everyone how happy they were together. Just as he was about to feel happiness for his friend,  a  thought crossed his mind.

“Is  Moblit  okay with me staying at your place until I find my own?” he inquired. Sharing an apartment with  Hanji  was going to be a nightmare in itself, adding another body to the mix didn’t sit well with Levi.

“ Weeell , about that, Levi…” she trailed off.

Levi narrowed his eyes at her. “ Hanji , start talking.”

“As much as I would love to have the opportunity to live with my favorite little asshole,  Moblit  and I just don’t have the space. You see we use the spare bedroom for lab equipment that I technically shouldn’t have, don’t tell Erwin, but it’s not like  I can do it all at the office-”

“ Hanji , I’m about to open this fucking car door.”

“Right, so anyways, I have arranged for you to stay somewhere else!”

Levi was glaring daggers at her now. Anyone else would have gulped in fear and tried to hide, but  Hanji  was used to it. “Erwin, then? Because I know you wouldn’t pawn me off on a damn stranger.”

She shifted in her seat. “That was my next try, but Erwin is a no go as well. You’d think that with his money he would own some big ass mansion, but he has very simple tastes, Levi. One bedroom, and I know how you feel about couches, so I improvised.”

Levi felt a strong urge to throttle her, but since she was driving, he restrained himself. “Improvise how?”

She laughed airily, then continued. “One of the interns at the Survey Corps who works in the same department as me just happened to strike up a conversation about my work one day. Turns out, he’s actually quite intelligent! This was a few months  ago, and he and I became friends since.  Levi, you should see him, he’s adorable! Short, blonde, completely Erwin’s type. Anyway, about a week ago, he left to go and do some research in South America.”

Levi tried and failed to follow  Hanji’s  logic. He waited for her to continue, but apparently she was finished. “Dammit  Hanji , get to the point!”

She grinned at him and nodded. “This intern, Armin, mentioned to me that he would be gone for at least two months, if not three. Now, he also mentioned he lives in a two bedroom apartment with his best friend. But since he’ll be gone…that makes an open bedroom for someone.”

Levi felt himself growing angrier at  Hanji . She expected him to live with some kid who most likely thought cleaning meant dusting every once and a while. “Fuck .  No, “ he replied.

“Aw, Levi don’t be like that!”

“Like what? A rational human being? I’m not staying with some brat who I don’t even know. Have you even met the kid?”

Levi swore he saw  Hanji’s  eyes light up. “Yup! And I thought Armin was a cutie, but you couldn’t believe this guy. Actually, I think you two will get along. Maybe not at first, but eventually. “

Levi  tsked  at her. “I don’t give a shit if he’s cute, how old is he even?”

“Well, Armin is 22 so I’d say around there.”

Levi let his head drop to the back of the seat. He was practically still a child.

“Before you get too discouraged, just let me inform you  that  this is really your only choice. You won’t put up with hotels and I can’t think of anyone else to ask. He even cleaned the whole apartment when I told him you would be staying!”

Levi starred at  Hanji . If the kid had done that, at least the actual living conditions might not be so bad. If  Hanji  was being honest, which she usually was, this really was his last option. It shouldn’t take long to get an apartment in the first place. With a sigh of defeat, he accepted his fate. “Fine. But the minute he pisses me off, I’m kicking him out.”

With a loud laugh and a fist pump,  Hanji  yelled. “You’ll see Levi, you and  Eren  are going to get along.”

So his name’s  Eren , Levi thou ght. For some reason, he felt the  urge to say it to see how it sounded, but he quickly pushed the thought away.

The rest of the car ride was relatively silent, at least  on Levi’s part.  Hanji  had taken  it upon herself to inform Levi of everything that had happened since he had left. He found himself only half listening until she pulled into a small apartment complex. “Here we are!” she said as she shut off her engine and practically leaped out of the car.

Levi followed at a more reasonable pace and saw her grabbing for his things. She handed off one of the suitcases and kept the other.

Hanji  strolled forward to a small building and climbed the few stairs leading to the door. She buzzed in one of the tenants, and waited. Levi stood beside her, his usual stoic expression on.

“Hello?” Came a voice from the intercom. It was garbled from the machine, but Levi could still pick up that it was a smooth voice, not high enough to be considered anywhere near female, but not low enough to be overly masculine.   
“ Eren , it’s me  Hanji ! I’ve brought your new housemate! “

“Come on up then!” the voice replied. Levi heard a buzzing noise indicating that  Eren  had opened the door, and she bounded in.

Inside was a set of stairs that  Hanji  began to climb, clearly familiar with the complex. Levi followed behind her and watched as they reached the top. There were only two doors, one on the left and one on t he right.  Hanji  chose the one on  the right and knocked twice.

Levi waited and tried to imagine what kind of person this  Eren  might be. Probably some pot smoking douche with his luck. He heard footsteps coming from inside and braced himself for whatever he was about to find.

When the door opened, it took every ounce of Levi’s willpower not to let his jaw drop.  Eren  was tall, at least six inches taller than Levi. He had messy brown hair that dropped just below his jawline. His tan skin seemed to almost glow. He was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt of some band that Levi didn’t recognize, and a pair of dark skinny jeans that hugged his frame nicely. Levi could tell that although he wasn’t as muscular as himself,  Eren  definitely kept in shape. Lithe muscle adorned his arms. But what Levi felt most drawn to were his eyes. They were large, and a shade of green that was the most exotic shade Levi had ever seen.

He’s beautiful , Levi thought. Wait, what?

Eren  smiled when he saw  Hanji , and Levi felt his heart speed up. His perfectly white teeth contrasted with his tan skin, and it was almost too perfect. “It’s nice to see you again  Hanji ,” he said. His voice was smooth, and Levi felt himself wanting to hear him talk for days.

“ Eren , I’m so happy you could  do this for me! This is Levi,”  she said while stepp ing aside and motioning to him.

Eren  smiled at Levi this time, and he swore he felt his heart stop. He made his face stay impassive as he watched the young man.

“Great  to meet you, I’m  Eren  Jaeger.”  He extended his hand to Levi.

Normally, Levi would never shake someone’s hand unless it was a client or someone associated with his business. But he felt a strong desire to touch this man, if even for an instant. He extended his own hand and grabbed  Eren’s . He felt the warmth envelop his hand and immediately regretted his decision. Seeing  Eren  was enough to make his heart act up, touching him made sparks erupt all through his arm. He quickly shook it and retracted his hand.

”Come on in,”  he said while stepping inside his apartment. Levi let  Hanji  go in first as he struggled to calm his heart down to a reasonable rhythm. What the fuck is wrong with m e? He’s just a kid. A handsome  as fuck kid. With eyes like I’ve never seen before and a toned body. And fuck I bet he has a great ass.

Levi stopped once he was inside the apartment. Why the hell was he having these thoughts about  Eren ? He was straight, had an ex-wife.

He finally took the time to actually look at the apartment. To the left was a kitchen area, complete with a small table in the left hand corner. There were only two chair s . To his right, he saw what he assumed was the living area. There was a large, leather section al couch in the shape of an “L”  with a coffee table in front. A good sized flat screen TV was set up with a game system. To the right of the couch was a door leading to a balcony of  sorts. Levi saw a  hallway in front of him  that  he assumed lead to the bedrooms. He was surprised at how clean the place actually looked.

“Take off your  fucking shoes, Shitty Glasses,”  he said to  Hanji . She complied and slipped off her sandals while Levi unlaced his dress shoes.

Eren  laughed slightly at the nickname, then quickly covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound. Levi watched and could only think , I need to hear him laugh more.

Hanji  dramatically threw her han ds up. “See, he gets your humor.  I knew you would both get along!”

Levi glared at her, then looked to  Eren . He was smiling again, and Levi couldn’t help but stare. Their eyes met for a short while, then  Eren  was quickly turning away. “If you want, I can set your luggage in your room, Levi.”

Levi felt a small shudder hearing his name come from  Eren’s  lips. He was about to say he could do it before  Hanji  chimed in. “That would be perfect,  Eren . In fact, I actually need to get back to  Moblit , so I’ll just give this to you and head off.” She handed the suitcase over to  Eren  who accepted it willingly.

Hanji  leaned in and hugged Levi once again, much to his annoyance. Before she let go, she whispered, “I told you he was a cutie,” then quickly dashed out of the apartment. Levi cursed to himself, was it that obvious he was checking the boy out? Wait, he wasn’t, was he?

“Well,”  Eren  said bringing his attention back, “I can take your suitcase for now. You can make yourself comfortable on the couch and I’ll make us some coffee.”   
“Tea would be better,” Levi added.

Eren  just smiled and nodded while grabbing Levi’s other suitcase. As Levi watched him walk back into the hallway, he couldn’t help but notice his earlier assumption about the boy ’s ass had been completely true.

He made his way over to the couch and sat down. Overall there wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary about the apartment. It was small, but spacious enough to feel like you weren’t closed in. Levi heard steps coming back in and turned towards them.  Eren  had returned and made his way back to the kitchen.

He started the tea and leaned against the counter. “So what do you think of the apartment?” he asked.

“It will do. Not that it matters, Shitty Glasses didn’t exac tly give me many options, kid.”

Eren  furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m twenty one, not a kid.”

Levi huffed and stared back at  Eren . “You’re a kid to me. “

Eren  poured the tea into two cups and walked back over with it. As he leaned down to place Levi’s in front of him, he found Levi’s silver eyes with his own and replied, “I guess that makes you an old man to me.”

Levi smirked at the comment, but quickly enough so that  Eren  would barely register it. He thought the kid may be incapable of putting up with him, but he seemed comfortable enough to come back with his own comments.   
“Watch it,  you little shit.”

Eren  laughed as he set down his own cup and sat down on the couch with Levi, leaving one cushion between them. “So I heard from  Hanji  you’re a lawyer?”

Levi internally cringed. Small talk wasn’t his thing, especially now. One question would eventually lead to why he was here, and that wasn’t something he was ready to discuss with a stranger, no  matter how adorable they might be.  Apparently he gave away more than he thought, because  Eren  quickly spoke again.

“Oh, I’m sorry you’re probably tired as shit right now, how about we just leave talking for later?”

Levi felt the slightest bit touched by  Eren’s  concern. “Its fine, brat. You’re going to be living with me, I’d expect you would want to know a little about me. Yes, I’m a lawyer.”

Eren  nodded. “And you lived in New York?”

Now Levi nodded. “I originally was born here, but I moved to find a job.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. “What about you?” Levi surprised himself with his question. He normal ly kept from asking questions of  anyone, really.

“Well, I just graduated college, and I work at  a small coffee place close by,”  he said while taking a sip of the tea. Levi had neglected to try his, and finally grabbed the glass by the rim instead of the handle as he usually did.   
He saw  Eren’s  curious stare at the way he held his cup and waited for the inevitable question of why he held it that way. Instead,  Eren  only looked back down at his own cup. Levi almost laughed at the sheer determination that shone on  Eren’s  face over holding a cup. He held it the same way Levi had and tried to drink out of it. Levi watched as he failed, the liquid dripping down his chin to his throat. Levi watched  Eren’s  Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed the liquid, and he felt himself swallow in return.   
Eren  wiped away the excess tea and looked at Levi incredulously. “That looks easier than it actually is.” Levi saw a slight blush over his cheeks.

Cute.

“Or you’re just an incapable brat,” Levi said with no real hostility.

“Hey, there’s a handle for a reason,”  Eren  said, “if anything you’re incapable of using a mug correctly.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at  Eren , but he wasn’t backing down. Only a few people could handle Levi’s gaze, so needless to say he was surprised. Eventually,  Eren  looked away and took another drink. “Anyway, like I said I work at a coffee store, and I work Monday through Thursday, so you’ll have the place to yourself then. So I guess do you have any questions?”

“I noticed the place looks slightly less dirty than I expected, do I need to worry about you bringing your shit stain friends over and trashing the place?”

Eren  chuckled. “Armin likes a clean place, and he kind of got me in the habit of it, so no. I do have friends over but honestly our nights mostly consist of video games and pizza.”

Levi hummed in response. As it were, this actually wasn’t turning out that badly. There was one question Levi refused to ask outright, but couldn’t help himself from wondering about. “I may not look like it kid, but I’m actually a very light sleeper, so if you decide to fuck your girlfriend make sure either I’m not here or I won’t be able to hear it.”

Eren’s  eyes widened and that beautiful blush Levi had already grown to love had returned to his face. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before finally answering. “That shouldn’t be a problem…” he mumbled quietly. Not getting the answer he sought, Levi quirked an eyebrow.

Eren’s  face turned an even brighter shade of red as he averted his eyes from Levi. “I mean, I’m not…even if I was, it wouldn’t be…a girl.”

Levi’s eyes widened slightly at this revelation.  Eren  didn’t date girls? So that means…

Oh.

For a reason Levi still wouldn’t admit, his heart began to beat quicker once again. He looked over at  Eren , who was currently inspecting the floor. “Oi, look at me,” he said, clearly not a request.

Eren  shifted uncomfortably but eventually brought his eyes up. He looked like he was waiting for Levi to punch him. Realizing his lack of response might be taken the wrong way, Levi cleared his throat to make sure his vice came out impassive as usual. “Look, I don’t give a shit what you’re into.”

Eren’s  face lit up at this. “Oh, good, for a second I thought you’d care.”

Levi snorted. Ten minutes ago he was having extremely non straight thoughts about his new roommate, and he thought he would care. “Not at all.”

Eren  smiled again and nodded. “Well you probably want to shower right? I can show you the bathroom, there’s already towels stocked up in there.”

Levi felt himself brighten at the prospect of a shower. Although he wouldn’t mind continuing to be around  Eren , the thought of a hot shower was too much to pass up. He nodded and stood up, waiting for  Eren  to lead the way.   
He asked  Eren  to grab his bag before going into the bathroom, and  Eren  readily agreed. He returned with it and set it by the door. “If you need anything, just let me know. Your room is the first on the left. “

Levi walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He wasted no time in undressing and starting the hot water. He already felt himself relaxing when he first stepped into the falling water. After he had thoroughly washed, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and looked at him self in the mirror. Even though  he was a lawyer, Levi made sure to work out on a daily basis, and it showed in his body. Every muscle in his body was well defined, and he knew he was not unattractive. A thought crossed his mind, and he smirked to himself. Now that he knew  Eren  was gay, it wouldn’t hurt to find out if he was  Eren’s  type, would it?

Opening the door to the hallway with still only a towel on, he called  Eren’s  name. A few seconds later, he heard footsteps coming from the living area.

“Levi, did you-“

Eren  stopped in his tracks when he saw Levi standing there. Apparently, Levi was very much  Eren’s  type if the way he blushed furiously and turned around was any indication. Levi smirked.  Eren  regained his composure enough to speak. “Um, did you need something?”

“I forgot my dental floss, have any?” Levi asked in a monotone.

“Oh, uh sure!”  Eren  said a little too loudly, “Let me get it.” He raced towards the other bathroom to the left and came back shortly . He extended his hand and hel d the small package towards him. “There you go,” he said with a smile, apparently regaining his composure this time.

Levi nodded, then turned back to the bathroom. He closed the door and couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had genuinely smiled. I just enjoy teasing the brat, tha t’s all. The only reason you fee l this way is because it’s been so long since you’ve gotten laid and he’s pretty enough to look like a girl. Yeah, that’s it.

Levi finished up in the bathroom and exited, this time wearing a shirt. He turned and made his way to what he assumed would be his bedroom. Opening the door, he entered the small room. It was pretty basic- a small bed in the corner, a desk across from it. The only personal items in the  room were the many books lying i n two large bookcases.

Levi walked in and dropped his bag onto the small bed. The room was clean enough for most people’s standards, but Levi would still have to do his own cleaning if he were to be living here for the next few months.   
“I see you found the room,” came  Eren’s  voice from the doorway.

“You’re some kind of genius, Jae ger,”  Levi replied while turning towards him.

Eren  seemingly ignored the comment. “I hope it’s alright for you. I’m going to head in for the night, I just wanted to make sure you were all set.” He flashed a small smile and him, and Levi knew turning towards him was a bad idea.   
“I’m fine, brat. Now get the hell out so I can sleep.”

Eren  rolled his eyes and backed away from the door. He had almost shut it completely, but stopped. “Goodnight, Levi.”

Levi didn’t get a chance to respond before he found himself alone in the room. He sat down on the bed and leaned back against the wall.

“Good night,  Eren .”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two a little early for you. I have to say, writing Hanji is one of the most fun things I have ever written. It took me literally an hour just to post this because I am such a fuck so I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More inappropriate thoughts are had. Hanji interrogates Levi.

It was the jetlag. No, maybe that brat had slipped something in his tea. Hanji could have done something to him without him even realizing it. That was the only way Levi could understand why the hell he had acted the way he had to Eren.

He was still sitting in bed having just awoken from a night filled with green eyes, trying to delay seeing the brat again. Not only had he had thoughts about this kid, he had practically flashed him. “Fuck,” he said to himself.

Levi could hear noise coming from outside, meaning he wasn’t the first to wake. He looked at the clock which read 7:00 a.m. It was Tuesday, which meant Eren had work. Levi contemplated staying in bed until he left, but the smell of coffee was enough to draw him out.

He opened the door and walked to the bathroom. He showered quickly and changed into a long sleeved gray sweater and a simple pair of jeans. After he finished, he mentally prepared himself to face Eren again. Now that he was fully awake and without the effects of jetlag, it would be no big deal. He didn’t find this extremely  _ male  _ roommate of his attractive, not at all.

Padding down the hallway, the smell of coffee grew stronger, and Levi felt his need for caffeine in the morning kick in. He quickly walked into the kitchen and turned to see Eren standing in front of the stove. His hair was in a state of disarray, which Levi thought it must always be. He wore a black, formfitting t-shirt with “Rose Coffee” printed on the back, and another pair of skinny jeans, these almost tighter than the last. Levi found himself staring for an embarrassingly long amount of time before he announced his presence.

“Didn’t think you could cook.”

Eren jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned around. Seeing Levi, he relaxed and exhaled loudly. “Fuck Levi, you scared the shit out of me!”

“I noticed. What are you making?” he said while walking closer to the boy.

Eren blushed lightly and brought his hand to the back of his neck. “Um, well Armin usually does the cooking and I can’t really make much but toast. “

Levi cocked and eyebrow. “So you were staring at the oven. Does that shit make sense in your mind?”

“Well I was going to try and make you something for when you got up, but since you’re being an ass maybe I shouldn’t.” Eren crossed his arms and stared down at Levi.

“I doubt I would want anything you’re making,” Levi deadpanned. “Move, I’m making breakfast.”

Eren quickly acquiesced to Levi’s request and backed away from the oven. “I made coffee for me, there’s some left or I could make you some tea?”

“Coffee is fine.”

Eren stood in the kitchen, not sure what he should be doing. Levi sighed loudly. “I think I can handle making breakfast without your presence here,” Levi said while turning to face Eren.

“Are you sure? What if you need something out of the top shelf?” Eren asked with a playful smile.

Levi narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at Eren. Eren’s smile quickly dropped as he saw the murderous look he was receiving. “You know what? I think I’ll just go sit down,” he said while rapidly running out of the kitchen.

Levi watched as he sprinted away. Normally people who insult his height get a lot worse than a glare, but he let the brat off easy. “Fucking kid with his bright ass eyes,” he mumbled to himself.

Levi moved to the fridge and examined the contents. For a young person’s place, it was stocked rather well. This was undoubtedly Armin’s work. Levi grabbed some ingredients for omelets and started cooking. He had lived on his own for a long while before Petra, so he knew the basics of cooking. Obviously it would come in handy now if Eren’s inability to use an oven was anything to go by.

After finishing up the omelets, Levi grabbed the pan he was using and took it off the stove. Rifling through drawers, he finally found the silverware. Plates were last, but after searching unsuccessfully, he heard a small chuckle from the living room.

“Oi, where are your plates?”

He looked over and saw Eren with a hand over his mouth, apparently trying to stifle a laugh. “You can’t find them?” he asked innocently.

“Obviously, you dumb shit, now where are they?”

Eren stopped laughing and walked over to the kitchen. He leaned his frame up against the wall and grinned at Levi. Levi looked him over. From the effortless way his body draped on the wall to the downright sinful look he was giving Levi, he could only think one thing,  _ sexy _ .

Eren lifted his eyes and looked above the oven. Levi followed his gaze and felt anger quickly form itself. “Top shelf,” Eren practically sang.

For a while, Levi only stared. Eren was obviously waiting for him to ask for him to get the plates he definitely couldn’t reach, but Levi held his ground. Eren, being much less patient, eventually gave in with a small laugh. He reached up to grab the plates, his shirt raising just enough for Levi to see the clearly defined abs he had.

Levi felt his anger leave him and was replaced by the need to run his hands over Eren’s toned stomach. He imagined the way it would feel to explore the younger’s body with his hands, take every inch of his body for himself. To watch as his normally green eyes were clouded over with lust, aching for Levi to do more.

“Levi!” Eren yelled.

“Hm?”

“I said I’ll move them to the lower cabinet.”

“Oh, right.” Levi had forgotten that he was supposed to be mad at him.

Eren, clearly confused at his change of attitude, moved the omelets to two plates he had gotten from the cabinet. “We can eat over on the couch.” Levi grimaced at the idea of eating on furniture, which did not go unnoticed by Eren. “Or, um the table then?”

Levi nodded and grabbed his plate and silverware. Eren did the same, then went back over and grabbed two cups filled with coffee. He sat down across from him and almost immediately started eating. Levi had almost forgotten that he hadn’t yet had his morning caffeine, with his thoughts wandering…elsewhere.

He took a long drink, pleasantly surprised that the brat could at least make a decent cup of coffee. He noticed that it also lacked both cream and sugar, which is how he took it. “How did you know I drank black coffee?”

Eren shrugged and took a drink of his. “You just seemed like the type.”

Levi hummed in acknowledgment and began to eat, much slower than Eren. “God damn Levi, this is amazing!” Eren abruptly exclaimed.

“Calm the fuck down, it’s an omelet. Doesn’t your roommate cook for you?”

Eren’s eyes lit up with affection at the mention of his roommate. “He does, but I don’t remember him ever making an omelet. Honestly, Armin’s usually so busy I’m surprised he still makes time for cooking. I think he does it just because he knows I’ll end up eating Hot Pockets for every meal. Shit, I didn’t realize how much I depend on him sometimes.”

When Eren spoke of Armin, he spoke with such a fondness it made Levi unintentionally grind his teeth together. Were they a couple? For some reason, the thought made Levi’s gut twist. “So are you two fucking then?” He asked in a monotone.

Eren dropped his silverware and looked at Levi as if he had grown another head. “W-what? Armin and I? God no, he’s like my brother.”

Levi felt a wave of relief crash over himself.  _ Fuck, why do I care if he’s not dating him?  _  “It just sounded like you two were close,” he offered as an explanation for his personal question.

Eren’s smile returned. “Yeah, we are. My sister, he, and I were practically inseparable growing up. None of us really had any family, so I guess we kind of made our own.”

“I understand,” Levi said. Truthfully, he did. He wasn’t going to ask anymore, not until he knew Eren for longer, but his situation sounded similar to Levi’s own growing up. Hanji and Erwin had been there for him when he didn’t have anyone else.   
Eren finished eating then brought his plate over to the sink. He was about to start washing it, but Levi interjected. “Just leave it there, I’ll get to it after you’ve left.”

Eren frowned and looked back at him. “You cooked, I should be doing something.”

“I only cooked because I wasn’t going near anything you made. And If I’m going to be staying here, I’d like to know my dishes are washed properly.”

Eren looked like he was going to protest more, but a glare from Levi silenced him. “Fine. I guess I should be going to work anyway. I’ll see you later then, Levi. There’s a spare key for you on the counter.”

He left the plate in the sink then grabbed his keys and walked to the door. Almost immediately after Eren had left, Levi felt a loss creep up on him. He had known this kid for literally less than a day, but he had already made an impression on him. No one had ever managed to do that.

Getting up from the table, he started on washing the dishes. Simple things like this relaxed him. After finishing he walked back into the bedroom to find his phone. He didn’t expect to have any calls or texts, but when he unlocked it, he was surprised to see five missed calls and a dozen or so text messages, all from Hanji.

He started with the earliest text message.   
_ From: Shitty Glasses _   
_ Levi! How did it go with Eren? _   
_ you two are getting along aren’t you? _   
_ are you ignoring me levi? _   
_ oh levi you didn’t kill him did you? _   
_ LEVI IS EREN DEAD _   
_ ANSWER ME, HES TOO CUTE TO DIE SO YOUNG _   
Levi didn’t bother reading the rest, instead he chose to dial her number and wait for her to pick up. Not five seconds later, he heard her answer with a loud “LEVI!” from the other line.

“Why the fuck are you blowing up my phone with texts this early in the morning?”

“How else was I supposed to get your attention, hm? Now, we are meeting for breakfast to discuss every detail of your first night!”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, already remembering all too well what living in close proximity to Hanji meant. “I already ate.”

“Well I haven’t, so I’ll pick you up in ten!” Before he could respond, she had already ended the call.

Accepting that he would never be able to keep up with this woman, he sat back down on his bed and waited for her to show up. Fifteen minutes later, he heard the buzzing sound indicating she had arrived. He walked towards the doorway and stepped into his shoes, making his way down to her. He was greeted by her usual messy ponytail, but today she wore a more work appropriate outfit. A yellow button down shirt that fit her well, and a pair of black slacks. “Good morning, Levi!” she shouted as soon as he had stepped through the door.

“It was until you showed up,” he responded.

She threw her arm around him and began walking towards the car. “Oh? So you and Eren had a nice morning then?”

“Tsk, he can barely take care of himself.  _ “Although I wouldn’t mind taking care of him. Fuck, stop that train of thought right now. _

“Hah, Armin said the same thing about him!”

Levi felt himself tense at the mention of Armin. He knew that he and Eren had nothing going on, but he still felt himself not entirely liking the other male. They reached the car and both got in, strapping on their seatbelts.

Hanji pulled out of the complex and started driving to an unknown location. Levi wasn’t particularly interested in where they were going anyway, but he couldn’t help the small hope that they may be going to a certain coffee shop with a bright-eyed employee.

Hanji stayed quiet for most of the drive, which was insanely uncharacteristic. Not that Levi was complaining. She slowed the car and turned into a small diner, which was apparently not Rose Coffee. Levi felt a pang of disappointment, but quickly shrugged it off.

They exited the car and entered the small building. There were only a few tables and some booths on both sides, with a breakfast bar set up in the center of the building. Levi and Hanji were both seated by a young waitress, and he waited for the eventual onslaught of questions that was bound to come.

She grinned manically and brought her elbows to the table. “Now that you can’t murder me without a few witnesses, I shall start my questioning!”

Ah, so that was why she wasn’t talking in the car. “Fucking get it over with, Hanji.”

She squealed with delight and clasped her hands together. “SO, how did you and Eren get along?”

Levi pondered the question. Honestly most of their conversations were slinging insults back and forth. But none of it felt insulting; it was all done with sincerity. Of course there was the height incident, but he couldn’t even bring himself to be upset after the view he had gotten. “We tolerated each other,” he ended up responding.

Hanji’s eyes widened. “You, Levi Ackerman, just said you tolerated someone?! Levi you barely tolerate me!”

Well shit, she was right. Maybe that wasn’t the right response. Their waitress came over and asked for their orders, which promptly distracted Hanji. She ordered some sort of sugary pancake while Levi opted for a glass of tea.

After she left, Hanji started her questioning again. “When you say ‘tolerated each other,’ that means Eren doesn’t mind you, right?”

Levi shrugged. “How should I know?”

Hanji huffed and dropped her arms. “Well he hasn’t called and asked me to kick you out, so he must be doing fine. Next question! Did you get a look at that glorious ass?”

Levi almost let his passive face contort into that of one of surprise, but he managed to calm himself at the last moment. “What the fuck, Hanji.”

Hanji cackled loudly, gaining the attention of some of the other patrons. Levi’s glare had them quickly turning around. “You didn’t answer my question, Levi!”

“Of course I didn’t.” Lies

Hanji frowned. “That’s too bad. Next time you can, take a look because DAMN.”

Levi found himself becoming angry at the thought of someone else staring at Eren like that. Hanji was harmless, but how many others have shamelessly eyed Eren? Levi balled his hands into fists and clenched angrily.

“Wow there, did I upset your little straight mind, Levi?” Hanji asked.

Levi exhaled loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Straight, that’s what he’d been his whole life, so why the fuck was he having these thoughts about Eren?

As he thought, Hanji watched her best friend with intrigue. Hanji herself was pansexual and Erwin was gay, so Levi was used to that sort of thing. So why was he getting so upset? Not many could read Levi, but Hanji could proudly call herself someone who could. She thought back to when he first met Eren. He had actually shaken the boy’s hand, which was unusual enough. Then he certainly did take an interest in him. The way he bristled slightly when she told him she had noticed the boy, he almost seemed angry. No, angry wasn’t right. Maybe...

Hanji loudly brought her hands down on the table, causing a loud noise to shoot through the diner. “HOLY SHIT LEVI.”

The waitress awkwardly came to their table with their food in the middle of the commotion, and she readily dropped off Hanji’s pancakes and Levi’s tea. After she had left, Levi furiously looked at Hanji. “Keep your fucking voice down, damn Four Eyes!”

Hanji was beaming at him, almost the same way she would look at her science experiments. Levi didn’t frighten easily, but she was one of the few people who could genuinely scare him. “But I can’t! Not when you’ve finally completed the trio!”

Levi blinked. “Shit, you’ve finally lost it. I’m calling Moblit to pick you up.” As he was reaching for his cell phone, Hanji grabbed his wrist. Instead of the wide-eyed stare he had just received, now her look was almost pleading. He sighed and pocketed his phone. “Explain yourself.”

Hanji retracted her hand and grinned widely. “You like Eren!”

Levi felt heat rising to his cheeks, but refused to let himself blush. Maybe he liked the brat a little, but not in the way she was implying. “I’m straight, Hanji,” he said in what he hoped had been a level tone.

“Ah, but affection is gender blind! Sometimes we don’t know what we’re into until we’ve met the right person.”

“I’ve known him for less than a day. Even if I was into him, which I am fucking not, we barely know each other.”

Hanji straightened her glasses and sat up. “Hm, you’re probably right. We’ll just revisit this conversation in a week or so, yes?” She then dug into her pancakes.

Levi rolled his eyes and continued to drink his tea. If Hanji had picked up on something, did that mean Eren had? No, he seemed pretty damn oblivious. Besides, there was nothing to pick up on. Nothing at all.

Hanji and Levi sat and talked about more trivial things throughout the meal. Levi discovered that Erwin had already opened a position at the Survey Corps if Levi had wanted it, and that he would be working as one of their lawyers. Levi hadn’t really thought about what he wanted to do here. He had enough money that would allow him to take a considerable amount of time off, but he couldn’t just retire. Working with Erwin and Hanji sounded like nightmare and blessing at the same time, though.

“Tell him I’ll think about it,” he said coolly.

Hanji nodded and used her napkin. “I’ll give you today to explore the city, but we all need to get together soon.”

“You’re a lot easier to deal with when Erwin is around anyway.”

 Hanji laughed and pushed her plate aside. They got up and headed back to their car. Hanji drove back and instead of silence, she rambled on about some of her work at the lab. When they reached the apartment Levi now called home, he got out and started for the door. As he was about to pull out the spare key Eren left, he heard Hanji calling his name.

“Just remember, Eren is a hot piece of ass and won’t stay single forever!” and with that, she peeled out of the parking lot.

Levi jammed the key into the door and briskly walked up the stairs to his new apartment.

The rest of his day was much more uneventful. He had taken a walk through the city, and discovered there were a wide variety of restaurants within walking distance as well as a grocery store. He also found a gym that looked promising. Ideally he should have started looking for apartments as soon as possible, but Levi didn’t know if he wanted to stop living with Eren so soon.

After stopping for a late lunch, Levi headed back. He stepped into the apartment and heard the TV, so he assumed Eren was home. When he walked in, he saw Eren in the kitchen with his back towards Levi, staring into the fridge. He had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a dark green hoodie that complimented his eyes. Either he was ignoring Levi, or he had no idea someone had entered the apartment. Levi bet on the latter.

Levi moved farther into the room, but the kid still didn’t notice him. He knew that if Eren was this oblivious, he definitely didn’t notice his odd behavior the day before. Remembering Eren’s flushed cheeks and startled reaction this morning, he decided to mess with him a little more.

Walking quietly into the kitchen, he slowly crept towards Eren. When he was close enough, he leaned in towards Eren’s ear.

“You know, you should really-“

His sentence was cut off by Eren whirling around and thrusting Levi against the wall with a surprising amount of force. Eren pinned his forearm to Levi’s chest and brought his face closer, only inches separating the two.

Levi wanted to defend himself; he knew that he could easily take him. But that wasn’t the problem. Eren’s face was lit up with a mix of surprise and anger. His eyes shone with defiance as he stared at Levi. He could feel his warm breath ghosting over his face. Even though Levi should have, he couldn’t bring himself to move away.

Eren’s eyes turned to confusion after realizing it was in fact Levi who he had pinned to the wall. “God dammit Levi! I could have hurt you!”

Levi snorted. “I don’t think so, kid.”

Eren’s eyebrows furrowed, and the anger returned to his face. Levi felt his heart race, but not because he was afraid of being hurt by him. In that moment, Levi wanted nothing more than to close the small gap between them, bringing their lips together. He would watch as the anger in his eyes turned to lust while their mouths sought each other out. Levi felt heat begin to pool in his abdomen.  _ Fuck, not now. _

Levi shoved Eren off easily. Eren looked slightly confused at the smaller man’s obvious strength, and tumbled back against the fridge. “Seriously Levi, stop doing that.”

“I’ll stop when you stop being such an oblivious fuck,” Levi said, hoping to come off as leveled.

Eren huffed loudly and turned back towards the fridge. “Armin usually says something when he’s home, I’m not used to you creeping in here like a fucking ninja.”

“I’ll make sure to ring a fucking bell and announce my presence next time,” Levi replied sarcastically.

Eren grabbed a bottle of water and turned back. “That’s all I ask”, he said with a small smirk. “I was about to watch a movie, join me if you like.” With that, Eren walked back into the living room and sat himself down on the couch.

Levi stood in the kitchen for a bit longer, trying to get his dick to calm down. After he composed himself, he didn’t have anything else to do, so he walked in after Eren. Sitting down with a cushion in between them on the couch, he relaxed against it. Eren took the remote and pressed play, some random action movie coming on the screen.

Levi didn’t pay much attention to the movie, only making sarcastic remarks from time to time and observing Eren. Eren was completely absorbed in the movie. Levi didn’t want him to catch him staring, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the young brunette. As much as he hated to admit it, Hanji had been right about them getting along. Although they had only known each other for a day, they could already share comfortable silence together. Levi made no effort to change who he was around Eren, but Eren had accepted him anyway. He looked over once more to the man sitting next to him. Levi wouldn’t mind getting used to this.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that horrible written smut I promised? Here’s a taste of it. Also, feelings are admitted. Erwin makes and appearance. So does jealous Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, this will be with Ereri and Riren. (They both top and bottom). I’m a fan of switching.  
> Sorry for grammatical errors.

_ Levi looked down at the man beneath him. His face was flushed, hair widely strung out, and his mouth open and panting. His eyes were darkened with lust, pleading for Levi’s touch. Levi knelt down, bringing his arms to either side of Eren. He brought his lips to the shell of the boy’s ear and whispered in a voice laced with want, “What do you want, Eren?” _

_ Eren shuddered at the way the raven said his name. “I want your cock in my mouth, Levi,” he purred back. Levi groaned, and crashed his lips onto Eren’s. The kiss was bruising and filled with the desire they both held for each other. Eren sat up, not breaking the kiss, and pushed Levi onto his back. Levi ran his tongue over Eren’s lip, asking for entrance. He eagerly allowed the older man, and soon, their tongues were clashing with each other, exploring each other’s mouths. Eren broke the kiss and sat up, staring down. Levi watched as his almost predatory eyes took in every inch of his exposed skin. _

_ “You’re perfect, Levi,” he whispered before bringing his lips down on the older man again. This time, he broke the kiss quickly, and brought himself further down Levi’s body. He trailed kisses down his perfectly toned body, not leaving an inch of his skinned unclaimed. When Eren reached his length, he purposefully avoided contact, causing Levi to grown in irritation. Eren lapped at his thigh, biting gently then running his tongue over the sensitive flesh. He was slowly falling apart under the brunette’s care. _

_ “Fuck, Eren, just do something,” he ordered. _

_ Eren grinned, and brought his hands to Levi’s hips. He looked Levi in the eyes, and then brought his mouth over the head of Levi’s cock. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked harshly, causing Levi to gasp and arch his back. Eren continued to take Levi’s length down his capable throat as far as he could. He brought his hand to the base, and started to slowly stroke. _

_ Levi felt pleasure erupt through his whole body. He looked down at Eren and saw his eyes boring into his, hazed over with lust. Eren started to bob his head, tongue running up and down his cock as he went. “Hah...Eren,” Levi said in a breathy voice. _

_ Eren hummed in response, sending waves of pleasure through Levi. He moaned and lightly bucked into Eren’s mouth. He sunk down even further on Levi’s cock, not stopping until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. Levi moaned loudly, not being able to control his voice any longer. “Oh shit, Eren, your mouth f-feels so…so fucking good.” _

_ Levi felt his orgasm coming on, and he brought his hands down to grab Eren’s hair, silently warning him. Eren hummed again, continuing to suck on Levi’s length. “Eren…I’m…!” _

___________   
Levi’s eyes shot open. He was panting and covered in sweat. His cock was painfully hard, and he wasted no time bringing his hand down to dip beneath his boxers. He grabbed it and started fisting his cock at a brutal pace, the images of his dream still fresh in his mind. He continued to work his cock with his hand, remembering the sinful way Eren had taken his whole length in his mouth, humming around it. “Shit,” he hissed. He felt the familiar sensation growing hot in his groin, and he knew he was already close.

He ran his thumb over the slit and arched his back. “Yes…Fuck yes, Eren!” he silently cried as he came, spilling over his hand and stomach.

After coming down from his high, Levi realized what he just did. Fucking hell. He cleaned himself off, then quickly ran to the bathroom, not yet ready to see Eren. He stepped in the shower and let the water run down is body.

Levi had experienced wet dreams before, but none of them were ever that vivid or intense. He had also never experienced such desire for anyone in his life. Levi braced himself against the tile wall and closed his eyes. He had only known Eren for two days, and Eren was a man. He was twelve years older than him. But Levi didn’t care anymore. The dream and his shameful act afterwards solidified it: He wanted that damn brat.

Getting out of the shower, Levi dressed in a simple t-shirt and black jeans, and prepared himself to face Eren. He knew that as soon as they locked eyes, the images from the dream would come flooding back to him. Maybe he would just avoid eye contact.

He opened the door and slowly walked out. He listened, but didn’t hear any sounds from the small apartment. He walked around the corner and into the kitchen, but Eren was not there. There were dishes and mugs in the sink, so apparently he had left already. Levi let out a sigh of relief and padded towards the kitchen. When he approached the stove, he saw a small plate wrapped in foil. There was a small note sitting on top. Levi picked it up and read it

_ “Not completely incapable of cooking.” _

Levi unwrapped the foil and saw a single serving of bacon and two pancakes. Levi couldn’t help the small upturn of his lips at the sight. He felt oddly pleased that Eren had not only cooked for himself, but also to impress Levi.

He took the plate over to the small table and started himself a cup of tea. He sat down to eat, but not long after he heard a loud buzzing on the intercom. Growling at the obtrusive noise, he got up and clicked the call button. Before he could speak, he heard the all too familiar yelling of his brunette friend. “GOOD MORNING LEVI!”

“Nope, not fucking dealing with you this early Shitty Glasses,” Levi said crossly.

“Aw but I’ve brought someone with me!”

Levi seriously considered leaving her and whoever she brought with her outside, but he knew when Hanji wanted something, it was almost impossible to get her to stop. Begrudgingly, he buzzed her in and unlocked the main door.

He opened the door a few minutes later and saw her signature grin staring back at him. Beside her, a tall, well defined blonde man Levi recognized instantly. He wore a well fitted black suit with a sleek blue tie and a white button up underneath. “I see your eyebrows are still overgrown, Erwin.”

Erwin chuckled. “We haven’t seen each other for nearly ten years and that’s the first thing you say to me?”

Levi shrugged. “What else did you expect?”

Erwin smiled genuinely, his calculating blue eyes shining. “I’m glad you haven’t changed Levi.”

Hanji threw her arms around both of the men. “And I’m glad we are all back together!” she exclaimed loudly.

Levi threw her arm off of him and stepped further inside the apartment. His two friends followed him, Erwin immediately taking off his shoes while Hanji needed prompting by Levi’s glare. “So Levi,” Erwin began, “I hear you have a roommate.”

Levi walked over to his tea and breakfast and sat down, not bothering to invite his friends to do the same, as he knew they would both sit with him. “I do,” is all he said in response.

Hanji and Erwin sat down across from him. Hanji grinned widely at Levi. “Now come on, he’s not just any roommate! Erwin, Levi actually said he tolerated him,” she said in her most dramatic voice.

Erwin raised an eyebrow slightly. “Really? That is surprising.”

“I tolerate him so far. We’ll see how long that lasts.” Levi was thankful that Hanji hadn’t mentioned her theory about Eren and him so far, but from the mischievous grin she was sporting, he knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet.

“Well I’ll have to meet him someday,” Erwin said.

Hanji clapped loudly and sprung up from the table. “I was hoping you would say that, Erwin!”

Levi and Erwin didn’t even bat an eye at her antics. “He’s not here, sit the fuck down Shitty Four Eyes.”

“Oh, you’ve combined both of my nicknames, not bad. Anyway, that’s not what I mean, though. He works at Rose Coffee, right?”

Levi took a bite of his food and nodded at her. “As you can see, I’m already eating so we’re staying here.”

Hanji looked down at his food and pouted. “Erwin, have you eaten today?”

“I have, but I heard the coffee there is great. I wouldn’t mind a cup actually,” he said while looking at Levi.

Hanji squealed with delight as Levi glared at Erwin. Fucking traitor.

“Just fucking let me eat. You two go.”

Hanji slammed her hands down on the table. “We just got together for the first time in ten years, Levi. You eat your food, then we’ll all go!”

Erwin watched the two, highly amused at his two best friends. Levi truly hadn’t changed at all. “I think that’s a fair compromise,” he offered.

“Fuck both of you. Why are we friends?”

Hanji sat back down and laughed loudly. “Because sweetie, we’re the only two people who can put up with you. Well, now I guess there’s three,” she said coyly.

Levi ignored her and continued to eat. He was surprised to find that Eren’s food was actually pretty good. Granted it was only bacon and pancakes, he couldn’t complain.

After he had finished, they had all gone down and gotten in Hanji’s car. Levi sat in the back, silently thankful. He needed time to clear his head before facing Eren. At least they wouldn’t be alone together. He must have zoned out longer than he realized, because they pulled into a parking lot when Levi came back to his senses.

“Here!” Hanji excitedly proclaimed. They all three exited and saw the small brown building with “Rose Coffee” highlighted on the front entrance. Hanji skipped to the door while the two men walked behind. She opened the door, and a ringing was heard to announce their presence.

It was rather small on the inside. There were about six tables set up on the left. On the right, a few sat off in the corner with a long coffee table in the middle. The walls were decorated with different pictures from various painters. One in particular caught Levi’s eye. It was a smaller painting off to the side of the shop, but stood out anyway. The colors were extraordinarily painted, and it was clearly done by someone who was passionate about the subjects. On the left of the painting was a younger man with short blonde hair and eyes that shone brightly. He was smiling widely, maybe at the other person pictured. She was a beautiful woman with Asian features and long black hair. The bottom half of her face was hidden by a red scarf. Levi made a mental note to ask Eren who had painted it.

Only a few of the tables were occupied, mostly by singles with laptops set up in front of them. Levi scanned behind the counter for the green eyed brunette. He immediately found him, but Eren hadn’t noticed him yet. He was currently talking to another barista, a short blonde female with ice blue eyes that rivaled even Erwin’s. She looked emotionless, but Levi saw a slight upturn of her lips when Eren said something to her.  _ Sorry bitch, he likes dick. _

The three friends approached the counter together. Erwin leaned towards Levi and asked, “I assume that’s Eren?” Levi simply nodded, not taking his eyes off of him. As he expected, the images from his dream were still extremely vivid in his mind.

Hanji bounced to the counter and waved at Eren. He saw them and smiled widely at them. Levi’s heart sped up, and he felt his stomach twist. He willed himself not to think of his dream. Honestly Eren’s real smile may have had a worse effect on him.

“Morning Hanji, Levi, and?” Eren moved his gaze to Erwin.

“Erwin Smith. An old friend of Levi’s,” Erwin said, extending his hand to Eren.

Eren extended his hand, shaking Erwin’s. Erwin smiled at Eren causing a faint blush to spread across his cheeks. Levi felt anger surge through him once again. Eren is gay and attractive. Erwin is gay and attractive.  _ Shit. _

Eren retracted his hand and smiled weakly. “Um, what can I get for you?”

Hanji ordered some espresso shit with God knows what in it, while Erwin tried hazelnut coffee. Before Levi could order, Eren spoke up. “I’m going to guess black tea for you, Levi?”

Levi smirked slightly and nodded in affirmation. Eren rung up the bill and they paid for their drinks. “Annie, can you get these going for me?” Eren asked to the blonde. She nodded and began to make the drinks.

“I’ll bring these over to you if you want to have a seat.”

The three friends walked towards a table. “Oh wait, Levi?” Eren called.

Levi turned around while his friends went and picked a table. He stalked back over to the counter and eyed Eren. He seemed almost nervous about something. “Yes, brat?”

“Um, well, did you eat breakfast this morning?”

Levi chuckled slightly. So the kid wanted to know if his food was acceptable to him. “Yes, I did eat breakfast.”

Eren fidgeted and looked imploringly at Levi. “Okay, well did you have the food I left out for you?”

Levi couldn’t help but tease the boy, he was too cute when got nervous. “I did,” he said void of any emotion.

Eren huffed and dropped his head. “You enjoy this, don’t you?”

“Immensely.”

Eren growled in annoyance and looked at Levi once again. “Did you fucking like your breakfast?” he said a little too loudly.

Levi smirked, enjoying getting a rise out of the brunette. “You were right, you aren’t completely incapable of cooking.”

Eren smiled smugly. “I feel like that’s the biggest compliment I’m going to get out of you. Like that’s your equivalent of saying ‘Damn, this was really good.’”

“Shitty brat, take the fucking compliment or don’t, I don’t give a shit.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you have an affinity for the word ‘shit’, or any variation of it?” Eren asked.

Levi tried, but he couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his features. It was barely noticeable, but Eren saw it anyway. “No way, did I just make you smile, Levi?”

He quickly morphed back into his impassive expression. “No. I’m leaving now. How about you do your fucking job.” He turned away and heard Eren laughing in the background. His two friends were both staring at him. Hanji was grinning widely, and Erwin was looking at him with curiosity.

He sat down by Erwin, who he noticed was now looking over at the counter at Eren. Levi had never really been angry at Erwin. They had their disagreements, but nothing major. But as he watched Erwin’s gaze drift over to Eren, he felt himself becoming angrier than he had ever been at his friend.

Erwin looked away from the brunette and back to his friends. “I must admit, you two do seem to get along.”

Levi huffed and shook his head. “Most of that conversation was him being a little shit.”

“Still, he seemed to be able to keep up with you.”

Hanji decided to add her input in. “Erwin’s right, Levi! He actually laughs at your jokes.”

“Fuck you Shitty Glasses, I’m hilarious,” he deadpanned.

“Your humor is a little odd, Levi,” Erwin added.

“And fuck you, Commander Eyebrows.”

Hanji and Erwin both laughed while Levi simple shook his head. “See? Hilarious.”

They all failed to noticed as Eren walked over, carrying a tray with their drinks. He came up by the side of the table and sat their respective drinks down in front of them. “Okay, here you guys go,” he said cheerily. “Need anything else?”

“Actually yes,” Hanji said, “when is your break Eren?”

Eren looked confused, but answered her question. “Well I can take it whenever, but I just got here like an hour ago.”

Apparently all Hanji heard was the first part, as she readily grabbed his hand and sat him down beside her, facing Erwin. “Great! “ Eren made eye contact with Levi, silently asking for help. Levi shrugged and took a drink of his tea.

“Really Hanji, if he has to work you should let him,” Erwin said, flashing a grin at the brunette.

Eren blushed again. “Its fine, when Hannes our boss isn’t around we can usually get in a few more breaks.”

Levi felt his anger return. It took him taking off his shirt or scaring the shit out of Eren to get him to blush, and all Erwin has to do is smile and he’s acting like a school girl in love with her senpai. Maybe it was because Eren thought he was straight. Hell, he thought he was straight until a few days ago.

“So,” Eren started, “how did you all meet?”

Erwin and Levi both looked to Hanji. They both knew she would be the one to tell the story. “Well, high school for me and Levi. It took me three months of constant harassment, but I finally got him to talk to me one day!”

“Sounds like him,” Eren interjected.

“It does, doesn’t it? Anyway, after a year or so, Levi finally admitted that he enjoyed my company-”

“I don’t remember ever admitting that,” Levi stated.

“So he didn’t say it out loud, but I knew it. We became friends, and stayed that way up until college. Then we met Erwin, and I knew as soon as he could stand to be in the same room as Levi for more than a class period we’d all be good friends.” She finished and took a long sip of her drink. “Mm- this is excellent, Eren!”

“Well it was Annie who made it. I only did the tea,” he said.

Levi looked over at the boy incredulously. He smiled sheepishly. “I figured you would rather have me make it than a stranger with your, um, cleanliness thing.”

Levi felt his chest tighten at the boy’s statement. He may have been blushing at Erwin, but he was thinking of Levi. “I guess you’re not completely useless after all,” he said quickly taking a drink to hide his slight smile.

Eren rolled his eyes. “I’d be a pretty terrible barista if I couldn’t make a cup of tea.”

The two continued their banter while Hanji and Erwin sat back, watching their best friend actually interact with someone besides them or his clients. Hanji quietly took out her phone and motioned for Erwin to do the same. He did, and read the message she had just sent through.

_ I can see you may be interested, but I think levi likes eren _

He typed his own message back.

_ I see you also picked up on that. Even if it isn’t romantic interest, he obviously values his company. Although I thought Levi was straight, I’ll back off. _

Hanji read it and typed back.

_ Thank you! Besides, eren has a cute blonde roommate who I think you will appreciate even more ;) _

Erwin chuckled and pocketed his phone and went back to listening to Eren and Levi’s conversation.

“It just doesn’t make any sense! Why would you combine two meals when you can just have both? That’s like, a whole mean you’re missing out on.”

“You’re missing the whole fucking point of brunch, brat.”

“I don’t care, brunch is irrational and pisses me off.”

“Eren,” Annie called from behind the counter. “I’d appreciate it if you stopped flirting and do your job again.”

Eren turned bright red and stuttered out a quick goodbye to the three friends before racing back behind the counter. Erwin and Hanji both turned their gaze back to Levi. For a brief moment, Levi had been completely content talking with Eren about nonsense. Then he realized his two friends were still there.

“Soooo, Eren then, hmm?” Hanji drawled out.

Levi ignored her and went for his tea before he realized he had finished it off.

“Levi, can I ask if you’re interested in him?” Erwin asked.

Levi twisted his head around to face Erwin. He expected this kind of shit from Hanji, but not him. “I think I should be asking you that from the way you were staring him down after he took our order,” Levi replied with a tone void of emotion.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I pursued him, then?” Erwin asked innocently.

Levi winced slightly. Erwin knew exactly what he was doing. He was always good at manipulation, and now Levi had been the target. “If you two fuck then something happens, I still have to live with him,” Levi said, hoping it would appease him.

“Then I could wait until you find an apartment. He certainly seems like someone worth waiting on.”

Levi glared at Erwin and gritted his teeth.  _ Fuck this manipulative bastard _ . “God dammit Erwin,” he said through clenched teeth.

Hanji, who had remained quiet through the exchange, let out a squeal. “So you admit you would be uncomfortable with someone other than yourself pursuing Eren?”

“Fucking hell Hanji, we can talk about this somewhere else,” he hissed at her. Hanji and Erwin exchanged glances. They were definitely going to keep Levi's word on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this when I posted the chapter, the next chapter will most likely be from Eren's POV about everything that has happened.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Eren’s point of view of everything that has happened so far. I’ll probably do some more Eren chapters because I enjoy it.The way the chapter is set up is a little awkward. After every line break it starts with a new scenario. You’ll get it.  
> Sorry for grammatical errors.

Eren hadn’t really known what to expect when his best friend and roommate told him he would be playing host to someone he didn’t even know for three months. It honestly surprised him that Armin had even agreed to it since the man in question was friends with Hanji Zoe, who was about as eccentric as they come. But when he opened the door and saw his new roommate, he was definitely surprised.

The man was short, probably only five three or so. He dressed nicely in a form fitting suit and slacks. Eren could tell that although he was short, he was muscular. He had steel gray eyes that looked bored, and a military style undercut with raven hair. In all honestly, Eren couldn’t help thinking that he was actually very attractive.   
_ Fucking stop, Eren, Armin said he was straight. _

It turned out that the man may have been just as eccentric as Hanji, but in a different way. He had an odd sense of humor that Eren couldn’t help but laugh at, and his need for cleanliness bordered on OCD. Not to mention the odd way that he held his cup. But Eren found himself wanting to know more about Levi. He felt almost drawn to the man, although it seemed as if Levi didn’t really like him to begin with.

After their conversation on the couch and embarrassing himself on more than one occasion, Eren left Levi alone to shower. He idly flipped through channels on his television. Not soon after he had finally found something to watch, he heard Levi call his name.

He quickly stood up from the couch and ran in the direction of the bathroom. “Levi, did you-“

Eren stopped mid-sentence. Levi had stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. Eren let his eyes wander over his perfectly toned stomach and chest, forgetting why he even came to the bathroom.  _ Holy fucking shit he’s like a Greek god,  _ he thought to himself. Remembering Levi had called him, he looked up to meet his eyes. He saw a smirk flash across the raven’s face, and couldn’t help but think it looked absolutely sexy. “Um, did you need something?”

Eren vaguely heard him say something about dental floss, then ran into his bathroom to get some. “Get your shit together Jaeger, he’s straight,” he said to himself. That’s right- Armin had said something about Levi leaving New York because he had gone through a divorce with his wife. Grabbing the dental floss, he took a deep breath and walked back out.

 Silently patting himself on the back for keeping himself composed through the rest of his conversation with a shirtless Levi, Eren made his way back to his room. He closed the door and threw himself down on his bed. “Fucking straight men and their perfect bodies,” Eren mumbled to himself.   
____________________________________________________   
Eren didn’t mean to make the “top shelf” joke, he really didn’t, but Eren Jaeger rarely thought before he acted. He was proud of himself on one level, but also extremely frightened on another.

“Um, Levi I swear I’ll move them to a different shelf, okay?” he said nervously. He looked at Levi, who was staring at him with an intensity that made Eren’s mouth dry.  _ Shit, he must be really pissed at me, he won’t answer. _  “Seriously, I’ll move them.” Still no answer.

“Levi!” Eren yelled.

“Hm?”  _ Wait, was he spacing out? _

“I said I’ll move them to the lower cabinet.”

“Oh, right.”

By this time, Eren was utterly astounded by his mood shift, but didn’t dare question it. The rest of breakfast went well. Although Levi had asked some very personal questions in an extremely blunt way, Eren enjoyed his company. Anyway, a lot of people got the wrong idea about him and Armin since they were both gay and living together.

After stepping out for work, Eren decided to call his blonde best friend on the walk over. He picked out his cell phone and dialed his number, awaiting for the answer.

“Eren!” Armin yelled at the other end. Eren chuckled at his endless enthusiasm.

“Hey, Armin. How are things?”

“Everything is really great, Eren. I feel like I’m learning more than I ever have here.”

Eren smiled. He knew his friend could never learn enough, and just thinking that he was off having a great time made his heart swell. “I’m glad, Armin. You deserve it.”

“What about you, Eren? How are you?”

“Well, your replacement is kind of an ass,” he replied.

Armin laughed on the other end. “I’m sure you two will get along then.”

Eren paused his walking and stopped on the side walk. “Why does everyone keep saying that? Hell Armin you don’t even know him.”

“I don’t know, Eren, maybe because you spent most of your life being friends with Jean and you two literally hated each other,” Armin answered.

Eren started walking again and growled. “Fuck, I guess you’re right. At least Levi is a lot hotter than Sea biscuit.”

Armin paused on the other end of the phone. After a while, he spoke up again. “Eren, you know Levi is straight right?” he said in a serious tone.

Eren sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. “Yes, Armin, I know. I’m just saying he’s attractive. I’m not gay for you and I can say that you’re sexy has hell,” he teased at his friend.

“T-that’s not necessary!” Armin squeaked out. Eren laughed loudly at his friend. He could practically feel the blush on Armin’s cheeks.

Armin cleared his throat and started again. “Look, I’m just trying to help you here. We both know what happened last time and I just don’t want you getting hurt. Remember, Levi is off limits, alright?”

Eren’s face fell. He definitely remembered what happened. “Yeah, yeah. Like I said, he’s an asshole anyway.”

They chatted for a bit longer about less important things until Eren arrived at work. He reluctantly ended the conversation and proceeded behind the counter at his workplace.   
____________________________________________________   
Eren dragged himself into the door of his apartment and dropped his keys on the counter. He had only worked for a few hours, but the morning shifts always made him extremely tired. He went straight into his room and grabbed some comfortable clothes to change into. He was going to check on Levi, but he saw that his shoes were gone from the doorway, and assumed that meant he was gone. Instead, Eren laid on his bed and grabbed his laptop.

After spending a considerable amount of time on his laptop, Eren heard his stomach rumble. He closed his laptop and threw it aside. He got up and stretched himself before exiting his room and walking to the kitchen. After standing and looking around in the cupboards, not finding anything, he went to the fridge. There was nothing in there that didn’t involve cooking, and he wasn’t really in the mood for cooking, but he went through the motions anyway.

Eren kept the fridge open while he let his thoughts run. _ “If Armin was here he would make me something. Or maybe Levi would. I wonder where he went, anyway. He’s probably off buying more cleaning supplies. Or maybe working out. How the hell did a lawyer get that cut? I bet he used to be some sort of thug or something. He has the personality to-” _

“You know, you should really-”

Eren didn’t have time to think about what he was doing, all he could do was react. He felt his instincts kick in from his training with his sister come back to him as he pivoted around and pinned whoever had spoken to him to the wall. All he knew was that someone was in the apartment and tried to come up behind him.

When he saw gray eyes looking back at him, he realized who exactly he had just pinned to the wall. Levi was there, standing with the same disinterested look in his eyes. Although, his eyes were widened slightly, apparently surprised that he even had the skill to pin him. “God dammit Levi! I could have hurt you!”

“I don’t think so, kid.”

Eren felt himself grow angry at Levi. Sure he wasn’t as ripped as him, but he knew what he was doing in a fight. His sister was an MMA instructor and he had trained with her since he was young. Apparently Mikasa didn’t think he could handle himself, so she made him learn the basics of self-defense. Eren found that he actually enjoyed the work out, and he continued to train with her.

Eren looked at Levi, his expression changing. He had managed to piss off the man again, but it seemed different this time. Instead of the disinterested look he usually held, Levi looked like he was ready to devour Eren. Before he could comment, Eren felt himself being shoved, quit forcefully, back into the fridge. For a short guy, Levi was definitely strong.

After a few more quips from the both of them, Eren finally decided on just having a water, his hunger forgotten after his scare from the shorter man. He walked back over to the couch, not really expecting Levi to come over. When he did, Eren found himself smiling slightly to himself.

He was surprised to find that sitting with Levi watching a movie was strangely natural. There wasn’t any awkwardness from either of them. Levi would make remarks that Eren pretended to ignore, but in reality, he would laugh internally. Eren thought he caught Levi looking over his way, but he could have imagined it. Overall, he wouldn’t mind doing this with Levi more often.   
____________________________________________________   
Eren leaned behind the counter of the small coffee shop, chatting mindlessly with his coworker, Annie. Annie came off as cold and harsh to most people, but Eren had managed to get past her façade and realized she was actually quite the opposite. She could make him laugh easily and was a great person to talk to about anything. Eren often thought that if he wasn’t gay, he would have ended up with her.

“Better go to the register Jaeger, you’ve got a blonde hottie eyeing you,” she said to him as she winked and walked away.

Eren shook his head and laughed lightly. He looked up to find the “hottie” who was apparently looking at him, but was shocked to see that not only was there indeed an extremely attractive blonde man, he was with Levi and Hanji. That must be the guy who Levi is friends with.  _ Shit, what was his name? _

“Morning Hanji, Levi, and?” Eren asked as he looked at the blonde. He wasn’t really Eren’s type, but he could definitely appreciate the man’s appearance.

“Erwin Smith. An old friend of Levi’s,” the man said, holding out his hand. Eren took it eagerly and looked back at him. Eren couldn’t help the blush that covered his cheeks at the smile he received. _  Jesus, there’s no way this man is straight. _

He took Erwin and Hanji’s order, not bothering to ask Levi. Before he could walk away, Eren found himself calling Levi back over. He knew he wanted to ask about the breakfast he made, but he couldn’t find a way to start.

Levi turned around while his friends went and picked a table. He stalked back over to the counter and eyed Eren. He seemed almost nervous about something. “Yes, brat?”

“Um, well, did you eat breakfast this morning?” he asked pathetically.

Levi laughed at this, and Eren felt his confidence increasing. “Yes, I did eat breakfast.”

_ He’s really going to make me do this, isn’t he? _  “Okay, well did you have the food I left out for you?”

“I did.”

Eren felt his annoyance rising. “You enjoy this don’t you?”

“Immensely.”

Eren growled in annoyance and looked at Levi once again. “Did you fucking like your breakfast?”

“You were right, you aren’t completely incapable of cooking.”

Eren felt a triumphant smile come across his face. If Levi was teasing him, he would tease right back. “I feel like that’s the biggest compliment I’m going to get out of you. Like that’s your equivalent of saying ‘Damn, this was really good.’”

“Shitty brat, take the fucking compliment or don’t, I don’t give a shit.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you have an affinity for the word ‘shit’, or any variation of it?” Eren asked.

Then, Eren saw something he had never seen before. It was faint, but Levi definitely smiled. Eren felt his chest tighten and his heart beat race. Eren felt himself wanting to make the man smile as much as he could.

After Levi left, he went over and helped Annie make the drinks. “You know Eren,” she started, “I think he likes you.”

Eren shrugged and began Levi’s tea. “I think he might, but giant blondes aren’t really my thing. That’s Armin’s territory.”

Annie stopped and raised her eyebrows. “No, I mean the blonde definitely wanted your ass but I meant the short one,” she said coolly.

Eren almost dropped the tea cup in his hand, but recovered at the last moment. “W-what? No, Levi isn’t, he’s my temporary roommate!”

Annie crossed her arms and leaned up on the counter. “So?”

Eren sighed and finished up the tea. “He’s straight. He moved out here because of a bad divorce, with a woman.”

Annie’s eyes flashed with realization and she nodded. She was one of the few people besides Armin who knew of Eren’s past experiences. “Sorry Eren, I didn’t know.”

“Its fine, just finish up those drinks will you?”

She smiled slightly and went back to making her drinks. Eren grabbed them and walked back over to the table. When Hanji grabbed him and sat him down across from Levi, he wasn’t exactly upset, but still a bit surprised. He would have to get used to her antics if Levi was going to bring her around.

“Really Hanji, if he has to work you should let him,” Erwin said, flashing a grin at him.

Eren once again felt his face heat up. He wasn’t used to getting defended by gorgeous men, and he silently cursed himself for letting himself get flustered so easily. He looked over at Levi, but he seemed angry about something, so he decided against talking directly to him. Instead, he decided to ask the three of them a few questions. Discovering that their situations were similar to his made him feel accepted in a way that other people rarely did.

Eventually, he and Levi began talking. It was about nothing in particular, and a good amount of it involved Levi calling his opinions shit and him a brat, but Eren didn’t mind. In fact, he felt himself slip so deep in their conversation that he didn’t realize they had been completely ignoring Hanji and Erwin. Eren felt light around Levi, like he didn’t have to try. Even if he wasn’t gay, Eren wanted this man’s friendship and company more than he had wanted anything in a long while. When he saw they had been talking for nearly fifteen minutes, he tore himself away from the table and walked back to Annie. She was standing behind the counter, watching him with interest.

“Please be careful, Eren,” she said cryptically.

Eren groaned loudly and stepped around her. “You sound like Armin.”

“Good, Armin’s always right. I’m just saying, if short stack over there is straight, don’t do what you did last time.”

Eren gripped her shoulder and smiled at her warmly. “Annie, I swear I’m never falling for a straight guy ever again.”


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back to Levi's perspective. Some cute Ereri moments followed by Eren being a little shit because when isn't he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who learned to do italics? This guy. One day I'll learn how to use Archive properly.

“You could at least try and act like you don’t hate me, Levi.”

“Fuck off Shitty Glasses, this is me trying,” Levi replied.

They were sitting in a small restaurant for lunch. Hanji had insisted that they check up since Levi had now been living with Eren for a week, and they hadn’t talked since the day at the coffee store. Yes, it had been a week. And it had only taken one week for Eren Jaeger to work his way into Levi’s life.

Every day, the two would sit down for dinner after Eren’s shift and eat together. Sometimes Levi would cook, and other times Eren would bring home take out since Levi still didn’t trust him fully in the kitchen. They would sit and talk about unimportant things, and just enjoy each other’s company. To Levi’s chagrin, they never talked about anything personal. Levi felt a need to get to know the green eyed boy more than anyone else did. They had also exchanged phone numbers, but Levi had stated that Eren should only text when it was absolutely necessary. He secretly hoped that the boy would go against his request and text him throughout the day, but he never did.

After meals, they would either retire to their respective rooms or watch television together. Eren would occasionally play video games, and Levi would watch. Eren would get strangely passionate about them, often yelling loudly or listening intently to the story. Levi found it endearing.  Really he found most of the things Eren did endearing. He knew that his affection for the boy was completely out of character for him, but he also knew it wasn’t going away anytime soon. Once Levi found someone he cared about, letting go wasn’t an option.

Levi had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be looking at apartments. When he thought about moving out and no longer seeing the brunette every day, he felt a pain in his chest. He also knew that if he wanted to take Erwin up on the job offer he would need to do it soon, but the boy had taken up almost all of his thoughts. Sitting around all day in Eren’s apartment was getting tedious, after all.

“Well,” Hanji said, bringing Levi back to the present, “Any new developments with Eren?”

Levi glared at her, then picked up his menu. Hanji insisted that she pick the restaurant, so he was unfamiliar with the food. “Levi, look at me,” his best friend said, surprising him with the seriousness in her voice.

When he looked up at her, she was looking at him fondly, but seriously. “Now I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen, then you are going to answer my questions because I’m trying to help you, okay?”

Levi only nodded, dreading whatever his eccentric friend was going to talk about.

“Alright, first things first Levi- I will absolutely never judge you. I don’t care what it is, there will never be any judgement from me. Secondly, as your best friend, you can tell me anything. And when you hide things from me, I have very specific ways of finding them out, so really there isn’t any point in doing that!” she was back to her signature grin, now staring at Levi.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “What the hell are you getting at?”

She brought her arms on the table and interlocked her fingers. “Levi, what are your feelings towards Eren?”

Levi felt his heart speed up slightly. He knew Hanji and Erwin would ask this eventually, but he still knew he wasn’t prepared for it. What were his feeling for Eren? Hell, he didn’t even know himself. But looking at his friend, her eyes tender and understanding, he knew that giving her a straight answer might actually help. “You repeat this to no one except Erwin, and if you do, I will personally come into your apartment and destroy every one of your experiments and kill your disgusting spiders.”

Her eyes grew wide. “Not Sonny and Bean, you wouldn’t!”

“Yes I fucking would if you go and run your mouth to anyone.”

“Oh Levi you know I wouldn’t, now answer the question.”

Levi groaned and put his head into his hands. “I don’t fucking know how I feel, Shitty Glasses. All I know is I want to be around him. I don’t find his stupid remarks or dumb things he does annoying. I’ve known him for a week but he’s managed to already make himself at home in my fucking life.”

Hanji was quietly observing him. “And do you find him physically attractive?”

Levi felt his face heat up. Of fucking course he did. Eren’s body had plagued his dreams for the last week, and each day Levi would awake painfully aroused. Every time Eren would brush past him in the kitchen or playfully touch him, Levi felt his body heat up. He had accepted the fact that he definitely wasn’t straight anymore, at least when it came to the green eyed boy. Telling Hanji this wasn’t exactly what he wanted to do, though. “Yes,” he settled for instead. He kept his face bored and uninterested, while Hanji’s lit up excitedly.

“So what you’re saying then, is that you like Eren?”

Levi looked at her and blinked. “What are you, twelve?”

Hanji cackled and sat up in her seat. “This is great, Levi! You moved out here to distance yourself from your past, so what would be better than dating a man?”

“Christ Hanji, I’m not talking about dating him.”

She looked at him, clearly confused. “But why wouldn’t you? He’s as gay as they come, and you’re clearly interested. As far as I know you’re both single and hot as hell, so what’s stopping you?”

Levi laughed darkly. “He thinks I’m straight, for one. Not only that, but there’s a thirteen year age gap. It’s not going to fucking happen, so just lay off it, Hanji.”

Hanji sat there pouting. “Levi, I know you have issues, but that shouldn’t stop you from trying for happiness. Obviously you and Petra didn’t work out, but who says you and Eren won’t? From what I’ve seen, you two are clearly in sync on some level. He even laughs at your shit jokes, Levi! All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t not try just because you’re afraid of what might happen.”

Levi stared at his best friends, eyes slightly wider than usual. He had forgotten that Hanji knew him so well. “Fuck you and your perceptions, Four-Eyes.”

She grinned widely. “I am a scientist, after all. So, are you going to try and pursue him?”

Levi huffed and took a drink of his water. “Maybe. Like I said, he thinks I’m straight so I can’t exactly just come out and say something. But Shitty Glasses, I swear if you try and intervene those fucking spiders are dead.”

She looked hurt, but nodded in understanding. “Fine, we can move on with another conversation. Oh I know! Can we talk about Eren’s ass now that you’re part of the rainbow club?”

Levi reached across the table and smacked her on her head. She wailed in pain but started laughing soon after. “Talk about Eren’s ass again and you’re getting worse than that,” he growled at her.

“Oooh, someone is possessive!” she said animatedly. “Okay, moving on from Eren. Did you ever have a thing for Erwin?”

“Shut the fuck up Shitty Glasses!”

Somehow they always managed to get the entirety of the restaurant to look at their table. Hanji laughed loudly and bounced in her seat. “You know I’m just fucking with you Levi. Speaking of Erwin though, you should really get back to him if you want that job. But if you’re not interested in law anymore I get that.”

“What the hell else would I do? I’ll call him today.”

She nodded. Their waitress came up to them and gave them their food, and the rest of their meal went much smoother than the beginning. They were waiting for their bill when Levi heard his phone go off on the table. He picked it up and saw that he had a new text message. What made his heart slam in his chest was who it was from.

_ From: Brat _

_ What are you doing in like, 30 minutes? _

The first thing Levi noticed was Eren actually used correct grammar and spelling in his texts, which surprised him, but definitely was a nice surprise. The second thing that made him nervous was that he had asked Eren only to text with important things. He looked up at Hanji, but she seemed to be lost in thought, staring into her empty plate. He waited a while to reply, then reluctantly did.

_ To: Brat _

_ Something I’m sure is more important than whatever you need. _

In a few seconds, he already received a reply.

_ I dont think sitting in the apartment alone angrily glaring at stains in my carpet is more important than what I need rn. _

Levi almost smiled at the text, but remembered Hanji was with him, so he suppressed it.

_ To: Brat _

_ You’re fucking hilarious. What the hell have you gotten yourself into that needs my help? _

 

_ From: Brat _

_ Annie is really sick and had to go home five hours before her shift was done. I’ve called literally everyone in my phone but no one can help out. I can usually handle it without her, but today is also my other coworker’s day off so it’s just me. So I guess I’m asking if you can make a cup of coffee? _

Levi held his phone in his hands, contemplating his request. He had never worked at a coffee store or really made anything fancier than black coffee, so filling in for the day didn’t exactly sound appealing. But, he would get to spend a few hours with Eren. While he was thinking, he felt his phone buzz once again in his hand.

_ From: Brat _

_ I’ll take you to dinner afterwards, my treat. Well as long as it isn’t some fancy ass place you lawyers hang out at. _

Levi had already been contemplating saying yes, but now he was sure he would. Working with Eren and then finally getting a proper time to sit down and be with him was too much to pass up.

_ To: Brat. _

_ I’ll be there in ten. _

He pocketed his phone and took out his wallet. He threw some bills down on the table and stood up. “We’re going and you’re dropping me off at Rose Coffee.”

Hanji stood up quickly and grabbed Levi’s arm. “Already miss the beau?”

Levi threw her off his arm and started walking briskly through the door. “The idiot needs someone to help out at the store.”

She jogged to catch up with him and walked through the doors. “And you said you would?! Oh this kid really is good for you,” she stated while plopping herself inside her car. “And really Levi, you need to buy yourself a car. This isn’t New York.”

He clicked his tongue and got in beside her. Before too long, she had parked inside the small lot of Rose Coffee. Levi thanked her and started in through the door. When he walked in, he saw that they had an average amount of customers, but enough to make it difficult for one person. He saw Eren behind the counter and had to stifle the urge to smile at him. He was rapidly making some sort of beverage while scanning the room to see if anyone needed anything. Luckily no one was currently ordering, so Levi walked up to the counter.

Eren’s eyes landed on him, and he smiled warmly. Levi felt his chest do that weird thing it did whenever Eren was around, but he merely nodded in recognition.

“Levi, thank you so much. Just come behind the counter and I’ll tell you what you’ll need to be doing,” he said hurriedly while putting a lid on a drink he was working on. Levi stalked around the counter and stood beside Eren. There were coffee machines set up all around him, and he hadn’t seen most of them in his entire life.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be taking orders and bringing drinks. It took me a month to learn how to use all this shit,” Eren said, apparently reading his mind.

“I went to law school shitty brat, I think I can handle a register,” Levi said.

Eren smiled and shook his head, going back to the drink machine. “Just don’t insult the customers and go take their orders.”

“No promises,” he grumbled to himself. Turning back towards the register, he saw that a young couple had walked up. He sighed, thinking that if it was anyone other than Eren who had asked him, he would never have agreed to this. He begrudgingly took their order and rang it up on the register. Eren turned toward him, awaiting for his order. “One black coffee sullied with a shit ton of sugar and cream and a fucking pumpkin spice latte.”

The pair stared at Levi wide-eyed. They slowly walked away to their table. Eren put his hand over his mouth and struggled to keep his laugh hidden. “Jesus Levi, at least wait until they’re out of ear shot.”

Levi only shrugged and leaned on the counter, watching as Eren skillfully made the couple’s drinks. It shouldn’t be possible to look attractive making cups of coffee, but Levi found it to be. He knew that he should avert his eyes, but at the moment, he didn’t care. Eren looked over and caught his eye, but Levi continued to stare. He smirked slightly at the boy, which caused a beautiful blush to cover his face as he looked away. Levi internally celebrated.

“Having fun staring at me?” Eren asked while he slipped the drinks over to Levi.

Levi simply hummed in response, grabbing the drinks and putting them on a tray. “That blush of yours is pretty fucking cute,” he deadpanned while slipping off the counter and walking over to the couple who had sat down. He discreetly turned his head, and saw that Eren had gone completely red and had his mouth wide open. Levi turned back, heart racing. Now that he had admitted his feelings, teasing him wouldn’t hurt.

He set the drinks down and walked back to the counter. Eren made sure to avoid eye contact with him. “I’m not cute,” Eren said quietly, but loud enough for Levi to hear. He smirked again, and ruffled Eren’s hair. Eren’s bright green eyes met Levi’s after he did that, wide with shock. Levi merely turned back towards the counter like nothing had happened.

“I really don’t understand you, Levi,” Eren said while laughing softly.

“Not many people do,” Levi said mostly to himself.

“Well maybe we can change that over dinner,” Eren stated while trying not to make eye contact. Levi saw the way he fidgeted, and felt warm inside once again. Eren actually wanted to get to know him. Even though he had generally been an ass to him, he still wanted to try.

“Maybe we can,” Levi replied.

Eren’s eyes shot to his and glowed with delight. He nodded, then turned towards the drink machines. “Let’s just try and make it through this shift, then.”

The next few hours dragged on for Levi. Dealing with customers was not something he was good at. More than once Eren had caught him sputtering expletives and had to intervene before they heard him. Knowing that he was only hours from sitting down and enjoying a meal with Eren made time go even slower.        

After the last customer had left, Eren sighed loudly and flipped the “open” sign to “closed.” Levi finished cleaning up behind the counter (which he had done at least four times through his shift), and walked towards Eren. “Dinner then, brat?”

Eren nodded. “Just let me change in the back.” He walked off and left Levi. Before long, Eren came back with his new clothes. Levi swallowed to himself when he took in Eren’s appearance.

Eren was wearing a black tank top which showed off his toned arms and collarbones. He wore dark blue skinny jeans with violet converse. What really caught Levi’s attention was the tattoo brilliantly displayed across his left collarbone. It depicted the waves of the ocean in a dark blue color. It was a nice size, starting at his shoulder and dipping off around his collar bone. It was extremely well done and looked almost real.

“You ready?” Eren asked, causing him to break his stare from his tattoo.

Levi nodded and turned towards the door. He walked out trying to forget the sight of Eren. He trailed behind the older man, locking up the shop behind him. “Any place you want to eat?” he asked Levi.

“You’re the one who asked me to dinner,” Levi replied.

“Don’t bitch if you hate the place I pick, then,” Eren replied, smirking down at Levi.

“I’ll bitch if I want to bitch.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Eren started walking away from the coffee shop, leading Levi to the restaurant of his choosing. They walked side by side, not talking much. The silence wasn’t awkward, both men felt comfortable enough to be in silence around each other after only a week. They walked for only a few blocks before Eren stopped outside a small restaurant named “Sasha’s”.

“My friend inherited this place from her dad. They have a little bit of everything, and I get a discount,” Eren said with a wink. Levi felt a shiver go through him, that wink was entirely too sexy. Eren walked in and looked around, apparently looking for someone. His eyes landed on a woman with messy brown hair and running wildly around the restaurant. She saw Eren, then wildly waved to him. “Hi Eren!” she yelled as she ran over to seat them.

“Hey, Sasha. This is my temporary roommate, Levi.”

“Oh, replacing Armin, huh?” she joked.

Levi remained silent. This girl, Sasha, reminded him too much of Hanji. “Anyway, table for two then?”

Eren nodded, and Sasha brought them over to a booth in the corner of the restaurant.  They both took their seats across from each other. Sasha asked for their drinks, and they both ordered only water.

“So, what’s the deal with the tattoo?” Levi asked, trying not to sound to enthusiastic. He had been wondering about the design since he first laid eyes on it.

Eren shifted his gaze to his chest where he absentmindedly ran his fingers over the tattoo. He looked back up to Levi when he answered. “I got it when I turned 18. My friends and I always dreamed we would grow up and live near the ocean, but just in case we didn’t, I got this done. We used to live away from here where there wasn’t an ocean, and we always dreamed of seeing it. But as it turns out, we all decided to go to college here. ” He smiled sheepishly and turned his eyes away. “It’s kind of dumb, really.”

“No,” Levi said almost too quickly. He caught himself and cleared his throat. “It’s…nice.”

Eren practically beamed at him. How he could get so excited over a simple compliment was beyond him. “Thanks, Levi. I was going to get someone else’s design but Armin and Mikasa insisted I get my own.”

Levi cocked an eyebrow. “Wait, you designed that?”

Eren rubbed the back of his head and grinned slightly. “Yeah. I’ve always been interested in art. Drawing and painting mostly, but all art really.”

Levi hummed, thinking that it suited the brat. “You major in it in college then?”

Eren’s expression changed. He averted his eyes and Levi saw his jaw clench. “No, business.”

Levi stared quizzically at him, but saw this was obviously a sore subject for him so he chose to remain silent. He was happy for the needed interruption when he saw Sasha bouncing over to them.

“Ready to order?” Sasha asked them, coming back with their waters. Levi had hardly looked at the menu, choosing instead to stare at Eren. He was going to just order whatever Eren was getting, but then he remembered Eren basically only ate frozen meals and whatever Levi was willing to cook him.

“Just give me whatever the special is tonight,” Levi answered. Sasha nodded, then wrote something down on her pad.

“The usual for you, Eren?”

He nodded and smiled at her, then they handed her their menus. “So do I get to ask a question then?” Eren asked after Sasha was out of earshot.

Levi rolled his eyes, but nodded. “No guarantee you’ll get an answer.” He was lying; at this point he would do or answer just about anything for the green eyed brat.

He pouted, but asked anyway. “How did you get interested in law?”

Levi tensed slightly. He could have asked worse, but it still wasn’t exactly something he was comfortable with. “I was into a lot of stupid shit when I was young. Eventually, something happened that made me realize I wasn’t on the right side of the law.”

Eren opened his mouth, but closed it soon after. “I see,” he eventually answered.

Levi was surprised. Giving a vague answer like that was clearly not the answer Eren wanted, but he didn’t pry further. He had realized Levi wasn’t ready to talk about it and respected that. But that didn’t stop a hurt look from crossing the brunettes face.

“Sorry,” Levi found himself saying, “My past isn’t exactly something I talk about.”

Eren looked up, surprise evident on his face. “Did…Did Levi Ackerman just apologize to me?”

Levi scowled at him and rolled his eyes. “Shitty brat, I’ll make sure it never happens again. Now ask another question before I change my mind.”

Eren grinned widely at him. “What’s your favorite color?”

An unamused look crossed Levi’s face. He sighed and took a drink, hiding his small smile. He looked Eren directly in the eye and answered, “Green.”

Eren hummed in acknowledgement. “I figured it be like, dark black or something.”

“It’s actually dark gray,” Levi deadpanned.

Eren stared at him, then suddenly burst into laughter. Levi watched as his shoulders shook and tears formed at the corners of his eyes, completely entranced. “Oh, oh my god Levi. You’re sense of humor is horrible, but I haven’t laughed that hard in a while” he said in between laughs.

“What’s yours?” Levi asked.

Eren processed the question for a minute. “Oh! Color, right. Blue.”

Levi nodded, then looked over to see Sasha carrying their food over. “Alright, we have the lasagna special for Levi and the house burger for Eren. You guys need anything else?”

They both shook their heads, and she smiled and walked away from their table. Levi looked at his meal and was happy he went with the special, it looked quite good. Eren was already starting on his burger across from him.

The two continued to ask questions about each other, mostly about Eren. Levi learned that Eren’s mother had died when he was only twelve, but his best friend, Armin, had taken him in. There was no mention of his father, and Levi figured he wouldn’t ask. He saw how Eren’s eyes would light up whenever he talked about his mother, and didn’t want to sully it with talk of something that he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Anyway, I lived with Armin and Mikasa for about five years,” Eren said.

Levi paused, that was only seventeen. “Why not until eighteen?”

“Oh, um Armin’s grandfather, his guardian died. Armin and Mikasa were both eighteen, but I am about a year younger than them. I went and lived with my dad after,” he said quietly.

The hurt face had returned to his expression and Levi cursed to himself. “You don’t need to talk about it, kid.”

Eren smiled slightly. “It’s alright, I just haven’t talked about it in a while. I, um, feel comfortable enough with you, though,” he said with a slight blush.

Levi felt his heart quicken with his words. Shit, this kid had really gotten to him. Eren cleared his throat and began again.

“Well, my dad is a surgeon, but was absent for most of my life. He couldn’t help it really, his work needed him. When mom died, he couldn’t handle it. Technically, he was my legal guardian, but left me with Armin’s grandfather. After Armin’s grandfather died, I didn’t really have a choice but to live with him.

“It was like living with a stranger. He didn’t approve of my interest in art, or in men for that matter. He made me major in business because art wasn’t ‘good enough’. If I didn’t, I had to pay for college myself, which I would have done happily, but Mikasa insisted I took his money. And god help me if I ever brought a guy home, that homophobic asshole never accepted me,” he finished.

Eren’s eyes were downcast as he finished his story. Levi didn’t think, all he knew was Eren was upset and he couldn’t have that. He reached across the table, taking one of Eren’s hands in his. He grabbed it lightly and felt his heart begin to race. Besides the first day they met and the event in the kitchen, this was the only time they had really touched. Eren’s skin was smooth and soft, exactly as Levi had pictured it. Eren looked at him with shocked eyes, but made no attempt to retract his hand.

“Levi…?” he said almost breathily.

“Eren, I hope you forget all that shit your dad said or did to you. There’s nothing wrong with you. Believe me, just the fact that I can tolerate you says more than you need to know,” Levi said while never breaking eye contact.

Eren only stared at him, mouth slightly open. His eyes were glassy, but he was trying his hardest not to let his tears fall. He looked down at where Levi’s hand was, then gently squeezed it. “Thank you, Levi.” It was so sincere Levi felt his chest constrict.

Levi felt himself smiling, but he couldn’t help it at this point. The object of his affection was sitting across from him, smiling like he had just given him the fucking world, and they were holding hands. He didn’t care who saw, as long as he could continue holding onto Eren like this.

Eren finally looked up at Levi and saw him smiling back at him. He was so stunned; he’d seen Levi give a small smile or smirk before, but this was different. Levi was full on smiling at him, and holding his hand gently.

This was Levi’s chance. There really wasn’t going to be a better time than this, it was practically a scene from a romance movie. “Eren,” he said as seductively as he could, “I need to-“

“S-sorry Levi!” Eren said while jerking his hand away from his. “Um, I’m so sorry but I just remembered I’m supposed to be meeting someone!” He reached into his pocket and threw some bills on the table. He rapidly got up and looked back at Levi.

“I’ll see you back at the apartment later.” He turned away and left Levi sitting, stunned.

“Shit,” he said while running his hands through his hair. He’d fucked up, big time. He had apparently come on too strong, because Eren didn’t seem to want anything to do with him. “Fucking shit,” he grumbled to himself. Eren was just a twenty one year old kid with stupidly green eyes. So why the fuck did it hurt so much? He’d not only ruined his chance with Eren, but he scared the shit out of him. God, he had really fucked up.

No, he was spiraling now. Maybe Eren actually had something to do, or he was just surprised at his actions. What he needed to do is talk to someone. Hanji was his first choice, but he didn’t think he could deal with her. And he especially couldn’t take the questions for a second time. That left him with one option.

He left the rest of the money on the table, then walked out of the restaurant frustrated and confused. He stopped outside and pulled out his phone, debating whether he was really about to call his friend or not. He fiddled with his phone for a while, then finally clicked send.

“Levi?” came the deep voice from the other end.

“Erwin, when are you off today?”

There was a slight pause, then an answer. “I can be done in an hour, are you alright?”

Levi laughed darkly. “Fine, just need to not go back to my apartment.”

“I’ll pick you up and we can come back to my place.”

It wasn’t really a request, so Levi didn’t bother with a response. He told Erwin to pick him up around Sasha’s and sat down on a bench to wait for his friend.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that little cliffhanger last chapter. The first half is Eren’s perspective right after leaving so you can find out why he was acting like a little shit, then after the line break we have Levi’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of shit in this chapter. Everyone’s favorite horse makes a cameo, a jealous Levi appears again, and slightly drunk Eren. Probably my favorite chapter thus far.  
> We're so close to the real Ereri, guys.

Eren practically ran away from the restaurant. His heart was pounding and his chest was constricting. His hand still tingled from being intertwined with Levi’s. It had felt so  _ fucking right. _ __ He knew as soon as they touched again that he had fucked up. And what was worse, it was exactly like the last time. He let himself become completely enamored with someone who was unattainable.

He didn’t know when exactly it had happened during the week, but Eren had developed feelings for the shorter man. Hell, it had probably been since the first day they had met each other. The banter, the small smiles, and the silences they had shared throughout their short time together had Eren’s heart beating uncomfortably fast. Not to mention the reaction other parts of his body were having. Ever since he saw Levi walk out of the shower shirtless, he knew he was fucked.

Eren stopped on the sidewalk, realizing he didn’t know where he was walking. If he went to the apartment, there was a chance Levi would have returned. He wasn’t ready to see the raven yet, that he was sure of. So, he’d have to call someone.

Of course his first choice was Armin, but he couldn’t really do much over the phone. His sister was an option, but she would no doubt see he was in trouble and want all the details. He could call Annie, but she had already warned him this would happen and he didn’t listen. Really, he just needed someone to take him away from the apartment for a while and help him forget about Levi.

Eren took out his phone and reluctantly dialed the number. “I can’t believe I’m doing this right now,” he growled. He heard the phone ring a few times, then an answer.

“Hey, asshole,” came the answer from the other side.

Eren rolled his eyes. “Hay is for horses so I guess hey to you too, Jean.”

“Really fucking original Jaeger. You’re sense of humor is still shit. Now what’s up?”

Eren couldn’t help but smile a little. Jean was an asshole, but they had been friends for years and could put up with each other easily. “You up for drinks tonight?”

“I’m always up for drinks, Jaeger. Where and when?”

Eren gave him the name of a bar he knew that was only a couple blocks from where he was and said to meet in a half hour. Jean had readily agreed, so Eren had started walking again. He knew drinking wouldn’t solve his problems, but he couldn’t keep thinking of Levi right now. Thinking of his perfect pale skin that contrasted his dark raven locks, or his piercing gray eyes that made him want to-

“God dammit!” Eren yelled as he shook his head. He walked for a few blocks and came across the bar of choice and walked in. It was a smaller place, but always well kept. It wasn’t very busy yet, and Eren was thankful. The last thing he needed was to run into someone he knew. He made his way up to the bar and took a seat to wait for Jean. The bartender, a younger woman with long black hair and tattoos all over her arms leaned over the counter. “What can I get for you, cutie?”

Eren ignored her comment and ordered a rum and coke. He sure as hell wasn’t waiting for Jean to get there to start drinking. She delivered the drink and Eren thanked her. Turns out he didn’t have to wait long, because before he had even finished his drink he saw the familiar two toned hair cut walking into the bar. Jean nodded his head before smiling and walking over to take a seat next to Eren.

“Hey, asshole,” he said to Eren while throwing an arm around him.

“Hey, dick,” Eren replied playfully.

Jean ordered the same as Eren and the bartender merely nodded. “So, what made you want to come out tonight?” Jean asked.

“I needed a distraction,” Eren said.

Jean took a drink and looked back over to Eren. “Ah, so you’re sad drinking then. That’s pretty pathetic, even for you, Jaeger.”

“Fuck off, Kirstein. You were my last choice of companion anyway.”

Jean laid his hand over his heart. “Now you’ve hurt my feelings.” He was pouting now, and Eren couldn’t help but laugh at the display. Jean nudged him with his elbow. “Come on princess, what’s wrong with you?”

Eren groaned and put his hands over his face. “I did it again,” he said through his hands.

Jean yanked away his hands, causing Eren’s head to fall. Jean laughed loudly while Eren glared at him.

“You’re going to need to be more specific. What did you fuck up this time?”

Eren downed his drink and motioned for the bartender to bring him another. “I have a thing for a straight guy,” he mumbled.

Jean’s amber eyes widened. “Christ Eren, you can’t be serious.”

Eren groaned again. “I know, I know.”

“Who is it?” Jean asked with curiosity.

“My current roommate. You know how Armin is off? Well, long story short, a friend of Armin’s needed a place to stay so I guess my name just came up. Now I’m living with a short asshole who has the body of a Greek god.”

Jean sighed. “Fuck it, start from the beginning.”

Eren did just that. He told him about seeing him half naked. About the meals they shared and the conversations. Then the coffee shop where he had first seen Levi smile. And of course when Levi had pointed out his blush.  Several minutes and drinks later, he had finally gotten to the quick exit he had just made from the restaurant. Eren was feeling the effect of the alcohol now. He was surprised that Jean had listened to all of his story, but he had yet to say anything back. Finally, he spoke.

“Does this Levi guy know you like dick?” he asked.

Eren nodded in affirmation. “Told him the first day we met.”

Jean looked at Eren, apparently contemplating something. “I don’t think he’s straight, Jaeger.”

Eren’s mouth dropped as he looked back at Jean, completely perplexed. “What do you mean? Both Hanji and Armin told me he was straight, and he was married to a woman.”

Jean shrugged. “I’m just going off what you told me.”

“What in my story makes you think he’s not straight?”

Jean rolled his eyes dramatically. “You really are an oblivious fuck. First, this guy is different around you, right? Like he’s an asshole to everyone, but less with you. And no straight guy would fucking flirt with another guy if he wasn’t interested. And he sure as hell wouldn’t hold his hand. And anyway, you’re Eren fucking Jaeger, since when do you need someone to be gay to be into you?” Jean finished and downed another drink.

Eren stared at him, completely shocked. There was no way. Levi couldn’t be into him, Jean was just drunk or messing with him. “Bullshit. Levi doesn’t flirt, he just likes to screw with me. And the hand thing was probably just because I was upset and he didn’t know what to do.”

Jean shook his head. “Say what you want, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask him instead of running out like a little bitch next time.”

“I didn’t run out!” Eren yelled defensively. “I briskly…got the fuck out of there.”

They both laughed. Eren couldn’t turn his mind off now, not when there might be a chance his feelings were returned. Wait, why the hell was he even listening to Jean? He definitely had had too much to drink.

But being with Jean was at least helping him relax a little. Reminding himself that he had friends outside of Levi helped him. The alcohol probably had something to do with it. They had taken a few shots and were now happily hanging off each other, oblivious to anyone around them.

“I-I’m just saying Jean, he’s  _ fucking hot. _ _ ” _

“He’s an asshole buddy, doesn’t even deserve you,” Jean slurred while wrapping his arm protectively around Eren’s waist. From afar, it probably looked like the two were a couple, but there were never any feelings between the two. They got a little more affectionate with each other when intoxicated, but that’s it.

“Aw, you do give a shit about me, huh?” Eren declared loudly while slinging his arm over his friend’s shoulder.

Jean snorted. “You’re drunk.”

Eren looked back at the amber eyed boy. “You’re a lot less of an asshole when you’re drunk. Thanks, Jean.”

They both looked at each other for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. They were still wrapped around each other when Eren heard the low voice calling from behind him.

“Eren.”

He shivered at the tone that was used, then slowly turned around, still hanging onto Jean. Turquoise eyes met silver. “Levi?”   
______________________________________

Levi sat on the white couch in Erwin’s apartment, staring across the table from him at his blonde friend. They had been there nearly twenty minutes, neither one saying anything. Erwin patiently waited for his friend to speak and Levi glared angrily. Erwin knew exactly how to piss him off. His friend had set some tea in front of him and simply waited.

Levi growled and stood up from his seat, walking over to the large glass door that lead to Erwin’s balcony. He stood with his back to his friend and his arms crossed. “I fucked up,” he stated simply.

“How so?” Erwin asked with concern.

Levi turned around, narrowing his eyes. “How much has Hanji told you?”

“About what?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“Eren,” he said through gritted teeth.

Erwin smiled slightly. He wanted to tease his friend, but he could see that something was really bothering him. “She didn’t have to tell me anything, Levi. I can see you like the boy.”

Levi’s eyes widened slightly. Had he been that obvious?

“Yes,” Erwin said.

“What?”

“You were wondering if you had been obvious with your feelings. Although I doubt he knows, he seemed rather oblivious.”

Fuck people like Erwin who could read him so easily. Levi shook his head. “Not anymore.”

Erwin eyed him quizzically. “Did you tell him how you feel?”

Levi ran his hands through his hair and sat back down on the couch. “Not exactly.”

“Levi, I assume you want my advice, yes?”

“Why the fuck else would I talk to you?”

Erwin ignored him, already too used to his way of speaking. “Then you’re going to need to be more specific.”

Levi sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and told Erwin the events that transpired at the restaurant. He listened in silence, only nodding in recognition a few times.

“It was obvious he didn’t have anywhere to be, the kid isn’t exactly subtle,” he finished.

“Well, I don’t think you’ve fucked up that badly,” Erwin said.

Levi’s eyebrows raised slightly. It was rare for his friend to curse, even when quoting him. “And why is that?”

“His reaction seemed more surprised than anything. Also, taking in the fact that he thinks you’re straight, it might be strange for him to have that kind of contact. Honestly it seems like you’re overthinking this, Levi.”

Levi thought over Erwin’s statement. Eren didn’t seemed disgusted or even uncomfortable with his actions, he almost welcomed them at first. He only retracted when he looked at him and really realized what was happening. But Levi couldn’t forget the look of panic on the brunette’s face as he got up and left.

“Fuck it, I need a drink,” he stated.

“Sorry, no alcohol in the apartment. You know I don’t drink.”

“Well I do. Know any bars around here?” Levi really didn’t want to be in public right now, but he desperately needed a distraction.

Erwin stood up and grabbed his keys from the table. “I know a few,” he said.

Levi nodded, grateful that the few friends he did have were so in tune with him. They walked out of the expensive complex and both got into Erwin’s car. Erwin drove them back into the city, and Levi began to recognize things around him. When they pulled up to the bar, Levi immediately got out and waited for his friend to do the same.    

Levi was surprised at how nice the place was inside. He looked around and saw a few empty tables at the back of the bar and looked over to Erwin. “I don’t feel like interacting with others tonight so I’m getting a table. Get me a few shots will you?” Erwin nodded and headed off to the direction of the bar. Levi went over to one of the tables and sat down.

He scanned the bar and saw quite a few of the tables were already occupied, but it wasn’t too noisy. Then he made the mistake of looking over to the bar. His eyes almost immediately landed on the messy mop of brown hair and lean arms jutting out from the sinfully low black tank top he had worn all night. He appeared to be with someone, another kid around Eren’s age with a two toned hair style. Luckily Erwin had chosen to go to the opposite end of the bar and hadn’t noticed Eren, and he hadn’t noticed his friend.

Eren and his friend seemed to be deep in conversation about something, with Eren doing most of the talking. Eren would occasionally run his fingers through his hair, sweeping his bangs back, making Levi’s pulse quicken. He was forced to tear his eyes away when he saw Erwin returning with the drinks.

He sat down facing Levi and put a shot of something in front of him. Part of Levi wanted to drink so much that he’d just tell Eren exactly what he was thinking, but the rational part of him thought better. “Make sure I don’t get shit faced tonight, Eyebrows.”

Erwin looked at him with confusion. “Isn’t that why I drove you here?”

“Plans changed. I’ll drink this, but that’s it. I need to be in my right mind tonight.”

Erwin looked at Levi, and Levi could almost hear the gears turning in his mind. He forced himself to keep his eyes away from Eren while Erwin could still see him, but he desperately wanted to catch a glance at him. He heard laughter coming from his direction, and he couldn’t help himself from letting his gaze wander. Both Eren and his friend were laughing, and from the looks of it, drinking heavily.

When Levi turned back to Erwin, he was smirking at him slightly. “Fuck,” Levi said out loud. He had definitely noticed Eren if he was looking at him like that.

“I promise I didn’t plan this,” Erwin said casually.

To be honest, the thought had crossed Levi’s mind. Erwin could be a manipulative bastard when he wanted to be, but he had no way of contacting Eren. “I fucking know that.”

“Want to go back to my place?” Erwin offered.

Levi opened his mouth to say yes, then he looked over and saw the two toned asshole gliding his arm around Eren’s waist. Levi shut his mouth, gritting his teeth. The simple action had his blood boiling. He balled his hands into fists, ready to kill the fucking kid. What was worse was that Eren didn’t even seem to mind the attention.

Levi continued to watch, completely oblivious that his friend was gaining great amusement out of his ordeal. Then, Levi saw Eren wrap his arm around the other boy’s, and Levi shot out of his seat without even realizing what he was doing. Eren was touching someone that wasn’t him. Someone else was touching  _ his Eren. _

He came up behind the two who were still shamelessly intertwined and stopped. “Eren,” he growled out with jealous rage.

Eren turned around, still clutching the other boy, and gaped at him. “Levi?”

The amber eyed boy smiled smugly, then nudged Eren. “ _ The _  Levi?” he asked Eren.

Eren’s eyes grew impossibly wide as he gaped at his friend. “Shut the fuck up you horse!” he yelled as he threw his arm off and pushed him away. The so called “horse” put up his hands while laughing.

Levi wasn’t sure what to make of the interaction, but it calmed him slightly. But only very slightly. He couldn’t erase the image of Eren snuggled up to someone that wasn’t him, and all he could think about was replacing himself in the other boy’s position.

“Um, what are you doing here?” Eren asked.

“After you sprinted out of the restaurant Erwin asked me out for drinks,” Levi replied. Maybe it was a lie, but he sure as fuck wasn’t telling him the truth.

Eren blushed profusely and Jean snorted. “I fucking guessed it, didn’t I Jaeger?”

Eren glared daggers at Jean, and Levi stood by, even more confused than before. Weren’t these two a thing? His thoughts were interrupted by Jean laying his hand over Eren’s shoulder, causing Levi to tense and glare at Jean.

Jean looked over and saw the death glare he was receiving and promptly removed himself from Eren. He was smirking smugly. He looked back at Eren, then at Levi again. “I fucking  _ told you _ .”

Levi was thoroughly confused now. “Am I missing something?”

“No!” Eren yelled. “Jean is just an idiot.” Said idiot got up from his seat from the bar and pulled out his phone.

“It was good talking to you Eren, but I’m out. I’m calling Marco to come get me.” With that, he turned and left Eren and Levi together.

Levi awkwardly stood by Eren, not sure if he should sit or not. He glanced back at Erwin, but he seemed to be occupied with his phone. Levi chose to sit down, gaining a nervous smile from Eren.

“So,” he started. “You left me to get shit faced with your horse friend?”

“N-no! I didn’t want to leave, I was having a good time and, but I just, I needed...I couldn’t be around you.” The last part was said so quietly Levi barely heard.

Alright, that hurt. Eren was apparently a very honest drunk and Levi felt the sting of his words through his whole body. He wanted to reach out and touch him, make it impossible for Eren not to want him. But he couldn’t, not if it wasn’t what he wanted.

“I should get back to Erwin,” he said quietly. He turned to get up, but a strong grip on his wrist held him in place.

“Wait, that came out wrong, just sit for a while?” Eren was looking at him with a pleading expression he couldn’t refuse. He settled back down, and Eren hesitantly released the grip on his wrist.

“Okay, so I had this friend once, right? We were really close, always did shit together, and always went to parties with each other, all those things. He didn’t know I was gay.”

Levi sighed. He knew this story was about to get personal, and as much as he wanted to know why Eren had left, he couldn’t let him do it while drunk. “Eren, wait.”

“No, you should hear this!”

“I agree, but not when you’re drunk. I’ll make Erwin drop us off at the apartment, then first thing tomorrow you tell me, okay?”

Eren looked at him softly. “Fuck, why are you so good to me, Levi?”

Levi felt his heart ache at his words. He didn’t deserve those words, Eren was the one who had been good to him. “Because you’re worth it,” he said quietly.

Eren’s mouth dropped slightly, and he looked at Levi with a look he couldn’t quite place. Levi knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to run his fingers through Eren’s soft hair, then slowly bring him closer. He wanted their lips to touch so he would finally be able to taste the brunette. He wanted their tongues to intertwine and hear the soft moans that would spill out of his soft mouth. God, he  _ needed _  it.

That was until his cock block of a best friend had shown up beside him. “Eren, was it? I was wondering what was taking Levi so long,” Erwin said.

Eren snapped out of whatever trance he was in, looking over to Erwin. “Oh, um right.” He was either too drunk to remember Erwin’s name or just too much of a fuck. Levi bet on the second.

“This brat is too drunk to get himself home, you’re taking us both back to the apartment.”

“I assumed as much.” Levi got up from the bar with ease, while Eren struggled to keep his balance. Sometimes he was too fucking cute.

Somehow they all made it to Erwin’s car. Levi managed to get Eren buckled in the back, then he slipped in the passenger seat beside his friend. Erwin was smirking at him again, but Levi only glared in response.

The drive was relatively silent, and they soon were parked in front of Eren’s apartment. He was still awake, but struggling to stay conscious in the back. Levi got out and opened the back door.

“Need any help with him?” Erwin asked.

Levi shot him his deadliest glare, but Erwin chuckled in response. “Sometimes I forget how possessive you are.”

“Shut the fuck up, Eyebrows!” Levi yelled at his friend. Luckily Eren seemed to not hear the comment.

“Come on brat, get out.”

Eren complied, slipping out of the car. He stumbled a bit, and Levi instinctively grabbed his waist to steady him. He expected Eren to pull away, but he only blushed and turned his head away from Levi. Levi smirked internally.  _ At least he still blushes for me. _

He shut the car door and kept one of his arms firmly around Eren’s waist. He could feel the taut muscles underneath the thin tank top and he wanted nothing more than to run his hands over Eren’s apparently extremely well defined stomach.

“Oh, and Levi?” He heard from the car.

“What?” Levi snapped back.

“Since you owe me now, I expect to see you Monday for that interview at my office you keep avoiding.”

Levi rolled his eyes. Of course Erwin would use this against him. “Fucking fine. I’ll be there.”

Erwin smiled at him, then pulled out of the lot. Levi tugged Eren towards the door, and watched as he tried and failed to get his keys out of his pocket. Levi slapped his hands away, grabbing his instead. Keeping his hold on Eren, he ushered him towards the stairs and climbed up with him. He could have imagined it, but he swore Eren was leaning into his touch.

They finally made it inside the apartment, and Levi reluctantly sat Eren down on the couch.  Eren had stayed completely quiet since the bar, so it surprised Levi slightly when he spoke up.

“I’ve got to introduce Armin to Erwin when he comes home. He’s going to shit his pants when he sees him.”

Levi couldn’t help but chuckle. He also couldn’t miss an opportunity to tease him a little. “What, you aren’t interested?”

Eren looked back at him, shrugging. “Not really my type I guess. Although I did date this guy Reiner once, he actually might have been Erwin’s size.”

Levi couldn’t believe how honest this fucking kid got when he was wasted. He sat down by him on the couch and rested his head on his hand. He could probably ask him anything right now and get an honest answer, but Levi knew he wouldn’t do that. “You should get some sleep, brat.”

Eren nodded, but made no move to get up. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the couch. “Don’t think I can get up,” he said lamely.

“Then sleep here,” Levi said.

“Shits not comfortable,” Eren mumbled, already growing tired.

Then, an idea came into Levi’s mind. A very stupid idea for someone in his place, but he was willing to put that thought aside. He got up from the couch and Eren opened one of his eyes, looking at Levi lazily.

Without any warning, Levi dipped down and swiftly picked up Eren off of the couch. The brunette yelped in surprise. “L-Levi! What the fuck?!”

Levi lifted him higher, holding him princess style to his chest. “You said the couch wasn’t comfortable, so I’m moving you. You’re welcome.”

Eren looked at Levi straight on, eyes alight with what he assumed was anger. It really shouldn’t have turned Levi on so much.

He held Eren close against his chest, feeling the warmth radiate off the boy. He walked slowly to Eren’s room, neither one of them saying anything. He made it to Eren’s room and used his foot to open the door, then carefully set Eren down on his bed. He wanted nothing more than to join him, but it wasn’t right. No, when he and Eren shared a bed together for the first time, he wanted both of them to be sober.  _ When, _ __ he thought to himself.  _ That fucking brat will be mine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who has commented and given kudos. Honestly didn't think this would get this far, so thanks !


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m having a lot of fun writing in Eren’s perspective, so expect more of it. But it will still be mostly Levi’s.  
> This chapter is where the Ereri really begins. More badly written smut.

Eren woke up the next morning and groaned loudly. Not because he had a hangover, he was blessed by the gods with only having a slight headache after drinking, but because he had made an ass out of himself in front of Levi.  _ He actually had to carry me,  _ he thought to himself.

He rolled out of bed and made a straight path to the bathroom before he could even check if Levi was up. It was Sunday, so he thankfully didn’t have to work. But that also meant spending a day with Levi now that Eren had acknowledged he had feelings for him.

And yeah, he had feelings for Levi.

He could barely keep himself from whimpering when he felt those strong arms envelope him the night before. He was pressed so close against Levi’s chest he could feel every muscle through his thin button up shirt.

Eren shook his head, not letting his mind trail any farther. He took a quick shower, then grabbed a towel and began to dry off. He lazily towel dried his hair, not really caring how it came out since he couldn’t seem to ever tame it anyway. He fumbled around in the drawers, trying to find some clothes he had stashed away, but only came up with an old pair of blue basketball shorts. He wouldn’t normally need a shirt, since it was only Armin, but with Levi he felt as if he should probably wear one.

Suddenly, Jean’s words from last night ran through his head. “ _ You’re Eren fucking Jaeger, since when do you need someone to be gay to be into you? _ ”     

Eren put on the shorts, then looked back into the mirror. He wasn’t as muscular as Levi, but he was definitely toned. He ran his hands through his hair a few times, trying to get it to stay in place, but with a growl, he gave up. Jean wasn’t wrong- in his college days, he was sort of notorious for getting “straight” guys to sleep with him, but that’s what caused his problems in the first place. And this was Levi; he knew he was most likely straight, so the situation was already different.

But what if Jean  _ was _  right? There was always a slight chance, and Eren wasn’t ready to miss it. He was determined to at least fuck with Levi a little. And if he didn’t appear to be the least bit interested, Eren would back off. His chest hurt at the thought, but he ignored it.

Eren opened the door of the bathroom and walked out with only his shorts on. He had made up his mind; he was done being a blushing virgin around Levi. No, he was going to revert back to his college days and seduce the fuck out of him.

Taking a deep breath, he walked through the hallway and stopped just outside the kitchen. He didn’t hear any movement in there, so maybe Levi was gone? A shuffling from the living room made Eren jump slightly.  _ God dammit Jaeger get your shit together. _

He came around the corner quietly and saw Levi sitting on the couch looking at his phone. He was resting his head on his hand and had his legs crossed. He was wearing a simple black tee-shirt that contrasted nicely with his pale skin, and a dark blue pair of jeans.

Eren leaned up against the wall and put his hands in the pockets of his shorts. All his nervousness left him now, he had something to accomplish. When he was determined, nothing could stop him. “I guess I should be thanking you,” he said in a voice lower than his usual.

Levi’s eyes shot up in surprise, but quickly morphed into an expression Eren couldn’t read. His eyes trailed down Eren’s bare torso, causing Eren to swallow involuntarily. He let a smug smile cross his face, then walked over to the couch and sat down, a little closer to Levi than usual.

“So,” Eren dragged out while turning his body towards Levi, simultaneously throwing his arm over the back of the couch, “thank you.”

Levi finally tore his eyes from Eren’s torso, looking into his eyes. Eren fought off a shudder at the intense gaze he was receiving. Fuck, those eyes did things to him. He was a little worried about the fact that Levi still hadn’t said anything, but he pushed his fear away and focused back on his task.

“For what?” Levi finally asked. His voice came out quiet, almost like a whisper. Eren internally celebrated at his apparent getting to the man.

He smiled coyly and ran his hand that wasn’t being rested on the couch through his hair. “For one, not being pissed at me for leaving the other night. And for taking me home last night. Jean and I could have done something…stupid.”

He swore that a flash of anger went through Levi’s eyes at the mention of Jean’s name. “I thought you and pony boy weren’t a thing,” he said, slight annoyance present in his tone.

Eren snorted at the nickname. “Well, I was drinking, so you never know.” He was pushing his luck now, but Eren didn’t care. Of course he would have never fucked Jean because he wanted Levi, but the tensing of Levi’s muscles and the clench of his jaw were worth it. Was he seriously jealous?

“Anyway,” Eren continued, “I think I owe you an explanation.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Levi replied, eyes still glued to his form.

Eren smiled at this, pleased he got to see this side of Levi. But after the story he was about to tell, if Levi really did have feelings for him, it would be the perfect opportunity to tell him. There wouldn’t be any reason not to anymore. He felt his heart beat erratically at the thought. He could be able to touch Levi, to feel his skin and muscles and-

Not yet, he thought.

“Alright, but I’ll tell you anyway. I think I started last night, about my friend who was really close to me?”

Levi nodded, interest clear in his eyes.

“Okay, so we were friends for like a year, and I never dated anyone around him. I kind of wondered why, but at the time I was too stupid to really think about it. He had a girlfriend here and there, but nothing serious. Armin and Mikasa went to different schools, so it was just me and him for a while.

“One day, we’re sitting in my dorm on my bed, just talking about shit. I never told him I was gay, mostly because I figured he knew somehow. So we’re sitting there, and I just suddenly realize I have feelings for this guy. Not just I want to fuck him feelings, I loved him. And me being me, I didn’t think, I just acted. I kissed him.”

Eren looked over, trying to gauge Levi’s reaction so far. He had the same passive expression, so he went on.

“To put things lightly, he freaked out. He shoved me across the room, called me a faggot, and ran out of my room. I was completely fucked up after that. “Eren dropped his head, the feelings rushing back to him.

“He’s a fucking asshole, Eren. You shouldn’t still carry that with you,” Levi said softly.

Eren shrugged. “I know that now, but I didn’t then. But that night in the restaurant…” Eren swallowed and breathed deeply. He couldn’t back out now. He locked eyes with Levi, determination shining in his green eyes. “That night, I was a fucking idiot. When you grabbed my hand, all those feelings came back to me, and I thought you’d be like him. I was so fucking scared, Levi. I know you’re straight but I couldn’t help it. I know we’ve only known each other for a week and I’m just a brat to you, but I can’t lose you like I did-”

He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing to his. At first, Eren was too shocked to do anything. All he could think was  _ holy fucking shit Levi is kissing me his lips are so fucking soft what the hell do I do. _  Before he could get his shit together, the kiss had ended and Levi was looking back at him.

“Eren,” he said while cupping his cheek in his hand. “I’ve wanted to do that since the first day I saw you.”

And that was it for Eren.

He sprung forward, clashing his lips fiercely with Levi’s. There was no hesitance from him this time. His whole body burned with the need to be close to Levi, to touch him, hear him, feel him. Their lips moved together passionately, but it wasn’t enough for either of them. Eren moved his hand into Levi’s hair, feeling the softness of his undercut. He pulled him impossibly closer, then slid his tongue across Levi’s bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Levi obliged, hesitantly parting his lips. Eren wasted no time and thrust his tongue inside Levi’s warm mouth. It wasn’t long until Levi began to respond, lacing his tongue with Eren’s. Then, Levi fucking  _ moaned _  into the kiss. Eren felt a wave of arousal shoot through him, and the only thing he wanted was to hear him make that noise again.

By this time, Eren was getting achingly hard and wasn’t sure how far Levi wanted to go with this. Reluctantly, Eren pulled away, breaking the kiss. His eyes fluttered open to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Levi was looking at him, pupils blown wide with lust, cheeks dusted red, and lips swollen. Eren knew he probably didn’t look much better himself. He thought he couldn’t get any harder, but Eren was wrong. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Levi,” he said huskily.

Levi took his hands and placed them over Eren’s stomach, slowly moving them upwards. Eren shuddered and watched the slim fingers work their way across his abs. Everywhere Levi touched felt like it was on fire. He let himself get pushed back on the couch until his back was flat against it. Levi sat up and straddled his thighs, avoiding his raging hard on. The sight of Levi looming above him, hands carting over his chest was almost enough to make him cum right there.

Levi leaned down until he was only centimeters away from Eren’s face. “Do you have any idea how hard it’s been to keep my hands off of you,  _ Eren?” _  His name fell from Levi’s lips sinfully, and he let out a whine at it. Levi leaned down by his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. He was panting heavily, and Levi had barely touched him.

Levi abandoned his ear and moved onto his neck. He licked and sucked the flesh there, causing Eren to arch into him. Levi chuckled darkly and continued the assault on his neck. He might have been leaving marks, but Eren couldn’t give a shit right now.

When it seemed like he couldn’t take any more teasing, Levi finally let up. Eren looked at him, Levi’s cheeks colored with a darker tint of red than before. Was he…nervous?

“Eren, I…don’t really know what to do from here.”

_ Oh _ . Of course he didn’t, this was his first time with another man. That thought made Eren’s cock twitch, already uncomfortably hard.

“Just let me make you feel good, Levi,” he whispered into Levi’s ear. Eren grabbed them bottom of Levi’s shirt and tugged. Levi nodded, letting him pull it over his head. Eren’s mouth practically watered at the toned physique he had already grown to love. He flipped their positions so he was now over Levi and let his hands run over his chest. He brushed his thumb over one of his nipples, granting him a surprised gasp from Levi. He smirked, then slowly brought his face closer to his chest. He pinched and tugged one nipple in his hand, then lapped and sucked at the other with his mouth.

“F-fuck, Eren,” Levi said while arching into him.

That stutter spurred Eren on even more. He unlatched his mouth from Levi and brought his hand to his jeans and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. He yanked them down, revealing Levi’s black boxer briefs containing his painfully hard erection.

Eren palmed him through the fabric, causing Levi to jolt and release a choked noise from his throat. Eren’s own arousal throbbed painfully, aching for him to do something. God, all he wanted was to thrust into Levi and make him scream, but he knew he couldn’t do that. Not yet, not when Levi hadn’t had any experience yet.

Eren slipped his fingers under the waistband of his underwear, looking at Levi for permission. Levi nodded, and Eren pulled them down, revealing his pulsing cock. Eren teasingly ran his fingers from the base to the tip, causing more noises to spill from Levi’s mouth. Finally, he wrapped his hand around it, slowly moving it.

“Hah…fuck, Eren,  _ faster,” _  Levi called.

Eren obliged him, stroking faster and holding tighter. He could see beads of precum leaking from the tip, and wanted desperately to taste, but he’d save that for another time. He was becoming more aware of his own need to release, and let go of Levi’s cock.

He pulled down his shorts, and hissed at the feeling of his cock finally being free of its constraints. He leaned down between Levi’s legs, and rubbed their cocks together. Both men let out a moan at the feeling. Eren took them both in his hand and started rolling his cock against Levi’s, hand moving over the both of them.

“Mm, Levi, so f-fucking good,” Eren panted, tightening his grip on their cocks. He was desperately pumping them, feeling his release coming soon.

“Eren, shit I-I’m so close,” Levi said.

Eren felt heat pooling in his abdomen. Levi was under him, making the most erotic noises he had ever heard. He leaned down and captured Levi’ lips in a bruising kiss. His hand sped up his ministrations, and he kept grinding himself down onto Levi. He felt Levi pulsing in his hand, and broke the kiss. He wanted to see Levi’s face when he came.

“Nng, fuck, Eren…!” His back arched impossibly off of the couch and he moaned loudly, spilling over Eren’s hand. Eren couldn’t last after that display.

“ _ Levi _ ,” he moaned while cumming shortly after him.

He fell into Levi, head landing in the crook of his neck. Both men were panting heavily, trying to regain their ability to speak.  Eren lazily planted kisses on Levi’s neck, slowly making his way to his face. When he reached the man’s lips, he kissed them softly.

“That was,” Eren began.

“Fucking amazing,” Levi finished for him.

Eren smiled and placed his forehead on Levi’s. He looked into his eyes and his smile widened. “So…you’ve wanted me since the second you saw me?” He asked teasingly.

Levi carted his hand through Eren’s hair, not breaking eye contact. “Yeah,” he said with so much sincerity it made Eren’s heart ache. He had expected a sarcastic response, but Levi never stopped surprising him.

“As much as I would love to stay on your cheap ass couch with you, we’re fucking filthy.” Ah, there was the Levi he knew.

“And whose fault is that?” Eren asked with a smug smile.

“Maybe the brat who just jacked both of us off,” Levi replied.

“Or maybe the old man who was straight a couple of hours ago but then decided to kiss me,” Eren added.

Levi snorted and pulled Eren’s hair. Eren laughed and rolled off of Levi. “Shower, then?”

Levi sat up and nodded. Eren didn’t know if sharing a shower with him was a good idea since he was determined to keep things from going too far, but he assumed Levi had more self-control than he did.

“Just to get clean,” Levi clarified. He went to get up, then an idea struck Eren. He grinned at Levi, reminding the man a bit too much of Hanji.

Eren stood up from the couch quickly, then scooped Levi up from where he was sitting. He was heavier than Eren had expected, but he could handle it. He carried him princess style, the same way Levi had carried him before.

“Oi shitty brat! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Levi squirmed around in his arms, but Eren could tell he wasn’t truly trying his hardest to get away.

“Just returning the favor. After all, you did have an awfully  _ hard  _ morning.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Fuck you and your puns. I hate you for that.”

Erin smirked devilishly and leaned down until his mouth brushed over Levi’s ear. “I bet I can make you like me again, Levi.”

Eren felt Levi let out a shaky breath. He turned his head away from Eren indignantly. Happy with the response he got, Eren carried Levi into his bathroom. He placed him down on the floor and started the water, making sure it was warm enough.

Surprisingly, the two were able to keep it relatively innocent in the shower. Eren stole a few kisses from Levi and Levi grabbed his ass a few times, but other than that, they both managed to clean themselves up without any other distractions. After the shower, they both threw some sweat pants and tee-shirts on, and somehow ended up in Levi’s bed, with his head laying on Levi’s chest. Levi was running his fingers through Eren’s hair, and he eagerly leaned into the raven’s touch.

“Hey, Levi?” Eren asked.

“Hm?”

Eren fidgeted nervously with the hem of his shirt. “So…what happens now?” He knew what he wanted to happen. He wanted to be with Levi in any way that he could.

“What do you want to happen, Eren?”

Eren sighed and propped himself up on his elbows. “Honestly? I don’t think I can just go back to being roommates, Levi. I haven’t felt this way in a long time.”

Levi looked at him, and then gave Eren a rare smile that he had learned to cherish. “Good, because I know I fucking can’t.”

Eren beamed back at him. Before Eren could say something stupid, Levi started up again.

“Listen, brat. I’ve had more fucked up relationships than good, so I’ll probably piss you off and screw up so many times you’ll get sick of me, but I know I want to try this. So, Eren, want to go out with me?” He finished and looked almost nervous waiting for his reply.

Eren leaned down near Levi, stopping an inch away from his lips. “I’d love to,” he said before capturing his lips in a sensual kiss.

They stayed there for longer than either of them cared to admit, just sitting and enjoying being able to touch and kiss each other. They were only interrupted by the rumbling of Eren’s stomach. He smiled sheepishly and Levi rolled his eyes. “Way to ruin the mood, brat.”

Eren huffed and sat up from the bed. “I would have eaten but someone distracted me this morning.”

Levi raised his eyebrows. “I distracted  _ you? _ ” He sat up and scooted toward the edge of the bed where Eren was sitting. “Because I’m pretty sure I wasn’t the one walking around with dripping wet hair and missing a shirt.”

“Mm, but you should be next time,” Eren said.

“Horny fucking brat,” Levi said with a smirk.

Levi stood up from the bed and began to walk out of the bedroom. “Come on, I’ll make breakfast.”

Eren frowned and looked at the clock on his desk. “It’s noon, though.”

Levi sighed and walked out of the room. “Then its fucking brunch.”

“Levi,” Eren whined. “You know how I feel about brunch.”

“God dammit Eren, then it’s just lunch!” Levi yelled from the kitchen.

Eren laughed loudly, then quickly sprung up from the bed and caught up with him. He walked surprisingly fast and was already in the kitchen by the time Eren entered. He started to walk in, but was stopped by Levi’s hand on his chest. He looked down, puzzled, then back at Levi.

“Just go sit down, wouldn’t want you burning your kitchen down,” he said while walking back over to the fridge.

Eren smiled fondly even though he had technically been insulted. He leaned up against the wall, watching him grab supplies from the fridge and prepare something for them. He had to stifle a laugh when he watched Levi grab the plates from the lower cabinets, remembering what had happened a week ago. “Can we eat on the couch?” He asked hopefully.

Levi looked over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow. “You think because we’re a thing now I’m going to indulge you on anything you want?”

Eren crossed his arms and smiled devilishly. “I just figured eating on it wouldn’t be a problem considering what we have already done.”

Levi turned away and Eren swore he saw a light blush across Levi’s face. And god, that blush did things to Eren. His personality may be abrasive and rude, but Eren couldn’t help but find him cute.

“Fine,” he heard him grumble from the kitchen. Eren turned, satisfied with getting his answer. He went over to the couch and was flooded with memories from that morning. The way Levi ran his hands over him, the feeling of finally being able to capture his lips, and  _ god,  _ the fucking noises he made. He felt heat pooling in his abdomen. Okay, maybe this wasn’t his best idea.

He sat down on the couch trying to calm his thoughts. He sat back, peering over into the kitchen to watch as Levi expertly mixed ingredients together. Eren smiled to himself. If someone would have told him two days ago that he and Levi would have been together, he would have laughed in their face.

He sat there for a bit longer until he saw the raven walking over with two plates in his hand. He sat them down, then went back into the kitchen. Eren looked down and saw that Levi had once again made them omelets. It reminded him of their first real meal together, and even though he didn’t think Levi did it on purpose, it still made his heart flutter.

Levi came back with two mugs and put them on the table, then sat down close to Eren. Eren dug into his food, not realizing how hungry he was. Levi watched him with a mix of disgust and mild amusement while he slowly enjoyed his food. He seemed to be even more careful with his food now that they were eating on the couch.

Eren finished in only a few minutes. He downed his tea, not even trying to hold it like Levi this time.

“Got anywhere to be today, brat?” Levi asked him.

Eren wiped his mouth on a napkin and turned towards him. “No, I wasn’t really planning on doing much.”

Levi nodded. “Good, because I didn’t plan on sharing you with anyone today,” Levi sad before leaning over and pulling Eren toward him for a kiss. Eren smiled into it and returned it with fervor.

The rest of the day was spent lazily watching television together and briefly leaving the house when neither of them felt like cooking. They still bantered back and forth and exchanged insults, but there was unspoken fondness behind it now. It wasn’t much different from their daily lives had been the last week, but now they could snuggle up on the couch or kiss as much as they wanted.

The only problem came at the end of the day when they were both ready to sleep.

“So, um, should we still sleep in separate beds then?” Eren asked while awkwardly standing in the hallway of their bedrooms.

“I think it would be best if we did,” Levi said.

Hurt flashed over Eren’s features, easily readable by Levi. He couldn’t help it, he had always been terrible at hiding his emotions. It wasn’t like what Levi had said was unreasonable, they had just gotten together that day anyway.

Then he heard Levi laughing. He looked at him with a confused expression before he walked closer to him. “Jesus, you look like I killed a puppy. Of course we aren’t sleeping in different beds, idiot.”

“God dammit, Levi,” Eren grumbled before he was being pulled into the raven’s room.

 “Don’t get mad at me if I can’t control myself,” he whispered hotly into Eren’s ear. Eren shuddered then leaned down to kiss Levi once more before the night was over. They stayed like that in the hallway, kissing passionately, until their lungs screamed for air. Levi was first to pull way.

“Let’s get to bed,” he said.

Eren agreed and let the older man pull him into his room. They both climbed into bed, Eren quick to tuck himself as close to Levi as he could. Levi chuckled at this and pulled the boy closer.

“Goodnight, Levi,” Eren said.

“Goodnight, Eren.”


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. I didn't mean to write smut here, but it happened. Woops.  
> Levi tells Erwin and Hanji about is new developments.

 

Levi woke up Monday morning feeling better than he had in a very long time. Yesterday was like a dream. He hadn’t meant to kiss Eren, but hearing him say that he thought Levi would reject him or leave him made his decision for him. He certainly hadn’t expected what happened afterwards.

Levi turned over in his bed, feeling his face become hot at the memory. Normally, he needed complete control, but with Eren, he had been almost submissive. Seeing the normally awkward, blushing kid turn into some kind of smooth sex god did things to Levi he would rather not admit. He blamed it on his lack of experience, but Levi knew he had no problem with Eren taking the lead in the bedroom. Not that he intended it to always be that way. After he knew what the hell he was getting himself into, Levi wanted to pin the brat down and hear those delicious moans under him, panting with need and lust.

Levi groaned. His meeting with Erwin was in less than an hour and now he was in no state to be working. It wasn’t the first time he woke up to thoughts of Eren, but now it was the first time he could actually make his fantasies become reality. He looked over on his bed, noticing the brat had already gotten up.

 He shot out of bed and into the bathroom, only to brush his teeth. He may have been hard, but morning breath was still disgusting. He walked out of the bathroom and turned to go to Eren’s room, but saw the door was already open, meaning he wasn’t there, either.

Eren normally didn’t get up for another half hour, causing Levi to be a little concerned. He practically sprinted into the kitchen and saw Eren with his back to him, starting a pot of tea. Levi trailed his eyes down his perfectly toned body which was unfortunately covered with an oversized white tee shirt and dark sweatpants. He thought that his desire to be with Eren would calm down after yesterday, but it only increased.

He desperately wanted to take things slow. He’d fucked up with people by sleeping with them too early on, and really didn’t want that happening with Eren. But the ache and desire he felt for him was too much to be ignored. He would be sure not to actually have sex with Eren, but they could still find some way to satiate themselves.

Walking slowly up to Eren, Levi wrapped his arms around his torso and leaned his head on his back. Eren jumped slightly at the sudden action, but relaxed into the touch once he realized it was Levi.

“Morning,” he said cheerily.

Levi nuzzled into his firm back and smelled the distinct scent he could only describe as  _ Eren.  _ “Why are you up, brat?”

“Oh, um, I knew you had your meeting so I wanted to get up a little early and see you before you left.” The end of his sentence came out as a whisper, but Levi heard it. If he was on the fence before, he was definitely going to need to see Eren with his clothes off after that comment.

Smirking, Levi pushed Eren into the counter, gaining a surprised yelp from the boy. “W-what are you doing Levi?”

Levi let his hands roam over Eren’s torso, pleased when a sigh escaped the boy’s perfect lips. Apparently Eren was feeling the same need he was. Against his better judgement since he only had forty five minutes until he was needed at Erwin’s, Levi pressed his front into Eren’s back, successfully showing Eren how painfully hard he was.

Eren gasped and grabbed the counter forcefully. “Levi…your meeting,” he said breathily.

“We’ve got thirty minutes,” he said in a low voice. “I meant what I said last night, I don’t want to take things too far, but I’m sure we can occupy ourselves with other means of getting off.”

Eren turned around and faced Levi, immediately capturing his lips for a deep kiss. It was urgent and messy, but Levi didn’t care. He was already so lost in his lust filled haze that as long as he got to continue touching Eren it didn’t matter. This time, Levi took the lead, slipping his tongue into Eren’s mouth. Eren eagerly let him, moaning quietly into the kiss. Levi’s hands were gripping at Eren’s hair, and Eren held Levi in place by his waist.

Levi broke the kiss, panting. “Bedroom,” he stated.

Eren nodded eagerly and grabbed Levi’s wrist, dragging him into Levi’s bedroom. Levi felt his butt hit the bed and Eren’s mouth was already back on him. He straddled his waist and ground his hips down, forcing his own erection down on Levi’s. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.

Eren cupped Levi’s face and forced him to look into his eyes. “I want to try something,” he said eagerly.

Levi swallowed thickly. The look Eren was giving him was filled with so much want he couldn’t say no. He nodded weakly, and was pushed back onto the bed. In a hurry, his shirt was tugged over his head and thrown onto the floor. Eren’s followed soon after, letting Levi hungrily look over his perfectly tanned body. He tugged on Levi’s sweatpants lightly, asking him for permission. Levi rolled his eyes and nodded, gaining a smirk from the younger man.

Eren swiftly pulled down the offending fabric, leaving Levi with only his boxers. He made eye contact with Levi, then slowly started to pull them down as well. When they were off, Levi sighed at his erection finally being freed.

Eren raked his eyes over Levi and ran his hands up and down his sides. Levi squeezed his eyes shut, not believing how sensitive he was just to Eren’s touch. His whole body flamed wherever the brunette touched, but he needed more.

“ _ Dammit,  _ get on with it,” he growled.

Eren creeped lower on the bed until he was perched over Levi’s legs. “Alright, Levi. I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now, so just lay back and let me take care of you.”

Levi opened his eyes to protest, but immediately stopped when he saw Eren open his mouth and lick from the base of his cock to the tip. Levi’s mouth hung open and his head flew back into the mattress. Shit, this was just like his dream. Except Eren was there, actually about to suck him off.

Eren teasingly flattened his tongue and ran it over the tip of Levi’s cock, causing a choked sound to erupt from the older man. Eren’s hands were on Levi’s hips, keeping him from bucking into his mouth. “Oh god, Eren just fucking …ah!”

Levi’s words were interrupted when Eren enveloped the head of his cock with his warm mouth. He sucked harshly on the tip, causing a loud moan to erupt from Levi. Eren gripped the base of his cock and pumped it.  He dipped his tongue into the slit and took Levi farther down, not stopping until Levi’s cock hit the back of his throat.

Levi’s hand reached and grabbed Eren’s hair tightly as he struggled not to buck up into his throat. Eren began to bob his head, never once breaking eye contact with Levi. His hand still worked the base as his tongue ran hotly up and down his length.

“Fuck, Eren,” Levi managed to say in between pants and moans. One of Eren’s hand released the grip on his hips and cupped Levi’s balls, pressing firmly on the perineum. Levi cried out and pressed his back into the mattress, tightening his grip in the brunette’s hair. “S-shit!”

Eren hummed around his cock and took it down his throat, sucking harshly once again and swallowing as he went down. Levi felt his release building. The obscene noises coming from the boy mixed with his now erratic pace was too much for him.

“E-Eren, so close,” he warned.

Eren came back up, sucking the head of his cock in his mouth, tongue swirling over the sensitive nerves. His hand rapidly pumped the base of his cock, and that’s all Levi could take. “ _ Yes…Eren…fuck!”  _ he nearly screamed as he came into Eren’s mouth.

Eren swallowed around him, taking every last bit of Levi. After he had worked him through his orgasm, he unlatched himself from Levi, panting and flushed.

Levi was in a worse state, lying against the bed with his arm over his forehead, breathing heavily and in bliss from his orgasm. “Fuck, how the hell are you so good at that?”

“Maybe it’s because my partner is sexy as fuck,” Eren replied, voice sounding rough and hoarse. He came up to lay beside Levi and ran his fingers through his dark locks. He planted kisses along the older man’s neck lazily until he reached his ear. “I love the sounds you make, Levi,” he whispered hotly. “I love taking your cock in my mouth and hearing you come apart. And I fucking love tasting you, Levi.”

Levi felt himself blush, but draped his arm lower to cover his face. Eren chuckled, then pulled his head away. He began to get off the bed, but Levi grabbed his wrist and effectively shoved him back down on the mattress. He grabbed the green eyed boy’s wrists and pinned them above his head with one of his hands, trailing the other down his lean torso. Eren’s eyes were blown with a mix of confusion and lust.

“You didn’t think you could just say those filthy things to me without consequences, did you, Eren?” he asked roughly. He grabbed the brunette’s sweatpants and tugged them down, pleasantly surprised to see he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “I should have fucking guessed,” he mumbled.

He looked down at Eren’s erection standing proudly and swallowed thickly. He had literally no experience with sucking dick so that wasn’t exactly his best option if he wanted Eren to feel the same pleasure he had moments ago. He’d get to that one day, just not yet.

Eren must have sensed his hesitation as he spoke up. “Levi, you don’t have to do anything.”

Levi growled and leaned down to capture the boy’s lips in a rough kiss. He broke away and grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair and looked into his lust filled green eyes. “It’s my turn to make you feel good, Eren.” And with those words, he tentatively wrapped his hand around Eren’s generous length, causing Eren to buck his hips lightly in surprise. Happy with his reaction, Levi began to slowly stroke his cock, causing pants to fall from the brunette’s mouth.

Levi sucked on Eren’s neck while he continued to pump him, his movements growing faster. Eren was now thrusting himself into Levi’s hand, spurring on his movements.

“Shit…more, Levi,” Eren called out.

Levi swiped his thumb over the head of Eren’s cock, collecting precum as lubricant. He brought his other hand to massage Eren’s balls the same way Eren had done to him and tightened his grip on his cock.

Eren moaned loudly, causing Levi’s breath to hitch. He had never heard such an erotic noise in his life. He pumped Eren continuously, desperate to hear his sweet voice again.

“J-just like that,  _ fuck,”  _ Eren moaned while wildly bucking up into Levi’s hand.

His hips were moving erratically, and Levi knew he was close to the end. Leaning down right next to Eren’s face, he said in a commanding tone, “Now be a good boy and cum for me, Eren,”

“Nnn…Levi!” Eren moaned. He came hard against Levi and his own chest. Levi continued to stroke him until he was too sensitive to continue.

“Seems someone has a bit of a praise kink,” Levi said in a teasing tone.

Eren blushed bright red and gaped at Levi. Before he could deny it, Levi crashed their lips together. There was less urgency in this kiss; they moved slowly against one another’s lips, neither one needing to take it any farther. Levi pulled away, but kept his forehead resting on Eren’s.

“Your meeting,” Eren said, suddenly getting up. Levi looked over at the clock on Eren’s nightstand, seeing that he now had ten minutes to shower, eat, and get to Erwin’s.

“Fuck.”

After taking the fastest shower of his life, Levi dressed himself in a simple white button up with a black suit and tie. He hurriedly picked out a pair of dress shoes and slacks, throwing them on and walking out of his room. He heard water running and assumed Eren was already showering. He felt slightly upset that he wouldn’t be able to see him once more before leaving. He went straight past the kitchen, figuring he would eat on the way back from the meeting.

He went to grab the handle of the door, but a large to-go container sitting on the kitchen bar stole his attention. Levi picked it up, noticing a note attached to it.

_ I would have had breakfast as well but someone decided grinding up against my ass was more important than the most important meal of the day, so here’s the tea. _

Levi genuinely laughed at the note, then pocketed it and grabbed the container of tea. He walked out of the apartment door and swiftly made his way down the stairs, drinking his tea while he walked.

It was a ten minute walk to the Survey Corps building, so Levi knew he was already late. He took out his phone and shot a quick notice to Erwin, then pocketed it and began the walk. He really did need to buy a car soon.

He stopped once he reached the large building with “Survey Corps” written in large letters across the top of the building. The Survey Corps was a research facility that Erwin had become the CEO of. It started out as a small company, but Erwin had raised it into one of the largest in the state. They were always in need of lawyers, and if Levi wanted a job it was pretty much set. He threw his now empty tea container away before walking up the steps to the large building.

He looked at the large glass doors in front of him and pulled them open. The inside of the building was brightly lit with white tiled flooring. Directly in front of him, a bored looking secretary sat clacking at a keyboard. He sighed and walked up to her.

“I have an appointment with Mr. Smith,” he said.

She stopped typing and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “His last appointment started at 8.”

Levi clenched his jaw, already irritated. “That was my appointment, Levi Ackerman.”

She huffed and typed something into her computer. She paused, then looked over at him again. “You do know you’re thirty minutes late, right?”

Levi narrowed his eyes and glared harshly at her. She shrunk back in her seat and swallowed. “I-I’ll just tell him you’re here,” she said quickly while picking up a phone.

Levi nodded, then turned to lean against the counter of the desk. Eren might not be affected by his glare, but at least others still were. He heard the woman clear her throat, so he turned back to look at her.

“You can go up now, he’s on-“

“I know where his damn office is,” Levi said curtly.

Walking away from the counter and the annoying secretary, Levi turned to his left and walked over to the elevators. He pushed the up button and grimaced, realizing he had left his hand sanitizer at the apartment. The elevator opened, and he walked inside, hitting the twenty first floor.

Luckily, no one else got on the elevator until he had made it to his floor. He walked off and saw at least a dozen people running about, papers filling their hands or typing rapidly on keyboards. Levi brushed passed them all and found the office marked “Erwin Smith.”

He knocked firmly on the door twice, and was almost immediately greeted by Erwin’s familiar baritone saying, “Come in.”

Levi opened the door and saw his friend slumped at his desk with his reading glasses on. He wore a light blue button up and silver tie, his jacket hanging off the back of his chair. When Levi shut the door, Erwin looked up from his work and smiled. Levi tensed; he knew that smile. It was reserved for when he wanted information out of someone, and that was never a good thing.

“Good to see you, Levi,” Erwin said, his voice appearing friendly and light.

“You basically forced me into coming,” Levi said while sitting down.

Erwin chuckled. “I supposed I did. I must say, I am surprised that you’re late. “Erwin narrowed his eyes, and Levi knew why he had that smile plastered on his face now. Levi was never late; and if he was, it was because someone was dying or he was the one dying. And if for some reason he was late for another reason, he’d always call much in advance to notify them. He had neglected to do that since he was busy doing something much more entertaining.

“My alarm fucked up and didn’t go off,” he said calmly. Levi was a great liar, but Erwin was better at telling when he was being lied to.

“You always wake up before your alarm,” he stated clearly.

Levi tilted his head in annoyance, cursing the fact that Erwin was the only one he couldn’t affectively lie to. “My sleeping schedule has been affected by the time zone change, I’ve had to adjust and still can’t quite get up without the alarm.” He held his breath, hoping Erwin had believed him. It’s not that he was afraid of telling anyone about him and Eren, in fact he was rather proud of the it, but he hadn’t discussed it with Eren and didn’t want to say something he shouldn’t.

“Levi, I know when you lie to me,” Erwin said. He wasn’t angry, but more intrigued with why his best friend would lie to him.

Levi groaned and accepted defeat. “I was busy with something and lost track of time,” he said.

Erwin raised his eyebrows and looked at Levi quizzically. “What could you possibly be busy with?”

“For fucks sake Erwin, I thought I was here for a job interview,” he growled out. Erwin laughed once again, causing irritation to grow in Levi.

“The fact that you’re being so evasive only heightens my curiosity, you know,” Erwin said, amusement clear in his voice.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Now you sound like Hanji.”

Erwin folded his hands and leaned his elbows on his desk. If Levi wasn’t screwed before, he was now. That was Erwin’s go to “I’ve figured out how to get what I want” position.

“Speaking of Hanji, I’d love to give her a call and explain your situation to her. I’m sure she would be rather intrigued at your odd behavior,” Erwin said with a smirk playing over his lips.

Levi met Erwin’s gaze, anger evident in his gray eyes. “God dammit Eyebrows,” he grumbled. As usual, Erwin had him beat. He sighed loudly. “I’ll tell you but I swear, if you tell Hanji any of this before I do I’m shaving those fucking eyebrows off.”

“It’s a deal. Now, what happened?”

Levi leaned back in his chair, trying to figure out the best way to break the news to his friend.  _ You know the brunette you were eye fucking at the coffee store the other day? He sucked me off and I gave him a hand job,  _ wasn’t going to cut it. “You remember how Eren was pretty out of it the night you dropped him off?”

Erwin nodded, his interest clear in his eyes.

“Well, he started to get into some heavy shit about his past trying to explain why he acted the way he did at the restaurant, but I stopped him and told him to wait until he was sober. The next morning he walks in,” _  shirtless and looking fucking delicious, “ _ and explains that the reason he ran out was because he fell for a straight guy once and didn’t want it happening again.” Levi finished but refused to meet Erwin’s eyes, instead looking at his nails.

“Levi, are you saying he has feelings for you?” Erwin asked after a silence. “The boy you’ve been pining after for a week confesses to you, and you don’t tell Hanji or me?” Erwin asked in a slightly shocked tone.

Levi made the mistake of looking up at Erwin and saw the hurt expression on his face. “Jesus Erwin, we just got together a day ago,” he said, then instantly regretted it. Erwin’s expression changed from hurt to triumph. “You manipulative shit,” Levi spat.

Erwin shrugged. “Its how I got this job. Levi, I’m extremely happy for you. I think Eren will be good for you.”

Levi felt himself smile minutely. The brat really was good for him. “He already is, Erwin,” he said quietly.

Erwin smiled gently at him. “Don’t forget to tell Hanji. Maybe do it over the phone though, she might crush you if you do it in person.”

Levi nodded in agreement.

“So if Eren confessed to you yesterday, why were you late this morning?” Erwin asked with an innocent smile.

He turned away, trying not to think about why exactly he was late. “I really don’t think you want me going into details.”

Erwin’s smile only grew. “I think I agree with you on that. Shall we discuss business then?”

Levi and Erwin talked about the position available for Levi. He’d have his own office in the same building, and his hours were surprisingly flexible. Working as a lawyer was something Levi knew he was good at, and he actually felt himself become a little excited at the prospect of going back to work. Although he would have less time to be around Eren, he knew that he needed to start working again sometime. After he had filled out all the appropriate paper work, he had officially become an employee at Survey Corps.

“I’m only going to say this once, but thank you, Erwin,” Levi said as he got up from his seat.

“There’s no need. Even if you weren’t my best friend, you’re more than qualified for the job. Be here tomorrow, but try not to be late this time.”

“Fuck you. I’ll be here,” Levi said as he turned and walked out of the door. He took the elevator back down to the first floor, making sure to give the secretary one last glare before leaving. He had only spent an hour with Erwin, which meant he had another seven or so until Eren was home. Part of him wanted to go to the coffee store and see him, but he convinced himself that he could wait.

He walked back to the apartment, trying to figure out what he could do to occupy himself until Eren was home. He had planned something for the both of them that night and was definitely  _ not _  nervous about their first real date. He wasn’t worried about the specifics of the date; he’d been planning it for an embarrassingly long time, but more so how Eren would react. He seemed content to sit around on his couch all day, but Levi wanted something different for their first real outing as a couple.

He walked into their apartment and took off his jacket and shoes. He went into his room and changed into more casual clothing; a dark blue sweater (no, he didn’t care if it was California) and a pair of jeans. He looked over at the clock and saw it was only ten, meaning Eren’s shift still had six hours left. He desperately needed to kill time in order to stop himself from going crazy, but could only think of one person to do it with.

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” he grumbled.

Picking up his phone, he dialed the number of his eccentric best friend.

“ _ Levi Ackerman, calling me first? Oh shit what’s wrong?” _

“Nothing, are you working today?” he said, ignoring her.

“ _ Technically no, but I’m doing some experiments at home.” _

Levi shivered, not wanting to know what exactly that meant. “Put that shit away and come over.”

He could practically feel the excitement radiating from over the phone, so he instinctually pulled the phone away from his ear. He could still hear the shriek that came from the phone and mentally congratulated himself for preventing his ear drum from shattering.

_ “Of course I will! Oh, this must be good if you’re asking me to hang out.” _

“Just get over here before I change my mind,” he said while hanging up.

Telling Hanji about Eren was just about the last thing he wanted to do, but if he let it go on any longer without telling her it would only get worse. He remembered the first time he told her he was engaged to Petra after secretly dating for months, Hanji had single handedly made his life a living hell for keeping it from her. She had actually left dirty socks all over his apartment once. Petra had laughed it off while Levi was out for blood.

He went around the apartment, cleaning up a few things Eren had left in the kitchen, waiting for his friend. He hated to admit it, but he was a little excited to tell her. He knew she would be extremely happy for him, even if she was too enthusiastic. Being able to say Eren was his was something that felt just so right to him.

It only took ten or so minutes before he was opening his door and being greeted to a brown mess of hair and glasses. She was wearing a simple yellow tank top and jean shorts with the same sandals she had at the airport. She was holding what looked to be an expensive bottle of wine when she barreled through Levi’s door and wrapped her arms around him.

“How is my little shorty?” she asked fondly.

Levi threw her off. “Take your god damn shoes off, Jesus.”

She obliged and set the bottle of wine on the kitchen bar. “Levi, I brought you wine, how can you be so cruel?”

“You brought me wine at 10:30 in the morning,” he said.

She shrugged her shoulders and went over to the couch where she ungracefully threw herself on it. “It’s never too early for wine, but we can wait until later if you absolutely insist.”

He sighed, already regretting his decision to tell her. He actually wouldn’t mind having some alcohol in him for this. He walked over to the couch and threw her legs off, sitting down next to her. “I think you’ll want to be sober for this,” he said casually.

Hanji sat up in a sitting position and studied Levi. “This is big, isn’t it?”

Levi smirked and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it is.”

She lunged at him and grabbed the front of his sweater, staring manically at him. “Spill.”

He once again had to throw her off of him, but she kept that concentrated look on her face as she backed away. “I told Eren how I felt,” he said hurriedly.

Then, Hanji got quiet. Eerily so, in Levi’s opinion. “And…how did that go?” she asked quietly.

It wasn’t often that Levi was shocked, but the way Hanji was acting definitely made him that way. “Um, it went well. He apparently feels the same.” He cursed himself for actually saying “um”, but this was beyond weird. Even for her.

“So you two are a thing now?” she asked, voice only mildly growing in volume.

He blinked at her, thoroughly confused. “Yes. What the fuck is wrong with you? Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, screaming?”

That he found out, was the wrong thing to say.

“LEVIIMSOHAPPYFORYOU!” she screamed while embracing him in such a right hug he literally couldn’t breathe. “MY GAY BABIES ARE FINALLY COMING OUT OF THE NEST!”

Even though he couldn’t breath and was sure his friend had lost any trace of sanity she had left, Levi laughed. He laughed so hard Hanji had to let go and join him. He was sitting up against the couch, holding his stomach as he and Hanji loudly let go of themselves.

It took them a full ten minutes to get a hold of themselves. Levi hadn’t laughed like that in…well maybe never. And it was all because of some twenty one year old green eyed brat and his crazy as fuck best friend. “God dammit Hanji, I didn’t want you to come over at first but you’ve proved your worth.”

She wiped away tears that had formed from her laughing and smiled at him. “I love you too, Levi! Now, details. Did you take him somewhere special? Stare into his eyes while telling him? Did you kiss him? Have you had sex yet?”

He put his hand over her mouth and silenced her. “Slow down. I’ll tell you, just calm the hell down.” He tentatively removed his hand. “He actually started the conversation. He told me how he felt, and I kissed him.”

Her eyes grew wide and sparkled with glee. “That’s so sweet! I can’t believe you waited until he said something though.”

“It fucking worked out, didn’t it?” he snapped back at her.

She leaned her head on her hand and nodded. “It sure did. I can tell he’s special, Levi.”

Levi sighed and le

aned back on the couch. “Fuck, I know. It was never this way with Petra. He does all this shit I should hate, but everything he does just makes me want him more. And he has this smile, fucking hell his smile, its so god damn beautiful. I’ve never been this way, Hanji.”

Hanji paused and smiled gently. “Oh sweetie, you know what that means, right?”

Levi raised an eyebrow quizzically. “No?”

“You’re in love, dumbass!”

Levi looked away from her and ran his hands through his hair. He had honestly considered the fact himself, but refused to acknowledge it. “I’ve known him for a week.”

“And you knew Petra for five years, look how that turned out,” she said sweetly.

“God dammit,” he mumbled.

She sighed loudly and grabbed Levi’s hand. “Levi, you don’t realize it, but whenever you talk about Eren, you smile. I’ve almost never seen you do that, not even around Petra. When you’re around him, you’re completely yourself, even if other people are around. It doesn’t matter if you’ve known him a week or your whole life, you love the kid.”

Levi’s eyes widened and he stared back at Hanji. He really didn’t realize he was smiling during their conversation, but couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t care what anyone thought about him or how fucked up it was that there was more than a decade of age difference between them, he only wanted Eren to accept him. He wanted Eren to be his, and wanted to give himself to him.

“Holy shit, Shitty Glasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter thus far. Featuring the first date, some backstory, and smut towards the end.   
> As always, sorry for grammatical errors.

After Levi’s revelation, Hanji begged him to open up the wine, but he refused profusely. He had a big night planned for their first date and now that he had realized how deep his feelings went, didn’t want to screw it up by drinking before he even met with him.

Hanji finally agreed, but told him they would just have to schedule another time to drink together. She decided to stay anyway and watch movies with Levi, asking very personal details about their relationship frequently.

“ _Please,_ at least tell me if you have done something remotely sexual. “

Levi grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at her, but she narrowly dodged it. “What is with your obsession with my sex life?”

“So there _is_ a sex life?”

“Jesus fuck! We haven’t had sex yet, alright?” he said raising his voice, which surprised even Hanji.

She raised her hands on show of defeat and sat back on the couch. For a while, they managed to stay quiet while they watched whatever film Hanji had set up. It didn’t take her long to abandon her decision to stay out of his life.

“What about hand jobs?”

Levi shot up from the couch and pinned Hanji to the couch, causing her to cackle loudly. She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but to no avail. “Are you done you annoying fuck?” he asked through gritted teeth.

“I think you should be on top of someone else, Levi. Maybe then you wouldn’t be so grum-ow!” she yelled as Levi grabbed her ponytail and yanked harshly. They were both so absorbed in their activities that they failed to notice Eren opening the door and setting his keys on the counter. The brunette walked into the living room, only to stop abruptly at the sight in front of him.

“Is this what you do whenever I leave, Levi?” Eren asked, trying his hardest to suppress the laugh threatening to leave his mouth.

Levi let go of Hanji quickly and backed away from her. He got up from the couch and smoothed out his hair, then turned to look at Eren. His hair was the usual mess and he was giving him the smile that made Levi’s heart beat faster than normal. At that moment he didn’t care if Hanji was eyeing them carefully.

“Come here, brat,” he said as he gripped the front of Eren’s shirt and pulled him closer, surprising him with a chaste kiss. Levi heard Hanji’s fan girl screech echo through the apartment, but he only pulled Eren in closer.

He broke the kiss, and Eren was giving him the fondest look he could imagine. “I see you told Hanji.”

Levi shrugged. “Is that alright?” he asked slightly worried. They hadn’t really talked about going public with their relationship, but he was almost positive he couldn’t contain himself around the boy. He was never someone for public displays of attention, not even in front of Hanji. But Eren had constantly changed him.

Eren laughed and grabbed Levi’s hand, threading his fingers with his own. “Of course its fine. I may have called Armin an hour after we got together,” he said sheepishly.

“Erwin also knows,” Levi added. Once again, this was the wrong thing to say in the presence of Hanji.

She stood up from the couch and put her hands on her hips. “Are you saying Eyebrows found out before I did?”

Levi chuckled at his friend using the nickname he had given Erwin years ago. “I had to at the meeting this morning. “

She pouted, but quickly recovered. “Well, I guess I should leave you two cuties to yourself. Levi has quite the night planned for you, Eren,” she said happily.

Eren looked at Levi, confusion clear on his face. Levi might have let his plans for taking Eren out slip to Hanji. She had approved of his plans and had already asked for him to text her immediately after to tell her how it went.

“You’ll see,” Levi said mysteriously. Eren sighed, but didn’t inquire further.

Hanji left (with her bottle of wine), leaving the two men alone. “So,” Eren said, slipping his arms around Levi’s waist, “you’re taking me out tonight?”

Levi hummed and ran his hands over Eren’s sides teasingly. “Only if you want to go out.”

Eren smiled, showing off his perfect teeth. “I’d love to. Where are we going?”

“Can’t tell you,” Levi said emotionlessly.

“Can I guess?” he asked hopefully.

“No.”

Eren huffed loudly and pulled Levi in closer, wrapping his arms tightly around his back. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered: “Are you sure there isn’t any way I can get you to tell me?” He nibbled gently on Levi’s ear, causing him to sigh and lean even further into Eren.

“Horny brat,” Levi murmured. “Save it for tonight.”

Eren hummed and reluctantly pulled away. “Fine then. How should I dress?”

“However you want. But If you’re going to be mine I’d like people to think I’m not dating a teenager who can’t dress himself. “

Eren raised his eyebrows. “What am I, your trophy wife?”

Levi smirked and ran his hand through Eren’s soft locks. “Exactly. Now go get ready, we have somewhere to be.”

Eren kissed him once more. It was gentle and sweet, and Levi felt himself slowly falling deeper and harder for the brat just with a kiss. Eren broke the kiss and smile before leaving Levi in the hallway, going to change.

Levi let out long breath and leaned up against the wall. He smiled to himself and went to his room, also needing to change. Eren probably thought he would be taking him to some upscale restaurant where you sat uncomfortably and ate fifty dollar salmon, but that wasn’t what he had in mind. He didn’t think Eren would appreciate something like that, especially not for the first date.

He went into his room and slipped off his sweater, replacing it with a dark blue button down. He grabbed a white silk tie and tied it expertly. He kept his dark jeans on, not wanting to look too formal.

He walked out of the room, turning his head to see Eren standing outside of his door, looking a bit nervous. He wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans they were practically painted on and a gray shirt that hugged his frame to perfection. He had the same violet converse on as he wore before.

“Um, Levi you’re staring,” Eren said with a laugh.

Levi tore his gaze away and looked at Eren’s face instead. He was blushing lightly and still looking nervous. Levi couldn’t understand how he was a blushing mess most of the time, but turned into a sex god whenever they were in bed. (Or on the couch)

“Am I underdressed? Because you, well, you look really nice,” he said while scanning over Levi’s body with clear interest.

“You look fine, better than fine. Let me just send a text and we can leave,” he said.

Eren nodded, and Levi took his hand, guiding him into the living room. He pulled out his phone with the other hand and texted a quick “ _Are you here?”_ and waited for his response.

The reply came instantly, telling him that he was ready and waiting for them downstairs. Levi smirked and pocketed his phone, pulled Eren towards the door. “Let’s go.”

“I swear to God if you take me to some cleaning supply store I’m dumping your ass,” Eren commented as they walked down the stair together hand in hand.

“I guess I’m going home alone tonight then, “Levi said with a smile playing on his lips.

For a minute it looked as if Eren actually believed him, so Levi smacked his head lightly. “Oi, you really think I’d do that? Tsk, shitty brat. “

Eren merely laughed and rubbed his head. They walked out the door and Eren was about to make another snide comment, but his voice caught in his throat. “Levi, you didn’t.”

Levi squeezed his hand tighter and continued looking ahead. “I did. “

Outside waiting for them was a black limo, with a driver leaning up against the side looking cheerily at them. He was dressed in a black suit and had his dark hair neatly combed back. The vehicle looked horribly out of place in the area Eren lived, and it was clear by the strange looks it was getting. “Oh my god Levi, you’re unbelievable.”

Levi turned hesitantly, worried he may have gone too far with his plan. His worry was erased when he saw Eren’s beaming face staring back at him. He relaxed and tugged Eren to follow him towards the car.

“Good evening, Mr. Ackerman. I’m James and I’ll be escorting you and your date tonight.”

Eren smiled widely at the word “date”, Levi finding it hard not to as well. James opened the door for the both of them, Eren eagerly stepping in first. Levi rolled his eyes, but followed in after him. The inside was just as luxurious as the out. It was equipped with a mini bar and large seats enough for ten people at least.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe you did this!” Eren said excitedly. He sat down on one of the seats, motioning for Levi to join him. He did and immediately interlaced their fingers again. He found it hard to keep himself from touching Eren whenever he could.

“I’m glad you like it,” Levi said. He was happy to see the night had only just started, but Eren seemed to be having a good time already. He could only hope the rest of the night went as well.

Once they were settled, the driver pulled away and began to drive. Eren pestered Levi constantly about where they were going, but he refused to give in to the beautiful man beside him. “Just be patient,” he would tell him each time. Finally, Eren calmed down enough to lean against Levi and enjoy the ride.

Just as Eren had calmed down, the driver slowed down to a stop. The brunette sat up and looked around hurriedly while Levi watched in amusement. “Looks like we’re here,” Levi said while grabbing onto Eren’s hand and pulling him out of the car.

They stepped out onto the sidewalk and Eren’s face immediately split into a wide smile at the scenery. He squeezed Levi’s hand and looked over at him, joy dancing in his turquoise eyes. Levi felt himself melt under those eyes, slowly turning himself to face him. “I figured I couldn’t go wrong with this,” he said with nervousness lacing his voice.

Eren smiled and turned his head to look once again at the venue Levi had chosen. “You definitely can’t go wrong with the ocean,” he said.

Levi had asked around, trying to find the absolute best spot on the beach to take someone for a dinner and watch the sunset over the ocean. It was corny as fuck, but so was Eren. He had prepared a meal for them beforehand, asking his driver to keep it for them until they reached their destination. With Eren’s love of the ocean and good food, he hoped the boy would enjoy it. From the look on his face, he had been right.

Levi tugged Eren’s arm once again, breaking his concentration on the crystal waters in front of them. “There’s a blanket in the back, why don’t you pick out a spot for us?”

Eren grinned and nodded his head, quickly going to find the blanket. Levi chuckled at his enthusiasm and went to grab their dinner from the mini fridge in the limo.

After he had everything, he looked back at the beach to see Eren already struggling to place the blanket down. Luckily there wasn’t much wind, but it still seemed challenging for him. Levi stepped into the sand and made his way over to the brunette.

“Having trouble?” he asked teasingly.

Eren sighed and dropped his arms to the side in defeat. “Honestly, yeah. This damn blanket has it out for me.”

Levi set the container of food down on the beach and grabbed one end of the blanket, motioning for Eren to do the same. They successfully laid it down and sat facing the ocean, thighs and arms touching. “You hungry?” Levi asked him

“You brought food?”  Eren asked with interest.

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed the containers. “Of course I fucking did.”

He opened the containers and unwrapped two sandwiches which he had bought from Sasha’s earlier that day. He had went with Hanji and asked her what Eren’s favorite things were that could easily be transported, and bought one for himself as well. He handed one over to Eren who took it and looked at Levi skeptically.

“How’d you know I loved Sasha’s sandwiches?”

Levi shrugged and got out a bottle of wine he had also bought. Sasha had said Eren wasn’t really a wine drinker, but he asked her for something he might like. He grabbed two glasses and poured one for Eren and himself, gingerly setting them down on the blanket.

“I didn’t. I went today and asked her,” he replied.

Eren beamed at him and tucked himself closer to Levi’s side. “That was sweet, Levi.”

Levi scoffed and began to eat. He would have to go back and thank Sasha for the advice because Eren seemed to be thoroughly enjoying his food and even the wine. They ate in silence, only needing each other’s touch to keep themselves occupied. Eren would occasionally brush through Levi’s hair gently, and he felt himself lean into the touch each time. If Levi had to judge, he’d say it was pretty damn perfect.

After they had finished eating, they still had about ten minutes before the sun would set. The gentle motion of the ocean lapping against the shore was peaceful in a way Levi had not experienced before. He’d been to the beach and seen the ocean, but here with Eren all the experiences were magnified.

“This is perfect,” Eren commented, breaking the silence. He said it not looking at the ocean in front of him, but instead into Levi’s eyes.

Levi brought his hand up to Eren’s cheek and caressed it softly. “It is,” he said quietly enough to almost be drowned out by the ocean.

Levi knew what he wanted to say. He stared into those gloriously green eyes that were the same color of the ocean in front of him and wanted nothing more than to say it. Those three words he had been feeling since he first got a good glimpse of the beautiful man in front of him. His heart swelled with need to express them, but Eren was right; at that moment, everything was perfect. He wouldn’t ruin it by confessing to him after only knowing him for a little more than a week. Instead, he closed the gap between them and kissed him. The kiss was desperate; Levi trying to convey everything he was feeling in the simple action of pressing his lips firmly against Eren’s.

Eren’s response was almost as desperate; he laced his fingers into Levi’s hair and pulled him closer while feverishly kissing him back as if to say he understood. Eren was the first to break the kiss, but stayed close to Levi’s mouth.

“Levi,” he whispered sinfully while opening his eyes and looking into the other man’s silver ones.

Levi felt a spike of arousal shoot through him, begging him to succumb to that sultry voice. As much as he wanted to, he wouldn’t let his first time with Eren be on a public beach where anyone could see them. Not to mention he had neglected to bring the necessary supplies to prevent such things from happening.

“The sun is going to set soon,” Levi said, trying to calm himself down.

Eren took the hint and looked away, smirking lightly. Levi was right; the sky was darkened with beautiful shades of red and orange that reflected on the ocean’s surface. Levi never really enjoyed the beach; it was generally dirty and crowded. But being there, watching as the sun set over the ocean with Eren, he had never loved it more.

They stayed there, Levi’s head resting on Eren’s shoulder and hands intertwined, until it became too dark to see anymore. Neither one of them wanted to leave, but it had become too dark to stay out.

“We should head back,” Levi said, but making no motion to get up.

“Mm, probably,” Eren said lazily. “I never want to leave the ocean, though.”

Levi hummed and nuzzled his face closer to Eren. “I can see why.”

They were quiet again until Eren started to run his hands through Levi’s hair once again. “You know, I feel like you know everything about me, but I don’t know a thing about you.”

He wasn’t sure if Eren was doing it intentionally, but with the rhythmic touching of his hair coupled with his soothing voice Levi would probably tell the boy anything at that moment. “I’ll tell you if you what you want to know, but it will probably ruin the evening.”

Eren leaned down and lifted Levi’s chin so he would face him. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips, then smiled warmly. “Knowing more about you wouldn’t ruin anything,” he said simply.

“Can I just tell you a few things and leave the really heavy shit for later?” he asked.

“You don’t have to tell me anything, I just thought I’d ask.” There was only sincerity in the boy’s voice.

Levi sighed. He inched away from Eren, only to reposition himself in between the boy’s legs, facing the ocean he could no longer see. He leaned back against his firm chest and felt the rise and fall of his breathing. It was calming, and even more so when he felt Eren lean his head on top of his.

“I think I told you I did a lot of stupid shit when I was young, right?” he asked.

He felt Eren, nod, so he continued. “Well it started when my parents died. I was young enough so that I didn’t remember a lot of things about them, but it was still pretty bad. I lived with my uncle after that. He was a real peace of work.” Levi laughed darkly, but continued.

“He was into drugs- name it, and he did it. I tried to stay out of all of it, but when you’re a teen it’s not exactly easy. But I never wanted to actually use the drugs, I just wanted to sell. Granted, I did try it a few times but never got addicted to any of it.  I’d see the stacks of cash my uncle could come home with and feel so fucking envious of that bastard. So I asked him if I could deal for him.”

Eren brought his arms around Levi and tightened his grip. “If you need to stop, I understand,” he said gently.

Levi shook his head. “Not yet. You should know. Turns out I was a pretty good drug dealer. I was short and young, so everyone thought they could take advantage of me. They were pretty surprised when I could kick the shit out of them. I started when I was sixteen and didn’t stop until a few years later. That part of the story I’ll save for later,” he said quietly.

Eren kissed the top of Levi’s head lightly. “Thank you,” he said so sincerely it made Levi’s heart ache. “I get sharing things from your past is hard for you, so I won’t ask about it again until you’re ready.”

He thought talking about his past would ruin everything he had built with Eren. He assumed he would run, or at least be appalled by the fact he was dating an ex-drug dealer. Instead, he was faced with only gratitude from him. “Jesus kid, you’re going to kill me.”

He felt Eren smile, then lean down by his ear. “I won’t kill you, but I may make you scream, Levi,” he whispered hotly, immediately making heat pool in Levi’s abdomen. He had somehow gone from emotionally vulnerable to completely turned on in less than five minutes.

“We should get home,” Levi said firmly.

Eren nodded. This time, they actually did get up. Levi dusted off the sand from himself and grabbed Eren’s hand. He picked up their things with the other and made Eren take the blanket which he cursed before stuffing it into a ball.  They walked together back to the limo that Levi had texted to meet them to take them home.

They piled into the limo and this time Eren wasted no time in snuggling up to Levi. “You’re a needy thing, aren’t you?” Levi asked with a smile playing on his lips.

Eren laughed, but didn’t move from Levi’s side. “I’ve never been this way, actually. I was kind of distant with my other boyfriends. “

Levi knew it was petty of him, but he still tensed at the mention of Eren’s past lovers. He was discovering that something about the boy made him extremely possessive, more so than he was with Petra. Still, knowing that none of them got to receive the same treatment as him eased him slightly.

Eren moved away suddenly, earning him a confused look from Levi. He was blushing brightly and refused to meet Levi’s eyes. “I-I didn’t mean that we were boyfriends or anything if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said quickly.

Assuming he had taken his reaction the wrong way, Levi grabbed the brunette and forcibly brought him closer. “Shitty brat, I tensed up because I don’t want to think of anyone else touching my boyfriend,” he said sternly.

Eren looked at him, mouth agape and wide eyed. “So, you’re okay if I call you my boyfriend?” he asked.

Levi sighed loudly, but smiled at the boy eventually. “Yes, Eren.”

Eren placed his hand on the back of Levi’s neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Levi couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. When Eren dragged his tongue over his lip, he eagerly gave the brunette access. His own mouth was invaded by Eren’s warm tongue, caresses every surface. He could taste the wine, making him feel intoxicated just from the boy’s tongue.

They kissed passionately until they felt the car come to a stop, then reluctantly pulled away. They were a panting mess, but Levi tried to compose himself before stepping out and paying their driver for the evening. He gave him a generous tip, then watched him drive away. The minute he was out of eye shot, he felt Eren slide his hands under his shirt and across his stomach, making him shutter and tilt his head back.

“At least wait until we get inside, you dumb shit,” he said. He had meant for it to come out as commanding, but even he realized the needy tone of his voice was anything but.

Eren dragged him until he was flush against his chest and continued the assault of Levi’s body with his hands. He felt every dip and curve of the muscled flesh beneath his fingertips, trying to map out Levi’s body with his hands. Before long, they both grew tired of the teasing touches and quickly made their way into the apartment. They stumbled in and were locked in another heated kiss before either of them could even close the door.

“God, I fucking need you right now,” Eren growled out once they had shut the door and began to walk towards Levi’s bedroom.

Eren latched onto the exposed skin of Levi’s neck, sucking harshly and lapping over it with his tongue. Levi threw his head back and fisted his hands into Eren’s hair. Somehow Eren had lost his sweater and Levi’s tie was somewhere back in the kitchen, but they both needed more.

Eren stopped his assault and grabbed Levi’s wrist, leading him to his bedroom. Levi had yet to see the room, but wasn’t really concerned with how he had decorated right now. He followed him into the dark room, not bothering to look at anything else but the bed in the corner with dark blue bed sheets sprawled messily across the top.

They both stumbled onto the bed, Levi’s shirt long abandoned on the floor. Now both of them were shirtless, wrapped around one another while they greedily kissed. Neither one of them wanting to stop, but both wanting to do much more. Eventually, Levi broke the kiss and was shoved down by Eren, feeling his back collide with the soft mattress. He looked up at Eren and saw the hungry look in his eyes.

“Fuck kid, you look like you’re about to eat me,” he said with a laugh.

Eren blinked a few times, then regained his senses and ran his hands over Levi’s pale chest. “Shit, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone this badly _,”_ he said lowly.

Levi felt himself slowly losing his self-control at the statement. He wanted Eren to just fucking take him, or flip Eren onto his back and pound into him without mercy. But still, this was literally their first date.

“Don’t worry, I think we should wait too, “Eren said softly. Levi was almost certain the brat could read his thoughts now.

“I do want to try something else, though” he said with a cocky grin. The last time Eren had said that, Levi got the best head of his life, so he wasn’t going to argue with the younger man.

Eren leaned over and opened one of the drawers of his nightstand and pulled out a small tube of lube. He placed it off to the side of the bed, then ran his hands slowly down Levi’s chest. It drove Levi mad under him; the touches that were sensual enough to excite him, but not nearly enough to give him what he wanted.

Finally, he reached Levi’s waist and unbuttoned the buckle of his belt, tossing it aside as if the item had offended him. He hastily unzipped his jeans and ripped them off Levi’s body, staring at his clothed erection once he had gotten him in nothing but his boxer briefs. Eren made eye contact with him, then grinned slyly before taking the band of the briefs and pulling them down with his teeth.

Levi hissed at the sensation of his cock being freed from its confines. Eren caressed his thighs with his hands while sucking at one of his hip bones, leaving a dark bruise there.

Levi was shaking with need at this point, and making soft mewling noises under Eren. “You’re the biggest god damn tease I’ve ever been with,” he growled.

Eren hummed and smirked at him. Levi saw him grab the forgotten lube and uncapped it, spreading it evenly on a few of his fingers. “At this point, I really don’t give a shit about who tops or who bottoms. I’ve done both, but since it’s your first time with a man, you’re going to need to see how it’s done either way,” Eren said while spreading Levi’s legs farther apart.

Levi let out a shaky breath, but allowed him to continue. Eren gently placed his slick index finger on his entranced and massaged it slowly. He kept his eyes trained on Levi, checking for any signs of discomfort. He continued to run his fingers over his twitching hole, but never penetrated.

“Pretty sure it’s supposed to go in, Eren,” Levi said impatiently.

Eren nodded, then slowly dipped his finger inside Levi. He pumped it slowly in and out, getting Levi accustom to the foreign feeling. There was a slight burn, and the feeling left Levi clenching unintentionally. “Just breathe, Levi. I’ll make it better soon,” Eren said sincerely.

 Eren was massaging his walls and could feel how tight and hot Levi was, groaning at the sensation. After the initial burn of the intrusion, Levi felt himself relax. It still wasn’t a great feeling, but it was much less uncomfortable. “Add another,” he huffed.

Eren obliged, inserting another finger into his tight heat. The stretch made Levi’s brows knit together, but he relaxed himself around the digits. Eren was thrusting them deeper now, curling his fingers every once and a while.

Levi was panting now, starting to feel the pleasure of Eren’s fingers massaging his insides. He thrust himself against the digits, effectively fucking himself on his fingers.

“Christ Levi, I haven’t even found it yet,” Eren murmured.

Eren added another finger, this time not as gently. Then, he curled his fingers just right, brushing against Levi’s prostate. Levi saw white and arched his back roughly. “A-Ah! R-right there, Eren!” he moaned loudly.

Eren grinned at him and thrust his fingers harshly against that spot. Levi was moaning his name repeatedly. He had never felt something so incredibly good before, and he hadn’t even touched his cock yet.

Eren slowed his pace down, now only lightly thrusting his fingers into Levi. Levi looked at him with a mix of anger and need in his eyes. “Don’t you fucking stop now,” he said in between pants.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Eren replied. He found Levi’s prostate once again without warning and grinded his fingers along it sharply. Levi gasped at the feeling, throwing his head back against the pillow. “Ah, yes, fuck Eren _yes,”_ he cried. Eren was mercilessly thrusting his fingers against the bundle of nerves, causing Levi to moan uncontrollably under him. Eren grinned one last time at him, then took Levi’s swollen cock into his mouth and sucked on the head while he thrust his fingers in and out of his hole.

Levi had never felt something so intense and so fucking good. He practically screamed at the feeling. The stimulation of his prostate and cock was too much, quickly sending his release upon him. “E-Eren! Ah…oh…shit, I’m going to cum,” he said while bucking up into the hot mouth that was sucking his cock. He arched off the bed, white shooting from his cock as he moaned Eren’s name one last time. Eren swallowed around Levi and moaned around his pulsing cock.

Eren continued to massage Levi with his fingers until he was too sensitive to continue. He removed the digits and leaned his head on Levi’s, panting harshly.

“So that’s the prostate massage I’ve heard so much about,” Levi said hoarsely.

Eren laughed breathily. “Yeah, pretty fucking nice right?”

“God damn amazing is what it is,” he replied. He looked up at Eren’s panting form above him, furrowing his brows in confusion. “Wait, why are you so tired?”

Eren blushed and buried his head in Levi’s shoulder. “Shit, did you get off on finger fucking me?”

Eren made a whining noise and buried himself deeper into Levi’s chest. “I couldn’t help it with the noises you were making!” he said.

Levi encircled the brunette with his arms. “That’s fucking hot,” he commented, causing Eren to whine again.

As tired as he was, Levi still felt sweaty and now sticky. “Get up, we need to clean this,” he said while lifting Eren off his body. Eren groaned, but got up. They both went to the bathroom and washed up a little. Levi was horrible; he wouldn’t make them shower after all of that, but he knew sleeping wouldn’t happen if he hadn’t at least cleaned up a bit.

They returned to Eren’s bedroom, neither one needing to ask if they were going to sleep in separate beds. It was obvious at this point that they would be sharing a bed tonight.

Once they were both under the covers, they laid facing each other, legs intertwined under the warm blanket. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s torso and pulled him in close. Eren was warm, warmer than anyone he could remember. It had been a long time since Levi had fallen asleep in someone’s arms. He looked up at Eren’s peaceful face. His eyes were closed, showing off his light brown lashes. His lips were parted slightly and his breath had even out, signaling that the brunette was asleep.

Levi’s mind screamed at him to keep this boy and never let him go. He had already completely fallen for him, that much was clear. At that moment, he felt more at ease than he ever had. He desperately wanted to let himself fall asleep, but also wanted to watch Eren’s peaceful face as he slept. All the while, those three little words danced around in his mind. He wouldn’t say them when Eren could hear, there’s no way he was ready for that. Levi himself probably wasn’t even ready for that.

He gently ran his thumb over the boy’s cheekbones. “What have you done to me, Eren Jaeger? “

____________________________________________________________

Warmth. That was what Levi woke up to. His head was tucked tightly in the junction of Eren’s shoulder when his eyes fluttered open. His chest rose and fall rhythmically, causing an intense calm sensation to run through Levi’s body. He always woke up a few minutes before his alarm, so he knew he would have to leave the perfection that was waking up in Eren’s arms soon.

Eren was still deep in sleep, mouth partly open and breathing deeply. His hair was unusually messy from sleep, making Levi run his hands through it. He didn’t want to wake him, but he couldn’t resist the temptation. Eren sighed in his sleep and leaned into his touch. His tan arms were wrapped protectively around the smaller man and tightened when Levi tried to slip away. He laughed lightly, but covered his mouth to stop from rousing the other man.

“You’re a clingy thing aren’t you,” he whispered to himself. He hesitantly took Eren’s arms that were wound around him and removed them. Eren’s brow furrowed with the loss of Levi’s warmth, but he didn’t stir. Levi sat up as quietly as he could and slowly removed the blanket that had someone found its way around them. The light from Eren’s window was shining through, illuminating the room.

It was the first time he had gotten a good look at Eren’s room. He wasn’t surprised that it wasn’t nearly as clean as the rest of the apartment. Art supplies were strewn around his desk, and canvasses were stacked up against the wall. Levi stood up from the bed and stretched. He wanted to look through Eren’s art to see if it all was as beautiful as his tattoo, but didn’t want to intrude on his privacy.

Instead, he went over to Eren’s desk to look at the pictures he had framed on his desk. The first was of a child, obviously Eren, but much younger. On his right side was an Asian girl, clearly not happy about her picture being taken. Eren had the same messy brown hair and bright green eyes and was standing in the middle of pair of people, most likely a couple. The woman on the left had dark brown hair that was braided to the side. Her eyes were a different color than Eren’s, but were the same size and shape. She had a peaceful smile on her face and her arm was wrapped around the two children. The man was tall and thin, and wore a pair of glasses. His eyes were dark green and his hair was long.

The next picture was of Eren and two others, one being the same girl from the picture. Levi’s eyes widened as he took in the picture. It was undoubtable the same pair as the painting that was hung up in the coffee store, meaning Eren had most likely painted it. The pair were all smiling, even the girl this time. She even had the same red scarf wrapped around her neck.

He heard shuffling behind him, so he carefully turned around. Eren was blinking his eyes and looking around him until his eyes landed on Levi. He trailed down Levi’s still naked form and blushed lightly. “That’s a good sight to wake up to,” he grumbled, voice still laced with sleep.

Levi smirked and walked over to the bed. He kneeled down and ran his hands through Eren’s unruly bed head, smiling as he closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. “Go back to sleep, you don’t need to be up for a while,” he said quietly.

Eren nodded without opening his eyes. When Levi drew his hand away and started to get up, he was interrupted by Eren grabbing his wrist. The boy’s viridian eyes were open and staring lazily at him, a smile playing on his lips. He pulled him closer, never breaking eye contact with the raven.

“If you try and kiss me with morning breath I’m leaving you,” Levi said, causing Eren to abruptly drop his head back on his pillow and sigh loudly. He was looking back at Levi with disappointment, clearly trying to get his way.

Levi groaned to himself, not believing he could be controlled so easily. But it was impossible to resist the wide eyed stare he was receiving from the brunette. He leaned down and slid his hand through Eren’s locks. “Little shit,” he whispered before capturing Eren’s lips in a chaste kiss. He went to pull away, but stopped when he felt Eren’s hand on his neck, deepening the kiss. He should have been disgusted that he was letting his do this when neither of them had brushed their teeth, but he couldn’t find it in him to complain.

They were interrupted by the alarm on Levi’s phone going off somewhere in Eren’s room. Eren jumped, causing a laugh from Levi.

“I’ve got to get to work. If I’m late again who knows what details Erwin extract from me about us,” Levi said while standing up from the bed.

Eren chuckled, but nodded. “I’ll go back to sleep for a bit then. I’ll see you when you come back,” he said with a warm smile. He grabbed the blankets and snuggled into them. Levi couldn’t decide whether he wanted to jump him or cuddle with him. He smiled to himself, then stood up and began to collect his clothes from around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously a big thanks to everyone who has supported this work. I write for fun, so I'm glad others can get enjoyment out of it.


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a time jump here. A lot of characters are introduced. I really don’t know where this chapter came from, I just wanted to pretend that the 104th training squad is a happy bunch of friends including Marco because I refuse to accept his death.

It had officially been two weeks since the two had started dating. But, they were both still committed to going slow. There had been plenty of fooling around, but they still hadn’t actually had sex yet.

The thought that Levi was supposed to be getting an apartment was always hanging over his head, but he ignored it for the time being. In a few months, Eren’s roommate would be back, and he would deal with it then. Until that happened, he was content with enjoying Eren’s company. He knew their whole relationship was working backwards since they already lived together, but it didn’t matter to either of them.

Levi sat in his office, trying to read through the massive amounts of paper work he had been dumped with. He had only been working for Erwin for a week, but already started to fall into a routine. It was a lot less stressful than his last job, but just monotonous enough to keep him perpetually agitated. Today was especially bad since he was on a phone call for almost two hours dealing with a completely idiotic client.

He still had an hour left until he was free to go and was counting the minutes. He and Eren hadn’t planned anything and he was looking forward to a lazy night together. He found sitting down and watching movies with Eren to be one of his favorite activities, simply because he could relax and let himself go.

He dropped the papers he was holding and ran his hands through his hair, leaning back in his chair. Working had never been an issue before, mostly because he wasn’t exactly excited to return home. In the last few months of his marriage with Petra, they both knew it was bound to end eventually, causing them to avoid each other whenever they could. Now, all Levi wanted was to be home with his green eyed brat.

He heard his phone buzz from his desk, so he leaned forward and grabbed it. He felt a wave of relief crash over him when it was Eren who had texted him and not Hanji.

_From: My Brat_

_Are you up for doing something tonight?_

Levi sighed to himself. He thought he and Eren had both agreed to stay in, but apparently he was wrong.

_To: My Brat_

_Not really. Why?_

Levi sat his phone down and waited for the reply. It took a lot longer than usual, making Levi wonder if he had fucked up once again. When his phone buzzed, he grabbed it swiftly enough to be embarrassing.

_From: My Brat_

_Alright, you mind if I go out with my friends then? youre welcome to come but no pressure_

Levi read over the text a few times, wondering what he should do. Eren didn’t seem to care if he stayed home, but he had been looking forward to seeing him all day. It wasn’t fair if he told him to blow off his friends; he had a life outside of Levi.

_To: My Brat._

_Which friends?_

From: My Brat

_Jean (pony from the bar), his boyfriend Marco, Sasha from the restaurant and her boyfriend Connie, and then Annie and her two friends Reiner and Bertolt. Seriously no pressure, just wanted to ask you._

Levi was surprised to see he had actually met three of the people who would be there. It would still be awkward since he was most likely a decade older than all of them there, though. He was about to reply that he wouldn’t go until he remembered Eren had mentioned someone named Reiner before. Shit, now he remembered. Eren had said he dated someone named Reiner.

_To: My Brat_

_Reiner as in your ex?_

_From: My Brat_

_Yeah. There’s nothing to worry about, though._

Levi knew he could trust Eren, but that wasn’t the point. He didn’t know Reiner and sure as hell wasn’t going to trust him.

_To: My Brat_

_I’ll be home in an hour and I’m coming._

_From: My Brat_

_Awesome! We’re going to Jean and Marco’s place for drinks and movies._

Levi groaned loudly and put his phone on the table. He had let his possessive nature get him into a situation that he would much rather not be in, but at least he would have Eren with him. He wasn’t going to try and impress his friends, but also didn’t want the boy to be upset with him. He groaned again, thoroughly regretting his choice to go. But the thought of Eren’s ex being at the same place made him feel the need to show everyone Eren was his.

He tried to be productive for the last hour of his day, but ended up failing. His thoughts lingered on Eren and the night ahead of him. Finally, he was officially able to go home. He wasted no time gathering up his things and heading out the door.

He didn’t bother saying goodbye to anyone as he briskly strode out the front doors of the office. He walked out into heat, thinking that he should really buy himself a car once again. It didn’t take him long before he was back at the familiar apartment. Although he was stressed about the evening ahead of him, the thought of seeing Eren once he got up the stairs and into the apartment was enough to calm him.

He stepped into the apartment and sighed loudly. He should probably just tell Eren he wasn’t up for socializing tonight, but he couldn’t get the thought of his ex being there with him. Maybe his possessiveness was getting a little out of hand.

“I’m home you shitty brat,” Levi called. He had tried to make it a habit to announce whenever he got home after nearly giving him a heart attack.

“I’m in my room, be out in a minute,” Eren yelled back.

Levi couldn’t wait a minute. He’d had a downright shit fest of a day and was about to have a worse night, so he needed the warmth that was Eren right then. He took of his shoes and walked through the hallway to the bedrooms. He stopped outside Eren’s door seeing that it was closed. That was a bit unusual, especially since they had started seeing each other.

“Eren open the damn door,” he grumbled while knocking.

He heard shuffling coming from the room, then a reply from Eren. “I said a minute, it’s been like twelve seconds.”

Levi groaned and slumped against the door. “If you’re jacking off I can help with that,” he offered.

“Jesus Levi, just come in!”

Levi smirked at his victory and turned the handle to Eren’s room. Eren was sitting in a chair by his window, staring at a canvass in front of him. He looked up when Levi came up and quickly draped a sheet over the piece. Levi was curious, but too intent on the brunette to comment.

Eren got up from the chair and looked at Levi cautiously. ”Hey, are you okay?”

Levi walked in and took off his jacket, laying it over the back of his desk chair. He stalked over to Eren, and without thinking, wrapped his arms around the taller man tightly. He buried his head in his chest and closed his eyes, revealing in his smell.

Eren reacted immediately, wrapping his arms securely around Levi. It was an amazing feeling to have Eren surrounding him. He felt his tension leave him as soon as the boy began to trail kisses down his face and neck.

“What’s wrong?” he asked Levi quietly.

“Just a shit day,” Levi said without moving an inch.

Eren hummed in understanding. “Anyway I can make it better?”

He found himself smiling into the boy’s chest at his words. “You already are.”

The arms around his torso tightened at his words. He could practically feel the smile that must have been radiation across Eren’s face at the comment. They stayed there, just holding one another, until Levi began to realize how ridiculous he must look. He promptly unhooked himself from Eren, blushing lightly.

“Hey Levi?” Eren asked before he could distance himself.

Levi turned to look at him. There was a grin playing on his lips that couldn’t mean anything good. “What?” he snapped.

Eren leaned in, almost close enough for their lips to touch. “Your blush is much cuter than mine,” he whispered over his mouth.

He growled and shoved Eren back, causing a not so manly yelp from the younger as he fell onto his bed. “Fuck you, that was a compliment,” Eren said, feigning anger.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Sure. Now, I’ve got to go get ready to meet your shitty friends.” He turned to walk out of the room but was stopped by Eren calling him back.

He was looking at Levi with concerned eyes. “Look, why don’t we just stay in? We can order food and just relax.”

Levi shook his head. “It’s fine. You’ve met my friends, it’s only fair that I meet yours.”

Eren didn’t looked convinced that he was really okay with it. “You can meet them anytime when you aren’t exhausted.”

He looked into Eren’s eyes and saw that he was definitely being sincere about his offer. It should have made it easier for him to accept it and stay in, but it compelled him to want to please the brunette even more. “Seriously Eren, I’m fine.”

Eren huffed loudly. “What if we compromise?”

“How so?”

Eren took out his phone from his pocket and began to text. “I’ll just ask everyone to come here. That way, you can still meet everyone, but if you get too overwhelmed you just go lock yourself away in your room.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but couldn’t actually find anything wrong with the plan. “They wouldn’t mind moving it to here?”

Eren shrugged and continued to look at his phone. “I doubt it. The apartment’s a little small, but in college we would all meet up in one dorm room so it’s not like we aren’t used to it.”

Levi walked over to the bed and sat down by Eren. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Eren immediately looked up from his phone and stared wide eyed at Levi. “Y-you’re welcome,” he answered back.

Levi rolled his eyes at him. “I can be grateful you dumb shit,” he scoffed before getting off the bed and heading back to his own room to change out of his work clothes. He heard Eren laughing behind him and smiled at the sound.

After he had changed into jeans and a shirt, Levi sat in his room and let himself be alone for a while. He felt he wasn’t dreading the night as much as he had been earlier.  He had an escape now and even though he wasn’t planning on using it, it was a comfort. As he was about to exit his room, he heard the door buzz, signaling that one of Eren’s friends had arrived. He heard Eren running down the hall to answer and decided to wait for a bit until he went and introduced himself.

He took a deep breath after a few minutes and left his room. He heard voices coming from the living room, so he ventured there. Once he rounded the corner, he saw the so called “pony” as Eren had called him from the bar. He was sitting on the couch with Eren and another man with freckles adorning his face. He assumed it was the boyfriend of the horse, but couldn’t remember the name Eren had texted him. They all had beers and were talking animatedly with each other.

“Levi!” Eren exclaimed when he saw him walk into the room. The two sitting on the couch looked at him expectedly. Jean was sporting a shit eating grin while the other was simply giving Levi a friendly smile.

Eren got up and stood by Levi. “Jean, you’ve kind of already met him, but Marco this is my boyfriend Levi. Levi the horse faced asshole you met at the bar is Jean and for some reason no one will ever understand, freckled Jesus over there is his boyfriend Marco.”

Jean rolled his eyes. “Fuck you, suicidal bastard. “

Levi quirked an eyebrow at him. “Suicidal bastard?”

Eren laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s a long story.”

“Good thing we’ve got all night, right Jaeger?” Jean commented.

“I will literally kick you out of here,” Eren stated with an annoyed growl.

“Can you guys just pretend to get along for one night?” Marco interrupted with a laugh.

“Nope,” the two said in unison.

Levi almost smiled at the interaction, but remembered where he was. Eren took his hand and led him to the larger love seat that was on the side of the couch and sat down with him. He was pressed up against the boy’s leg, but couldn’t feel more comfortable.

“So Levi,” Jean said, “Did Eren tell you I was practically the reason he had the balls to make a move on you?”

Eren almost choked on the beer he was drinking, while Levi looked curiously at Jean. “Is that so?” he asked.

Jean grinned triumphantly. “Yep. You remember that night at the bar? Jaeger over here was whining about how hot you were and how he never had a shot, but I convinced him to go for it.”

“Oh my God Jean, shut the fuck up!” Eren yelled while burying his face in his hands. Marco slapped Jean’s shoulder, causing him to smile sheepishly at the freckled man.

So, the same night he had been hopelessly pining over the boy, he had been doing the same thing, Levi thought. Levi grabbed one of Eren’s hands that he was hiding his face with and intertwined their fingers. The brunette looked up at him and as shocked to see Levi smiling at him.

“I guess I should be thanking you then,” he replied to Jean.

Jean’s cocky grin turned into a genuine smile when he saw the pair looking at each other. “No problem. It’s good to see this dumbass happy.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell, prompting Eren to let go of Levi’s hand reluctantly and get up to get the door. Levi was still anxiously anticipating the arrival of Reiner, but didn’t let it show to anyone else.

It turned out to be Sasha from the restaurant and her boyfriend Connie. He was short, actually a bit shorter than Levi (which he inwardly celebrated), and had a shaved head.

Eren walked in with them and they greeted Jean and Marco, then looked to Levi.

They were introduced to Levi much the same as Jean and Marco and sat down with them on the couch. Eren retook his place next to Levi and immediately intertwined their hands again. Usually he would object to it, but he couldn’t find it in him to complain.

Sasha had brought a wide assortment of food with her ranging from chips to full blown meals and spread it all out on the living room table.

“Jesus Sasha, I know you can eat, but damn,” Jean commented.

“Don’t underestimate her Jean,” Connie commented darkly.

Eren leaned in next to Levi. “Sasha can literally eat more than anyone I’ve ever seen. It’s kind of unnerving.”

Yep, she was definitely too much like Hanji for Levi. “Don’t ever let her meet Hanji,” Levi replied.

Eren’s eyes widened comically. “Oh shit, that would be fucking terrifying. “

“Meet who?” Sasha asked in between bites of food.

”Eat your food, Sasha, “Eren cooed to her. She smiled widely and grabbed a handful of chips, sitting back down on the floor next to Connie. He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, laughing slightly at her obliviousness when food was around.

For the last time, the doorbell rang. Eren sighed and got up from the chair to open the door for the last of the guests. Levi tensed knowing one of them would be Reiner.

“So Levi,” Jean started once again, “you’re alright with Eren hanging out with his ex?”

Marco looked at Jean pleadingly, as if to ask him why he would ever bring that up. Connie and Sasha exchanged nervous glances while everyone waited for his response.

“I trust him,” Levi said simply.

“Do yourself a favor and don’t listen to Jean. Ever,” Connie commented to Levi.

“Unless it has to do with equestrian topics,” Sasha added.

Levi actually smirked at her comment while the others, excluding Jean, laughed loudly. Levi decided he could handle the pair sitting on the floor.

“Did I already miss the horse jokes?” came a low, loud voice from behind them. Levi turned in his chair and saw the hulking blonde standing beside Eren. Eren hadn’t been exaggerating, he was almost the size of Erwin. He was extremely muscular and had short blonde hair. It had to be Reiner.  Beside him, an even taller, but lankier brunette stood looking nervous. And lastly, Annie was leaning against the wall, looking bored. 

A chorus of “Reiner! Bert! Annie!” erupted from the group. They all went around hugging and high fiving except for Annie who chose to quietly sit down on the chair beside Levi’s. She nodded her head to him in recognition and he did the same.

Eren came back to him at last, looking a little nervous. “Levi, this is Reiner and Bert. Guys, this is my boyfriend Levi.”

Reiner looked at Levi, then back at Eren, raising his eyebrows at him. Levi expected a comment, but only got a light tap on his shoulder. “Good for you, man. Eren’s a great guy.”

Levi grit his teeth, but forced a nod. “He is.”

Bert gave Levi a quiet “hello” before sitting down next to Reiner.

Everyone took seats, Connie and Sasha opting to sit on the floor with the food, while Reiner and Bert sat on the couch with Jean and Marco. Levi kept his eye on Reiner, but he seemed to pay more attention to his tree of a friend than Eren. Even when the brunette would grab Levi’s hand or run his fingers through his hair, the blonde only smiled and turned away. Maybe he really didn’t have anything to worry about.

“Hey,” Annie said quietly to Levi.

It startled him a bit since she hadn’t spoken all night, but he regained his composure quickly. “Annie, right?”

She nodded. “You don’t have to worry about Reiner. He and Eren ended mutually.”

Apparently he had been too obvious with his not so discreet glaring. Or Annie was just more observant than the rest of them. “That’s good to know.”

She looked back at Reiner. “He also knows I’ll castrate him if he does try anything with him,” she commented with a straight face.

Well, Annie had officially become his new favorite of the group. “You and me both,” he replied.

The smallest of smiles crept onto her face before she hid it by taking a drink. “You’re alright, Levi.”

“Likewise.”

 

After they had all settled in and gotten drinks, everyone fell into conversation. Levi learned that they had all attended college together, and Jean and Eren even went to the same high school together. Annie, Reiner, and Bert all grew up in the same town, while Marco had never met any of them until college.

Levi was surprised at how well the night was going. So far, he didn’t particular dislike any of Eren’s friends. Reiner was talking with Eren, but never tried anything. Annie had already won him over with her threats. Sasha and Connie were actually pretty entertaining, while Marco was obviously the peacekeeper of the group. Jean was, well Jean, and Bert hardly spoke, but was still a nice presence.

“Since we’re all finally here,” Jean started loudly, “I think it’s time Levi knows why Eren’s nickname is the Suicidal Bastard.”

Everyone agreed loudly while Eren groaned and ducked his head in Levi’s chest. “Come on, guys.”

“If he’s going to date you, it’s only fair he know,” Connie said.

“It’s not that bad of a story,” Marco said while chuckling.

“Even Freckled Jesus wants to hear it,” Reiner commented.

“Levi,” Eren whined, “Don’t listen to them.”

Levi had to admit, he was curious. Although he should probably do what the brunette asked him, he couldn’t help but want to find out. “Sorry brat, you’re outnumbered.”

The group cheered while Eren pouted at him.

“Okay!” Jean said while clapping. “I’ll start. Sophomore year of college, we have this complete hard ass for a professor. The strictest mother fucker you’d ever imagine. Jaeger over here is late for his first day causing him to get put on this professor’s shit list from day one. Eren decides to fight back because it’s ‘completely unfair’. And you know what happens when he gets determined to do something.”

“So,” Sasha said, taking over the story. “The professor calls Eren out one day for an answer, but he doesn’t know. So he assigns him a five thousand word paper on the subject. Instead of doing it like a normal person, he types out a sentence per page. Then when he turned it in, the professor freaked out and took him to the dean. But he did the assignment, so he had to give him credit for it,” she said while laughing.

Levi felt Eren laugh from his chest and couldn’t help but shake his head. The story was very much like his green eyed brat.

“Oh but wait,” Reiner said interrupting their laughter, “it gets better. So now this guy is furious, right? He dumps all kind of work on him, calls him out in class, everything. But for some reason, Eren doesn’t give a shit. None of us can figure it out, he’s all smiles and shit.”

“Until one day,” Annie jumped in,” we see him holding hands with the professor’s son. “

Levi looked down at the boy who was attempting to hide in his chest. “Please tell me this isn’t going where I think it is,” Levi said.

“Oh but it is!” Connie yelled. “Eren had been seeing his son for almost the whole semester. So finally, he’s walking with the son when the professor can see them. Eren fucking makes eye contact with him, then starts making out with his son right in front of the guy.”

“Afterwards,” Bert said, surprising Levi, “He got so angry the work kept piling up until one day Eren finally couldn’t finish a project he had been given. The professor asked him what he was doing that was more important than his work, and Eren looked right at him and answered ‘Your son.’”

The group burst into laughter, and even Levi joined in. Eren groaned and buried himself deeper into Levi’s chest, clinging to him.

“The professor just walked out, like he knew he couldn’t come back from that,” Marco said in between laughs.

“It just slipped out!” Eren suddenly said, sitting up.

“Oh we know, there’s no way you could have said something so badass if you thought about it,” Jean said.

They continued to tease Eren a bit more about his story until they finally let up. Eren had been all too happy to include some stories about Jean and the others, but none were quite as good as his own. Levi found himself chuckling at more things than he had a long while. The evening was going pretty well, until he had to get up and use the restroom.

By the time he got back, Eren had left his spot on the loveseat. Levi frowned and looked in the kitchen, but the brat had disappeared. All the others were still sitting around the TV watching some film, except for two people; Eren and Reiner.

Levi felt his anger rising immediately. This is exactly what he had been trying to avoid; the two of them being together alone. Even with Annie’s assurances, he still didn’t trust the blonde man. Practically sprinting down the hallway to Eren’s room, he stopped when he turned the corner and saw Reiner with his hand on Eren’s shoulder. The two were deep in conversation enough not to notice Levi’s presence.

Levi looked at the hand resting on his shoulder and burned with rage. It wasn’t a sexual touch at all, but he still infuriated him. Eren wasn’t his to touch, even if it was only something as innocent as that. He knew he still needed to control himself since he technically wasn’t doing anything wrong. He breathed deeply, then stepped forward.

“Eren,” he called, a slight edge to his voice, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Reiner withdrew his hand at the sound of Levi’s voice and backed away from him. He didn’t look guilty though, almost respectful.

“Oh, yeah Levi, Reiner and I were just catching up,” he replied.

Reiner nodded, then walked away from them, leaving Eren and Levi alone.

“Levi, I promise nothing was-mmph!” The rest of his sentence was cut off by Levi’s mouth crashing onto his. He shoved the boy roughly against the wall and attacked his mouth. The kiss was wild and passionate, leaving no part of the younger man’s mouth unclaimed. Levi wanted all traces of the other man gone from him, and for Eren only to think of him.  He went limp against him, shaking lightly at the intensity of it.

Levi pulled only after he felt as if he couldn’t breathe anymore, then looked at Eren. He was a panting mess, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. “Christ, Levi. I should make you jealous more often.”

“Eren I trust you, but don’t ever let him touch you again,” Levi growled out.

Eren nodded several times while running his hands over Levi’s chest. “You’re the only one who I want touching me, Levi.”

And God, did that sentence do things to Levi. Things that were not appropriate since there was a room full of people on the other side of the wall. He swallowed thickly, then replied to the sinfully attractive man in front of him. “You’re so good, Eren, so good for me,” he said against his neck.

It was probably unfair for Levi to exploit his little kink, but it was worth it when Eren fucking whimpered at the comment. Levi rewarded him by sucking on his neck gently, running his tongue over the tanned skin. He wanted to bite down and mark him to show everyone, but he figured when he was back in his right mind he’d be a little more than pissed at him.

“L-Levi, we should be getting back,” Eren said breathily.

Levi trailed his hand under Eren’s shirt, brushing over his sensitive nipples. Eren shuttered and threw his head back.  “When have we ever done what we are supposed to?”

Eren was biting his lower lip, trying to stifle the sounds threatening to come out. Levi was about to send his hand lower down the brunette’s body when he heard Jean calling them from the living room.

“Eren, Levi! Stop fucking and get out here so we can pick another movie!”

“Fucking cock blocking horse,” Levi grumbled while removing his hand from under Eren’s shirt. He laughed and straightened himself out before grabbing Levi’s hand and leading him back into the living room.

They went back in and continued watching movies together. Eren ended up snuggled up against Levi on the love seat, back against his chest. Levi would occasionally run his hands through the younger’s hair, granting him a sigh of contentment. He couldn’t believe how well the night turned out, besides the obvious hiccup with Reiner. As he sat with his younger lover curled up with him, his idiotic friends surrounding them, he couldn’t help but think this was the happiest he had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I at ten chapters already? I don't know, but thanks for everything.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa finally makes an appearance. Eren and Annie are my brotp in this fic.   
> Sorry for errors as always.

Eren stared down at his phone, reading the text he had just received over and over. He felt his heart beat quicken each time he looked at the name of the sender and message. He was a fool for thinking he could keep something like this a secret, especially from her. God, he was dead.

_From: Mikasa_

_Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone, Eren?_

He had thought that if he had just not invited her to the get together they had a few days ago at his apartment, she simply wouldn’t find out. It’s not like he was ashamed to tell her he was dating Levi, he was afraid to tell her he was dating anyone. Mikasa was one of the most protective people he had ever met, especially when it came to dating. No one was ever good enough for him, she once stated. To make things worse, Mikasa was also one of the most dangerous people he had ever met. She was an MMA instructor at the gym and had won numerous competitions in the sport. When it came down it her and Levi, he honestly wasn’t sure what would happen if they were to go at it.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He was sitting in Rose Coffee on his break. He was happily texting Levi until the message came through from his sister. He wasn’t sure who told her about his relationship, but he was betting on Jean.

The shop was pretty dead since it was close to closing time, so Annie came over to the table and joined him. She sat down and set her elbows on the table, staring at Eren with her usual impassive face. “What’s wrong with you?” she asked flatly.

“Someone told Mikasa that I’m in a relationship,” he told her.

“Oh, that was me,” she answered.

Eren looked up at her in shock. Out of all of his friends, he would thought Annie would be the last to say anything to his sister. “What the fuck, Annie? Why?”

She shrugged and took the coffee he had been drinking. She took a drink from it before answering his question. “I saw her at the gym and she asked how you were. I thought you had already told her.”

Eren groaned and dropped his head on the table.

Annie huffed at his childish behavior. “This is your fault. You’ve been seeing him for almost three weeks, it’s time to tell her everything.”

Eren knew that his blonde friend was right, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to deal with Mikasa in mother bear mode just yet. If their similar personalities were anything to go by, Levi and she would not get along. They might actually end up killing each other.

“What do you think she’ll do when she finds out he’s thirteen years older than me?” Eren asked, still keeping his head on the table.

Annie hummed and tapped her fingers on the coffee table. “Probably accuse him of being your sugar daddy.”

It might have been meant as a joke, but Eren knew it was actually a likely scenario. “Oh god,” he said while whipping his head up. “Please tell me that you didn’t say anything about me being his first relationship with a man,” he implored.

Annie rolled her eyes and flicked Eren between the eyes. “Of course I didn’t. That’s your bomb to drop.”

Eren sighed in relief. “Great. So, what should I tell her?”

“Well, she only knows you’re seeing someone, nothing else.  So the truth. Your short, asshole of a roommate came onto you so you started fucking,” she answered bluntly.

Eren blushed and shook his head. “I’m sure that will go over great. And just for the record, that isn’t even close to the truth. We aren’t even fucking.”

Annie quirked an eyebrow at him. “Seriously? I just assumed that after Levi saw you with Reiner he would have jumped you.”

Eren remembered that sight all too well. Levi’s eyes filled with possessive anger when he brutally attacked his mouth with his own. Eren was in ecstasy and was sure he and Levi would finally seal their relationship that night. It didn’t happen, but he couldn’t be disappointed at what had transpired. As soon as all the guests had left, Levi had stripped him of his clothes and shoved him up against the wall again. He proceeded to sink down on his knees and took Eren’s cock into his mouth. What Levi lacked in experience, he definitely made up for with enthusiasm. Eren had barely lasted before he was cumming down Levi’s throat.

“Stop thinking about it, you pervert,” Annie snapped, breaking him out of his memory.

He shook his head and smiled apologetically at her. “Sorry. But seriously, you’re no help at all. ”

She chuckled lightly and sat back in her chair. “Want my advice? Introduce her to Levi. Once she sees how you act around each other, you’ll be fine.”

Eren furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean Mikasa won’t interfere once she sees how happy he makes you.”

Eren knew that in the end, Mikasa only wanted him to be happy, so maybe Annie was right. The two may not get along, but he hoped they could at least learn to not hate one another. “Thanks, Annie.”

She hummed and took another drink of his coffee. “Now stop being a pussy and text her back.”

Eren laughed loudly and opened his phone to the message again. He took a deep breath, then typed a response.

_I’m sorry. It’s still pretty new and I didn’t want to tell you until I knew it was serious. Well, it is now, so want to meet him?_

He exhaled loudly and slide his phone across the table so Annie could read it. She glanced at it and nodded in approval. The pair waited silently for another message. After a few minutes, it came through. Eren snatched up his phone and read it.

_Yes. I’m free tonight._

Eren felt the dread returning to him. He never thought she would have asked so suddenly, but then again, it was Mikasa. “Shit, she wants to meet him tonight.”

Annie took the phone and read over the message. “So? Just get it done and over with.”

He tapped his fingers over the phone. He didn’t even know if Levi would be up to this tonight. He still felt a bit guilty about asking him to meet his friends a few nights ago, and now he was about to ask him to meet the only real family he has left. He began typing his message.

_I’ll have to see if Levi is free._

“There, it’s done. Now I just need to convince Levi.”

Annie sipped the last of the coffee and stood up from the table. “I don’t think I can help you on that.”

Eren silently agreed with her. After she had went back to the counter, he pulled up Levi’s phone number. He could text him again, but this time he needed to hear his voice to see if he was being genuine with his answers. The last thing Eren wanted was to push him into meeting Mikasa if he really didn’t want to. He pressed “call” and pressed the phone to his hear.

“ _Do you ever work?”_ Levi asked before even greeting him.

“I work all the time. I just take breaks like a normal person,” he retorted.

He heard Levi sigh on the other end of the phone, causing him to chuckle slightly. “I need to ask you something,” Eren asked hesitantly.

_“Go ahead.”_

Eren breathed deeply, then began. “My sister found out I was seeing you from Annie, and she’d like to meet you. Tonight, actually. If that’s okay with you. If not, she still needs to meet you sometimes, but-”

“ _Oi, Eren, you’re rambling,”_ Levi said, interrupting him. _“I’ll meet your sister tonight.”_

Eren was ready to be turned down, but was pleasantly surprised with his answer. “Huh, I thought I’d have to bribe you or something.”

“ _You can still do that,”_ Levi offered.

Eren hummed, thinking over what he could tease the man with. “Alright then. Come to dinner with my sister and I tonight, and I’ll take you away for the weekend.” Eren had already been planning something for this weekend, but hadn’t gotten around to telling his boyfriend yet. He wasn’t sure if he would even like the idea of spending a weekend away from their apartment together, but it was worth a try.

_“Oh?”_ He said, clearly interested in the idea. “ _Where would you take me?”_

“I’ll tell you after you sit through dinner,” he replied.

_“Fine. Text me the details about dinner. “_

Eren smiled triumphantly. “Okay. Bye, Levi.”

The raven said goodbye, then hung up. Eren was feeling much better about the upcoming night since Levi sounded like he was up for meeting her. He texted her that he was fine with going to dinner tonight, and told her to pick the place.

Not only that, but he also inadvertently got Levi to accept to going away for the weekend with him. He wasn’t sure if the older man knew he was being serious, but he would deal with that later. There was somewhere he had wanted to take Levi for a while and he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity.

His break was over almost ten minutes ago, so he got up and went back to work with Annie. It was one of the slowest days he could remember. Eren had been wanting to quit his job and search for something he could actually make a career out of for a while now. The problem was, he majored in something he had no passion for. Pursuing art was the only thing he found he enjoyed, but that was never a valid option for him.

A few hours later and there were still no customers. He had another two before his dinner with his boyfriend and sister, so he went into the back and grabbed his sketch book. Picking a seat off to the corner, he opened it up from the beginning and looked through his drawings.

The first half of the sketch book was filled with a variety of drawings. There were many of Armin and Mikasa, mostly because he found drawing things that he cared about made his work much better. As he flipped through to the newer drawings, there was only one subject; Levi.

If Eren was being honest, it was sort of ridiculous how much he had drawn the raven. Around the second day he started living with him, he decided to try and draw the man. It wasn’t unusual for him to do since he often drew strangers he saw during his days. But it didn’t stop with that one drawing.

Eren kept flipping through. There were drawings of his face from all angles, full body sketches, and many more. They were by far his best work. He wondered what Levi would do if he found all of the drawings. Flipping to a blank page, he picked up a pencil and began to sketch. He wasn’t sure what he was drawing yet, but he guessed it would somehow turn out to be Levi once again.

After being scolded by Annie about doodling instead of working, Eren was forced to go back behind the counter. He managed to kill a half hour without being caught, so there was only an hour and a half before his shift ended.

Finally, Eren saw that it was time for him to leave. He sighed loudly and walked out, ready to face his sister and boyfriend. He felt his nerves pick up the closer he came to the restaurant she had chosen. They all agreed to meet there since everyone got off work around the same time.

Eren desperately needed this to go well. If Mikasa didn’t approve, he knew he would end up choosing to be with Levi anyway, but it would be difficult. Mikasa was his only family, and her blessing was extremely important to him. He wished Armin was here and could do some damage control for him.

He made it to the restaurant and turned to walk in. It was a locally owned sushi bar that he and his sister used to frequent when they were both in college together. He smiled to himself when he walked in, memories flooding his mind.

The inside of the restaurant was decorated with various blues and greens, probably trying to immolate the ocean. There were quite a few people there, which was probably a good thing in case Levi and Mikasa decided they didn’t like each other.

A hostess greeted him, and he asked if anyone else can come in. They hadn’t, so he got them a table off to the side. He fiddled with his menu, not actually reading it, just trying to distract himself. He hadn’t ben this nervous since the first time he came out to Mikasa. He was sure that she would reject him or judge him, but she only shrugged and hugged him tightly. He hoped this would go something like that.

While he was playing with the chopsticks on the table, ne neglected to notice his sister’s presence in front of him. She watched him and smiled to herself, always intrigued with how passionate her brother got over simple things like chopsticks.

“Eren,” she called, snapping him out of his trance.

Eren looked up and saw the familiar impassive face of his sister with the same red scarf wrapped securely around her neck. Her face softened when he smiled widely at her. He got up from the table and pulled her into a tight hug. “It’s good to see you.”

They pulled apart, Mikasa taking the seat across from him. “Is he coming?” she asked him.

Eren nodded and fidgeted in his seat. “Yeah. But look Mikasa, please try and be nice. He’s really important to me.”

She scoffed at him. “If he’s good enough for you, I’ll be nice.”

Eren groaned. He knew Levi was more than good enough, but there was no way Mikasa would decide that. He could be dating literally anyone, but it still wouldn’t be enough. “Can you at least be civil?”

She crossed her arms over her chest and regarded her brother carefully. “We’ll see.”

Figuring that was as good as he was going to get, Eren dropped the subject. He asked his sister about her work at the gym, and she continued to grill him about Levi. Just as he was getting frustrated enough to get up and leave, he saw the familiar raven walk into the restaurant.

Even though he saw Levi in his work clothes almost every day, he couldn’t help but stare at the man. His suit fit him to perfection and showed off his muscular form. He was shamelessly observing Levi when their eyes met from across the room. The smallest of smirks played on the raven’s lips before he stalked over to their table.

Mikasa followed her brother’s gaze and eyed him mercilessly. Her glare wasn’t quite as intimidating as Levi’s, but it was still close. Levi made it to the table and returned the look to her.

Eren looked nervously between them before standing up to greet his boyfriend. He smiled fondly at him and took his hand. “Levi, this is my sister Mikasa. Mikasa, this is Levi, my boyfriend.”

He swore Mikasa’s glare intensified at the word ‘boyfriend.’ To Eren’s surprise, Levi extended his hand first to his sister.

“Good to meet you,” he said evenly.

Mikasa eyed him wearily, but gave him her hand. “It would have been sooner, but Eren never told me he was seeing someone.”

Eren sighed loudly and sat down, pulling Levi into the seat next to him. She really wasn’t going to let this one go any time soon.

“We haven’t exactly been seeing each other long,” Levi replied.

“Still, you’d think he would at least mention you,” she replied curtly.

Eren watched as the two continued to size each other up. He cleared his throat and fiddled with his chopsticks again. “Well, you’re meeting him now.”

Their waitress came over and interrupted them, asking for their orders. Eren ordered for himself and Levi since he had never been there before. “Guess we’re officially a couple since you need me to order for you,” Eren said in a playful tone.

Levi clicked his tongue and ruffled Eren’s hair. “I’ve got to give you something to do.”

Mikasa watched their interactions closely, but it didn’t go unnoticed by the two men. Eren was surprised that Levi was willing to show any sort of affection.

“So Eren tells me you’re a lawyer?” Mikasa asked, laying her hands on the table.

“I am. I work at the Survey Corps,” he answered.

“How long have you worked there?”

Eren tensed. As soon as Mikasa found out he just moved, the questions would eventually lead to the fact that Levi was his roommate he told her about. Levi must have noticed his shift in mood because he grabbed his had under the table. Eren felt himself instantly relax under Levi’s care.

“Only about two weeks. “

He left it at that, prompting Mikasa to raise her eyebrows. “Two weeks? What we’re you doing before then?”

Levi took a drink of his water. His impassive expression stayed the same, but he lightly ran his thumb over Eren’s hand under the table. “I just recently moved from New York. One of my oldest friends runs the company, and as soon as he heard I was moving here he offered it. “

Mikasa flicked her eyes back at Eren. “Eren, didn’t you say your roommate moved here from New York a few weeks ago?”

“Um,” Eren said weekly. Of course his sister would remember details like that. He really didn’t have a choice but to tell her everything. “Yeah.”

He knew he didn’t have to say anything more than that for his sister to figure it out. Mikasa went silent, only staring down at the table. Levi looked over at Eren and nodded towards her, as if to ask what the hell was going on. Eren had told his sister that his roommate was a recently divorced thirty four year old man, which meant she now knew Levi had been married.

“Mikasa, don’t freak out,” he said.

Mikasa looked up at him and shook her head. “I need to talk with you, Eren.”

He was about to protest when Levi spoke up. “I can assure you, anything you say to him will just get back to me later. So go ahead, do your worst.”

She was quiet for a minute, but nodded eventually. “Fine. Then let me ask you, when you were married to a woman, did you know you were attracted to men?”

“Jesus Mikasa!” Eren yelled.

Levi squeezed his hand and looked over to him. “Its fine, brat. No, I didn’t. Honestly, Eren was the first man I ever thought about in that way. And he is the only one I think of that way. Besides, I’m interested in your brother for much more than physical appearance. Don’t think for a minute I am going to suddenly decide I’m going to leave him because I got tired of this. I’d have Eren for as long as he wants me. ”

Eren blushed at his comment, but looked at Levi anyway. He had never heard him talk like that, especially not in front of others. A hint of a smile graced his lips, making Eren squeeze his hand even tighter. Fuck whatever his sister thought, Levi truly was perfect.

Mikasa’s eyes widened slightly. She cleared her throat from across the table when their waitress came over with their food. Levi refused to let go of Eren’s hand, causing him to chuckle. Once she had set down their food, Mikasa wasted no time in continuing her questions.

“And the fact that Eren is more than a decade younger than you doesn’t bother you?” She asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Are you seriously asking that?” Eren interjected. “That’s rich coming from the girl who dated her college professor,” he drawled out. He heard Levi chuckle beside him, and Mikasa blushed lightly. She pulled up her scarf to cover it.

“Dammit Eren,” she mumbled. “You know that was different.”

Eren rolled his eyes at her. He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat along with Levi and Mikasa.

“Just so we’re clear,” Levi started after eating for a few minutes, “the age difference doesn’t bother me.”

Mikasa nodded, then went back to eating. Eren wasn’t sure if he was correct, but he felt as if the two had some sort of mutual respect for each other. Maybe Annie had been right; seeing them together was all that she needed to realize how much that he love-

Eren choked on the piece of sushi he was eating and coughed loudly. Both Mikasa and Levi were on him on an instant, both trying to help him. After he finished coughing, he took a long drink.

Had he really just thought that about Levi? He knew that he cared about Levi more than anyone else he had dated, but love? The last time he was in love was with his college friend, who had rejected him completely. Since then, he wasn’t even sure if he would able to love someone. But with Levi, it was so easy. The man was abrasive, rude, and downright neurotic about cleaning, but he loved everything about him. He couldn’t deny the feeling whenever he was around the raven; it was intoxicating. His heart beat faster the more he came to realize it.

He was in love with Levi.

“Eren?” Levi asked him suddenly.

He shot up from the table, causing both of the raven’s to stare at him in confusion. “Um, I’m going to use the bathroom,” he said while backing away from the table. He bumped into a chair while trying to get away from the table, but found the bathroom eventually.

Levi and Mikasa looked at each other and back to Eren.

“Does he always leave the table like that?” Levi asked her.

Mikasa sighed. “Pretty much.”

Back in the bathroom, Eren was glad to see he was the only one in there. His heart was beating practically out of his chest, and his hands were shaking. It was way too early to be thinking about love, wasn’t it?

Reaching for his phone in his pocket, he grabbed it and dialed Armin’s number. He was pacing back and forth, nervously awaiting his blonde friend to pick up the phone.

“Hey, Eren,” he said cheerily.

“Armin!” Eren exclaimed. “I need your help but I don’t have a lot of time.”

“Is this about Mikasa meeting Levi?” he asked.

Eren stopped pacing. “Wait, how did you know about that?”

“She called me about thirty seconds after you agreed to dinner. “

Eren rolled his eyes. “Of course she did. But actually no, it isn’t going that badly.”

Armin laughed at his comment. “I seriously can’t believe that, I need to meet this guy as soon as I get back. Now what’s wrong?”

Eren gripped at his hair, resuming his pacing. It was one thing to think it, but another entirely to say it out loud. “Armin,” he started shakily, “I think I’m in love with him.” It came out as a whisper, barely audible to even him. “No,” he stated firmly, “I know I am.”

“Eren,” Armin sighed. “That’s a good thing. Why are you freaking out?”

“Because I haven’t been like this in…fuck, ever, Armin! If I told him, I’d only freak him out.”

“I’m not so sure about that. From everything you’ve told me, Levi has like you since the minute he saw you. Considering he had never been involved with a man before you, don’t you think that means something?”

Eren contemplated what Armin had said. It was true that Levi was different around him, that much was clear. But did Levi love him? His heart fluttered at the thought. “Armin, what do I do?” he groaned.

Armin laughed again. “Just say it whenever it feels right. For now, get back to your dinner.”

Eren stopped pacing and took a deep breath. “Okay. Thanks, Armin. I promise to give you relationship advice when you get yourself a boyfriend. Oh, that reminds me! I have someone for you to meet when you get home,” he said happily.

Before he could inquire about who he was meeting, Eren swiftly hung up and took more deep breaths. He walked out of the bathroom and towards their table. Levi and Mikasa were both eating and engaged in a conversation. Instead of heading right back, he decided to stay and watch them for a few minutes.

Their conversation must have been serious because they were both staring at each other intently. But then, Mikasa said something, causing Levi to pause his movements. Eren watched curiously until Levi answered with a short response. Whatever it was must have been good, because a small smile appeared on her lips.

Eren’s jaw dropped. Mikasa rarely smiled, and when she did it was only around him or Armin. And to smile at something Levi had said? It didn’t seem possible. Eren decided it was a good time for him to come back to them.

“Sorry about that,” he said while taking his place by Levi. “So, what were you two talking about?” he asked curiously.

The two exchanged a look Eren couldn’t decipher before Levi answered. “You, mostly.”

Mikasa nodded in agreement. Eren glanced at the two of them. They had obviously come to some sort of understanding while he was gone, which baffled him, but he wasn’t complaining. He started to eat again, but was interrupted by Levi lacing his fingers with Eren’s. This time, he did it on the table in full view of Mikasa. She saw the action, but only pulled up her scarf slightly.

Eren could hear his heart beating in his ears. It felt like the time in the restaurant where Levi had first touched his hand, only so much more intense. If he wasn’t sure before, he was now; he loved the raven.

The rest of the meal went by quickly. Mikasa told Eren about her work, not opting to ask Levi any more questions. Eren was happy for that, but still curious as to why. Other than arguing over who would pay the bill (Mikasa ended up splitting it with Levi, both refusing to let Eren pay), everything went well.

They were standing outside of the restaurant, Levi still holding onto Eren’s hand. “Can we walk you home?” he asked her.

“No, thank you. I enjoyed meeting you, Levi,” she said sincerely.

“I’ll see you soon,” Eren said, pulling her into a hug.

She returned the hug, then nodded at Levi. She turned to walk down the street, leaving the two men alone.

“Wow,” Eren breathed, “that went much better than I expected.”

Levi tugged on his hand, leading him back to the apartment. “I expected worse from her after your description.”

Eren laughed lightly and shook his head. “She’s normally much less accepting. What did you two talk about when I left?”

Levi looked over at smirked at him. “Nothing much.”

Eren groaned. “Well whatever it was, it made her back off.”

Levi remained quiet after that. Eren really couldn’t think of anything that would have made his sister believe that Levi was good for him, but he decided to let this one go. They walked hand in hand back to their apartment, silently enjoying each other’s presence.

Once they got home, Eren slipped his arms around Levi’s waist and held him close. Levi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Eren as well. He buried his face in the shorter man’s hair and smiled. “Thank you, Levi.”

“For what?”

“Just…everything. Putting up with my sister. Being you.”

He felt Levi tense and almost thought he had said something wrong before Levi looked up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “You can thank me by telling me where we’re going this weekend,” he purred.

“Mm, can’t do that,” he answered back.

Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren’s neck lightly. Eren let out a sigh and tipped his head back for easier access.

“Really?” Levi said against his neck. “There’s no way I could convince you?” He bit down, causing Eren to shudder.

“No way,” Eren answered, someone managing to keep his voice steady.

Levi pulled away, a frown on his face. “Damn.”

Eren chuckled, then leaned down to capture Levi’s lips. Their lips slotted against each other perfectly. “You’ll find out soon enough,” Eren whispered after he pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi told Mikasa that he loves Eren if that wasn't clear....:)


	12. Chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, there’s so much fluff. Followed by some very special smut. This chapter is pretty long compared to the others, but I couldn’t cut if off before the ending.

Levi paced back and forth in his room, trying to find out what he might have missed in his packing. It was Friday afternoon, and he had just gotten off work.  Turns out Eren wasn’t kidding about the weekend; he had really planned something for them. He had asked him to pack a bag for the weekend, but still refused to let him in on any details. The boy seemed nervous about it though, making Levi think there would be a chance he wouldn’t like the idea.

Eren had rented them a car (not without arguing with Levi about buying one himself) because their destination would require one. He had told him not to pack any clothes that weren’t comfortable, so they weren’t going anywhere fancy. Levi was stumped.

Sighing to himself, he picked up his suitcase and put it on the bed. He was going to go through it one last time before he left, even though he had Hanji help him back. She was always traveling, so he thought it would be a good idea. When she found out about the trip, she was probably more excited than he was. She had badgered Eren constantly about where he was taking the raven, but he refused to give in. Stubborn brat. Erwin had approved his day off, but not without his own interrogation.

Levi went through the suitcase, checking to make sure he had all the appropriate clothing and items. He stopped when he saw a small plastic bag bunched up in the side of it. Hanji must have put it there after they had finished. He cautiously grabbed it, not sure what the contents would hold.

Inside was a note, obviously written by Hanji, along with lube and condoms. The note read:

_It’s been a month, Levi, get to using these babies!_

Levi felt himself blush, then hurriedly packed away the items. He was honestly thinking the same thing about the weekend himself, but Hanji’s meddling didn’t make things any easier. The more he and Eren spent time together, the harder it was to keep their hands off each other. This weekend away would be the perfect opportunity, and he was more than a little nervous.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. “Ready to go, Levi?” Eren called.

He zipped up his suitcase and carried it to the door. He opened it and was greeted to Eren leaning up on the doorframe, looking pleased with himself. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt that made his beautiful eyes stand out even more and a pair of tight jean shorts.  “Still won’t tell me where we’re going?

“Nope,” Eren answered with a smile.

Levi huffed, then shoved his way past Eren. He heard Eren laughing behind him, but continued out of the apartment. He caught up with easily, opening the door to the apartment for him. Levi rolled his eyes at his action, granting him another laugh from the brunette.

They made it down to the rental car, a simple black sedan, and Levi loaded his bag into the back with Eren’s. Eren climbed into the driver’s seat, but not before opening the door for Levi. He scoffed, sending a deadly glare the boy’s way.

“What?” Eren said innocently. “I can’t be a gentleman?”

He got into the passenger seat and slammed the door behind me. “Fuck you,” he retorted.

Eren grabbed his chin and turned him to look at him. His green eyes were alight with passion. He grinned wolfishly at Levi. “We’ll get to that,” he answered roughly.

Levi stared, wide eyed at the boy. A shot of arousal swept through his body. Nothing turned him on faster than his normally awkward boyfriend turning into the confident beast he was now.

Eren smirked at him, then released his face. He strapped himself in and motioned for Levi to do the same.

“Fucking tease,” he murmured.

Eren only chuckled at him, and backed out of their parking spot. Before long, they were driving to their destination. “It’s going to be a little while,” Eren said after they had been driving for a few minutes.

“Seriously, it’s really fucking creepy how you aren’t telling me, brat,” Levi snapped.

Eren sighed loudly and dropped his head against the seat. “You really want to know and ruin the surprise?” he asked in a hurt tone.

God damn this manipulative little shit. He was almost as bad as Erwin. No, he was worse since Levi didn’t give a shit if he upset Erwin. “Dammit Eren, give me a general idea.”

Eren tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and stayed quiet for a minute. He looked over at Levi nervously. “Okay, how do you feel about cabins?”

Levi narrowed his eyes. Cabins, as in camping. As in dirt and filth. “That depends,” he said slowly.

Eren swallowed thickly. “I know how you feel about cleanliness, but I promise you’ll be surprised with how nice it is.”

Levi looked at Eren skeptically. It wasn’t that he was opposed to the idea, it just wasn’t his ideal way for spending the weekend. He must have noticed because he sighed loudly and ran one of his hands through his hair.

“Shit, this was a terrible idea wasn’t it?”

Levi grabbed his wrist that wasn’t on the wheel and laced their fingers together. “Calm down, shitty brat. I didn’t say that.”

Eren smiled weakly at him. “The place is kind of special to me. My dad actually owns it, but he never use it. The only good thing about that bastard is he let Armin, Mikasa, and I use it when we were young. It became our safe place of sorts.”

If he didn’t feel like an ass before, he did now. Eren was sharing a part of his past with him; it wasn’t just a camping trip. The fact that he was letting him in like that made Levi’s stomach do that thing it did whenever Eren was around him. “I’m glad we’re going. Anything’s better than sitting in Erwin Smith’s fucking building anyway.”

Eren’s eyes lit up and he smiled widely at Levi. “Alright. If you hate it, we can leave.”

Levi smiled back at him. “Sounds like a deal.”

Deciding that was all he was going to get out of the brunette, Levi settled into his seat. Eren kept looking over at him when he thought he wasn’t looking with a strange expression on his face. He was curious about it, but didn’t ask him. If Eren had something to say, he’d give him time to do it.

After an hour or so, Levi started to get antsy. They were driving clear past the city now, and the familiar buildings Levi was used to were replaced by large trees and greenery. He had only lived I the city his whole life, so it was a stunning sight indeed.

“Almost there,” Eren told him.

As they drove further into the forested area, Levi felt himself become more excited about the weekend. Something about the tall trees surrounding them and the silence of the forest made him feel at home. Or it could have been the fact that the green eyed man beside him kept smiling warmly at him and threading his fingers through his hair.

Eren turned into a small road that led farther into the forested area. “It’s right up ahead,” Eren assured him. He sat up in his seat, trying not to seem too eager. It wasn’t long before the cabin came into view. Levi had been expecting a small, run down thing if he was being completely honest. He was definitely wrong.

The cabin was made out of beautiful caramel colored wood that looked brand new. It was elevated off the ground with a staircase leading up to a deck that surrounded the structure. The front door was placed in the center of the cabin, with two large windows sitting above it. The roof was slanted and painted a dark green color. Overall, it looked like a home.

Eren parked the car in front of the building and looked over at Levi with the same worried look on his face. “So…” he trailed off.

“This will work,” Levi answered with a smirk.

Eren beamed at him, then unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Levi followed him to the trunk and grabbed his bag before Eren could do something stupid like offer to carry it for him. They shut the trunk and climbed the stair leading to the deck of the cabin. Levi marveled at the craftsmanship of the building, still not believing Eren had waited this long to take him here.

“Wait till you see the inside,” Eren said, noticing his admiration.

The brunette took out a key from his pocket and walked up to the front door, unlocking it with his hand that wasn’t holding his bag. He opened the door, and Levi eagerly followed him in.

Levi walked in and dropped his bag to the side, marveling at the interior of the cabin. The living area was spacious enough to house a party of people. Directly in front of him, a fireplace was built into the wall and adorned with stones starting from the top of the wall, all the way to the bottom. A framed portrait of Eren and his family hung above it. There were chairs set up around the fireplace, all cushioned.

Off to the right, glass doors were set up in pairs. It offered a beautiful view of the trees surrounding them. A dining table large enough for ten was set up by the doors with chairs lining either side.

Lastly, a full kitchen was to the far left of the room. There was appliances of all sorts; a microwave, stove, and refrigerator. The counter tops were topped with marble, making it appear elegant and new.

Levi couldn’t complain even if he wanted to. Everything was perfect and clean, even for his standards. “Eren…” he said softly.

Eren looked over at him sheepishly. “I may have under exaggerated a little.”

Levi chuckled, then slipped off his shoes so he could walk further into the room. “A little? Shit, this is nicer than my place back in New York.”

He made his way over to the fireplace that looked too inviting for its own good. There was a large rug set out in front that was soft under his feat. He could see himself and Eren snuggled up together, getting warmth from the fire far too easily.

“So who stays here?’ he asked. The place was in too good of condition for it to be uninhabited, he thought.

“Well,” Eren started before walking over closer to Levi, “My dad rents it out to people to use for vacations, mostly. But it’s the off season right now, so I think we’re fine.”

Levi cocked an eyebrow at this. “He doesn’t know you’re using it?”

Eren shook his head. He had a soft expression on his face; not quite sad, but not happy either. “No, but he won’t mind. When I graduated, he gave me a key and said I could use it whenever I needed as long as no one was staying here. That was actually the last time I saw him,” he said with a sigh.

Levi walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the taller man. “Forget about your dad, alright? Just think about us.”

Eren smiled and nodded. He leaned down and kiss Levi gently. It wasn’t hungry or feverish like their other kisses, it was something different. Levi felt himself melt into the kiss, quickly pulling Eren in closer. He didn’t know why, but he needed Eren as close to him as he could get at that moment.

Eren was the first to pull away, but he didn’t go far. His eyes bore into Levi’s with a sort of passion he hadn’t seen in the brunette before. “Levi, I…” he started.

Levi felt his heart racing. He was staring into those viridian eyes, waiting for him to finish. From the way Eren was looking at him, he had a guess as to what he would say next. Was this his intention of taking him away for the weekend?  His mouth went dry at the thought of this man in front of him saying those three words. He could be jumping to conclusions, but from the way Eren was looking at him, it seemed likely enough. He was undoubtedly return them.

Eren shut his mouth, then opened it again, as if he was caught over his words. “I…I should get to unpacking,” he said with a weak smile.

Of course this fucking brat would back out at the last minute. Levi thought he would be upset with him, but instead he only found his lack of confidence endearing. He was still looking at him, but now his bold stare was replaced with his normal goofy grin. If Levi was right, the brat was waiting for some “perfect moment “, or some grand romantic scheme.  But he could wait if it meant his feelings were returned. Levi would wait as long as he needed for Eren. If he wanted to wait for the opportune moment, Levi supposed he could indulge him. It was bad enough that he had told the brat’s sister he loved him before the brat himself, but he could do it for Eren.

“Sounds good,” he replied. Eren kissed him quickly once more before grabbing his and Levi’s bag from the floor. He was going to protest and tell Eren he could get it himself, but the blush staining the younger’s face made him decide against it.

To the right of the kitchen, a staircase led up to another floor. Levi followed Eren up it, still intrigued with the cabin. Once he was on the second floor, he stopped for a minute to appreciate the view of the lower area. He could definitely spend a weekend here.

Eren trudged on and took a left turn down a hallway. There was a door on the left and another on the right. “The left is the bathroom, right is a bedroom. If you keep going down and turn again, there’s another bed and bath,” he explained.

“I assume since you can’t seem to sleep without cuddling the shit out of me we’ll be sharing a room,” Levi teased.

“Really, Levi? After all those times you’ve fallen asleep on the couch practically wrapped around me, and I’m the cuddler,” he retorted with a smug grin.

“Shut up and show me our room,” he grumbled out.

Eren grabbed his hand and opened the door to their bedroom. There was a large king sized bed on the left side of the room up against the wall. Light brown colored sheets and blankets were draped over it seamlessly. On each side, there was a small bedside table with a few drawers for clothes. Directly across from it, another, smaller fireplace was built into the wall above it, a flat screen was mounted on the wall. There was an armchair in front of the fireplace. Another large window was situated on the far side of the room. It was a large bedroom, but still had a homey feeling to it.

Levi walked in and set his bag down next to the bed. He smoothed over the bedsheets, feeling the softness beneath his fingertips. If the weekend went the way he hoped it would, they’d be spending a lot of quality time in this bed.

“Like it?” Eren asked while walking up behind Levi. He brought his hands around his waist to hold him.

“Very much,” Levi answered.

“Good. What do you want to do today?” he asked with a slight lowering of his voice.

Levi hummed and leaned hos head back against Eren’s chest. “What are our options?”

“Well,” Eren said while running his hands over Levi’s sides,” we could take a walk around the forest. Or we could sit in bed and watch some TV. The only plans I have for us has to wait for it to get dark.”

“Really now,” Levi purred, leaning back into Eren.

He heard Eren let out a shaky breath. “N-not what I meant,” he said shakily.

Levi chuckled and pulled away. “Sure it wasn’t. Let me get my things unpacked and we can take a walk or something.”

“Sounds good,” Eren replied, kissing his cheek. The action startled Levi; it was something so sweet he wasn’t used to it.

Eren walked out of the room and went into the bathroom with his supplies. Levi slipped into the bed, happy to find it was as comfortable as it looked. He lay face down with his head on the soft pillows. It was certainly better than the small he and Eren had been sharing for the last three weeks. But he couldn’t imaging sleeping without the brunette anymore. Not being able to crawl up against him and bury his head into his strong chest was something he wasn’t sure he could sleep with.

He’d known Eren Jaeger for a month, and he already didn’t want to imagine life without him.

He knew that whatever happened this weekend, he needed to tell Eren how he felt. Even if the brat couldn’t gather his courage to say it, he had to say those words. What’s more, he needed to show him exactly how much he wanted him. How much he loved him.

Over the last few days, Levi had done some…research. He still wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he was ready to take the next step with Eren. He needed to be closer to him in any way he could.

The bed dipped beside him, causing Levi to lift his head. Eren was lying beside him, stomach down and face turned towards him. He had a smile gracing his lips as he looked at Levi. His messy brown hair was perfectly disarrayed, framing his unique eyes.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he murmured. He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but the flushed cheeks and wide eyes he received made him glad he did. Eren tucked his head into Levi’s chest and hummed in appreciation. 

“So are you,” he whispered against his chest.

So much for their walk, Levi thought. Neither one of them were going to be moving anytime soon. Not when they were so perfectly intertwined with one another. Not when just for a second, everything was perfect. There was no work, fucked up pasts, or anyone else to ruin this. It was just them, listening to each other’s heartbeats.  

They stayed in the bed until the sun started to set. Eren sat up first, sweeping his hair back with his hand. Levi followed the motion with his eyes carefully. He stretched his arms over his head, letting out a squeak as he did so. Levi smiled at the display, but was quick to sit up and do the same.

“Alright,” Eren said clearing his throat,” time for dinner.”

He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Levi shook his head at his energetic lover, following him at a more leisurely pace. He stepped out of the room and walked down the stairs to the lower level of the cabin. He found Eren in the kitchen, grabbing plastic containers out of the fridge.

“I’m surprised you didn’t order us take out,” Levi commented.

Eren frowned at him. “Hey, I’m a little romantic when I want to be. I’ll have you know I actually helped Annie make this yesterday,” he said sternly.

Levi walked over with interest. He watched as Eren took off the lids of the containers and move the food into a large pan, and turned on the oven to warm the food. “What is it?”

Eren rubbed at the back of his neck. “I’m not positive. But it’s some sort of pasta dish and its Annie is an amazing cook, so I went with it. “

Levi chuckled and shook his head. “Alright then. I could have cooked, you know.”

Eren sighed and dropped his shoulders. He popped the food in the oven and shut the lid, turning back to Levi. “You always cook. It’s my turn to woo you,” he said with a cocky grin.

Levi let out a loud laugh, leaning back against the wall. “Jesus, you’re so lame.”

Eren nodded in agreement. “But you love it.”

_No, I love you,_ he thought. _“_ Just a little. “

“A little is enough, “the brunette replied.

They decided to wait in the kitchen for the food to warm up. Eren had asked Hanji for her best bottle of wine and had set it out on the table, letting Levi try it before dinner. He was very pleased with it, but after all, Hanji did know her wine. She had also become quite accustom to his younger lover; he often found the woman in their apartment with him after he would come home from work.

The oven timer broke him of his train of thought. Eren briskly walked over and removed the plates from the oven. He placed them on the center of the large dining table and motioned for Levi to sit down. He picked a seat on the left of the table and was pleased when the brunette took a seat beside him.

Eren served them both and refilled their wine glasses. “Should we make a toast?” he asked Levi.

“Sure. To what?” he asked.

Eren pondered it for a moment, then his eyes lit up beautifully with amusement. “To Armin,” he stated clearly.

Levi raised his eyebrows at him. “Why the fuck would we toast your best friend right now?”

“Well, if it wasn’t for his decision to travel abroad, I couldn’t have housed you. So, I have him to thank for the best month of my life,” he said, a tint of pink adorning his features.

He didn’t think it was possible for him to fall any harder for the boy, but he was wrong. “To Armin, then,” he said while lifting his glass.

Eren’s gaze shifted back to his, eyes shining with delight. His lips upturned into a smile as he lifted his glass and tapped it gently to Levi’s. “To the best month of my life,” he whispered faintly.

Levi swallowed thickly. _Okay Eren, here’s your cue._ Levi waited, not yet taking a drink of his wine. He stared into the viridian pools that were Eren’s eyes, as if he was giving him permission to keep talking. To tell him the thought that was swimming through his mind. Instead, Eren only took a sip of his wine, smiling sheepishly at Levi when he was done. Levi sighed and shook his head, but also took a drink.

He would definitely have to take things into his own hands later.

The meal was just about perfect; Eren hadn’t lied when he said Annie was an amazing cook. How something as simple pasta could taste so good didn’t make sense to Levi, but he didn’t dare question it. The wine paired perfectly with the meal; he would have to thank Hanji later. Overall, everything had gone perfectly.

After they had finished eating, it was finally dark out. Whatever Eren had planned was starting soon. He left Levi in the kitchen to “set up”, then came back ten minutes later. Levi insisted they wash up the dishes first, and the younger man begrudgingly helped him. It didn’t take them long since there were few dishes.

Finally, Eren grabbed Lev’s wrist and dragged him to the front door. He opened it and ushered Levi out to the deck. It was dark, so Eren had to use the flashlight on his phone to guide them.

“Where the hell are we going?” Levi asked impatiently.

“Not far, just to the back,” Eren answered, keeping a firm grip on his wrist as they walked around the side of the house to the back.

When they got to the rear of the cabin, there was another staircase leading to the ground. At the end of it, a small fire burned in a fire pit. Levi could see a small area with blankets and pillows set out on the ground.

“You know,” he started,” there are about five fucking fireplaces inside where there isn’t as much dirt.”

Eren chuckled, but continued leading them down the stairs. “Ah, but there is something the inside doesn’t have.”

“Diseases?” Levi asked with a scoff.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Eren pulled Levi over to the area with the blankets. He curiously followed him, wondering what the brat had planned.

“Lay down with me,” Eren said, laying with his back on the blankets and his head resting on a pillow. Levi reluctantly obliged, sitting close to Eren before laying back.

He looked up and almost let his draw drop. The black sky was dotted with stars brightly shining down on them. There wasn’t a cloud in sight. The moon shone down on them, a half crescent. It was one of the most stunning sights he had ever seen.

”The inside doesn’t have this view,” the brunette whispered before intimately grabbing Levi’s hand. He felt his breath hitch as the simple action. There were too many emotions running through him right now; it was almost too much, but in the best way possible. But in the back of his mind, he kept thinking he didn’t deserve this. Shouldn’t have this perfect man beside him when he himself was the opposite. He swallowed thickly.

“Eren, you shouldn’t be doing this for me,” he said up at the sky.

Eren shifted on his side beside him so he could look at the raven’s profile. “What do you mean?”

“I’m just so…not worthy of all of this,” he murmured.

He felt Eren’s hand coaxing his face to turn towards him. He hesitantly did, and even in the dark, he could see the glowing intensity of Eren’s eyes. “Listen to me Levi; I don’t know much about your past that makes you feel like you don’t deserve happiness, but it doesn’t matter. You make me happy, Levi. Being around you is all I could ever ask for.”

And, Levi wasn’t going to let himself cry. Those words went straight to his heart. He clenched his jaw, fighting back the damn tears that threatened to spill. But there was one thing he needed to rectify before he let everything lose and tell Eren his feelings. “You need to know what I’ve done, Eren.”

Eren swiped his fingers over Levi’s cheekbones and nodded. “Only if you want to tell me.”

Levi took a deep breath, squeezing his hand tightly. “After I had gotten deep into the drug world, I met two kids just a little younger than me. Isabel and Farlan were their names. They were street kids with nowhere else to go, so I asked if they wanted to live with me. Of course they accepted. We got close; really close. Isabel even called me ‘Big Bro.”

”I tried keeping them out of trouble, but they always wanted to know what I was doing and wanted to do it with me. Finally, I let them come with me to a drop one day. It should have been simple; I go in with drugs, come out with money. It didn’t go that way.”

He let out a shaky breath and looked back up at the sky. “I went in and saw there were six or seven guys around, which was way too fucking many for a simple sale. I had a choice; walk away without the money, or try and fight. I was arrogant enough to think I could handle them all. Jesus, I was stupid.”

He could feel the tears pricking at his eye, but they refused to fall. Eren continued to stroke his face softly. “They…they found Isabel and Farlan outside while I was fighting off some of the guys inside. Before I knew what was going on, they were dead.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Eren. He was going to think he was a monster and back away from him now; Levi was sure. In reality, he probably deserved it. That’s why the next words out of the brunette’s mouth shocked him so much.

“Levi, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered against his skin.

 Most people would say “I’m so sorry,” or “It wasn’t your fault.” But Eren had known exactly what he needed. What’s more, he sounded so god damn sincere. He didn’t pity Levi or think of him as a monster; he only stayed there with him.

“You should, Eren. Leave now before you realize how fucked up I am,” he said back to him.

Eren gripped onto Levi’s shirt with his hand roughly. Levi couldn’t tell for sure, but he thought he could see the boy’s eyes glassy with tears.

“I can’t do that, Levi. I love you too much.”

Levi’s breath hitched and his eyes widened. Eren had said it. _Eren loves me._ The words repeated themselves over and over in his mind. He hadn’t waited for the perfect moment, he had said it so easily as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And for Levi, that was the perfect moment. He didn’t need to hold himself back because of fear anymore.

“Eren,” he said, voice laced with emotion, “I love you too.”

Eren lunged at him, mouth immediately finding his own. Levi brought his hand over to his face, and as he suspected, tears flowed from the boy. Levi brushed them away with his thumb, silently returning the boy’s kiss. It was raw and passionate, filled with the new love they had declared for one another. No kiss they had shared felt quite like this.

Levi was the first to pull away. He wiped away the remaining tears from the brunette, watching as he smiled tentatively at him. “No more crying over me,” he said to him.

Eren nodded weakly, then kissed Levi again softly. It didn’t take long for the kiss to become something much less innocent. Levi’s blood was pumping and his breath was becoming was erratic by the minute. He only knew one thing; he’d have Eren tonight, in whatever way the boy wanted.

“Inside, now,” he commanded. Eren eagerly nodded, picking himself up from the ground and lending a hand to Levi. They dusted themselves off before venturing carefully back to the cabin.

Once they were both inside, they looked at each other. Levi wasn’t going to deny it; he was really fucking nervous. He’d never been with another man, and he had never been with someone he loved as much as he loved Eren. This was new territory for him.

Eren regained his composure before Levi did. He smiled warmly at him and took his hand. “Come on,” he said while directing him towards the stairs to the bedroom. Levi swallowed nervously, trailing behind him.

It seemed like hours to Levi, but they finally made it into the bedroom. Eren closed the door behind them, turning towards Levi who stood cautiously by the bed. “Get your ass over here,” Levi said to the boy.

Eren’s smirk returned now as he stalked over to Levi. The raven felt himself melt under the predatory gaze of the brunette. Eren trailed one hand over Levi’s side, and the other slipped underneath his shirt. Levi let out a sigh when he felt the boy’s fingers brush over his stomach, steadily climbing up his chest.

Levi gripped the hem of Eren’s shirt, silently asking him to be rid of it. Eren nodded, letting the shorter man pull it over his head. Levi felt his mouth go dry as he took in the perfect form that was his lover. He’d seen him shirtless plenty of times now, but it never got any less amazing. Levi’s eyes trailed over the ink on Eren’s collar bone, tracing it with his fingers. He never thought he had a thing for tattoos, but he was beginning to think that he did.

Levi’s shirt was off next. Eren gently pushed Levi back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He sat back waiting for the brunette to straddle him. Eren hastily unbuckled his belt, then threw it aside. He let his shorts fall, leaving him in nothing but his tight boxer briefs. Only then did he climb on top of the raven, leaning down to kiss him as he did.

Lips clashed together, hungrily this time. They weren’t teasing each other anymore; both men were too eager to do that. Levi unbuttoned his pants without breaking the kiss, needing some relief for his quickly hardening member.

Eren climbed off of him, only to help him remove his pants. They were thrown out of the way by Eren, leaving both men only in their underwear. Levi scooted back so he was in the center of the bed and watched as Eren quickly came in to join him.

“Shit,” Eren said, eye widening.

“What?” Levi snapped, not at all ready for an interruption.

“I forgot the lube,” Eren admitted, eyes filled with panic.

Levi was _really_ going to have to thank Hanji. “In my bag,” Levi said, tilting his head toward the suitcase.

Eren cocked his head to the side, then grinned widely. He jumped off the bed, scrambling to get to Levi’s suitcase. After rummaging around it, he finally procured the condoms and lube. He came back into the bed, tossing the items aside for now.

“So I wasn’t the only one anticipating this, hm?” He purred, setting himself back down on Levi’s lap.

“No,” Levi answered shamelessly.

Eren chuckled before running his hands down Levi’s firm chest. Levi hummed at the contact, reveling in the warm path his fingers left on his body. Soon, the brunette was toying with the waistband of his underwear, asking for permission to remove them. Levi lifted his hips, staring straight at him.

Eren bit his lower lip before ripping the offending garments off. Levi hissed at the sensation of his erection being freed. He tugged at Eren’s. “Off,” he growled out. He happily obliged, tearing his own underwear off and sitting himself directly on Levi.

Eren grinned mischievously before he rubbed their cocks together, causing them to moan in unison. He continued grinding himself down on Levi. They were both panting and chanting each other’s name as if it was a mantra.

“L-Levi, I need you,” Eren whined, burying his face in his neck. Eren padding around them, trying to locate the lube without stopping his movements. He found the small bottle and uncapped it, pushing himself farther away from Levi. He spread some around his fingers, warming them up.

Levi leaned back, expecting to feel Eren prodding as his entrance. Instead, his jaw dropped as Eren shamelessly brought his fingers to his own hole, massaging it gently. He bit down on his lip, keeping eye contact with Levi as he pushed one finger inside. His breath hitched at the sudden intrusion, and his mouth hung open.

Levi has never seen a sight so erotic in his life. Eren was grinding himself down on his finger, openly moaning at the sensation. Without thinking, Levi gripped his hand, removing the fingers from his hole. Eren whined at the loss, staring at Levi with confusion. “Let me,” Levi purred.

He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers as Eren had. He had yet to do this to the brunette, but was pretty familiar with how to do it. Eren’s hands wrapped around Levi’s neck, holding on tightly as one of the raven’s fingers circled around his twitching entrance.

Levi threaded his other hand into his chocolate locks, then pressed one digit in. Eren sighed at being filled again, already craving something much bigger. “Start with two,” he panted out.

The shorter man obliged, inserting another finger along with the first. The way his hole clenched around him had him groaning at the tight feeling. He could only imagine what being inside him would feel like. Slowly, he started to pump his fingers in and out, getting deeper with each thrust.

Before long, Eren was grinding himself down on his fingers. Levi added a third, stretching them in a scissoring motion. After one deep thrust of his fingers, Eren tightened around him and moaned loudly.

“T-there! Fuck,” he said loudly. Levi obliged him, mercilessly rubbing against his prostate. Eren was losing it above him; moaning his name and profanities as he fucked himself on his lover’s fingers.

“You’re so fucking perfect like this,” Levi called to him before a hard thrust directly to his prostate. “So beautiful.”

“A-hah, Levi! I need you inside, f-fuck me, Levi!”

Levi groaned, removing his slick fingers from him. He grabbed the condom from the bed and tore it open, fumbling with it a bit before getting it on. He took the lube and poured some on his hand, slicking himself up.

Eren reached down and took Levi’s cock in his hand, positioning it at his entrance. He rubbed it over his hole, smirking as Levi moaned at the sensation.

“Want your cock in me?” Eren asked huskily.

“Fuck yes,” Levi growled. He grabbed onto Eren’s hips, gripping hard enough to leave bruises.

“Want me to ride you?” He asked, continuing to grind over Levi’s cock. If this was how Eren was when he bottomed, he could only imagine how it would be when he topped.

“God, Eren , yes,” he moaned.

Eren stopped his movements, once again lining himself up with Levi’s cock. This time, he sunk down on it. Levi felt the head of his cock breach his tight heat, moaning loudly. He was so fucking tight and warm, Levi almost came right then.

Eren’s mouth flew open, eyes glassed over with lust. He took Levi in deeper until he was fully sheathed on him. Levi was almost shaking, but knew he couldn’t move yet without hurting his lover. “Shit, you’re so fucking tight.”

“Y-you’re just so big,” Eren said breathily. “Just give me a minute.”

Levi nodded. He ran his hands up and down the boy’s sides, trying his best to keep still. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. He kissed his chest, slowly moving to run his tongue over one of his pert nipples. Eren moaned, tightening his grip on Levi’s hair. He moved up until he reached his neck, kissing and sucking on the flesh there.

After what seemed like an eternity, Eren began to rock his hips slowly. He brought himself higher off of the raven’s cock, then thrust back down. The slow pace was maddening to Levi, but he still kept himself from thrusting up into the younger. “Mm, you’re doing so good, Eren.”

The praise seemed to fuel Eren, as he sped up his pace. He was panting above the raven, keeping his eyes locked on him. Suddenly, the brunette smirked at him. He brought his hips up until only the head of Levi’s cock was left inside of him, then slammed himself back down.

“S-shit, Eren!” Levi yelled. The sensation was so good, Levi found himself chanting the brunette’s name over and over.

Eren repeated the movement, trying to angle himself right to find his prostate. Levi couldn’t help it now, he held onto the boy’s hips and thrust himself upwards into his heat. He hit his prostate dead on. “Oh fuck!” Eren screamed.

Levi set a ruthless pace, thrusting up and hitting Eren’s prostate every time.

“Nnn, Levi, Levi, I love you so much,” he whimpered, trying to keep up with Levi’s merciless pounding.

“Love you too,” Levi said between pants. Eren was so tight around him, making sinful noises directly in his ear. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but from the sound of it, neither was Eren.

In a fit of passion, Levi flipped Eren over so he was on his back. The brunette’s yes widened in shock, but didn’t protest the shift. Levi leaned down so their chest were touching, then crashed their lips together. He wasn’t sure what drove him to do it, but he was glad he did. Eren ran his hands over his back, encouraging him to continue. Levi obliged, bucking his hips tentatively into him at first. Eren broke the kiss. “Deeper, please,” he begged. He couldn’t refuse him when he sounded like that.

He then began pounding into him with a brutal pace. Eren’s legs wrapped around him, and his nails dug into his back.  He found his prostate immediately this time, causing moan after moan from the boy.

“Ah… _ah, Levi,”_ he moaned lewdly. His hand flew to his leaking cock, but Levi slapped it away. He wrapped his own hand around Eren, pumping in time with his thrusts. He was getting close, but was determined to make him cum first.

“G-gunna come for me, Eren?” he asked gruffly.

“Mm, yes, yes, _Levi.”_ He was arching off the bed, thrusting himself into his hand while Levi’s cock slid in and out of his entrance.

With a hard thrust slamming against his prostate, Eren let out a yell. “C-cumming! _I’m-“Eren_ came hard over both of their chests, crying out Levi’s name.

As his walls tightened around Levi’s cock, he too felt himself tipping over the edge. “ _Eren,”_ he moaned as he thrust one last time, spilling himself in the condom. He rode out his orgasm, Eren whimpering beneath him.

Eren put all his weight on Levi, causing him to fall back onto the bed. The brunette collapsed against him, a lazy smile plastered on his face. Levi pulled out, granting him a whine from the boy. He gently pushed Eren off him and removed the condom.

“We need a shower,” Levi said grimacing at the mess.

“Mm…later,” Eren grumbled. Levi laughed lightly at the green eyed boy. He was still panting heavily, looking thoroughly fucked out.

“How about a bath?” he offered.

Eren grinned at him, nodding his approval. “Sounds good,” he said, voice hoarse.

Levi got up from the bed, kissing Eren once more before leaving to set up the bath. He warmed up the water until it was nice and warm, then added some soap he found in one of the cupboards. He couldn’t stop smiling to himself the entire time. Not only had Eren confessed to him, he just had the best sex of his life. God, Eren really was perfect.

After he had fixed everything in the bathroom, he went back to fetch Eren. The brunette was in the exact position he had left him in, only now his eyes were struggling to stay open. Levi reluctantly went over to the bed and rook him in his arms, picking him up off the mattress. Eren didn’t complain about being picked up this time; just grinned lazily at him.

He carried the younger man into the bathroom, then gently sat him on the edge of the tub. Levi climbed in first, motioning for Eren to come in after. He dipped himself in the warm water, sighing in contentment. He pressed himself up against Levi’s chest immediately, granting him a chuckle from the raven. The position was a little awkward due to the height difference, but neither one minded.

“I meant take a bath to get clean, you know,” Levi commented while running his hands through his messy brown hair.

“You’re lucky you got me in here at all. I don’t think I can walk,” Eren said.

Levi smirked to himself. “Sorry if I was too rough.”

Eren shook his head and laughed lightly. “No, it was perfect. I haven’t bottomed in a while though, so you might have to take care of me tomorrow,” he said with a smile.

“Gladly,” Levi said, kissing the top of his head.

They did a lot more lazy cuddling than cleaning in the bath, but Levi couldn’t bring himself to care. After the water had run cold, they both agreed it was time to get out. Levi had to carry Eren as he refused to walk the ten steps from the bathroom to the bedroom, but once again, the raven couldn’t complain. It was his brat, after all.

When they got into bed, they intertwined their legs and pressed against one another. They had done this before, but now something had changed. Levi smiled at the green eyes he fell in love with.

“I love you, Eren,” he whispered.

“And I love you, Levi.”

They fell asleep shortly after, both wondering how they got so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened guys.  
> Just a reminder, even though Levi topped here, they will switch in the near future. I'll warn everyone before hand if that isn't your cup of tea.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter that ended up being about 50% smut. Woops.

There weren’t a lot of things that made Levi Ackerman genuinely happy. Cleaning, harassing Hanji, and fucking with people were about the only things. And of course, waking up wrapped around Eren Jaeger after they had declared their love for each other.

The sun was shining through their window, casting a nice light into their room. Levi was the first to wake. He smiled when he saw the brunette mess of hair that was tucked away in his chest. His pink lips were parted slightly and he was breathing evenly against Levi’s chest.

Levi closed his eyes again, kissing him softly on the head. He wrapped his arms around him tighter and simply held him against his chest. Only his shitty brat could make a trip like this as amazing as it was. One part of him wanted the sleeping brunette to wake so he could talk to him, but another part wanted to continue watching him sleep.

His decision was made when a few minutes later, Eren began to stir in his arms. He tilted his head up and met Levi’s eyes with his. If it was even possible, his hair was even messier than normal. Levi decided waking up next to post-sex Eren was probably the cutest Eren.

“Morning,” Levi said softly.

Eren only grumbled something unintelligible and ducked his head back to Levi’s chest. The raven felt Eren’s hands curl around his body as if he was asking for him not to move. Levi chuckled and kissed his head once again. He knew the brunette wasn’t a morning person, especially when he just wakes up.

After a few more minutes of Eren waking himself up, he looked back up at Levi and smiled lazily. “Morning,” he said, voice gruff from sleeping.

Levi attempted to brush some of his hair back, but ended up giving up. Eren laughed and reluctantly loosened his grip on Levi and turned over on his back. “What time is it?” he asked.

Levi shrugged and ran his hands over the smooth skin of Eren’s chest. He heard the boy’s breathe hitch and smirked to himself. “Does it matter?”

“Guess not,” he said, returning the smirk. Levi stared at the perfectly toned body Eren possessed. Images from last night flooded his mind before he could stop it. He swallowed thickly and continued to run his hands over his chest and stomach. Nothing felt as good as touching Eren.

“Lazy morning sex?” Eren said as Levi’s hands dipped lower.

“You aren’t sore?” Levi asked skeptically.

Eren’s face contorted into a frown. He sat up from the bed and propped himself up on his elbows. He winced, then sat up against the back of the bed. “Just a bit, but it’s the good kind of sore,” he said while rubbing at his back.

Levi opened his mouth to apologize, but was silenced by a stern look from Eren. “Levi, don’t you dare fucking apologize for the best sex of my life.”

Levi will swear up and down did didn’t blush at the boy’s comment. He closed his mouth and turned away from the boy. Eren was having none of that, grabbing his wrist so he would face him again. “Don’t hide your blush, Levi. It’s a major turn on,” he said, barely an inch away from connecting their lips.

                      

As much as Levi hated morning breath, he could resist leaning in and connecting his lips to Eren’s. Eren threaded one of his hands through his hair. Levi was afraid to deepen the kiss, not wanting to pressure Eren when he was still sore. Eren on the other hand had no qualms tracing Levi’s lip with his tongue, showing him he wasn’t content with a chaste kiss.

“Eren,” Levi warned, pulling away from the kiss.

“What?” he asked innocently. He climbed over to him, setting himself over his lap. He kept one of his hands in his hair and slid the other down his back.

“You know what,” he said trying to keep his speech steady.

Eren hummed, leaning down to kiss Levi’s neck. He leaned his head back, unintentionally giving the brunette more room to assault his neck with kisses and licks. Levi’s hands found his soft hair, gripping it as he found himself becoming more aroused by the minute.

Eren’s hand moved from his back to his chest, tracing the muscles of his chest. He ghosted his hand over one of his nipples, causing him to let out a choke noise. “Fuck” he murmured.

“You’re so sensitive, Levi,” he said against his neck. He began to roll the pink nub in between his thumb and forefinger, taking the other in his mouth.

Levi was breathing heavily, struggling to keep his voice down. The brunette nipped and licked at his nipple, slowly trailing his hand down his abdomen. He hesitantly pushed Levi back, as if asking for permission. Levi obliged him; letting himself be laid flat onto the bed, Eren over him.

“And what the fuck do you think you’re doing, brat?” he asked, voice coming off much needier than he intended.

Eren trailed butterfly kisses down Levi’s chest, looking up as him as he did so. “What do you want me to do, Levi?”

At this point, he’d taking anything from the brunette. He was hard; he had been since Eren decided to pounce on him. Before he could respond, he felt Eren run his hands over his inner things, dangerously close to his cock.

“I could suck you off,” he whispered, dropping his head to exaggerate his point. “Or I could finger your tight little ass,” he said, just barely running the pad of his finger over Levi’s entrance. Levi gripped the sheets below him, his cock twitching at the boy’s words. He would probably kill anyone else if they even tried dirty talk, but it worked for Eren somehow.

“Of course, there is a third option,” Eren murmured, bringing his face up to Levi’s.

“What would that be?” Levi asked, breath coming out in pants now. He was about ninety percent sure from the way the brat was acting he was about to officially say he’d bottomed before. The thought should make him nervous, but it was surprising how extremely okay he was with it. He’d seen the way Eren had reacted last night and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t seem fucking intense.

“You could fuck me again,” he said in a husky tone.

And wow, that wasn’t what he had expected. Apparently Eren picked up on his shock, as he laughed lightly and kissed him chastely. “What, were you expecting something else?” He teased.

Levi huffed and looped his arms around the brunette above him. “I think you know the answer to that.”

Eren hummed and continued to run his hands over Levi’s thighs. “Oh no, Levi. I won’t fuck you until you’re begging for it,” he growled.

Levi ground his teeth together, only through sheer willpower keeping himself from moaning from the statement. “Tsk, I don’t beg, brat,” he snapped at him.

“We’ll see. For now, though,” he said, leaning over one of the night stands to grab the lube.

Levi grabbed his wrist and looked at him sternly. “You’re still sore, I have a better idea.”

Eren raised an eyebrow quizzically before he was flipped over onto his back by Levi. He made a sound that was definitely not a squeak when Levi caught his lips in a heated kiss. Slowly, the raven started to roll his hips against Eren’s. Still locked in the kiss, the brunette gasped, giving Levi an opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth.

Eren melted into the kiss, simultaneously bucking his hips up, looking for more friction. His arms wrapped around Levi for purchase while the man above him kissed him thoroughly. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Levi’s cock rub against his own. The sensation reminded him of the first night he had gotten together with the older man, making it all the more pleasurable.

Levi broke the kiss and brought his hand down to their lengths. He continued to roll his hips against the brunette while he stroked the both of them, causing them both to pant and moan.

The green eyed man looked up at Levi with hooded eyes, lust apparent in them. ”S-shit, Levi,” he cried out while mindlessly raising his hips.

Levi continued to stroke their cocks, slicking them up with the precum that they had already produced. It was hot and perfect and _so fucking good,_ just like it always was with Eren. He thought that after finally having sex with him would these activities less enjoyable, but oh how he was wrong.

It wasn’t long before they were both cumming, crying out each other’s names as they did. Levi collapsed on top of the younger, trying to catch his breath. Eren was in a similar state underneath him.

“Shower,” Levi said once he was able to speak again.

“God.Dammit.Levi.”

After a particularly angry shower that consisted of Eren complaining halfheartedly that Levi’s love for showers is stronger than his love for him, the raven agreed to make breakfast. After they had dried off and changed into sweats, he even went as far as to carry Eren down the stairs and set him down by the fireplace. Eren had to start the fire since Levi had never done it, but the boy was more than content with how his morning went.

Levi found that there wasn’t much food to choose from since Eren only bought what he thought they could use up in only a few days. He settled with frying up a few eggs and bacon. It was a simple meal, but it would do.

When he finished the food, he brought the plates over the table that was in front of the fireplace and sat them down. He also grabbed two cups of tea he had made. He tore off a few blankets from the couch and placed them on the floor to sit, even though there was a plush rug beneath them already. Eren scooted closer to the table, stomach growling at the prospect of food.

The pair ate together, enjoying the heat of the fire and quiet of the forest. It was so different from being in the city. They were away from the noise and busyness, so they could simple relax on one another’s presence.

“Maybe we can actually get around to that walk today,” Eren said after taking a bite of his food.

“We do have all day,” the raven replied.

Eren took out his phone from his pocket and checked it. “Actually, it’s like noon already. We seem to have a habit of letting things distract us in the morning,” he added sheepishly.

“Guess we better get to it, then,” Levi said, standing up from the floor. Eren agreed, and with Levi’s help, got up from the warmth of the fire place.

They set the dishes away, Levi not being able to leave knowing there dirty dishes left behind, and found their shoes which had been kicked off in haste last night. After they had successfully gotten them on, Levi was on his way out the door.

Eren stopped suddenly, then turned back around toward the staircase. “I’ll be right back,” he called to the smaller man.

Levi huffed and leaned up against the door, watching the brunette run back up the stairs to his room. He couldn’t imagine what he forgot; all they really needed was their cell phones. It took him a few minutes before Eren reappeared. He had a small athletic bag on his back and was wearing a mysterious grin.

“Oi, what’s in the bag?” he asked curiously.

Eren walked down the stairs and stood in front of Levi, looking innocent. “Just a few things we might need.”

Levi narrowed his eyes, not liking the tone the younger had at all. Eren merely shrugged, then went around Levi to open the door. He reluctantly followed, eyes still trained on the bag he held.

“We’re not having sex in the woods,” Levi blurted out once they were outside and had locked the cabin up.

Eren barked out a laugh and shook his head. “I’m not saying that didn’t cross my mind, but that’s not why I have the bag.”

“Tch, sure it isn’t.”

Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and led him down the steps of the cabin. The brat seemed to know where he was headed already. They took off in the direction of a small path that had obviously been used before. It was a beautiful day out; the sun was shining nicely, but it wasn’t too hot out. The tall trees around them swayed back and forth from the slight wind overhead, casting a calming noise throughout the area.

They started their walk hand in hand down the path, Eren still leading. Levi was surprised at how nice just walking out in the forest could be. He wasn’t really a nature person, but something about this particular place wasn’t so bad. They continued down the path, Eren pointing out different places he and his sister would explore when they were younger as they went.

“We probably got lost at least once every time we came out here,” he said with a laugh.

Levi found himself smiling at his memories. Even though Eren’s childhood had been rough, he still found a way to enjoy parts of it. It was nice hearing that he at least got to have some sort of safe place.

“It would have been nice to have something like this where I was growing up,” he said, not intending to actually say it out loud.

Eren slowed his pace and held onto Levi’s hand tighter. “You have it now,” he said with a small half smile.

Levi rolled his eyes, but internally felt his chest constrict. Eren was right; he did have a safe place now, as long as the brunette was around.” You’re a sap.”

“And you’re an asshole,” he said with a smirk.

Levi loved the fact that even though they had become so much closer than before, little exchanges like that were still acceptable. It was rare for him to find someone who could be so disgustingly sweet at one point, but then call him out on his shit the next minute.

After ten or so more minutes, Levi was starting to think Eren had gotten lost. He kept tugging him in a different direction, eventually even straying off the path. The way he had taken seemed completely unprepared. “I swear to fuck Eren, if you’ve gotten us lost I’m never letting you live this down,” he said, stepping over the branches that were splayed across the ground.

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing!” he yelled back.

Levi looked around, seeing no indication that Eren had any idea where they were. Everything looked the same to him; tall ass tress and lots of vegetation. “How am I supposed to trust you when you took three wrong exits while driving here yesterday?” he barked back.

Eren paused and opened his mouth, but closed it again. “That’s not a bad point. But it’s right up ahead, I can hear it.”

Levi stopped walking and listened for whatever it was that Eren had heard. He heard the tress rustling and a few birds, but nothing out of the ordinary. But when Eren stopped moving in front of him, he picked up another noise. It was faint, but it was definitely the sound of running water. A stream of sorts, maybe?

“Hear it?” Eren asked, standing in front of him.

Levi nodded, then continued on with him. At least the brat had some idea of where they were. Or it appeared like he did, anyway.

Eren grinned as they got further to the body of water. The sound intensified with every step they took. Finally, they stepped through a clearing and were met with the source of the sound. A stream ran through the forest, connecting to a sort of natural reservoir. It was surrounded by large rocks, making it quite the breathtaking scene. It looked deep enough to swim in, which Levi was starting to assume was why the brunette took him here in the first place.

“Damn,” he murmured, taking in the beauty of the small body of water. The sun reflected off the water, making it clear and fresh.

“Beautiful, right?” Eren asked, bumping the shorter man with his hip.

Eren slung off his bag, getting the raven’s full attention. “There’s two things I’d like to do out here. The first I think you’ll be fine with,” he said, opening up the bag.

“And the second?”

Eren looked at him with an unsure expression. “Uh, we’ll get to that?”

“Fine, what’s the first?”

Eren smiled up at him from the ground, taking out his sketch book from the bag along with a pencil. He flipped it open, careful not to let Levi see any of the other drawings, to a new page. “I’d like to draw you here.”

Levi cocked an eyebrow at him. Eren rarely mentioned his drawings and never actually worked in front of him. He respected his need to keep that part of him private, but was definitely curious about his work.  “You took us all the way out here just to draw me?”

Eren’s smile turned into a slight from as he stood up with his supplies. “Well, not only to do that.”

“But why does it have to be here?” he inquired. He wasn’t opposed to the idea, just curious as to why this particular place was in the younger’s mind.

He rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous before grinning sheepishly. “It’s a little embarrassing,” he admitted.

“Everything about you is embarrassing,” Levi deadpanned.

“Thanks,” Eren replied sarcastically.

Levi sighed and grabbed the brunette’s chin, turning him to look at him. “Come on, brat. Spill”

Eren gave him a half smile, then nodded. “Fine. I’ve drawn this place hundreds of times. I’ve used paint, charcoal, pencil, everything. But I always felt like it was missing something. And then one day I had this dream…” he trailed off and looked away, a light blush spreading over his tan cheeks.

Levi raised both eyebrows at him. “What kind of dream?” he said, playfulness evident in his tone.

Eren rolled his eyes. “Not like that you ass. Just a normal dream. It was a few days after we started dating. We came here, and when I saw you here, it was perfect. I knew I had to draw it, but nothing ever came out right. So, here we are,” he finished.

Levi loosened the grip on his chin. He ran his hand over his cheek, smiling when he leaned into the touch. “Where do you want me?” he asked. If Eren needed him for his drawing, then dammit he’d pose for him.

The boy’s eyes lit up as he smiled widely. “I’ll show you,” he said while taking Levi closer to the bank of the stream.

Eren stopped him when they reached only a few inches away from the water. “Sit here, please,” Eren asked. Levi obliged, sitting down with his legs spread out in front of him. “Perfect,” Eren commented with a smile.

“So I just sit here?” he asked, not exactly knowing what to do with himself.

“Yep. Just sit back and try not to move too much. Daydream about soap or scaring children.”

“You’re too funny, Jaeger,” he said, unamused.

Eren didn’t respond, only stepped back a good ten or so feet with his sketchbook held close to his chest. He peered off over the water, eyes determined and focused. Levi watched as his brow furrowed as he moved around, trying to find the perfect place to sit down and work. He halted when he was off to the right of Levi, about ten feet away. Nodding to himself, he sat down and picked up a pencil.

Levi knew he should probably look away; it make a better drawing, but he couldn’t tear his eyes off the boy. He’d never seen him work before and it was definitely a sight to see. He was completely lost in his work, as if nothing else was around him. The only sounds were the rushing of the water and the scratching of Eren’s pencil on his paper as he drew the surroundings. The raven could tell this is what Eren loved. He wished that his asshole of a father could have seen what he was seeing, maybe then younger man would have pursued a career.

“Levi?” Eren said, breaking the silence. “I know I’m pretty hot, but could you turn your head and stop looking at me?” he asked with a grin.

“Tsk, cocky little shit,” he grumbled as he did what he had been asked.

He tore his gaze away from the boy, staring instead at the clear water beside him. He let himself relax, enjoying the peacefulness around him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had just sat and done nothing else but let his thoughts wander. It had only been a month since he met the bright eyed man beside him, but in that month, everything had changed for him. He honestly thought he would never get close to anyone else after Petra, yet it was so easy to let Eren in. Now, he couldn’t imagine his life without the younger man. It was a downright terrifying idea, but he knew if Eren walked out of his life, it would destroy him.

“Whatever you’re thinking about, cut it out,” Eren yelled from afar. “You look like someone spilled wine all over your carpet.”

Levi snorted at him, amused that Eren got so much delight out of his cleaning habits. He was right though; there was no reason to think about losing Eren when he was right there with him.

He let himself relax once again, not troubling his mind with thoughts other than good ones. He thought it would be a pain sitting and waiting for Eren to finish, but he barely noticed when an hour and a half had gone by.

“Okay, I need to finish up some details but you can move now,” Eren said, not moving his eyes from the paper.

Levi stood and stretched his now stiff muscles, not even realizing he had just sat for more than an hour without actually doing anything. “Can I see it?” he asked.

Eren looked up with a nervous expression over his features. “Yeah,” he said softly.

“Relax, I’m no art critic,” he said. He reached Eren and ruffled his hair before sitting down beside him. Other than the picture hanging up in the store he worked at, he had never seen any of the younger’s drawings.

Taking a second to look over the drawing one more time, Eren timidly handed it over to Levi. He carefully took it out of his hands and held it out in front of him.

And, Jesus Christ Eren could draw. Levi had never seen a pencil sketch that was so well done in so little time. He had captured everything; the motion of the water, the sun shining down on the stream, Levi’s cold, yet almost serene expression as he sat on the bank, lazily staring off into the water. He noticed that the brunette had drawn the most detail around him. He silently wondered how many times he had been drawn by the boy.

He must have been staring for longer than he thought because Eren began to fidget beside him. “At least say something,” he mumbled.

Levi looked over at his still nervous expression. “Do you even realize how good this is?”

Eren turned his head away. His beautiful blush had returned once again. Levi set the sketchbook down carefully on the bag he had brought, then flipped himself over so he was straddling Eren. He made a surprised sound and gaped at him.

“Eren,” he said sternly, “I’m serious. You’re amazing.”

Eren still remained quiet, but let his head fall against Levi’s chest. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

“Can I see the rest?” he asked. Eren tensed against him, and he began to think he had crossed a line.

“Just don’t laugh,” Eren said, still refusing to look at the raven.

He flicked the boy, causing him to yelp and pull away. “I’m not going to laugh, dumbass.”

Getting off the brunette, he sat next to him instead and grabbed the sketch book. Most of the pages were filled already, so he started from the beginning. Unsurprisingly, there were quite a few drawings of Mikasa and Armin. Not that he had seen the girl in person, he was stunned by the likeness. Eren was truly a master of drawing those people close to him.

He continued to flip through, commenting once or twice to Eren that as soon as they get home, he was going to find some way to get his drawings shown. The younger merely rolled his eyes, telling him it would never happen.

After he got a about half way through, Levi started to see himself. Not just a few drawings; almost half of the sketchbook was filled with him. Each one got a little better as he flipped through. Eren must have started drawing him close to the first day they met to have accumulated this many. So this was why he thought laughter would be an appropriate reaction. The last thing Levi wanted to do was laugh; he had never had someone do anything like this for him before.

“Eren,” he said, almost quiet enough to be drowned out by the water, “come here.”

Eren scooted closer to him until their legs were flush. He was only an inch or two away from his face. Levi leaned in, looking into his viridian eyes before he placed a slow, languid kiss on his lips. Before he lost himself in everything that was Eren, he pulled away. “Thank you for letting me see them.”

Eren nodded, eyes still trained on Levi’s lips. He clicked his tongue and flicked him once more. “Horny brat. What was the second thing you wanted to do?”

“Huh?” he asked, rubbing at his forehead. “Oh, right! Hold on, let me put my things away.” He gently placed his sketchbook back in his bag along with his pencil. Taking out some clothing from the bag, he grinned over at Levi. No doubt; those were swim trunks.

Levi groaned, leaning back onto the ground. “No,” he stated firmly.

“Leviiii” Eren whined. “Come one, just for a bit.”

“Do you have any idea how many animals shit and piss in that water?” he snapped.

Eren fucking _giggled_ before standing up from the ground and hovering above Levi. “Fine, I’ll just go in myself.”

Eren made sure to stand in plain sight of Levi as he slowly ran his hands over his shirt before reaching the bottom. He gently took the hem and pulled it up ever so slightly, revealing a tan strip of skin. Levi watched him, pretending to be bored with the show, but his heart was racing.

The brunette tugged up the shirt farther, revealing his abdominal muscle. In the sun, his tan skin practically glowed. Eren looked like he was made to be out here. Finally, he slipped it completely off, revealing his sculpted body. He teasingly ran his hands over himself, letting out a sigh as he did so.

Levi grit his teeth, trying not to let the boy get to him. He looked so fucking delectable standing there, head thrown back, muscles glistening in the sun. Eren noticed his struggle and began to dip his fingers underneath the waistband of his sweats. “You know,” he said, voice dripping with lust, “I might just not use the swim trunks at all.”

Levi let out a shaky breath, cursing himself for being so easy to manipulate. He felt himself shifting closer to the beautiful boy in front of him whether he realized it or not.

Eren most definitely noticed, smirking triumphantly. He pulled down his sweatpants agonizingly slow, revealing the V line of muscle, but nothing more. “If you agree to come in with me, maybe I’ll take these off,” he said sinfully.

The raven groaned, sitting up completely now. “I meant it Eren, I’m not fucking out in the woods.”

Eren gawked at him, feigning shock. “Who said anything about fucking? I just want to swim.”

Levi looked at him skeptically, but in the end, couldn’t deny his brat. “Fine, but I’m wearing trunks,” he said indignantly.

Eren pumped his fist in the air proudly. Levi stood up, briskly walking over to the boy. Without any warning, he grabbed the waistband of Eren’s pants, yanking them down. He had never been gladder that the brunette wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“Levi!” Eren yelled, “At least warn me!”

Levi chuckled, running his hands over his smooth skin. “I believe you said they might come off if I agreed to come in. I just helped you along.”

Eren pouted, but quickly recovered when he saw Levi taking off his shirt and shoes. His pale skin was revealed along with his perfectly sculpted body. Eren was shamelessly staring at him, not that Levi minded.

Levi put on the swim trunks, much to Eren’s dismay who was still adamant about skinny dipping. Levi returned to the boy, eyes once more darting to the tattoo adorning his left shoulder and chest. Eren noticed the stare. “We should get you one since you seem to like mine so much.”

Levi closed his arms around the naked brunette, then kissed the tattooed area softly. “Only if you design it,” he murmured over the skin.

“Really?” Eren asked breathily.

“Why not,” he answered.

“Don’t back out on me, old man.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, brat. Now put on some pants.”

Eren grinned mischievously at him before starting to back away, closer to the edge of the water. “Nope,” he said, punctuating the ‘p.’

He dipped his foot in the water, then without warning, jumped straight in. Levi looked on in amusement as he surfaced, hair dripping wet and stuck all over his face. “Your turn, Levi,” he said from the water.

 It looked like it wasn’t too deep; Eren could still stand without having to tread water. Of course he did have a height advantage. Sighing to himself, Levi walked over to the edge of the water. He leaned down, testing it with his hands. It was pleasantly warm, making him find it a bit more tolerable.

Eren swam over to him gracefully, putting his arms over the bank by him. He couldn’t help but admire the way the water was splayed over the taut muscles in his arms and shoulders. Levi sat down, dipping his legs into the water.

Eren waited patiently for him to get fully in the water, occasionally running his hands over his pale thighs to encourage him. Eventually, Levi hoped off the bank, submerging the better half of his torso. He could still stand, but the water came up to his chest where on Eren it only came to his waist. The water was warm around him. Overall, it wasn’t Eren’s worst idea.

“See? Not that bad,” the brunette said, swimming farther away from Levi.

“Still pretty damn filthy,” he muttered to himself.

Levi could see that Eren had been swimming his whole life; he effortlessly swam his way through the water, stopping only to splash at him from time to time. After a solid twenty minutes, the raven actually was enjoying himself. He was chasing the green eyed brat through the water like they were kids, neither one caring at all.

Of course, letting your guard down around Eren Jaeger wasn’t something you should do. After they were both tired out, Levi was resting with his back up against the bank, but still in the small reservoir of water. Eren swam over to him and stood in front of him, grinning slyly. Without a warning, the taller ducked under the water and yanked Levi’s shorts down, leaving him completely exposed like the boy himself.

“Dammit Eren!” he yelled once he had resurfaced. Eren threw the garment back with the rest of their clothes and was laughing wildly.

“S-sorry, it was just too perfect!” He said in between laughs.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the laughing man in front of him. Oh, Eren was going to pay for that. He jolted forward, grabbing Eren by the waist. His eyes widened comically at the speed of the raven as he was turned around and shoved against the bank roughly. Levi loomed over him leaving mere inches in between their bodies. He pressed himself against him eagerly, smirking when the younger man let out a loud breath of air.

“Is this what you wanted, Eren?” he asked, grazing his teeth over the junction of his neck. He bit down there, causing a whine to form in the back of Eren’s throat. “Be a good brat and answer me,” he commanded roughly.

“Y-yes,” he managed. Levi’s hands were everywhere, causing him to tremble under his touch. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that they were out in the open or because Levi had initiated it, but he was finding himself becoming hard quickly.

“Wrap your legs around me,” he commanded again. He eagerly obliged, securing his longs legs tightly around Levi. “Very good, Eren,” he cooed.

Eren leaned in and kissed him roughly, not used to having his kink indulged so wonderfully. Levi took the brunette’s hands and pinned them above him, keeping his hold with one hand and dipping the other below the water.

“W-wait,” Eren panted out, “what if someone comes by?”

Levi laughed darkly, looking the boy in the eye. “Let them watch.”

He took a firm grip on the base of Eren’s member, granting him a low moan _“Levi,”_

 He was definitely more sensitive because of their surroundings, and _fuck_ did that sound turn Levi on. He wrapped his hand and the base, slowly stroking his way up to the tip. Eren’s eyes were blown with lust and his mouth hung open in a series of pants.

The raven dipped his thumb into the slit, teasing his way around his sensitive head. “Oh _fuck_ ,” Eren mewled out, letting his head hit the back of the bank. Levi stroked faster, loving the way he could make him become a moaning mess.

Eren was arching into him, chanting his name over and over as Levi worked his cock. He teased the underside of the head with his thumb, driving Eren mad. But Levi wanted him screaming.

Releasing his wrists, the raven brought his other hand under the water. He slipped it past Eren’s legs, brushing over his twitching hole. Eren looked at him, slight worry in his eyes. “It’s okay, love,” he reassured him. He teased his entrance, massaging over it until he was sure he had relaxed.

He pushed in slowly, loving the way Eren’s expression turned from nervousness to pure lust. He groaned at the tightness surrounding him, never getting over how perfect he was. He tentatively thrust the finger in, keeping his other hand running over his member.

“Nng, another,” Eren panted out.

“Greedy, are we?” Levi drawled out, pushing another digit past the tight ring of muscle.

“Only for you,” Eren moaned.

Levi’s breath hitched. God damn, Eren did things to him. He thrust his fingers inside, curling them occasionally, trying to find that spot that would make Eren forget everything but his name.

After one hard thrust, Eren was arching off the bank, practically screaming up into the air. “There, fuck, right- _ah,”_ Levi didn’t let him finish before he was grinding his fingers roughly against the sensitive bunch of nerves. Eren was going wild now- moaning incoherently, and rolling his hips against those marvelous fingers.

Levi never stopped pumping him, flicking his wrist once he got to the head of his cock. His fingers worked him continuously until he added a third and final digit. He pumped them mercilessly against his prostate.

“D-don’t stop, _please Levi don’t stop!_ ” He cried out.

With one last thrust to his prostate and one final stroke to his cock, Eren came, _screaming_ once his release washed over him. He was whining and moaning as Levi stroked him through it, milking every last drop.

Levi leaned in until his lips were directly over Eren’s ear. “You’re so beautiful, love.”

Eren shuddered, blushing darkly. “D-don’t say that after we’re done,” he grumbled.

Levi chuckled and nibbled at his ear. “Don’t be embarrassed of your kinks, Eren.”

“Like your kink for dirty talk?’ Eren challenged. Levi froze, unable to deny it. He was hoping the brat hadn’t caught onto that.

“Shut up. Let’s get back,” he said, pulling away.

“What about you?” Eren asked, ghosting his hands over Levi’s hips.

“I’m not getting off in a dirty as fuck pond.  Come on, brat.”

Begrudgingly, Eren got out of the water along with Levi. They dried off with some towels the brunette had brought and dresses back in their clothes. Eren snickered when Levi had to adjust himself due to his problem which he refused to let Eren resolve until they got back.

The rest of their day was spent in front of one of the many fireplaces. They did go back into town for a while when neither of them had it in them to cook.

Eren made them watch some horror flick which was more gory than scary, prompting both men to shut if off early. Eren decided the best thing to make it up to Levi was a blowjob, so Levi couldn’t really be mad about his choice of film.

They fell asleep early, both saddened that they would have to leave and go back to their apartment together. It was a bittersweet thing, but Levi didn’t mind going home, as long as that home included his bright eyed brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this fic will have around twenty chapters just to let everyone know. Thanks for all the continued comments and kudos!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Petra! We’ve seen a lot of jealous Levi; here’s a hint of jealous Eren.

“We could stay here, you know.”

Levi sighed, listening to his boyfriend complain about having to return home from their weekend away. It was Sunday afternoon and they had enjoyed a quiet morning together. It was time for them to leave considering that they both had work the next morning. Levi wasn’t keen on the idea of going back, but he knew it had to be done.

“We have work,” the raven said, carting his hands through Eren’s hair. He was sitting on the bed with Eren on his lap.

“You have work. I have a shitty job that’s getting me nowhere,” Eren grumbled while burying himself in Levi’s lap.

“You could quit,” Levi offered.

Eren have a sarcastic laugh and rolled over so he could see the older man. “And pay my rent by prostituting myself to the landlord, right?”

“Isn’t your landlord a lesbian?” he said with a smirk.

Eren rolled his eyes dramatically and shoved Levi’s arm. “That’s the only problem you have with that plan?”

The raven chuckled and shook his head. He found one of the boy’s hands and laced it with his. “I would have no problem paying for your rent, brat.”

Eren froze. He sat up from the man’s lap and looked at him incredulously. “I didn’t go through all that shit with my sister for you to actually become my sugar daddy.”

Apparently he had hit a nerve with the brunette. “That’s not what it would be, brat. I’ve got to spend my money on something, so why not you?”

Eren sighed loudly and shook his head. “That’s not even the problem, Levi. So say I quit; what the hell would I do? I’ve got a degree in something I hate and skills in something that will get me nowhere.”

Levi sat and up and took boy’s hand in his. He tugged the younger man into his lap once again, ignoring his sounds of protest. “Shut up and listen to me,” he snapped.

“Damn,” Eren mumbled, looking sheepishly at the raven. “Fine, fine.”

“I don’t know what the fuck is going through your head right now, but last time I checked, I was dating a stubborn brat who is so passionate he’d never give up before he even tried. If this is something you want, I’m willing to help. All you need to do is tell me,” he finished.

Eren sat in his arms quietly. He wasn’t sure if he had said the right thing, but Levi had meant every word. He truly believed in the brunette and wasn’t willing to give up on him. He encircled the boy in his arms, kissing him lightly wherever he could.

“Can I think about it?” he mumbled after a while.

“Of course,” Levi answered, smiling at him. Eren reluctantly returned the smile and rested his head on the raven’s shoulder. “But we still need to go home.”

Eren groaned loudly, finally sitting up from the short man’s lap. They managed to pack their things up before the afternoon was over, giving them plenty of time to departure before dark. Levi would never have imagined a weekend in a cabin would have turned out so well, but he too didn’t want to leave.

They begrudgingly packed up their rental car and got in. Eren went to open Levi’s door for him despite the death glare he was receiving. “What’s with your hatred for having doors opened for you?” Eren asked with mirth in his voice.

“Tch, just get in the damn car,” Levi said, climbing into the passenger seat.

Riding back was relatively quiet. Levi watched out the window was the tall tress began to morph into the familiar buildings he had known. He actually missed the view that the forest had. Maybe one day he and Eren could get a place like the cabin together.

Levi suppressed a sigh when his thoughts began to wander to his living arrangements. He had one, the most two, months until he and Eren would have to seriously discuss their arrangements. Would Eren ask him to get another place and live with Armin again? Or would he ask to move in together?

Oddly enough, the second option wasn’t much of a change. They already technically lived together, even if it was supposed to be a different kind of arrangement. And Levi hadn’t come across any major problems living with the brat. They’d definitely be buying a bigger bed, though.

They drove for another thirty minutes before reaching the familiar complex they both called home. It took two trips, but they managed to get everything back in the apartment. Eren had until tomorrow morning to return the car, so he threw the keys on the counter where they would remind him of the task.

Eren plopped himself down on the couch, sighing loudly as he did so. He was lying on his back, and his shirt had ridden up from his fall, revealing and oh so tempting strip of skin. Sometimes Levi swore the brunette did it to him on purpose.

He was about to go over and feel the tan skin for himself when his phone began to ring from his pocket. Not a minute after he got home and his shitty friends were already calling him. With a slight groan, he pulled out the annoying object and checked the caller ID. Only, it wasn’t one of his shitty friends.

Petra’s name flashed over the phone. He looked over at Eren who was had his eyes closed and resting peacefully on the couch still. It wasn’t that he wanted to hide Petra friend the boy, he just wasn’t sure how he would broach the subject with either of them. He and Petra had agreed to be friends, but telling her the first relationship he had after their marriage was with another man was going to be more than a little awkward. And how would Eren react to him talking with his ex? He had gone mad with jealous when Eren was around his, so would his reaction be the same?

Before he could overthink it anymore, Levi answered the call and put the phone up to his ear. He walked into the kitchen so Eren wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Petra?” he asked when he answered

“ _Hey, Levi,”_ came the sweet reply from the other end. Levi couldn’t help but smile at her. Even though he didn’t love her in the right way anymore, he still valued her as a friend.

“How are you?” he asked, actually wanting a real answer.

“ _I’m hanging in there,”_ she said with a small laugh. “ _And you?”_

He glanced over at what he presumed was a now sleeping Eren. He wanted to be able to tell Petra everything, because that’s what their friendship used to be. He often regrets marrying Petra mostly because he never wanted to lose what he had with her. “Things are good, actually.”

_“I’m really glad to hear that Levi. I actually had something to ask you if it wouldn’t impose on you too much.”_

“What would that be?” he asked cautiously.

_“Well, I’m actually flying in to California tomorrow for a meeting. Do you think you could pick me up after work? I’ve got a place to stay, but I just need a ride.”_

Levi ran his hands through his hair. He knew he would need to ask Eren first; this wasn’t something he could hide from him.  Obviously nothing would happen between him and Petra, but it still might be a problem for the brunette. “Can I get back to you later? I need to make some arrangements if I am going to first.”

“ _Sure, Levi. If it’s a problem I can ask Hanji.”_

“I’m not going to subject you to Shitty Glasses if I don’t have to,” he responded quickly. Petra was a friend and he wouldn’t make her get in the car with Hanji if he could prevent it somehow.

A small laugh was heard from the other line. “ _Well, thank you. Maybe we could catch up over dinner if you can?”_

He sighed loudly and leaned up against the wall. He sincerely hoped Eren wasn’t as jealous as he was, because he truly wanted to keep Petra in his life. He’d have to tell both of them about each other before this got any farther. Even though he didn’t think she had any intentions of getting back together with him, it was still a problem. “I’d like that, but I think it’s important you know I’m seeing someone.”

There was a pause on the other line before she answered him. “ _Levi, that’s great. And I mean that. Don’t think just because of our history I don’t want you happy, okay? Why don’t you bring her along? Show her that we’re still friends, but nothing else.”_

It was times like this when Levi remembered why he married Petra in the first place. There was no judgement from her, no matter what the case was. She was a genuine person through and through. Although explaining to her that he was seeing a man might be a bit more difficult. “Thank you, Petra. I’ll definitely see it Eren is willing to come, but there’s something else you should know.”

He was walking around the kitchen, pacing back and forth. He wasn’t nervous to admit who he was seeing, he just didn’t want Petra to think that he was hiding something from her the whole time he knew her.

“ _Go for it then,”_ she answered with a small laugh.

“Eren is a man,” he said in a rush. He held his breath, waiting for her reaction.

“ _Oh, you swing that way too? I never knew. Did you and Erwin ever have a thing?”_

Levi groaned loudly and slumped against the wall. Why was that everyone’s first question? He supposed she was taking it pretty well, but still. “First, fuck no. Second, you aren’t bothered by this?”

_“Of course not, Levi. I never would have guessed it, but whatever makes you happy.”_

“Well, alright then. I’ll talk to him and see.”

“ _Okay, I look forward to meeting him.”_

They hung up after exchanging goodbyes. It was a weird conversation, but not necessarily a bad one. Now all he needed to do was convince Eren.

He walked over to the couch and saw that he still hadn’t moved, and might be sleeping. He sat down beside him and ran his hand over his lower stomach, granting him a content hum from the brunette. “Who was on the phone?” he asked. So, he hadn’t been sleeping.

“My ex-wife,” Levi answered nonchalantly.

Eren stiffened and opened his eyes. He sat up from the couch, sitting with his thigh touching the raven’s. “What did she want?” he asked with a slight edge on his voice.

As much as he wanted Eren and Petra to get along, he was slightly pleased with the jealously radiating off of the boy. That kind of possessiveness was usually his thing, but seeing him like that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

“She wanted to know if I could pick her up at the airport. I guess she is in town for a conference. She also wants to meet you over dinner,” he said, watching Eren’s eyes flash with what was either anger or intrigue. He really couldn’t tell at this point.

“And are you going to do it?” he asked the raven.

He paused and examined the younger man. Eren wasn’t one to play mind games like Erwin would, he was probably genuinely asking if he was going to do it. “I was planning on it,” he replied.

Eren nodded a few times, then smiled slightly. “Alright, I trust you. But I would like to meet her,” he added.

“Fine, I’ll let her know. Petra and I are still friends, you don’t have to worry about it, brat,” he said while ruffling his hair. Eren gave him a small half smile and leaned into the touch.

“I’m not worried,” he said, running his hand over Levi’s thigh,” I know you wouldn’t do anything.”

“You’re right,” he answered while taking a firm grip on the boy’s hips and leaning in, “I couldn’t.”

Eren hummed appreciatively and grinned. “Good. Because I couldn’t either.”

Levi smirked, then brought his lips to Eren’s, closing the gap between them. Eren grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of him. Levi chuckled into the kiss, straddling Eren’s lap. “Feeling a bit jealous?” he teased.

Eren growled in response, thrusting his tongue into the raven’s mouth. Levi responded quickly, lacing his tongue with his. Levi pulled away then stared back into Eren’s lust filled eyes. “Want to fuck on the bed for the first time?” Levi asked with a smirk.

“Fuck yes.”

The next day, Levi had trouble keeping his mind on work. He had called Petra back and confirmed he would pick her up later that evening from the airport, then meet Eren at Sasha’s for dinner. The younger had chosen it, probably because he felt comfortable there.

He tapped a pen on his desk, awaiting when he can leave for the day. He was almost done, but of course his work number would ring right before he was ready to leave. He huffed loudly, then picked up the phone. “What?” he snapped, assuming it was his secretary.

“Is that how you greet your boss?” Erwin asked from the other line.

“No, you’re right. Fuck off Eyebrows,” he replied.

Erwin chuckled. “Will you come to my office for a minute?”

He groaned loudly before saying yes, then hanging up. He got up from his desk, then trudged to the elevator. He pushed the “up” button, still upset that Erwin’s office was higher than his, and begrudgingly got into the elevator.

He stepped off and walked the path to his blonde friend’s office and reached his door. He knocked once, then walked in. Erwin was sitting behind his desk, apparently waiting for him. What he wasn’t expecting was the messy ponytail and glasses currently sitting in front of his desk.

“Levi!” she yelled, standing up to bring him into a hug.

“Oh, oh fuck no,” Levi yelled, putting his hands out to stop her before she could. “What the shit is she doing here, Erwin?”

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Hanji pouted.

“We needed to talk with you,” Erwin said, placing his hands on his desk.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly. This day was stressful enough without his dumbass friends getting in the way. “Make it quick, I have somewhere to be,” he said.

Erwin nodded. “Hanji, sit back down so you don’t frighten Levi anymore.”

Hanji huffed loudly and flung herself back into the chair. Levi leaned up against the wall, rolling his eyes.

“Now,” Erwin started,” I hear Petra is meeting with you tonight.”

Levi’s eye twitched, not sure how his friends could have already figured that out. He knew that they were both close with Petra, but he didn’t think that they would find out so quickly. “I am,” he said curtly.

“Oooh, meeting with the ex-wife when you currently have a boyfriend! How scandalous,” Hanji said excitedly.

“Hanji, you’re not helping,” Erwin commented. She raised her hands up, but silenced herself nonetheless.

“Anyway,” he continued, “we were just concerned over how you would handle the situation.”

Levi quirked and eyebrow at the two who were eyeing him carefully. “How do you think I would handle it?”

“Well honey, we are a little worried you would forget to inform Eren about it,” Hanji commented, making quotations around “forget.”

His friends sure held faith in him. “Not that it’s any of your concern, but Eren knows. He’s coming to dinner with us, you fucks,” he said in a monotone.

Both of his friends stared at him guiltily. It was Hanji who first spoke. “Eh, sorry Levi. We just haven’t seen you this happy in well…ever maybe and didn’t want anything to mess that up.”

He knew that his friends were only trying to help him, even if it meant meddling with his life. Of course he would have to figure out a way to get back at them later, but it could wait. “Forget about it. Shitty Glasses, give me your keys so I can go pick her up. Eyebrows, can I leave now?”

Erwin nodded. “Of course, Levi. Good luck tonight.”

Levi only shook his head and grabbed Hanji’s keys, then left the office.

“You think that Eren and Petra meeting is a good idea?” Erwin asked after Levi had left.

Hanji spun around to face him and grinned wildly. “Oh, definitely. I spoke to Armin; apparently Eren gets pretty jealous when he really cares for someone.”

Erwin cocked an eyebrow at her, slightly confused. “How is that a good thing?”

“Well, Levi is definitely getting laid tonight.”

Levi got into Hanji’s car and was thoroughly disgusted by her mess. How one person could consume so many cups of coffee and leave the fucking cups around was inconceivable to him. He tried his best to ignore the mess on his drive so he wouldn’t cause an accident.

He arrived at the airport ten minutes early, which was exactly as he planned. He parked in front of the correct gate, and sent Petra a quick text telling her he was waiting for her whenever her flight landed. While he waited, he tried to clean Hanji’s car as much as he could. He stopped counting the cups after five because it was just too depressing.

He neglected to check his phone to see that he had received a text from Petra saying she had landed and was on her way out to meet him. He was in the process of wiping down Hanji’s dash with a napkin he had found in the glove compartment when she approached the car, highly amused as she watched her ex.

“Same old Levi,” he heard from behind him.

He turned and saw that Petra was standing behind his borrowed car, smiling at him sweetly. Her ginger hair was the same almost shoulder length it had always been, and still worked perfectly for her. She was wearing a white button up with a light pink blazer and a gray skirt. She wore a pair of light blue heels, making her slightly taller than Levi. Her suitcase was in her hand, dragging behind her.

“Good to see you, Petra,” he said genuinely.

“And you. I’d go for the hug, but I think that would just make things weird.”

Levi chuckled and nodded in agreement. “You’re probably right. I’ll take your shit, you can get in the front.”

She held out her bag to Levi, then did as he suggested and climbed into the front of the car. He put her things in the truck which had god knows what in it; why he didn’t just ask for Erwin’s is officially one of his biggest regrets. He got into the front seat and put on his seat belt, then drove out of the airport.

“I’m going to assume this isn’t your car judging from the mess,” she commented.

“Fuck no it isn’t. It’s Hanji’s.”

Petra hummed in response. “I should have guessed. Don’t tell me you’ve lived here for a month and haven’t gotten car?” she asked.

Levi rolled his eyes. “I’ve been busy,” he said dryly.

She giggled, then turned her head out the window. “I haven’t been in California in a long time,” she commented offhandedly, trying to make conversation.

“What’s the meeting for?” he asked her.

“I’m meeting with a potential author. Apparently he’s afraid of flying, so they decided to send me,” she said. Petra was an editor for a highly successful publishing company, and from what Levi had seen, was pretty damn good at her job. It didn’t surprise him that they would send her at all.

Levi couldn’t believe that they were actually making small talk, but it was awkward at all. He figured it would get a lot worse once they arrived at the restaurant, especially since a particular green eyed brat was involved.

“So, what’s he like?” Petra asked suddenly.

“Who?” Levi asked.

She shook her head at his obliviousness. “Your boyfriend,” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh, right,” he mumbled. “He’s a fucking idiot, but he’s also smarter than he’ll ever know. He’s passionate, stubborn, and when he’s determined, there’s nothing you can do to change his mind about things. ”

Petra watched as her now friend talked about his partner. Whether he realized it or not, he smiled as soon as Eren was mentioned, and didn’t stop smiling when he talked about him. Regardless of their past, Petra was happy as long as he was. It was refreshing to see the raven smile.

She only smiled in response, then turned back to look out the window. It wasn’t much longer until they reached the familiar restaurant. Levi parked outside and got out to open the door for Petra. She thanked him and got out of the car. They walked in together and waited for their hostess.

“Hey, Levi!” he heard Sasha call to him. She bounced over to the front of the restaurant with a wide smile, but it lessened when she saw Petra standing with him.

“Sasha,” he said in greeting.

“Eren’s already seated, I’ll take you to him.” “she said slowly, still eyeing the ginger woman beside him. She grabbed some menus from the side of the wall, never taking her eyes off of the pair.

Levi rolled his eyes at her obvious challenge of Petra. It would seem Eren’s friends are also quite protective of him.

“I’m going to assume she’s glaring at me because she knows Eren,” Petra whispered with a small laugh. Levi was glad she at least didn’t seem offended by her antics.

They followed her into the restaurant which was quite busy for a Monday night, but Eren had said it was a very popular place. When they got to a booth towards the back wall, Levi saw the younger man sitting with his arm around the booth, talking with Connie. He had an apron on, so he must have been working. From the looks of the brunette, he was definitely trying his best to keep Levi’s attention.

Eren was wearing a pair of tight black dress pants on his lower half and a dark green button up that was practically a second skin. He left the top buttons un done, revealing his collar bones and just the tips of his tattoo. The color perfectly contrasted with his tan skin, and made his already exotic eyes pop even more. His hair was styled into a messy, but well done way. Levi forgot Petra was even with him as he let his eyes shamelessly trail over the boy.

He heard a giggle from beside him, prompting him to tear his eyes away. Petra had her hand over her mouth and was trying her best not to outright laugh at his not so discreet staring at the boy, she assumed was Eren, sitting in the booth.

“What?” he snapped at her.

“Oh, nothing,” she sang.

When they reached the table, Eren stopped his conversation with Connie and smiled over at them. But Levi knew this wasn’t Eren’s normal, goofy grin. The brunette was smiling at him specifically, and extremely seductively, as if telling him he knew exactly what he had been doing a moment before. Levi took a deep breath and tried to will his thoughts to something more appropriate for the setting.

Connie patted Eren’s shoulder, then left them to go back to the kitchen. Sasha led them to the table happily and motioned for them to sit. “Here you are! Enjoy your dinners,” she said before going back off.

Levi cleared his throat and looked to Eren, then to Petra. Eren was the first to break the somewhat awkward silence.

“Since Levi is apparently speechless, I guess I’ll introduce myself,” he said, flashing a grin over at the raven. “I’m Eren Jaeger, you must be Petra.” He stood and extended his hand to her, which she took right away.

“It’s nice to meet you, Eren,” she said sweetly before taking her seat across from him. Levi sat down by Eren, immediately feeling the younger man’s hand lace with his.

“You been waiting long?” he asked Eren.

He shook his head. “No, I just got here a few minutes ago.” He turned towards the short woman who was watching them closely. “I hope you don’t mind that I picked the place, my friend is the owner,” he said, motioning towards Sasha who was seating another table.

“Not at all, if you’ve managed to convince Levi that it’s clean enough here, then I’m guessing its perfect here,” she said teasingly.

Eren laughed and nodded. “You’re definitely not wrong there.”

“So,” she said, folding her hands on the table, “what do you, Eren?”

Levi tensed, knowing it was a bit of a sore subject for the boy. To his surprise, Eren didn’t seem to mind her inquiry in the slightest.

“Ah, well I just graduated from college a couple months ago, and I work a small coffee shop right now. “ He was idly running is thumb over Levi hand while he talked, as if to assure him that he was doing alright.

Petra nodded as he talked; Levi could tell she was genuinely interested in him. He watched as the two continued to talk and share stories with each other as if there wasn’t any awkwardness. Maybe it was just him, but meeting your ex-husband’s boyfriend couldn’t have been pleasant, right?

“Levi?” Eren asked. He looked over and saw the brunette looking at him with mild concern mixed with amusement.

“What, brat?”

“You were spacing off there,” he said with a smirk.

Levi looked over at Petra who was giving him the same look. “It’s just strange that I’m the only one who finds this,” he made a motion with his hand over the table, “a little fucking weird.”

Both Eren and Petra exchanged looks, and shrugged, pissing off Levi even more. Petra laughed at him and shook her head. “Levi, we both know our marriage wasn’t going to work. I don’t have a problem with anyone you date now, especially not someone like Eren.”

Eren blushed lightly at her compliment, and Levi smiled appreciatively. He should have known that Petra would take this so well. He was still on the fence about Eren’s reaction, but he seemed to be relatively fine with the whole thing.

The rest of the meal went by well. They ordered their food and continued conversing with each other. Petra enjoyed her food very much and even went as far as to tell Sasha. That made her a little less skeptical of the sweet woman, even though she still had her doubts about her.

Everything went better than Levi could have imagined. He managed to catch up with Petra while also keeping Eren in the loop. After much protest from his two guests, he finally convinced them to let him pay or their meal.

“It was great to meet you, Petra. I’m glad Levi had a friend like you,” Eren said before they all stood up to leave.

“And I’m glad he has someone like you,” she said warmly.

“Alright, I can’t take any more of this sentimental shit,” Levi interjected, standing up from the table. “Petra, I’ll drive you back to your hotel.”

Eren got up with him, smiling fondly. “I’ll meet you back at the apartment,” he said quietly before leaning in for a chaste kiss. Levi was surprised how not uncomfortable he was with the act. Still, something seemed off with the brunette. He was taking all of this much too well, and Levi had a feeling the night wasn’t over just yet. His brat wasn’t one to be reasonable about things like this. If Levi was being completely honest with himself, he was actually looking forward to a jealous Eren.

“I’ll be back soon,” he said after they broke the kiss.

The three of them walked out of the restaurant together, but Eren said one last goodbye before walking back to the apartment. Petra’s hotel was only a ten minute drive from where they were. They climbed into the car and Levi drove off.

“Levi, you do everything you can to keep that boy,” she said once they had been driving for a few minutes.

Levi chuckled. “I plan on it.”

He dropped her off with a quick goodbye once they reached the hotel, and he continued on his way back. Although the meeting had gone rather well, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something had been off with Eren. He could read him easily enough to see that he wasn’t uncomfortable, but the boy was hiding something.

He parked Hanji’s car in their parking lot once they got home. He’d have to return her car tomorrow for work. He stepped out and walked his way to the front door, unlocking the door once he got there. He climbed the steps into his shared apartment and unlocked the door to Eren’s apartment.

He walked in and immediately took his shoes off. “I’m home, shitt-“he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto his with so much force he was pushed back against the door.

Eren attacked his mouth. His hands were everywhere, and Levi felt arousal pooling in his abdomen already. He kissed back feverishly, lavishing in the feeling of Eren’s tongue darting out to push into his mouth.

Eren pulled away and looked at him with a predatory gaze. His eyes were filled with lust and had an almost crazed look to them. “Levi,” he growled, “you’re mine tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I cut it off there...so sorry my friends.


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Levi here, so if you’re not a fan of that you can skip to the first line break. This is honestly just a clusterfuck (is that one word or two?) of a chapter. There’s like five perspective changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check the tags. They change every so often, so if you're not into anything I write you wont be surprised.

Eren was at home, pacing back and forth in their shared apartment. Petra had been great; better than great if he was being honest. But even though he knew she wasn’t interested in Levi anymore, he still couldn’t help himself from being jealous. Levi was comfortable around her and could easily talk with her, which was definitely something the raven didn’t have with many people. Not to mention she was extremely beautiful.

He wasn’t used to feeling like this. Normally, he was never invested in relationships. Jealousy wasn’t a trait that he had normally possessed, but the thought of Levi spending time with her alone had his body begging for him to make the shorter man his. It was a petty thing, but he wanted Levi to know that only he could make him moan and scream under him. He knew at this rate he wouldn’t be able to control himself as soon as his boyfriend walked into their home. He had been on his best behavior for Petra, and now it was time to show Levi how he really felt.

As he was paving by the front door, he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. He froze and awaited the entrance of his lover. When he saw Levi walk in and take his shoes off like he normally does, Eren felt the pull to touch him like he never had before. He wanted to claim those lips and make him forget about everyone else but him.

“I’m home, shitt-“Eren surged on him and kissed him hard. He heard the raven make a noise of surprise, but didn’t pull away. He took a firm grip on Levi’s hips, pushing him up against the door. He wasn’t even sure where his hands were touching; all he knew was that he needed to feel Levi. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, pushing it inside his warm mouth when he was granted entrance. He felt his anger and jealously leaving him, instead filled with a need to have Levi completely.

He reluctantly pulled away from the raven and looked into his steel gray eyes that were blown with arousal. “Levi,” he said firmly, “you’re mine tonight.”

He heard Levi’s breathe hitch and the shorter man nodded enthusiastically. “That’s more like it, brat.” Eren lunged forward, taking his lips once again. The thought that this would be Levi’s first time being taken like this made him moan into the kiss and pull him so close there was barely any space between them. He would be the only one to know the raven like this; to be able to see him in complete bliss, crying out to him, asking him for more. He would make sure he felt nothing but pleasure.

Eren hiked Levi up, taking him into his arms while never breaking the kiss. For once, he had no objections to being carried. They were both too preoccupied with mapping out each other’s mouths with their tongues.

They stumbled into Eren’s bedroom, finally breaking the kiss. Eren set Levi down on the bed with surprising gentleness, then loomed over him. Levi was looking at him with half lidded eyes, already completely hard from just a heated make out session. Eren was in no better shape; his cock was straining against his slacks as well.

He leaned forward in between the raven’s legs, trailing his hands down Levi’s white button up. He started to undo the buttons with a speed both men thought was impossible. Levi grabbed Eren’s collar, doing the same to him. Their shirts came off and were thrown across the room. Eren trailed butterfly kisses on Levi’s neck, trailing down until he met the waistband of his pants. He unlatched the belt tore if off, watching as Levi fisted his hands on the sheets, trying his best to be patient.

The brunette ever so slowly tugged Levi’s pants down, staring indiscreetly at the bulge I his briefs. He shifted his eyes back to the man under him, who was panting already. Their gaze met, and Eren smirked devilishly and palmed the man through his clothing.

Levi pushed back against the bed in a desperate attempt to stop himself from mindlessly thrusting into his hand. Eren massaged him harder, unable to tear his gaze away from the raven’s eyes.

“ _Eren,”_ called out almost angrily, “stop teasing.”

Eren had no intentions of taking things quickly; he wanted to savor every moan, movement, and noise Levi made. In his mind, he wasn’t teasing at all. He was making Levi’s first experience bottoming the best he would ever have.

Showing some mercy, he pulled down Levi’s briefs, exposing his hard cock to the air. Levi moaned lightly at the sensation, looking at Eren with pleading eyes. Eren had never seen the man like this before; so needy and vulnerable. It was a sight only for him, and he would make sure to grant him everything he wanted.

“Turn over for me?” he asked in a sultry tone.

Levi sat up on his elbows and looked at him skeptically. “You’re seriously not going to suck me off after all that?” he said breathily.

Eren grinned wickedly at him. He had other ideas of how to make Levi beg for him. “Not tonight,” he said.

Levi growled, but did as he was asked and turned over so he was on his knees, ass on display for the younger man. He would never be in a position this submissive for anyone other than Eren.

Eren’s mouth practically watered at the sight in front of him. Levi was perfect in every sense of the word. His back was arched beautifully, and his ass was presented to him. The brunette got on his knees and pressed his chest to the raven’s back, running his hands over his pale chest. Levi moaned when he felt Eren’s member graze the sensitive flesh between his cheeks.

Eren kissed the nape of Levi’s neck, trying to keep himself from going too fast. He followed the path of Levi’s spine, trailing open mouth kisses as he went. Levi was struggling to keep himself on his hands and knees, but he was quickly becoming weak under the boy’s care. He was practically worshipping his body, and the raven had never been with someone so attentive before.

Finally, Eren reached the end of his spine and was level with Levi’s glorious ass. He removed his hands from his chest and gave it a firm squeeze, granting him a choked noise from the raven. He massaged the muscles in his hands, pulling them apart to see his entrance.

“I want to taste you,” he murmured. Levi’s head shot around, looking at him with a shocked expression.

“Eren, that’s fucking disgust- _ah!.”_

His sentence was cut off when Eren licked a path over his twitching hole, reveling in the taste of Levi. His protests died out quickly when Eren swirled his tongue around his entrance, but not yet entering him. The raven was letting out quiet, whimpering noises, spurring him on even more.

Finally, Eren plunged his tongue into his hole, causing a choked moan to rip from Levi’s throat. He thrusted the appendage in, massaging his walls with his tongue. Eren took one of his hands and unzipped his pants, sighing at his straining erection being freed. He shuffled out of his pants and underwear while keeping up the motion with his mouth.

Levi was shaking at this point, almost not being able to hold himself up on his arms. Eren pulled away, smirking at the whine of protest Levi made when he did. He sat back up and pressed himself against the raven’s back, putting his mouth by his ear.

“Do you get off on something so filthy, Levi?” he said in a husky tone.

“S-shut the fuck up and fuck me,” Levi said through gritted teeth.

Eren felt a wave of arousal crash over him, but he wasn’t done with him yet. He hummed against his neck. “Not yet. Don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered.

He reluctantly pulled himself away from the older man, going for his nightstand. He grabbed the lube and a condom out of it, then returned to Levi. He was still on his hands and knees, panting heavily. Eren thought he had never seen a sight as beautiful as him in that moment.

Not wasting any time, Eren popped open the lid of the lube and coated his fingers. He warmed it up a bit, then resumed his previous position behind Levi. He held on to his shoulder with his clean hand, then brought one of his hole, running it over. He felt it twitch under the attention, causing him to growl to himself. He inserted it slowly, listening to the raven sigh in content.

He worked his finger in and out, making sure he was fully prepared before inserting another by the first. Levi was biting his lower lip to keep from making noise, and Eren couldn’t have that. He suddenly stopped the movement of his fingers and smirked, leaning down by his ear.

“Let me hear you,” he commanded. He curled his fingers at the same time, hitting Levi’s prostate dead on.

The raven let go of his lip and cried out. “Hah, you little sh- _fuck.”_

Eren ruthlessly thrusted his fingers at the bundle of nerves until Levi was continuously moaning his name and profanities. Levi couldn’t hold himself up under the blinding pleasure of the brunette’s digits. He fell forward on his chest, gripping the sheets under him. The side of his face was against the pillow, keeping his moans audible to Eren.

Eren added a third and final finger, groaning at the tightness. He could only imagine what it would finally feel like to have his cock enveloped by Levi’s hole.

“ _Eren, ah,_ I-I don’t want to cum like this,” the raven cried out.

He didn’t let up his thrusting, even moving one hand under Levi’s abdomen to play with his leaking cock. He smirked as Levi thrust himself downward into the sheets, seeking that glorious friction.

“ _Eren! Hah…oh shit…!”_ Eren grabbed the base of his cock just before he could cum, making Levi growl in protest.

“You fucking bitch ass, _ah shit_ ,” Eren kept working his fingers in and out, striking his prostate with each thrust. He had told Levi he wouldn’t take him unless he was so ready he was begging, and he intended to keep that promise.

“What is it you want?” he asked with a grin.

“You...hah...know what I want you brat!”

“I need you to say it, love,” he said, using the nickname Levi had called him before.

With a frustrated growl, Levi sat up on his shaking limbs and turned to face the younger. He looked completely fucked out; hair a mess, cheeks tinted pink, and mouth open, panting. “Put your cock in me and fuck me, Jaeger,” he said with a dark tone.

Eren was done holding back.

Grabbing the condom he had set out, he tore it open and put it on in record time. He poured more lube into his hand, then coated his aching cock with it. Levi had put his face back down on the pillow and was watching Eren with slightly nervous eyes.

Eren nudged his cock against Levi’s stretched entrance, but didn’t push in. “This is going to hurt at first. Tell me if you need to stop, okay?” he asked. The raven only nodded.

Finally, Eren pushed the head of his cock inside his tight entrance, moaning at the sensation. It was already better than he could have imagined. Every instinct in him was telling him to thrust forward and fuck into him, but he knew he had to be patient for Levi. He tentatively pushed in farther until he was half way in.

Levi was clutching at the sheets with a white knuckled grip, teeth firmly grinding together. Eren hated seeing him in pain, but he knew from experience it would only get better. He pushed in the final inches of his cock until he was finally fully sheathed inside of Levi. He felt his walls tensing around him, forcing waves of pleasure to crash over him. “Oh my god, _Levi,”_ he said.

“A-are you okay?” he asked breathily.

“Your dicks in my ass, of course I’m not,” he said with a growl. “Just don’t move yet.”

Eren nodded even though the raven couldn’t see him and kissed his back once again. He brought one hand around Levi’s waist and started to stroke his cock, trying to distract him from the pain. It must have worked because after a few flicks of his wrist, Levi was panting and making soft mewling noises under him.

“Move,” he commanded roughly.

Eren didn’t need any other instructions. He gave a few light thrusts, testing to see if Levi would be alright. He was so tight around him, it was hard not to lose himself in everything that was Levi.

“You feel amazing,” Eren said before picking up the pace of his thrusts. The raven hummed, and he swore he saw a smirk play over his features before Levi rolled his hips back, meeting Eren’s thrust.

 Eren gripped Levi’s hips with both hands before pulling almost all of the way out, then thrusting back in. Levi jolted and was pressed almost completely flat on the mattress. The soft sheets below him were rubbing at his cock, making him lose his mind at the stimulation.

Eren repeated the motion, panting heavily and moaning his lover’s name over and over. He adjusted his angle, trying to find his prostate once again. With one hard thrust, he knew he had found it when Levi moaned louder than he had ever heard.

“Fuck, t-there, again,” he said almost desperately.

Eren bucked his hips at the same spot, granting him the same reaction. He continued to pound into that spot over and over. He was fucking him deeply into the mattress, groaning at the sensations around his cock. The sound of skin on skin echoed through the room, along with a mix of both the men’s moans.

The younger’s grip on Levi’s hips tightened as he leaned forward, pressing himself to Levi’s back. With every thrust of his hips, the raven’s cock would be pushed further against the mattress, making him cry out in ecstasy.

“G-god, yes Eren, _yes,”_ he screamed after one particularly hard thrust directly to his prostate.

With the man Levi was moaning under him, Eren felt his release coming on quickly. His pace became erratic as he bucked wildly into the raven, chanting his name as he did so. “Scream my name when you cum, Levi,” he whispered against his ear.

“EREN!” he yelled as he found his release at the sinful voice of his lover. His cock pulsed as he came, screaming Eren’s name over and over.

The brunette felt Levi’s walls tighten around him, and that was it for him. “Nnng…Levi!” he cried out as he gave one, two, three thrusts of his hips before reaching his peak, releasing into the condom. He gave a few more weak thrusts, riding out his orgasm.

He pulled out, granting him a whining noise from Levi. The raven had slumped against the mattress and was panting hard. Eren took off the condom and threw it away, then crashed onto the mattress beside Levi. He wanted to kiss him lazily, but he figured he might not appreciate it considering where his mouth had just been.

“Love you, Levi,” he mumbled while kissing his shoulder.

“Mm, love you too,” the older man said in a hoarse tone. His eyes flickered shut, too tired to even ask for a shower. Eren smiled at his peaceful face. He got up and grabbed a washcloth to clean them off, and returned to his apparently sleeping lover. He really didn’t think the raven would want to sleep on those sheets. He flipped him on his back and cleaned him off before picking him off the mattress and going into his room.

“You really need to stop carrying me, brat,” he mumbled against his chest.

Eren chuckled before setting him down on his clean sheets. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he whispered before tucking himself in next to the man.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Eren woke before Levi for once. He opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of Levi by him. He had barely moved from the position he had fallen asleep in much to the younger man’s amusement. He ran his hand over his side, watching as his breathing evened out at his touch.

He looked over at the clock and saw that he had a few minutes before his alarm went off, but Levi needed to be up. If it was up to him, they’d sleep in and skip work, but he had a feeling his lover wouldn’t go for that. Instead, he brushed Levi’s hair away from his face, chuckling at his bed hair.

Levi began to stir, blinking his eyes open. Eren smiled widely at the sight of the raven as he always did in the morning. Levi grabbed his hand and threaded his fingers through it, causing the brunette’s heart to swell. Sleepy Levi was always more affectionate.

“Why am I up?” the older man grumbled.

“You have work. If you want, you can call in,” he offered.

Levi shifted so he was laying on his back. “I just missed a day last week,” he groaned. He moved to sit up, but winced at a pain in his lower back. “I have a new respect for bottoms.”

Eren looked at him guiltily, knowing he was the cause of the pain. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Levi laughed breathily and shook his head. “I practically begged for your dick up my ass, and I’m not sorry.”

Eren blushed heavily, then turned his head away. He heard another chuckle from his lover before he tucked his head into his shoulder.

“Hoh, what happened to the confident brat from last night?” he teased.

“And what happened to the moaning mess from last night?” he retorted.

Eren found himself being flipped onto his back and pinned against the mattress within a second of his comment. “If you ever want your dick anywhere near my ass again, I suggest you shut the fuck up,” he said sternly. Eren had to bite back a laugh since his threat was said to him with a blush dusting the older man’s face.

They spent a few more minutes in bed before they both realized they really needed to get up. Levi struggled to stand at first, his back still bothering him. As much as he hated to see the raven in pain, Eren couldn’t help but smirk at the slight limp he had when he walked to the shower.

They both showered together, Eren spending extra time massaging Levi. He grumbled about “not being a fucking princess,” but didn’t stop him from doing it. After, they shared a simple breakfast together. They both cooked part of it after complaining about whose turn it was. Levi got dressed in his usual work attire in his room, and left before Eren. They kissed for longer than either admitted before finally tearing away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Levi leaned up against the wall of the elevator, waiting to get to his office. The walk in had been aggravating enough since that little shit had fucked him so well he was still sore. He wished he could be angrier with him, but it was definitely worth it.

He heard the ding of the elevator, signaling he had made it to his floor. All he had to do was make it to his office without encountering Hanji or Erwin and he’d be in the clear. Of course, luck was not on his side that day.

“Le-vi,” Hanji sung out, bouncing down the hallway. She was dressed in a yellow button up and black dress pants with her usual hair and glasses.

“Not now,” he snapped before picking up his pace. He was trying to keep his walk steady while still avoiding her, which was more difficult than he thought.

“Aw, come one, I just want to know how it went with Petra!” she whined, jogging up to catch up with him. She stopped once she was walking beside him.

Levi gritted his teeth, realizing he would have to tell her eventually. “Just come in my office,” he grumbled.

She jumped in in delight, quickly following him to his office. They reached the door and went in, Levi slamming the door behind him.

“Sooo,” she said, sitting down behind his desk in his chair.

“It went fine. They actually got alone,” he said, walking over to throw her out of his chair.

“That’s great!” she exclaimed, rolling away from his to keep her seat. “He didn’t get jealous?”

Levi smirked before hiding it behind his hand. Well, he definitely got jealous. “I guess you could say that.”

Hanji looked at him quizzically, obviously still interested and not happy with his answer. He followed her in the chair, actually needing to sit down because his back was killing him. “Get the fuck up, Shitty Glasses.”

She pouted at him, but got up and relinquished her seat. Levi went over to sit down, but made the mistake of grimacing when he did. This didn’t go unnoticed by Hanji, who was grinning wildly at him.

“OH MY GOD. Wait until I tell Erwin you’re a bottom!”          

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren leaned up against the counter of the coffee shop, still grinning to himself. He was actually enjoying his job today, not because he liked his work, but because he had plenty of good things to think about. Of course he needed to keep his thoughts from the specifics of last night to keep himself from popping a boner in the middle of work, but still.

For once, he wasn’t just stuck in some shit job with nothing to look forward to. Sure, he still had no idea what he was doing with his life, but at least he had one constant; Levi. Part of him wanted to take him up on his offer and quit his job to look for other opportunities with his art, but he still felt like it was taking advantage of the man. And anyway, he still have any plans that would lead to being able to pay rent. He decided to stop thinking about it and just enjoy that he was actually in a good place in his life.

“What’s got you so chipper?” Annie asked from beside him. Before he could answer, she was already going on. “Wait, don’t answer that. Does it happen to be because of a short, older man?”

Eren scoffed at her and playfully shoved her shoulder. “Maybe it is.”

She rolled her eyes and began making a coffee for a customer. “You two are so in love it’s sickening.” She set down the cup, looked away from Eren, and let a small smile fall over her features. “You deserve it.”

Eren wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he opted for a small smile and a nod. Annie seemed to accept it, nodding back and going over to deliver the coffee. Eren was always grateful for her company and friendship. He made a mental note to make sure he got her something nice for Christmas.

Eren was about to actually get some work done when he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. He glanced around the shop and saw that Annie was busy delivering food and drinks, but there weren’t any new customers to take orders from. He slipped away behind the counter and took out his phone. He saw Armin’s name flash over the screen, making him immediately answer the call. If wasn’t often his friend could get a break from his work abroad to call him, so he’d take every call he could.

“Hey Armin!” he greeted cheerily.

_“Sorry if you’re working Eren, this is just kind of important.”_ The serious tone in Armin’s voice caused the brunette to straighten up, holding the phone closer to his ear.

“No its fine, what’s going on?” he asked.

There was a sigh at the other end of the line. “ _Well, there’s some sort of illness going around here. It’s nothing serious, but it’s bad enough that they’re sending people home.”_

“Shit Armin, are you okay?” he said quickly.

_“I’m completely fine, Eren. But it looks like my trip will be cut short.”_

Eren sighed in relief that his friend was alright. “Oh, okay. When are you coming home?”

“ _Friday, I think.”_

Eren stiffened. Friday was four days away. He had four days until his friend would return, which meant he had four days left until Levi would have to leave. He had expected Armin to be gone for at least three more weeks, if not even longer. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy that he would be seeing his friend again, but it meant everything with Levi would change.

Would he even be able to live the same as before? He didn’t think he could sleep without the raven beside him anymore, let alone live in separate building. Maybe Levi would prefer his own space away from him, though. The thought made Eren’s heart sink. He never expressed any interest in finding his own place, but would he now?

_“Eren?”_ Armin asked from the other line.

“Shit, sorry. Friday, huh? Well, I can’t wait to see you,” he said honestly.

_“Look, I know you and Levi are together now and me coming back must put a little pressure on things, so I don’t have a problem finding a place to stay until you and him think of something,”_ he offered.

God, how Eren had so many great people in his life, he’d never know. But he couldn’t do something as selfish as kick his best friend out of his own apartment. “Armin you’re too good of a person sometimes, I swear,” he chuckled. “I’ll talk to Levi and figure something out, but you’re not staying anywhere else but your own bed.”

Armin laughed. “ _Okay, sounds good. See you soon then?”_ he said enthusiastically.

“See you soon,” he responded before hanging up.

Eren couldn’t help but feel bittersweet about the news of his friend returning.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Coming home was something Levi had always been ambivalent about. He didn’t necessarily like his job, but got enjoyment out of the fact he was good at it, so leaving for the day wasn’t something to look forward to. Before he was married, he came home to an empty apartment. After he was married, he came home to a best friend, but there was always tension. How a twenty one year old brat had changed that in a month and a half he will never understand.

He dropped his keys on the counter and took of his shoes, readying to tell Eren he was home. He saw the younger man sitting on the couch, deep in thought over something. Having personal experience around the brunette when he got like that, Levi cleared his throat, trying to announce his presence without startling him. He simply continued to stare off at the wall, completely oblivious to anything around him.

Levi walked over to the couch and examined his boyfriend. The only other time he had seen him like this was when he was drawing, which much to Levi’s enjoyment, he started to do more often around him. This was a different kind of concentration though; he was definitely worried about something. Levi had planned to give him shit since Hanji had questioned him all day about his first bottoming experience, then promptly ran off to tell Erwin. Luckily, the blonde didn’t find as much entertainment out of it has Hanji, stopping her inquiries with a firm tone.                          

Instead of his original plan, the raven only wanted to find out what was wrong with his brat. He sat down lightly on the couch; the noise causing Eren to finally be brought out of his thoughts.

“Oh, hey Levi,” he said with a surprised tone. He was fidgeting in his seat, trying to avoid older man’s eyes.

Levi frowned at his behavior, not used to him being evasive with his feelings. He was an open book most of the time, which made his actions even more unsettling. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Eren continued to look everywhere but his boyfriend’s eyes, searching for the right way to tell him he would have to move out in a few short days. “Something’s come up with Armin’s research trip,” he started.

Levi nodded slowly, trying to encourage him to continue.

“And,” the brunette said, running his hands over his legs, “he has to come home early.”

Levi furrowed his brows in confusion. Why would Eren be so nervous to tell him this? It wasn’t as if his friend wouldn’t be returning eventually, even if it was a lot sooner. Of course that meant Levi would have to find somewhere else to stay…

And Eren would stay with his friend. The raven fully realized the situation and looked over at Eren. “When?”

“This Friday,” he said quietly.

That was four days away. Four days until he would have to find another place without Eren. He knew that he should have started looking for apartments weeks ago, but being with the boy had made him not want to. He didn’t want to wake up in a bed without seeing his green eyed lover beside him, let alone live in a separate place. Was Eren nervous to tell him because he didn’t want to live together? The thought made Levi unconsciously reach out and grab the younger man’s hand.

Eren flicked his eyes up to Levi’s when he felt his hand grab his. The raven saw sadness, confusion, and love in those perfectly blue green eyes. “I guess I’ll need to find somewhere to stay,” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Eren said weakly, running his thumb over Levi’s hand.

And, this was ridiculous. Levi sighed loudly, not being able to contain himself anymore. He wasn’t sure if Eren was feeling the same as he was or not, but he’d learned that being honest was the only way to get his feelings across. “God dammit Eren,” he mumbled before grabbing the younger man’s chin and forcing him to look into his eyes.

“I’ll move out, but not without you,” he said firmly.

Eren blinked a few times and gaped at the raven. “You…want to get a place together?”

Levi looked at him with a blank expression, not believing Eren was this oblivious. “Why the fuck wouldn’t I?”

Eren opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking for a response. In the end, he could only shrug and smile coyly. Levi laughed openly at his display, pleased that the brunette had been worried about the same thing he was. Of course they both wanted to live together, but each one thought the other would have some objection to it.

Eren began to laugh too, leaning his forward against Levi’s. It was the most comfortable position with both men laughing, but they were too happy to move. “Jesus Eren, I thought you were dying or some shit,” he said after they had stopped laughing.

“Well I thought you’d want to live alone,” the brunette retorted sheepishly.

“Tch, as if I could get you to leave me alone,” he said smugly.

“Well someone has to be around to get you the things you can’t reach,” he said with a sly grin.

Levi narrowed his eyes and moved his hand from the boy’s chin to the back of his neck. “You’re going to pay for that one, Eren,” he said, gripping at his hair.

“I’m looking forward to it,” he purred, leaning forward to brush his lips against the ravens.

“We have a dinner reservation tonight,” Levi said as Eren trailed kisses down his neck.

“Cancel it,” the younger commanded, smirking at him.

Needless to say, they didn’t make it to their reservation that night.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic fluff, Eren in short shorts, and some sort of kinky smut. I'm not really sure where this came from, but I'm going to hell at this point. It's fine.

“What’s wrong with this one?”

“It doesn’t allow pets.”

“Why the fuck would that matter? We don’t own any pets.”

Levi and Eren were sitting down at the kitchen table, browsing the internet for apartments nearby. So far, they had failed miserable. Levi was constantly running his hands through his hair and Eren was struggling to keep himself focused on the task. Armin had picked their apartment since it was so close to his work, and the brunette was just happy to find someplace to stay.

“Because,” Eren drawled out, “I’ve always wanted a cat, but Armin is allergic.”

Levi rolled his eyes dramatically. “We aren’t getting a cat. Imagine all the damn hair around.”

“Aw come on, I feel like you’d like one. You know because you’re both solitary and assholes most of the time,” the younger man said with a laugh in his voice.

“One more comment and I’m picking out an apartment and you get absolutely no say it in,” Levi snapped.

Eren pouted beside him, clicking through the array of places to choose from. He clicked on a picture of one and excitedly poked the man next to him. “Levi, look! This one is next to a vacuum store!” He put one hand over his mouth to try and stifle his laugh, but it definitely wasn’t working.

Levi exhaled heavily, but couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face. Eren really couldn’t concentrate much after he had been at the same task for more than twenty minutes. He wondered how he graduated college, but shrugged that train of thought aside. “Okay, I think we’re done for now.”

“We haven’t even picked a place to look at, though,” he argued.

“That’s because you’re being such a little shit,” Levi said back.

Eren sighed loudly and dropped his head on the older man’s shoulder. “How about you pick one, then I pick one, no arguments allowed.”

Levi pondered his solution. “Fine. You first.”

Eren sat up straight and turned the laptop towards him. He searched diligently, sticking his tongue out pf his mouth slightly as he did. Levi got up and made himself a cup of tea while he waited for the brat to make a decision.

“This is harder than I thought it would be,” he mumbled to himself. Levi shook his head and stalked over to him, leaning over his shoulder to look.

“Just let me go first,” he offered, taking a sip of his tea.

Eren was going to object, but he honestly had no idea what he was doing. He stood up from the chair to let Levi sit instead. The raven noticed for the first time what his lover was wearing, and he couldn’t believe it took him this long to see it. Eren was wearing a loose fitting black tank top and the shortest pair of shorts he had ever seen, stopping him in his tracks immediately. He stared at his perfectly tanned legs, itching to run his fingers over them.

Eren leaned up against the wall, motioning for the man to sit. He reluctantly did, but promised himself he’d touch those heavenly legs later. He took a quick scan through the apartments, searching for one that looked to be up to his standards. The problem was, anything he found that he liked was out of Eren’s price range. He had no issue with paying the difference, but he had a feeling his younger lover wouldn’t be open to the idea. But, he had said no objections after all.

He finally found one that seemed perfect. The complex was in walking distance of the ocean, had a built in fireplace, and yes, was pet friendly. Although it was definitely not in the price range, he couldn’t resist at least looking at it. Once Eren saw it, he had a feeling he would be alright with letting Levi pay extra.

“Oi, I picked one. I’ll call the office and see if we can get in today,” he said to the brunette who was currently sitting on the counter, leaning back on his arms.

“Sounds good,” he chimed in.

“But change out of those shorts before we go,” Levi mumbled.

Eren looked down at his shorts, then back at Levi with a confused look. “But why?”

“Because,” Levi said, getting up from the chair. He ran his hands over the taut muscle of Eren’s calves, slowly working his way up to his perfect thighs. “I won’t be able to focus.”

Eren shuddered under his touch, loving the way his slender fingers teased the hem of his shorts. “Maybe I don’t want you to focus,” he said back lowly.

“Horny brat,” he whispered. Although he wanted nothing more to rip off his shorts and make the man scream, Levi knew if they wanted to see the apartment today, he’d need to call them soon. Later, he promised he’d have him.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Eren said slyly, “If you can make it through the apartment tour without touching me with these shorts on, I’ll do whatever you ask me for a day.”

Levi’s eyes lit up, already intent on the prospect of having Eren completely at his disposal. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep his hands off of the boy, but he could try. “And if I lose?” he questioned.

“If you lose, you have to do whatever I ask,” he said mischievously.

“Deal,” Levi said without a second thought.

Eren grinned widely, mirth dancing in his eyes. “Perfect. Now call them, yeah?”

Levi nodded and went over to the website to call the manager of the apartments. He got her quickly and found out that it was possible to have a quick look around one of the units. He gave her his name and number, and said they would be there within a half hour. It wasn’t exactly walking distance, but they would have to make due.

He hung up and looked over at Eren who was gazing at him innocently. His shirt had ridden up, exposing his soft abs along with his long legs. Levi swallowed thickly. He was already testing his self-control, but Levi was counting on winning.

He turned away without another glance, causing the taller man to pout. Maybe he wouldn’t be as easy to break as he thought.

“Come on, we should leave then,” he said to the brunette.

Eren begrudgingly hopped off the counter and followed Levi to the door. They put their shoes on and headed out. The raven let Eren walk in front of him, admiring the way his hips moved in those extremely tiny shorts. He must have been doing it on purpose because he saw him look back with a devilish smirk. Levi breathed in deeply, trying to quell the arousal stirring in him. God damn him and his perfect ass and legs.

“Planning to lose before we even get there?” Eren called one they had gotten outside their apartment.

“No, just imaging all the things I’m going to do to you when I win,” he retorted in a husky tone.

Eren’s smirk disappeared as he turned away from the raven, now walking side by side with him. The lightest of blushes colored his cheeks as they walked together. Levi had almost calmed down about five minutes into the walk. At one point, he had reached for Eren’s hand, then pulled back with a growl when he remembered he couldn’t touch him at all.

Levi was sure he had the bet completely under control. He and Eren were walking on the sidewalk and were almost to their destination. The apartment complex came up on the right. It was a large, gated facility that had quite a few complexes in it. They were similar to one another, but spaced out enough so that they were not too many people to each building. Levi had like it as soon as he saw the picture and he hoped that Eren did as well.

“Is this is?” Eren asked, craning his neck to look at the buildings.

“It is.”

Eren furrowed his brow, looking at Levi incredulously. “This doesn’t look like it’s in the budget.”

“I believe you said no complaints, “Levi retorted.

He nodded. “You’re right, I’ll keep my mouth shut,” he said with a laugh.

Levi walked up to what he assumed was the front office. It was a small white building, with blue border around the edges. The color was light and had almost a relaxing feeling. There were plants hanging from the roof of the building and a white staircase leading up to the door.

They both walked up, Levi leading, and opened the door. The inside was small and had the same colors with a few chairs around to sit in. Behind the counter, a petite brunette woman was looking up at them expectedly. “Can I help you?” she asked in a high voice.

“We have an appointment, Levi Ackerman,” he deadpanned.

She looked a bit taken aback by his cool demeanor, but smiled once Eren leaned up against the counter and flashed her a grin. Levi looked over at cocked an eyebrow at his display, but he merely shrugged. It seems Eren was upping his game by trying to play on Levi’s jealous nature.

“Right, I’ll send Rico out to give you both the tour. Just go out and wait for her on the patio,” she said, looking only at Eren.

“Thank you,” Eren said, shifting his gaze her to nametag, “Beth,” he said in his smoothest tone.

She giggled and blushed brightly, causing Levi to glare at her harshly. She hardly noticed since she was too caught up in Eren.

“Did you say Rico?” he asked her.

She looked over at him with a bored expression. “Yeah, Rico Brzenska.”

The raven groaned internally, knowing her quite well. Levi wanted to grab him and drag him out of the exit, but refrained. “Come on,” he growled, running out to the exit.

Eren followed him out the door, and they waited patiently for her. It wasn’t long before she pulled up in her car and parked nearby. She stepped out in black heels paired with a tight black shirt and blue blazer. Her blonde hair was short and pulled back and glasses framed her face. When she walked up and saw Levi, she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

“Levi Ackerman? Back here?” she said in a level tone.

“Long story,” he murmured, walking over. Eren was looking back and forth between them asking silently how they knew one another.

“Who’s this?” Rico asked, gesturing to Eren.

“Eren Jaeger,” the brunette answered, stepping forward and extending a hand. She looked down at his hand, then back to Levi. He glared at her, and she curiously took the hand offered.

“So you two want to rent an apartment. Together,” she stated, still not understanding.

“Is that a problem, Brzenska?” the raven asked. Eren looked nervously between them, still not understanding their connection.

Levi and Rico had gone to high school together. He was never a fan of her demeanor, even though some thought they were quite similar. Maybe it was because of that they never got along. Even Hanji didn’t seem to care for her, which was especially odd.

“Not at all,” she replied with a smirk. “I just didn’t realize you were into guys.”

“Neither did I,” Levi murmured loudly enough for only Eren to hear. He smiled back at him.

“Okay then, awkward introduction over, let’s get going,” she said while clapping her hands. She ushered them into her car while Levi explained to his boyfriend how he knew the woman.

The only good thing about being toured by Rico was Levi was too busy arguing with her to remember he was had a bet going on. Although he did sneak a few glances, he managed to keep his hands to himself, causing Eren to pout and whine at him the whole time about “not being sexy enough.” The raven assured him he was definitely sexy enough, it was only Rico’s aura of annoyance that was keeping him at bay.

Both men loved the apartment. It had two bedrooms and two baths, but was much more spacious. The living area was centered on a large, built in fireplace that Eren was immediately drawn to. The white and blue scheme of the complex continued on the individual rooms, which Levi was a fan of. In addition, the kitchen was much larger and had beautiful granite countertops. The raven knew this was where he and Eren would end up, even if he had to force him.

“Well?” Levi asked once they were walking back.

“I loved it,” Eren said with a sigh.

“You don’t sound like it,” he countered.

“It’s too much,” he said sternly.

“I’ll pay the difference. Do you have any idea how much I paid for my place in New York?” he responded.

Eren huffed and shook his head.

“Eren,” he said harshly, stopping in the sidewalk. The brunette stopped his pace to stand with the raven. “I believe I won the bet,” he said, placing his hands on his hips. “So the first thing I’m going to ask of you tomorrow is to let me pay the extra.”

Eren couldn’t help the smile that broached his face. He knew that he loved the apartment and wanted to live there with Levi, but his pride was getting in the way. But fair was fair, right?

“Okay,” he said with a lazy grin.

Levi smiled back at him, then pulled him down for a kiss. “I’ll even let you get a cat,” he whispered over his lips.

On the walk back, Levi called Rico and told her they were definitely interested. She said it usually took a few weeks for them to approve, but since she knew him, they could move into a new unit whenever they were ready. All she needed was a signature and they would be good to go. They decided to wait until Wednesday to move, giving them tomorrow to relax.

”Well, that was easy,” Eren commented once they were back inside their home. He sat down on the couch, spreading his legs across it.

“No thanks to you,” the raven commented, lifting his legs up to sit by him.

“Hey, I agreed to it didn’t I?”

The raven massaged Eren’s exposed legs as they talked, relieved that he could finally touch him freely. “You better get your rest tonight,” he said with a smirk.

The brunette sat up on his elbows, looking back at him. “Why?” he asked dubiously.

“I have quite the day planned for you tomorrow,” he said, trailing his hands higher up the taller man’s legs.

They went on with their night, eating dinner then taking a shower together. Eren never used to shower two times a day, but he found it near impossible to hear his lover showering and not joining him. Levi complained that their shower was entirely too short to get anything clean, but Eren was tired and both nervous and excited about his day tomorrow. He wasn’t sure what kinds of things his short tempered boyfriend had in mind, but he was eager to find out. They fell asleep soon after their shower, enjoying each other’s warmth.

The next day, Eren was awakened by Levi trailing his hot mouth over his neck. The brunette sighed and titled his head back, letting the man have more room. He kept his eyes shut, enjoying the sensations his lover was causing him.

“Are you ready for today, Eren?” Levi whispered from on top of him. The brunette blinked his eyes open, staring back into the silver pools of Levi’s eyes.

He hummed, not awake enough to give a verbal reply.

“I have a few things I need you to do for me. And no buts,” he said, running his hands over his bare chest.

“What would they be?” Eren croaked, his voice not yet ready for use.

“First,” the raven said, “you have to quit your job today.”

Eren blinked at him, sitting up. He pushed Levi away so he could lean up on his elbows. “Seriously?” he asked, annoyance clear in his voice. “Look, I know you’re trying to help, but we just agreed to an expensive as shit apartment.”

Levi was looking at him like he had expected that exact answer, much to Eren’s irritation. “I understand why you’re skeptical, but just listen to me. “

Eren looked at him doubtfully. “What are you talking about?”

Levi took his hand and cleared his throat. “Your dad never gave you a chance to do what you love. And I can’t just sit back and watch you continue to listen to that bastard, even if it is unintentional. I love you, so please do this for me.”

“I don’t have another job lined up,” he mumbled.

“We’ll find one. Until then, let me take care of rent.”

He wanted to protest, he really did, but Levi’s offer was so tempting. “You really want to do that?” he said quietly.

“Yes,” he said without pausing.

Eren had trouble believing his life at times. He had gone through a lot of truly horrible things in his life to the point where he thought he wouldn’t ever be in a place where he felt happy. But Levi had changed all of that. He didn’t know what he did to deserve him, but he would stop questioning it. “Fuck, okay.” He said, tears threatening to fall.

“Good. Now, the second thing. Hurry up and lay back down, I have to be gone in twenty minutes.”

Eren removed himself from the raven, still elated from the previous news. He was ready to do just about anything the older man asked now. He sat back on the bed and for the first time, realized he was completely nude. Levi must have removed his shorts. He was curious as to why Levi would get him naked if he didn’t intend on fooling around, which it didn’t seem like he did.

He felt Levi ghost his hands over his chest stomach, humming at the feeling. Slowly, those hands made their way to his thighs, avoiding his quickly hardening member. He heard Levi uncap their bottle of lube, making him shoot his head up from the mattress. “Levi, I thought you said you had to be gone.”

“I do,” he said, spreading the substance over his fingers to warm it. Eren almost groaned at the lewd sight. “I have other plans,” he murmured, bringing the first finger over his tight hole.

Eren’s breath hitched at the sudden feeling. If he wasn’t going to do anything, what the hell was he doing? Before he could think of an answer, he felt his digit breach his entrance. He let out a shaky exhale, dipping his head back into the mattress.

Levi pumped the finger in and out, watching as the boy’s hole took him in. He was getting hard himself, but knew he couldn’t indulge himself. He thrusted the finger in and out until Eren was rocking his hips, begging for him to add more.

He slipped in another finger and wiggled it by the other. He stretched the younger man open in a scissoring motion, trying to get him ready.

“Why…ah…are you doing this?” Eren panted out.

“Just wait, love.” He punctuated his sentence by adding the last finger, thrusting them all at once. He wasn’t looking for Eren’s prostate, but found it nonetheless. He arched off the mattress, mouth open wide in a silent scream. He continued to push his fingers in and out, directly over his bundle of nerves until he couldn’t take it anymore. Eren was moaning under him, desperately thrusting himself into the air, searching for friction.

Abruptly, the raven removed his fingers. Eren whined and opened his eyes, searching for the reason his release was denied. “Hold on,” Levi replied, bending down under the bed.

Eren watched, still panting and sensitive from the prostate massage, as Levi came back up with something in his hand. “Close your eyes, Eren,” Levi commanded. He reluctantly agreed, setting his head back down. He heard Levi squeezing out more lube, which he wrongly assumed meant he was getting fucked after all.

Instead of Levi’s cock pressing against his entrance, he felt something else. Eren shamelessly moaned when he realized what the man was inserting into him. “Shit, Levi. When did we get a butt plug?”

He chuckled darkly, inserting it farther into Eren until it was safely secured inside his tight hole. “I did some shopping.” He played with Eren a bit, pulling it in and out until he was shaking with need under him.

“Now,” Levi said darkly, “you are too wear this at work for your last day, and don’t you dare fucking touch yourself.”

Eren moaned embarrassingly loud, both afraid yet terribly turned on at the prospect of having the toy inside of him all day. “C-come on, Levi. At least let me cum now,” he begged, looking at him lustfully.

“No.”

“Fuck, please Levi,” he answered with a whine.

Levi’s breath hitched at the sinful way Eren was begging him, but didn’t give in. “Sorry love, not yet.”

Eren sighed loudly, but nodded in agreement.

Levi growled before kissing Eren once more. “Good boy. I have to get to work, but I look forward to tonight,” he whispered sinfully.

Eren mewled at him, still feeling the plug deep inside of him. Today was going to be the sweetest form of hell.

Eren rested his hands on the counter, trembling lightly. He had made it through the better half of his shift, but only barely. Twice he had been walking over to hand a customer their drink and had shifted just perfectly for the plug to brush against his prostate, causing him to jolt and drop the beverages.

He had been sporting a hard on practically his whole shift and wanted nothing more than to go into the bathrooms and fuck his hand to finally cum, but Levi had specifically told him not to, and he was in the man’s debt. He was panting and sweating most of the day, causing Annie to give him strange looks. He only mumbled that he was under the weather before avoiding her gaze.

He still had two hours to go, and he wasn’t sure if he could do it. All he could think about was Levi marching in and fucking him until he cried out his name. He exhaled loudly, trying to keep himself at least a little composed. He managed to tell his boss that he would be quitting with relative normality, but it was all downhill after that.

He heard the bell chime, indicating the arrival of a customer. He took a few deep breaths before moving his eyes upward, only to have the air knocked out of him when he saw who it was.

Levi strolled in casually, glancing up at his boyfriend. His face was flushed and shocked at seeing him. The raven wasn’t sure, but he swore he saw the brunette’s arms shaking from their place on top of the counter.

Eren wanted to yell and scream at Levi for putting him in this position, but he also ached for his touch. No doubt the man only came in to watch him squirm and maybe check and make sure he hadn’t removed the toy, but Eren was having none of that. His cock throbbed in his pants at only the sight of his lover.

“Annie, I’m taking my break!” he called, tearing off his apron and leaving the counter. Levi’s eyes widened slightly, not expecting him to do such a thing. Eren couldn’t wait any longer; he needed the man to fuck him senseless. He grabbed his arm when he got close enough and hauled him off towards the restroom.

“Oi, what the fuck are you doing?” the raven asked.

He continued walking without answering his question. He threw open the bathroom door and dragged Levi inside. Luckily it was a single bathroom that had a lock. “You’re going to fuck me, Levi,” he growled out, claiming the short man’s lips. Levi made a surprised noise, but returned the kiss.

“In a disgusting public bathroom?” he said.

“God Levi, just shut up and get this fucking thing out of my ass and put your dick in me!” Eren yelled a little too loudly.

“ _Jesus, Eren,”_ he downright moaned. He didn’t have any complaints after that, tearing down the brunette’s tight black jeans and briefs, revealing his painfully hard erection. Eren scrambled to do the same to Levi, hands shaking as he slid down his work clothes.

Levi couldn’t believe he was about to go through with this, but the way Eren was looking at him as if he physically couldn’t take not fucking him was too much. Seeing his brat shaking with want for him was impossible to ignore. He flipped them around so Eren’s back was against the wall. The brunette wrapped his legs around the shorter man and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, which Eren eagerly gave to the raven.

“Levi, come on,” Eren whined, pulling at his collar.

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll make you feel good,” he said seductively, trailing his hand down his chest. He reached his aching cock and wrapped a hand around it, smirking when he felt it twitch in his hand. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and buried his face in the junction of his shoulder. He was already panting and flushed beautifully.

Levi was amazed at how sensitive the boy got when they were in public. He decided to give him some mercy, dipping his hand lower to his entrance. He felt the plug and pulled it out slowly, listening to Eren whimper in protest. He took it half way out, then thrusted back in, striking his prostate directly.

“AH! Levi, oh god,” he cried out.

He continued his motion, reveling in the cries the brunette let out. They were probably being too loud, but neither one of them could contain it. “Have you been waiting for this all day?” he purred into his ear.

“F-fuck, yes. Shit, I need more, need your cock,” he sang out.

Levi hummed in agreement. With one final thrust into his tight heat, he slowly removed the plug, setting it aside. The lewd noise made Eren bury his head even farther into Levi’s neck. Levi kissed his neck up to his face, making the boy look at him.

“I don’t have a condom,” the raven said, cursing himself for being unprepared. Although he wasn’t expecting the younger man to jump him like this.

“Don’t need one. I want to feel you cum inside me,” he said sinfully against Levi’s neck.

Levi out righted groaned at his words, shoving him farther against the wall. He hooked his legs securely behind his back, then slowly began to push into to boy. He was stretched from the plug, but he was still so fucking tight. He pushed all the way in, panting at the feeling of skin against skin. He didn’t think that not using a condom would make much of a difference, but _fuck_ he was wrong. He could feel the younger man’s walls around him, massaging his cock so perfectly it was almost enough to have him cum right there.

 Eren shuddered under him, sighing at the feeling of finally being filled by the raven. “ _Move,”_ he commanded roughly. He had enough waiting.

Levi wasted no time, pulling out of the taller man and thrusting his hips back into him. He threw his head back and bit his lip to keep from crying out at the ecstasy that was Eren. The brunette dug his nails into Levi from the outside of his shirt, rocking his hips against the ravens.

He set a hard pace, thrusting in and out of the younger man, striking his prostate each time. Eren was in total bliss; having to bite down on one of his hands that was wrapped around Levi to keep himself from screaming.

Levi could tell the boy was reaching his end. He was tightening around him, making him groan out in pleasure. The brunette was whimpering directly in his ear and meeting him for each powerful thrust of his hips. He’d never seen him come quite so undone.

He took one hand and wrapped it around Eren’s cock, using his precum as lubricant. He ran his thumb over the head while fucking into his sweet spot, making him yell out in a pitch he’d never heard the boy reach before. He stroked his hard cock in time with his thrust, loving the way he completely fell apart under his care.

“Haah, Levi I- _fuck!”_ he panted out. He felt the familiar heat pouring through his lower half, electrifying his spine as the raven pounded him against the wall.

“Nng, I’m cu-!” he’s sentence was cut off as Levi dipped his thumb across the slit of his cock, sending the younger man over the edge with an unrestrained moan. He came over his own chest, shaking as Levi milked him through it.

“C-cum inside me,” he whispered into the older man’s ear.

Levi growled, thrusting into his pulsing ass one last time as he came deep into Eren. The brunette moaned at the feeling of Levi’s cum inside him. He continued to fuck him until he came down from his high.

He pulled out, setting Eren on the groan with shaking legs. He leaned up against the wall, panting heavily. They stayed up against the wall, panting and leaning on one another.

“We’re we too loud?” the brunette asked with a broken voice.

“Probably,” Levi answered honestly. “We need to get cleaned up, then I’m taking you back home.”

“My shift isn’t over,” Eren protested.

“It is now.”

Eren laughed breathlessly but agreed. Levi tried his best to clean the boy’s thighs and stomach, but remembered one important detail. “Shit,” he murmured.

“What?” Eren asked, finally regaining his breath.

“You aren’t going to like this,” he said while looking up at him, then back over to the plug that rested on the sink.

“Oh, fuck no, please Levi! I can’t take any more,” he whined.

“Well we can’t exactly walk out with that shit in our hands,” he reasoned.

Eren groaned and dropped his head against the wall. “Fine. One condition,” he said, eyes gleaming with something Levi couldn’t quite read. “You have to fuck me again when we get home.”

Levi agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice I've finalized that there will be twenty chapters, which means we're almost done my friends.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter here and probably more mistakes than usual so sorry about that. Some ErwinxArmin fluff and a special perspective at the end.

It was Friday, the day Armin was to return from his trip, and Eren and Levi were lounging around their new home. They had moved most of the important things from Eren’s apartment in, but the apartment itself was already furnished, so they really didn’t need much. Both of them had voiced their opinion that it was truly a better living arrangement, even it if did happen quickly.

 Eren had called Armin after they had secured their new apartment, and his blonde friend was understandable surprised that he was moving so quickly, but accepted it. Armin realized a lot could change in a month and a half.

They had agreed to pick him up from the airport and meet for a dinner, which Armin insisted Levi be present for to gain his approval. Unlike his sister, Eren wasn’t worried about his blonde friend meeting his boyfriend. Armin was a very nonjudgmental person who would accept his friend no matter what.

Levi had _finally_ given into both Eren and Hanij and bought himself a car. It wasn’t anything too fancy; he didn’t like the idea of spending so much on a car that would do the same as any other. It was used, but still very clean, and he had bought it off one of Hanji’s friends. A simple black sedan, but it would work.

It took a little convincing, but Eren also got Levi to invite Erwin. The brunette was practically bouncing with excitement over the two meeting, insisting they would be the perfect couple. Levi wanted to protest, but he could honestly see where the brat was coming from. The two blondes had similar interests and were both each other’s type. Mikasa was also invited so Armin wouldn’t feel as if he was outnumbered by people he didn’t know.

The two men were currently getting ready for the dinner. Eren had yet to put away all of his clothes, causing him to curse not so quietly to himself trying to find something decent. Levi had picked a nice place, at least more upscale than Sasha’s, but assuring the younger that it wasn’t so fancy that it was intimidating. Eren shrugged, deciding to go alone with it.

Levi watched from the hallway of their apartment as Eren threw around clothes, apparently searching for something to wear. Levi himself had put on a black button up with a white tie, and a pair of fitted dark washed jeans. He knew Eren didn’t have to try; he’d look good in just about anything.

“Wear the blue sweater,” he commented, leaning up against the doorway. Eren paused, then nodded, going off into his closet to find the sweater in question. He made a noise indicating he had found it, pulling it out and examining it. The dark blue brought out his natural skin tone and vibrant eyes.

“With the black jeans,” Levi said after he had put the sweater on the bed. Eren nodded again, going to retrieve the jeans.

“You know,” he said from the closet, “you are kind of like a housewife.”

Levi snorted and shook his head. “You just can’t dress yourself properly.”

“Shoes?” Eren asked, smiling at him sheepishly.

“Black Converse.”

Eren grabbed them, then rushed off into his bathroom. He changed quickly, coming out to let the raven inspect him choice of attire. He tried to tame his mess of brown hair, but ended up sweeping it back, to create a messy sort of look.

“Ready to go?” Eren asked.

“I have been for twenty minutes,” he murmured, causing Eren to roll his eyes and grab his hand.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand, Eren chatting randomly about Armin. Levi could tell their friendship was something that was extremely important to him. He talked with such fondness it almost made him jealous, before remembering one of the first conversations he had ever had with the boy about his friend. They were like brothers, he had said.

Levi made sure to open the door for Eren this time, granting him a loud laugh from the brunette. They sat inside the car, Eren bouncing excitedly as they neared the airport. It had only been a month, but he had missed his friend more than he realized. Levi had helped him feel less lonely, but there was something about his blonde friend that no one could replace.

“Calm down, brat,” Levi commented after they had hit yet another red light. Eren was impatient when it came to everyday things, and he was even more so when he had something important to do.

“I’m sorry, I just haven’t been away from him without seeing him for a long time,” he mumbled, sinking down into his seat.

Levi nodded in understanding. He found the boy’s enthusiasm extremely cute. They pulled off into the airport pick up lot with Eren looking out the window. Levi found the gate Armin had told him to wait at and went into the designated area.

Eren practically jumped out of the car into the cool night air, frantically looking for his friend. Levi covered his mouth with his hand to stop from laughing at him. He couldn’t help but compare him to an excited puppy.

After a few more minutes, a flight exited the building. Eren immediately located the short blonde and waved excitedly. Levi could recognize him from Eren’s drawings, stunned once again by the likeness. He had bright blue eyes that he knew Erwin would love and short blonde hair that framed his face. He had a delicate build, but wasn’t necessarily scrawny. It seemed Eren had told him they were going to be eating out because he was dressed rather nicely. He wore a crimson sweater and dark dressed pants. He had a single suitcase in his hand.

“Armin!” Eren yelled, running over to his best friend. He met him halfway, embracing him in a tight hug.

“Can’t breathe,” Armin rasped out, causing Eren to let go of him with a laugh.                                                                                                              

“Sorry, I’m just so happy to see you, buddy,” he said, shoving his shoulder.

“I’ve only been gone for like a month, Eren, but thanks anyway. Besides, it’s not like you didn’t have company,” he said with a grin, looking over to who he assumed was his best friend’s boyfriend.

Eren blushed lightly, shoving Armin again, this time more forcefully. He stumbled back with a laugh.

“Five seconds here and you’re already being an ass,” Eren mumbled.

“I like him,” Levi deadpanned.

Eren groaned while Armin laughed even harder. They hadn’t even been properly introduced yet, but the raven could see why Eren would like the blonde.

“In case it wasn’t obvious, Levi this is Armin. Armin, this is Levi.”

Armin extended his hand and shook with Levi. Ever since me met Eren, the raven found that he had shaken more hands than he thought previously possible. “Nice to meet you,” he said politely.

“And you. Eren won’t stop talking about you,” Armin said with a smirk.

“Armin!” Eren yelled, blushing brightly.

Levi smiled at the two, happy that Eren had someone in his life he could get along with so well. “We should get going before Eren explodes,” he said with a chuckle.

The brunette groaned and got into the front seat, not bothering to look back at his two “friends” with him. Levi got in the driver’s seat and Armin in the back. The shorter man ruffled his hair before driving off to the place he had chosen to eat.

“Is Mikasa coming?” Armin asked from the back.

“Yep, and one of Levi’s friends.”

Armin hummed, then the ride was silent. It wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward; it was if they had all known each other for years. They pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. It was a large place with bright colors.

They got out of the car together and walked into the front of the building. When they got in, they were all impressed by the interior. There were two floors to the restaurant, each one with a large number of tables. They were spaced out enough to give each table their privacy, though.

“Not bad,” Eren mumbled from beside Levi. He smirked at him, then grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with the brunette’s. He didn’t even think about the action anymore; it was too natural. Armin smiled at then when he saw his friend so happy. It had been a long time since he had seen him smile so brightly.

The hostess walked them into the room where she told them two members of their party were already seated. Levi was entertained by the idea of Erwin and Mikasa being alone together. No doubt the large blonde was trying to make polite conversation, but failing miserably because of her cool demeanor.

They walked along, spotting the two sitting at a circular table off to the side of the wall. It looked as if Levi was right; Erwin was awkwardly sitting with Mikasa looking bored as usual.

“Eren?” Armin asked nervously.

“Yeah?”

“Why is my boss here?” he asked frantically.

Eren stopped where he was walking and looked down at his blonde friend. “Oh shit,” he said quietly.

The brunette had completely forgotten that Armin was working for Erwin’s company. But Armin was only an intern, so he wouldn’t think of them being so closely involved. “Um,” he said weakly.

Armin raised his eyebrows in question.

“H-he’s Levi’s friend. Shit, I totally forgot you know him.”

“I don’t know him,” Armin mumbled, sounding almost disappointed. “I’ve only seen him around the office.”

Eren looked over at Levi, grinning slyly. “Well you can meet him now,” he said, recovering from his earlier blunder.

They neared their table, Mikasa and Erwin spotting them as they walking closer. Erwin looked relieved when he saw them, as he must have been uncomfortable around only Mikasa. The girl actually smiled when she saw Armin walk in, then smiling wider when she saw her brother with him.

“Hey Mikasa, Erwin,” Eren said with a smile.

“Mikasa stood up and went over to the shorter blonde. “Glad you’re back, Armin,” she said sincerely before pulling him into a hug. Erwin’s eyes widened as if he couldn’t believe the stoic woman could change so easily. After they parted, his calculating blue eyes lingered on Armin.

“Is this why you’ve invited me?” he murmured to Levi after he had sat down beside him.

“It’s why Eren invited you,” he replied. “He works for your company,” he added in case his friend had not known.

“I know,” he replied quickly, “I’ve seen him around.”

Levi watched his friend carefully. His eyes never left the shorter blonde as he took his place across from them. Eren sat beside the raven, smiling widely as he saw the two. Levi knew his friend was already interested.

“Erwin, this is my best friend Armin,” Eren said, introducing the two males.

Erwin flashed his perfect grin at the blonde (the same one he had given to Eren a few weeks back Levi noticed with a scowl), causing a light blush to dust Armin’s cheeks. “It’s nice to formally meet you, Armin, although I have definitely noticed you around the office.”

“Laying it on a little thick there, Eyebrows,” Levi mumbled loud enough for only Erwin to hear.

“Oh, should I obsess over him for a week and wait for him to make the first move?” he asked accusingly.

“Shut up,” he snapped back

“I-it’s good to meet you as well,” Armin said back.

Eren raised his eyebrows at his friend. Normally he was always composed, but just from one smile and sentence from Erwin made him into a blushing and stuttering mess. He was pretty confident that the two would be together soon.

“So Armin, how was your trip?” Mikasa asked, also observing the chemistry between the two.

“Oh, it was so amazing. I wish I could have stayed longer, but I learned so much from the time I did spend there,” he said, beaming as he spoke. Armin got so passionate about his work. He was off doing an internship for his grad school. He had studied pre-med in his undergraduate work and had continued on. Eren remembered the day his father found out that Armin would be studying medicine, what he wanted Eren to go into. He had treated the blonde with so much respect it made the brunette wish he would have chosen it, even though it would have made him miserable.

“You alright, brat?” Levi asked, nudging his elbow.

He had spaced out, completely missing parts of Erwin and Armin’s conversation. He noticed that they were still talking about his trip, so he looked over to the raven. “Yeah, just thinking about something I shouldn’t be,” he replied.

Levi looked at him with concern. “Want to get out of here?” he asked.

Eren gave him a half smile. “I’m good. It looks like those two are getting along,” he said, changing the subject to something happier.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Of course they are. By this rate they’ll be fucking tonight.”

Eren covered his mouth to hide his laugh, gaining the attention of his sister. She quirked an eyebrow at him, but he only shook his head.

Their waitress came back and took their orders, interrupting their light conversation. Levi was surprised how comfortable he felt around all of them. Of course Erwin and Eren would make him feel at ease, but he almost felt as if the other two were just as close to him. They were both good people and easy to get along with.  It was an odd feeling he had never experienced before, but it wasn’t unwelcome. Even stranger, he felt that the only way things could have gone better if Hanji was there. Did he actually miss the four eyed nuisance?

“Holy shit,” he accidentally said out loud.

The other members of the group turned to look at him curiously.

“I think I miss Hanji,” be blurted out.

Eren and Erwin exchanged a glance with one another, both knowing the raven’s “dislike” of the woman. Then, then both started laughing heavily, spurring the others to laugh. Levi couldn’t help but join in, still not quite believing what he had said.

“Wait, Hanji Zoe?” Armin asked after they had stopped laughing.

“Yeah, you know her right?”

Armin nodded. “Definitely. In fact, she’s actually the reason you ended up staying at Eren’s. Apparently she did a search in the company computer to see who would be going out of town so their apartment would be available. “

Levi raised his eyebrows at the blonde. It was definitely something she would do, but it also wasn’t the story he had heard from his eccentric friend. “Wait, so you didn’t mention to her you’d be gone?”

Armin looked at him quizzically before shaking his head. “No, she approached me,” he said with a chuckle.

“Fucking lying ass Shitty Glasses,” he mumbled.

“Hey, it worked out didn’t it?” Mikasa chimed in.

Levi nodded in agreement, finding it slightly eerie that those were the exact words he said to Hanji when she heard about his relationship. Well, without the profanities at least.

They all continued to talk; Armin about his trip, Mikasa about her work, Erwin about just about anything Armin was interested in, and Levi and Eren mostly bickering back and forth. Their food arrived and was perfect, everyone pausing their conversations just to enjoy the food.

“Eren, I forgot to tell you,” Mikasa started seriously, “Grisha called me today.”

Eren froze and looked over at his sister, surprised she would bring something like that up here. Levi looked at him quizzically, not understanding that the girl called her adopted father by his first name. She never felt like Grisha’s was her father, even though he had technically done so much for her.

“What did he want?” he asked coldly.

Armin shifted awkwardly beside her, knowing the past of the two sibling. If Grisha called her, it had to be something important.

“He asked if he should come and see you this weekend. I told him no,” she said, void of emotion.

Eren nodded at her solemnly. “That’s good.”

Levi was thoroughly confused now, as was Erwin. The siblings lapsed back into a now uncomfortable silence. The raven sighed loudly, now being able to take it anymore. “Alright, who’s Grisha?”

Eren looked over and smiled apologetically. “My dad.”

Levi hummed in acknowledgement. Erwin looked over to him, confusion in his eyes, but Levi shrugged him off and whispered a quiet, “Tell you later.” He nodded in understanding.

“Have you told Levi what this Sunday is, Eren?” Armin said, trying to fill the awkward silence.

Eren’s eyes snapped over to him, pleading with him not to say anything. “No,” he mumbled quietly.

Mikasa huffed at him. “Really, Eren?”

“It’s not a big deal,” he said simply.

Levi was extremely tired of being left out of the loop at this point. “Oi, what the fuck is Sunday?”

“Eren’s birthday,” Armin exclaimed with a smirk.

Eren groaned, sitting back in his chair. He had never enjoyed celebrating his birthday, and was intent to keep his lover from knowing. Of course his friends always did something with him, and he usually enjoyed it, but he didn’t want Levi to feel obligated to do anything.

“You weren’t going to tell me?” Levi asked. Eren swore he heard a bit of hurt in the raven’s tone.

“Well you haven’t told me when yours is,” he defended.

“It’s on Christmas,” Erwin added.

“Really? That’s sort of a horrible birthday,” Mikasa said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Levi asked, ignoring her comment.

Eren shifted in his seat, running his hand though his hair. “I just didn’t want you to think you had to do anything for me,” he said sheepishly.

“Well, fuck that, I’ll do something,” he said with a smirk.

Eren groaned again, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. Armin and Mikasa shared a look, both approving of the raven.

The rest of the meal went in without any more awkwardness after they got off the topic of Mikasa and Eren’s father. Armin and Erwin kept flirting back and forth, even though the brunette wasn’t sure that Armin was even aware they were doing it. It was obviously going well with the two, which wasn’t a surprise to anyone.

When it was time to leave, Levi and Erwin paid even though Mikasa and the rest all argued about it. The raven said he was perfectly capable taking care of the whole bill, but his friend protested and made him split it.

They all got up and prepared to leave in their respective cars. Levi assumed he would be taking Armin back to his place, but Erwin apparently had other things in mind.

“Armin, if you would like I could take you home?” he asked, grinning hopefully.

Eren nudged him forward playfully. “He’d love that!” Eren said enthusiastically.

“T-that’s would be great,” Armin stuttered out, blushing brightly.

Eren grinned wildly at Levi when he agreed, granting him a smirk back from the shorter man.

“Mikasa, need a ride home?” Eren asked her.

“No, Annie is coming to pick me up,” she said, adjusting her scarf.

Eren nodded, then gave her one last hug goodbye. Levi said his farewell as well as she exited and looked for Annie’s car.

“It was good to meet you, Levi,” Armin said, smiling at him. Erwin wrapped his arm around him, causing him to blush so brightly Levi couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“Have fun you two,” Eren said, wiggling his eyebrows at Armin.

Eren and Levi left after them, going back to their car. Overall, they both thought that the night went rather well. They had been successfully in introducing Armin and Erwin, and Mikasa didn’t seem to be worried about Levi any more.

“How long do you think it will be until they make it official?” Eren asked from the passenger seat.

“From the way Erwin was looking at him, he’ll probably propose tonight,” he said.

Eren laughed. “And Armin will say yes.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hanji sat in her apartment, going over the levels of her most recent experiment. Moblit had warned her multiple times that doing experiments in their home was dangerous and unethical at times, but she chose to ignore him. She loved Moblit with all of her heart, but science was her other true passion.

She set down her test tubes and recorded the data, happy that her readings had come out to what she had expected. The only time she was ever relatively calm was when she was doing her work, and even then, she was still bouncing excitedly around.

She cleaned up the room, making sure everything was in its proper order. Once again, the only part of Hanji’s life that was organized was her work. Even Levi had been impressed when he saw her makeshift lab.

She exited her room, humming happily as she walked into her nice sized apartment. She had decorated it with paintings and statues of all kinds, along with pictures of her and Moblit’s friends and families. It was a personalized home to say the least.

Moblit was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She skipped over to him, hugging him from behind when she got to him. He laughed warmly at her antics. She was a handful, but he loved her nonetheless.

“Finished with your work?” he asked.

“Yep! It went rather well,” she said, coming around to sit on the counter. She hung her legs over the edge of the counter and swung them.

“I think your phone went off,” he said, pointing in the direction of her phone on the counter.

She hoped off the counter and walked across the kitchen, snatching up her phone from the counter. She unlocked it and saw it was a picture message from Eren. She smiled wildly. Eren was quickly becoming one of her favorite people, especially since he made Levi so happy.

She opened the picture and squealed so loudly Moblit jumped. It was a picture of Erwin and Armin, sitting by one another and both smiling. A blush covered the shorter blonde’s face.

“What is it?” Moblit asked worriedly.

“Oh, Moblit! My babies are finally finding love!” she cried wildly.

He smiled and shook his head. “Well, I’m glad.”

“So am I! And I could be wrong, but I feel like Levi misses me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thanks to everyone who reads this, I can't believe it's almost over!


	18. Chapter eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble that explores Erwin and Armin’s relationship. This will probably be the only one I do for them, just thought I would try it out.   
> It doesn’t pertain to the story at all, so if you don’t like the pairing feel free to skip away. Ereri back next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have a beta now. Thanks to Ciels_Blond_Bitch for everything. (Dude we're bitch twins)

Armin sat nervously in the car with his boss. He still couldn’t believe Eren had forgotten that he already knew the tall blonde. His friend had never been the brightest, but this was beyond even him. Still, he couldn’t really be mad at him because he was, as stated before, sitting in Erwin Smith’s car passenger seat being driven home by him.

Maybe he wouldn’t kill Eren right away.

Armin hadn’t actually had a conversation with the man let alone met him before tonight. The head of the company wouldn’t really have any need to meet with a meager intern. But still, Armin definitely knew who he was. At first, it was probably just simple hero worship. This was a man who had created his own company out of nothing, and helped people along the way. It wasn’t until his first day as an intern he realized how fucked he was.

Erwin had given a collective speech to all of the new interns, but Armin could hardly remember what it was about. He was too busy with being completely absorbed in the man in front of him. Armin never really dated much and couldn’t say he had much experience, but it was clear he had a type. And Erwin Smith was the embodiment of that. He was tall, obviously toned underneath his perfectly tailored suit, and had the most piercing blue eyes Armin had ever seen.

Since that day, Armin had taken every advantage to silently observe his boss. He would offer to take him coffee or send up papers that needed to be signed, anything to see him. He honestly felt kind of pathetic, but it wasn’t hurting anyone, so he continued. Still though, Erwin hadn’t seemed to notice him or even strike up a conversation.

Armin was a bit disappointed, but wasn’t going to let that bring him down. As far as he was concerned, he was content with being able to gaze at Erwin without any reciprocation. It was a little depressing, but Armin had other things to occupy his mind with. Until tonight, that is.

He swore up and down that Erwin Smith, his impossibly handsome and older boss had most certainly not been flirting with him all evening. It was crazy, right? But the subtle touches and fleeting looks were a pretty clear indication. Armin told himself he was simply imaging it; there was no way that this could be happening. When he had been offered a ride home by the man, he was so taken aback that he didn’t think he was going to be able to say yes until Eren stepped in. Alright, he wouldn’t kill him at all.

“You alright?” he heard Erwin ask in his baritone voice, sending a slight shiver down his spine.

“Yeah, the jet lag must be finally catching up to me,” he answered with a light laugh.

“I almost forgot you just got in today. I hope Levi hasn’t rearranged your whole apartment,” Erwin said with a grin.

“Actually I heard that Eren had to move all of our plates from the top shelf,” Armin commented offhandedly.

Erwin laughed loudly, the booming sound echoing throughout the car. Armin had never been attracted to someone’s laugh before, but damn, he was now. He found himself laughing along with him, using his hands to wipe away a few tears that had collected in his eyes.

“They make some sort of sense together don’t they?” Erwin said almost quietly. Armin observed the older man carefully before answering. He looked as if he was almost saddened, and a brief hint of what Armin could only describe as longing crossed over his face. Why would someone like Erwin ever be single in the first place?

“They do,” he ended up answering with a small smile, “I haven’t seen Eren that happy in a long time.”

What Armin didn’t know was that although Erwin was extremely happy for his friend, he couldn’t help but be a bit jealous of him as well. Through the years, he had tried to find love, but failed every time. His job kept him unimaginatively busy and didn’t offer him many opportunities in meeting people. But the older man had most definitely noticed Armin.

It started off as simple intrigue. The blonde was an extremely hard worker and always seemed to be busy, even if it was with someone else’s job. He seemed quiet and reserved until something needed to be done, then he had the confidence Erwin rarely saw in others. He was unusual, and Erwin didn’t find many people as interesting as this small blonde. Gradually, he felt himself seeking out the boy more and more frequently. He would smile to himself whenever Armin brought him his coffee or papers to sign, but never worked up the courage to say anything. After all, he was technically his boss, and didn’t even know if the boy was gay. So, he waited in silence. Until of course he saw the boy’s beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair stroll into the very same restaurant he had been invited to.

Even though they were two of the most intelligent people in their respective fields, neither one was quite smart enough to realize they had both been pining over each other for months.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Levi this happy,” Erwin murmured quietly.

Armin smiled fondly at him. It felt as if he was hearing something few others got to hear, which made his heart swell in his chest. He yearned to know everything about Erwin, and for Erwin to know everything about himself.

“I guess I’ll be seeing you at the wedding then?” Armin asked with a bright smile.

“I certainly hope so,” Erwin said, taking his eyes off of the road for a second to grin back at the blonde.

Armin felt his face heat up as he tore his gaze away from the man. He had forgotten how easily the man could get under his skin and make him lose his composure. No one could do that. Well, his friends could, but that was only because they knew exactly how to embarrass him. But in any other setting, Armin prided himself on keeping a level head and figuring things out logically. Erwin made him throw that idea out the window. He made him stop thinking so much and just feel. And Armin liked being able to do that. In the short time he had been able to talk with Erwin, it was natural, almost as if he had known him for years, and he actually welcomed the idea of being flustered around someone. It was exciting and new, and Armin couldn’t get enough.

He heard Erwin chuckle quietly beside him, causing him to smile lazily and shake his head. He wasn’t even worried about the fact the he was almost one hundred percent sure Erwin knew exactly what he was doing to him. He was tired of keeping his feelings to himself, so if Erwin was going to flirt, he was going to make sure he knew it was working. Of course, the more intelligent side of his brain was still screaming that he was not in fact flirting, it was the imaginative side of his brain that only made him think that.

They drove on in relative silence, only making a few comments here and there to break up the quietness. Armin had gotten used to almost constant chatter while growing up with Eren while Erwin had learned how to sit in silence for literally hours with Levi. It was a nice medium for both of them, talking just enough to keep things interesting.

As they neared the familiar sight that was Armin’s apartment, he felt himself become disappointed. He didn’t want his time with Erwin to end so abruptly when it was actually going quite well. They had been in sync the whole night, and he gradually let himself believe that maybe, just maybe, there was a slight chance Erwin was indeed interested in him. But would he ever get to find that out if he walked out of the car and said goodbye to him? Then, they would be right back to where they started; employee and boss.

Erwin expertly pulled up to the building which he knew was Armin’s since he had been there to visit Levi. He too was feeling a twinge of disappointment in dropping off the boy, but he thought it would be too forward to ask if he could come up. After all, Armin could have zero interest in him at all. Although he seriously doubted that after the adorable blushes he saw cross the boy’s face throughout the night.

Armin hesitantly put his hand on the handle of the door, preparing himself to open it. This was it; this was the end of the night for him and Erwin and probably the last night they would be together outside of work. The thought made him clutch the door handle harder, not wanting to think such things.

“Thank you for the ride,” he offered with a smile.

Erwin smiled back at him and nodded. He tapped his hands on the steering wheel, trying to find some way to get himself into the blonde’s apartment. He didn’t care where the night went, he just didn’t want it to end so soon.

Armin opened the door with a soft sigh and went to sit up and exit the car. Before he could completely get out, he felt a strong grip on his wrist. He tentatively looked back at Erwin, who was looking almost nervously at him. Armin swallowed thickly as he observed the man. In all the time that he knew him, he had never seen the man look so unsure.

“Could I carry your suitcase for you?” He asked gently.

Truth be told, Armin had completely forgotten he had even brought it with him. He had transferred it from Levi’s car to Erwin’s shortly before they left, but being near the taller man had him forgetting such things.

“Sure,” he answered without hesitation. To his surprise, Erwin smiled widely at this, as if he had just been given a wonderful gift. He released his hold on Armin’s wrist and got out of his car, shutting the door behind him. Armin did the same, watching as Erwin sauntered back towards the trunk of his car and opened it. He effortlessly removed the bag and motioned for Armin to lead the way.

He was nervous before, but now Armin was almost shaking. Erwin Smith was about to be in his apartment. It wasn't a bad nervous, more of an “I’m so happy I could pass out,” type of nervous. He walked slowly, unintentionally trying to make his time last longer with the older man.

He opened the first door and held it open for Erwin, receiving a small chuckle from the taller man. What Armin wouldn’t do to hear him laugh over and over again. They climbed the steps together, side by side, exchanging a few more words. It was clear neither one had anything too important to say, they both simply wanted to hear the other talk.

When they reached the final door, Armin fumbled with his keys for a few minutes before finally getting the lock open. He let out a loud exhale when he opened the door, pleased to finally be home. He was even more pleased to be home with Erwin.

“Where should I set this?” Erwin asked him from very close behind.

“T-the living room is fine,” Armin managed, ducking out of the doorway so Erwin could pass him.

He did as instructed and set the suitcase down carefully in the living room, observing it as he did so. Armin also looked around, noticing Eren had taken away a few of the belongings that had been his. The apartment looked a little bare if he was being completely honest, and he frowned slightly.

“Was I right about Levi rearranging everything?” He asked, coming back over to the doorway to stand in front of Armin.

“No, just thinking that this will be the first time I have ever lived alone,” he said with a shrug.

“It gets easier,” Erwin said, a sad smile playing on his lips. “Although I can’t say I enjoy it.”

Armin smiled back sympathetically. Seriously, he couldn’t understand why someone like Erwin was ever without someone to occupy his time. Armin felt a desire well up in him to take the man’s hand and tell him he would never have to be alone if that’s what he wanted, but felt it was all too sudden, and sounded more like something Eren would do.

“It surprised me, you know,” Armin said, averting his eyes. “That you aren’t married or living with someone.”

Erwin took a few steps closer. He was close enough that if Armin wanted to, he could take a single step and connect their lips. He wanted to look up at him, but was afraid he wouldn’t be able to look away if he did.

“I’m waiting for the right person, I suppose,” Erwin said back slowly.

Armin still couldn’t look into his eyes. He had expected him to back away after that comment and leave, but neither one had moved from their spots. He felt his heart beat begin to quicken as he realized how close they really were. Against his better judgement, Armin tilted his head up slowly, meeting the man’s eyes.

His breath caught when he realized how close their faces were. Although he was a lot shorter than Erwin, he could still lean up and take his lips if he so desired. And Armin really, really desired. The taller blonde's ice blue eyes were brimming with intensity he had never seen on the man, causing him to freeze in his place.

“Armin,” Erwin murmured, sending a chill down the shorter blonde’s body.

“Yes?” he said back, not even recognizing his own voice.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked lowly, leaning down, but not taking his eyes off of Armin’s.

Always the gentleman, Armin thought. He didn’t trust himself to speak, so he only nodded his affirmation. When Erwin connected their lips, Armin felt himself go dizzy at the sensation. He had kissed people before, but nothing compared to this. Erwin moved his lips against Armin’s, coaxing the younger to respond. He tentatively did, bringing one hand up to Erwin’s firm chest to steady himself. Their mouths slotted together perfectly, taking time to map each other out. Neither one needed to take it any farther, they were already in complete bliss with only a kiss.

Armin pulled away first, gasping for air as he did. He was shocked to see that Erwin was in no better a state than he was, panting slightly with swollen lips.

“Erwin,” Armin said weakly,” You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

The older man laughed lightly. “Neither do you.”


	19. Chapter nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoos and Birthday sex. What more could you ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perpetual thanks to my beta reader Ciels_blond_Bitch :)  
> Also there is bottom Levi in this again, so if you don't enjoy that skip away.

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Eren said, bouncing his leg up and down in the waiting seats.

“I can’t really either,” Levi admitted.

“Are you really sure you want this?” the brunette asked, looking over at the shorter man sitting quietly next to him.

“Of course I am,” he retorted stubbornly.

“I just didn’t think you would actually go through with it when I asked,” he mumbled quietly.

“Well it is your birthday. I couldn’t really say no,” he said with a playful smirk.

Eren sighed, sitting back in his seat. It was Sunday- his twenty second birthday. He had been woken up to a breakfast in bed cooked by the raven. It was a perfect birthday morning. He had begged Levi not to get him anything, which so far, he had complied with. But, Eren did have one request for his older boyfriend. He really had no intention of going through with it today, but the raven had easily agreed.

“You want me to get a tattoo?” he had asked.

“Well, yeah,” Eren said lamely. “I mean, you said you would get one if I designed it, right?”

Levi nodded, smiling at the boy. “I did. Have any designs ready?”

Eren nervously opened his sketchbook to the page he wanted. In truth, he had started making drawings for Levi’s tattoo as soon as he said he would get one. Something about having a drawing he created permanently inked on the raven made him extremely happy.

“It’s this one,” he said quietly, folding over the book and passing it to him. He was fidgeting nervously, afraid that he wouldn’t like it. He had put a lot of thought into it, and thought it was perfect for him.

The raven studied the design with interest. Eren’s drawing skills were amazing as usual, but this was different. It was as if the particular piece had some hidden meaning. It was a pair of wings; one blue and one black. They crossed over each other elegantly, but it was simple. Levi loved it as soon as he saw it.

“So…?” Eren trailed off.

“Why wings?” he asked quietly.

Eren cleared his throat and turned towards him. “Well, I know you still carry your past with you, but you’re getting so much better, Levi. The wings are supposed to represent your freedom from all of that. You can move on now,” he said, whispering the last part.

Levi set his book aside, quickly getting up and making his way over to the standing boy. At first, Eren thought he was going to be angry, but then a strong pair of arms wrapped around him. He was startled by the sudden action, but reciprocated it once he realized Levi wasn’t angry.

“It’s perfect,” the raven mumbled against his chest.

“I’m glad you like it,” Eren said, breathing in his familiar scent.

“Does your tattoo guy work on Sundays?” he asked abruptly.

“Uh yeah, why?” the brunette asked skeptically.

“I want it done today. Consider it your present since I can’t get you anything.”

And that’s how they got to the tattoo parlor they were currently sitting in. Levi had been more excited than he thought he would be. He had asked Eren to pick where he got it, and after a few places he was most definitely not letting needles be put in him, they agreed on the upper part of his back near the shoulder.

“It shouldn’t hurt too much there,” Eren said offhandedly.

“I’m not worried about the pain,” he said honestly.

Eren nodded and slipped his hand into the raven’s. It wasn’t long until their appointment time was up. A tall, darker skinned woman walked out of a room from behind and came towards them. She had freckles adorning her face and a somewhat serious expression. Tattoos covered both of her arms and her chest where her tank top revealed. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, showing off her well defined facial features.

She grinned widely when she saw Eren, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her torn skinny jeans. “You finally getting another one, Jaeger?” she asked in a rich voice.

Eren stood up and returned her grin. “It isn’t for me today.”

She cocked an eyebrow and looked over at Levi who chose to stand as well. “For your boyfriend then?” she asked.

Eren grabbed his hand and smiled even wider. “Yeah, actually. This is Levi.”

She raised her eyebrows higher, not actually expecting the two to be together. “Wait, seriously? Man, I thought you’d be forever alone Jaeger,” she said with a laugh.

Eren rolled his eyes at her. “Well fuck you too, Ymir.”

She only grinned wider, stepping behind the register to write something down. “Alright then, I’ll get you two set up.”

She walked them back into a small room that was clear. Levi looked around, noting that the place was actually very well maintained. He wasn’t sure what to think of Ymir yet, but Eren seemed to like her, so that was a comfort.

“How long have you been dating the suicidal bastard here?” she asked the raven while sitting in a chair beside the table.

“About a month and a half now,” he answered.

She hummed in response, getting her tools ready. “Know what you want?”

He looked over at Eren who held the sketchbook in his hand. He proudly opened it and showed her the wings. She studied it for a few minutes silently.

“This one of your designs?” she asked, flicking her eyes up to his. He nodded with a small smile. “Damn, this is nice,” she mumbled, running her hand over it.

He beamed proudly at the comment. Levi smiled at his enthusiasm. “All of his are nice,” he commented.

Ymir looked up at the raven and smirked at him. “You aren’t wrong there. Where we doing this at?” she said, clapping her hands together.

Eren told her the specifics in so much detail Levi wondered why he wasn’t the one giving him the tattoo. She listened intently, nodding her head as he spoke. “Alright, off with your shirt,” she commented.

Levi obliged, taking off his gray shirt and handing it over to Eren. He noticed the blatant staring by the boy, causing him to smirk.

“Damn Jaeger, you did well,” she said also staring at his toned form.

“I thought you were a lesbian?” he said to the tan woman.

She scoffed and shook her head. “Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate the male form my friend. Just don’t tell Historia,” she added. “Lay down, face down. Bet you’ve heard that from Eren, eh?” she said, jabbing his side.

“Eren’s usually the one face down,” he deadpanned.

Ymir laughed loudly while Eren blushed brightly. “L-Levi!” he exclaimed loudly.

“I should have guessed Eren would be the bottom,” Ymir said, still laughing.

“We like to switch it up,” Levi said, watching in amusement as Eren turned bright red.

“Oh my god,” he mumbled, shaking his head and turning away from the two.

“Fair enough,” Ymir answered, motioning for Levi to sit.

He got onto the table and crossed his arms under him, waiting for her to begin. “This should take a couple hours. Just sit tight.”

The process wasn’t nearly as painful as Eren made it out to be, it was more of a tight pulling sensation. Eren made suggestions and told her what needed to be filled in and such. Just when he was starting to get antsy, she announced she was finished.

He got off from the table and moved his arms around, the sting from the tattoo starting to present itself. She directed him towards the mirror hanging on the wall. He twisted his back, looking over his shoulder. Ymir was amazing at what she did; it was a beautiful tattoo. She made the wings look almost real.

“So?” she said.

“You did well,” he said simply. She seemed to understand how much that meant coming from him.

“Really Ymir, this is great,” the younger man commented.

“Well you basically walked me through the whole thing, Jaeger. You ever consider a job here?” she asked.

Eren looked over at her, surprise evident on his face. “Y-you really think I could do it?” he said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Hell yeah! Pick up an application on the way out,” she said with a laugh. Eren looked completely shocked as he gaped at the tattooed woman. She gently wrapped the skin where Levi had gotten the tattoo before cleaning up her station. Levi put his shirt back on as he watched in amusement while Ymir and Eren discussed details about his application. The fabric felt uncomfortable against his skin, but he shrugged it off.

Eren would be an apprentice under Ymir until he could be on his own, but he would be able to design new tattoos for the shop. Levi wouldn’t show it, but he was secretly extremely happy for his boyfriend. He hadn’t expected him to get a job so quickly, and even though it didn’t matter to Levi, it was nice that Eren would feel like he was contributing.

“This is already the best birthday I’ve ever had,” he said dreamily as they walked out of the shop. He’d left his information with Ymir’s business manager and girlfriend, Historia, a friendly blonde who bore a striking resemblance to Armin.

Levi chuckled and took his hand as they walked to his car. “That’s good.”

They climbed in and Levi looked over at the brunette and smirked. He had no idea that he had something else planned for him. Honestly he wasn’t sure if he would even like it, but his friends and his sister had assured him he would enjoy it even if it seemed like he wouldn’t.

They drove back in comfortable silence, Levi getting more nervous as they went. He really didn’t want to ruin his birthday by bringing a surprise on him. He had struggled to get Eren’s friends to agree to not get him anything too much since he had adamantly refused it.

They parked their car in their new apartment complex and got out. The taller man stretched and walked towards their door, not expecting a thing. Levi walked behind him, quickly sending a text to the group alerting them they were home.

They walked into their shared apartment, the brunette going first. “Make sure you take care of the tattoo like Ymir to-“

He was cut off by a chorus of “Surprise!” by his many friends, (minus Annie who was working, and Reiner and Bert) along with Erwin and Hanji. He jumped back towards Levi, grabbing onto him out of shock. The raven laughed at his surprise, trying to cover it with his hand.

“W-what?” he stammered out.

“It’s a surprise party,” Mikasa deadpanned.

“You know, for your birthday?” Armin said, chuckling. Levi noticed Erwin was standing with his arm around the younger blonde. It had only been two days, but it looks like they were already making progress.

“You aren’t dense enough to forget your birthday, are you Jaeger?” Jean said from the couch he was sitting on. Marco rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Of course not, I just told everyone not to do anything!” he yelled.

“But we brought so much food!” Sasha yelled from the kitchen. “I’ll eat it if you don’t want it!”

“She really will!” Connie replied, also in the kitchen.

“Well, thank you guys. Seriously, this is…really nice,” he said, looking around the room.

“It was Shorty’s idea!” Hanji yelled, bouncing over to the brunette. “He was practically rushing around trying to get everyone ready, it was so cute!”

“Shut up, Shitty Glasses,” he mumbled. She wasn’t wrong at all; all of yesterday he was struggling to get everyone involved.

Eren raised his eyebrows at him, surprised that Levi would actually choose to interact with others because of him. He was happy to be around his friends and family, even if he protested before. “Thank you, Levi,” he said, leaning down for a chaste kiss. Hanji squealed with delight while a few others whistled.

Levi pulled away first, still not keen on public displays of affection. One kiss was fine, but going any further was a bit out of his comfort zone.

“Alright!” Sasha announced, coming out of the kitchen covered in god knows what cooking ingredients. “Who’s ready for food?”

Everyone cheered loudly while Levi went over to scold Sasha for making a mess in his kitchen. She hung her head and apologized profusely, very much intimidated by the shorter man. Eren had to tug him away from the mess and into the dining room so he wouldn’t start cleaning and miss the meal.

Sasha had seriously outdone herself. Levi didn’t know if it was because he had agreed to pay for all her ingredients or she really did want to celebrate Eren’s birthday the best she could, but it didn’t matter to him. There was food spread out over the whole table, making it look like Christmas rather than a birthday. She stood with her hands on her hips and Connie at her side, proudly watching as everyone admired the spread.

“Sasha, you really didn’t have to do all of this,” Eren said once he saw the table.

“Nonsense! We’ve never gotten to celebrate your birthday before, so I figured we needed to make up for every one we missed.”

“Thank you so much,” he said weakly.

“Stop thanking us brat, you deserve it,” the raven said, nudging the taller man. He smiled fondly and took a seat at the long table. All ten of them sat down; Armin, Erwin, Eren, Levi, and Mikasa on one side, while Sasha, Connie, Marco and Jean sat on the other. Levi had seated Hanji by Jean to annoy him, much to Eren’s satisfaction.

“Before we eat, I’d like to propose a toast,” Hanji declared, raising her glass. Levi groaned loudly and let his head fall on Eren’s shoulder. She ignored him and continued.

“To Eren- the only person I’ve ever met who can put up with Levi longer than I can!” Erwin and Eren laughed loudly, while the others were unsure if they should since the raven was giving his best glare to the woman.

“And,” she continued, “to new friends. I’ve never met a better group of young people.” She was surprisingly sincere, causing even Levi to lift his glass and join in.

After the toast, everyone started eating immediately. The food was spectacular enough that conversation was at a minimum, but no one minded. Once again, Levi felt at home, even with the many people surrounding him. He listened to Jean and Eren make fun of each other with Marco having to intervene every so often. He laughed at Connie’s attempts to get his girlfriend to stop eating so much. He smirked at Erwin who wouldn’t take his hand away from Armin for a minute. He glared at Hanji when she started to tell stories from high school about him.  He even had a decent conversation with Mikasa.  Was this even real? Did it feel like this to have a real family?

He smiled to himself despite his surroundings.

After they finished eating, Sasha declared it was time for cake. Honestly, no one had much room, but she ran into the kitchen anyway. Something about it “not being a birthday without cake.”

She walked back in with a large, German chocolate cake adorned with a few candles. The group started to sing Happy Birthday, even Mikasa and Levi, while Eren groaned and buried his face in his hands. Levi patted his back soothingly to ease him, but inwardly laughed at his frustration.

“Make a wish dude!” Connie said as Sasha placed the cake in front of him.

He sighed and shook his head, but complied. He blew out the candles, causing everyone to cheer. It turns out Sasha and Hanji were the only ones who were hungry, so they stored the rest of the cake away for later. Levi grimaced as he saw the two brunette women go off into the kitchen, chatting animatedly about something. He had feared the day those two would meet since he first met Sasha.

“You okay?” the green eyed boy asked him.

“No. Shitty Glasses and Sasha just went off to the kitchen together.”

“Oh god,” Eren said dramatically. “Should we run?”

“Probably,” Levi said with a laugh.

Secretly, Hanji and Sasha were watching the two men from behind the kitchen counter.

“Look at Levi! He’s smiling, Sasha, smiling.”

“And Eren! I haven’t seen him look at someone like that since college,” she responded. “Oh, and Armin and Erwin! They’re perfect together!”

Hanji squealed in agreement.

“Okay, time for presents!” Armin said, getting up from the table.

“Presents?” Eren asked dubiously. “I thought I made it clear I didn’t want anything.”

“Trust me, you’ll like these, “Armin said with a smile.

Eren grumbled his complaints into the living room where everyone was beginning to seat themselves. Levi walked with the brunette to their couch. He sat down, probably closer than necessary, but he wanted to make sure he was comfortable with the gifts. The raven had actually gotten him something, but he wanted to wait until later to give it to him.

“Okay, I’ll go first,” Armin announced enthusiastically. He took out a small bag from behind the couch and handed it over to his friend. He took it carefully, secretly excited that his friends had thought of him.

He opened the bag and pulled out a square package wrapped in blue wrapping paper. He gingerly opened it, peering into the contents. He took out a standard size picture frame and flipped it over. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the photo. It was of him, Armin, and Eren’s mother when they took a trip to the beach when they were young. They were all smiling and playing in the sand, and Carla was watching with a wide grin. She had gotten a passerby to take it of them.

“I-I didn’t even know you still had this,” he said, voice cracking slightly.

“I found it when I was going through some old things. I thought you’d like to have it,” he said quietly.

Eren smiled weakly at him, holding the picture and admiring it. “Thank you so much. This is perfect.”

“Jesus Armin, you’ve already made him cry,” Jean said.

“Shut up, Sea Biscuit,” Eren mumbled while wiping his eyes. Levi took his hand reassuringly, rubbing his thumb in circles over it. “You’re such an ass.”

“No one is arguing with that,” Sasha said cheerily.

“Not even Marco?” Jean said, throwing his arm around his boyfriend.

He sighed and shook his head. “Sorry Jean, not even me.”

As usual, Marco lightened the mood, causing all of them to laugh loudly. They continued on with the gift exchange. Sasha and Connie told him he got to keep all of the leftovers, and Levi swore he saw tears begin to grow in the girl’s eyes as she said it. Jean and Marco had given him a few CDs and a gift card. Mikasa surprised him with a beautiful art book, which Eren will swear he didn’t cry about yet again. Hanji and Erwin had collaborated on their gift and bought him some high quality art supplies, much to his satisfaction. The only one left was Levi.

“Alright Shorty, what'd you get for the boyfriend?” Hanji asked excitedly.

“I specifically told him not to get me anything. Besides, he didn’t listen and he gave me his present this morning,” Eren cut in.

Levi smirked over at him. He wasn’t going to correct him now; he’d wait until everyone had left.

“Aw, you’re no fun Levi,” she pouted.

“Eren,” Mikasa said from beside him, “I forgot to give you something. I understand if you don’t want it, I just thought you’d like to see it.” She opened her purse and brought out an envelope with neat handwriting on the back.

“What is it?” he asked with intrigue.

“It’s a letter from Grisha. He didn’t know your new address, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to give it to him, so he sent it to me,” she said, pulling up her scarf.

Eren nodded solemnly, grabbing the envelope from her hands. Levi watched as his brow furrowed in contemplation. He was probably deciding whether he should open it or not.

“I’ll open it later,” he declared, setting it one the table beside him. Levi squeezed his hand, granting him a smile of gratitude from the boy.

After a few more drinks and cleaning up (which Levi requested), everyone was ready to go. Eren hugged each one of them, saying goodbyes and thanking them for all of the gifts. Levi was glad to see that his idea had worked out well, even though it had been a bit of a pain.

Eren let out a loud sigh when the last of the guests had left. It was finally just him and the raven. He walked over to the taller man, lacing his hands around his waist. Eren smiled warmly and pulled him in close. “Have a good day, brat?” he asked him.

“The best,” he said sweetly.

“I have one more thing for you,” the raven said, unlacing himself from the taller man.

Eren looked at him with confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Just stay there.” Levi placed a slow kiss on his lips before stepping away. He went into their bedroom and grabbed the small box that he had hidden under the bed. He wasn’t sure what made him buy this particular item, but it seemed like it would be perfect.

He walked back out of the room with the box in his hand. Eren had sat on the couch and was eyeing him carefully. His beautiful green eyes fell on the box, and he frowned slightly. “You got me something else?”

“Of course, brat." He sat down beside him and placed the box in his hand. Eren sighed loudly, but there was a small smile playing on his lips.

He opened the top of the box carefully, looking inside. There was a large key that looked like it belonged to an older door of sorts. It was attached to a chain to make a necklace. Eren picked it up with shaking hands, looking at it in awe.

Levi watched him examine it carefully. “I just thought of you when I saw it,” he mumbled.

“This is perfect,” he said breathily.

Levi shot his eyes up to look at him. “You like it?”

He nodded and smiled at him, handing over the necklace. “Put it on me, will you?”

Levi obliged, motioning for him to turn himself so he could hook it. He clasped the chain around his neck, watching as the key fell onto his chest. Eren looked down and ran his hand over the pendant, admiring it. He turned around to face the raven, affection brimming in his eyes. Without warning, he leaned forward and plunged into a passionate kiss. Levi reciprocated, moving his lips softly against the others.

“I love you, Levi,” he said after pulling away.

Levi rolled his eyes, leaning his forehead on the brunette’s. “Love you too, brat. Now go sit down in the bedroom.”

Eren looked at him quizzically. He smirked slightly. “And what are we doing there?”

“Birthday sex, obviously,” he said in a monotone.

Eren stuttered, obviously not expecting his bluntness. He blushed before standing up and walking out of the living room and into their bedroom. The raven got up and followed him, smirking behind the taller man. He had already planned what he would be doing with his boyfriend and he had a feeling the brunette would enjoy it.

When they reached the bedroom, Levi wasted no time in throwing the younger man on the bed. Eren let out a squeak of surprise as his back hit the bed with the raven straddling him. Levi attacked his mouth with his own, savoring the taste that only could be described as Eren. The younger man moaned into the kiss, running his hands over Levi’s back. He tugged at his shirt without breaking the kiss.

“Impatient brat,” Levi breathed against his lips. The brunette’s eyes were blown wide with lust, cheeks painted in a light blush. The raven sat back up, grinding himself over Eren’s crotch. He bit his lip, trying to contain the moan that was threatening to break through. The raven smirked at the display, grabbing the hem of his shirt and taking it off agonizingly slow. His back hurt slightly from the tattoo, but he shrugged it off.

Eren drank in his naked torso. He unconsciously bucked his hips up, trying to get more friction. Levi let out a choked sound when their clothed members rubbed against each other. He was quickly letting himself succumb to the boy beneath him, which wasn’t his intention. He had something else planned for tonight.

He ran his hands under the boy’s shirt, easing it off of him. He leaned down, reveling in the skin on skin contact with his younger lover. Eren was panting underneath him, even though they had hardly even started. The raven tugged down the brunette’s sweatpants, mouth going dry when he saw the boy had not been wearing anything underneath. He made eye contact with Eren who blushed darkly.

“I didn’t think I’d need them today,” he mumbled quietly.

Levi smirked, kissing down his stomach. He dipped his tongue down every groove of the boy, trying to memorize ever dip and curve. Eren was nearly shaking at this point, but Levi had no intention of letting up on him.

He looked up at the boy who had his head thrown back against the bed, trying to refrain from begging at this point.  God, his brat was fucking beautiful. “Put your hands over your head,” he commanded, breath ghosting over the younger's hardening cock.

Eren swallowed audibly, obliging the raven. He slowly moved his hands over his head, grabbing the headboard of their bed. Levi sat back up, drinking in the sight of the tanned man under him. He would never get over how perfect he was.

“Good. Now sit still,” he said roughly. Eren nodded, lust and confusion obvious in his visage. Levi looked over at the table beside their bed where he had set one of his ties. Eren watched him nervously, but still let him do as he pleased. He ran the silk tie through his hands, leaning over the brunette.

“Lift your head.”

Eren complied, although hesitantly, and lifted up his head. Levi took the tie and wrapped it around his head, covering his eyes. He secured it to make sure he couldn’t see anything and smiled at his work. The white of the tie contrasted his chocolate hair beautifully.

“W-what are you doing?” Eren asked shakily.

“Is this okay?” the raven asked, smoothing his hands over the toned chest of his lover.

“Yeah,” he said, exhaling loudly.

“I want to take care of you tonight, love” he whispered against his lips before kissing him gently. He laced his tongue with the younger man’s, scraping his nails down his sides. Eren moaned into the kiss, rolling his hips up against Levi’s still clothed erection.

Levi pulled away and rustled out of his lower clothes, leaving him as bare as Eren. He straddled him once again, humming contently when he could finally feel all of him. He leaned over and grabbed the small tube of lube on the bedside table and opened it with a pop. Eren was struggling to see out of his makeshift blindfold, much to the older man’s amusement.

He took one of Eren’s hands that was holding onto the bed and brought it in front of him. He placed the lube in it while keeping his other hand safety secured behind him.

“Finger me,” he said darkly.

Eren shuddered under him, quickly spreading the substance around his fingers to warm it. Levi took his wrist and brought it to his entrance. Eren licked his lips and began to circle it with his index finger, slowly making the older man rock against his digit.

He pushed in one finger carefully, massaging his walls as he went in further. Levi had started to become accustomed to the foreign feeling by now. He barely flinched when another digit was added by the next, slowly thrusting in and out of his twitching hole.

Eren began to scissor his fingers, stretching him in the most agonizingly slow pace Levi had ever felt. Every so often, he would barely brush his prostate, causing him to gasp. But the brunette wouldn’t give him what he wanted. He was smirking beneath him, as if he knew exactly what the older man looked like even with the blindfold.

Levi had enough teasing. He ground his hips against his fingers, sending them directly into that sweet bundle of nerves that made him see stars. He cried out wantonly, prompting Eren to groan. He added a third finger, finally hitting him exactly where he wanted. He curled his fingers with each thrust, sending the raven into ecstasy.

“Ready to fuck me, Jaeger?” he said in between moans.

“God yes,” he said, sending the digits into his prostate once more. Levi bit his lips to keep from screaming out in pleasure. He grabbed his wrist once more, removing his fingers. He sighed at the loss of being filled, but knew he was in for something much better.

He took the lube and lazily spread it over Eren’s member, watching as he struggled to keep himself from fucking into his hand. “Everything is intensified when you can’t see, isn’t it Eren?” he said.

“Fuck, you’re right,” he whined.

After coating his cock in a generous amount of lube, he positioned himself over it. He exhaled loudly before dipping his hips down, feeling Eren’s hard cock breach his entrance. Eren groaned and ground himself deeper down into the mattress so he wouldn’t start wildly fucking into Levi’s tight hole.

Levi gritted his teeth and continued to take all of the younger’s cock. It wasn’t nearly as painful as the first time, but it was still a tight fit. When he had taken all of Eren, he took the hand that was currently digging into the mattress and placed it by the other. He clutched the younger’s wrists together above his head, keeping them in place.

“L-Levi, let me touch you,” he practically begged.

“Soon, love,” he cooed.

After he had gotten used to being filled by Eren once again, Levi started to move. He brought his hips up, then rocked them back down. He hadn’t even hit his prostate yet, but was already panting above him. He increased his pace, lowering himself farther and farther onto the boy’s awaiting cock.

“Going to make me do all the work, Eren?” Levi said, punctuating his words by fucking himself harder.

Eren took the hint and started to buck his hips against the raven’s. Levi met him at each thrust, bouncing on his cock each time. His cock was throbbing, aching for the brunette’s touch. Maybe he would have to give in sooner than he thought.

He let go of the taller man’s wrists, signaling that he could touch him. Eren wasted no time. One hand flew to the back of the raven’s neck, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. The other grabbed his hard cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. At the same time, Levi ground down onto Eren’s member, hitting his prostate directly.

He moaned into the kiss, thrusting back to hit that spot again. He removed his mouth from Eren’s moaning his name freely.

“Fuck,” he cried out. Eren’s hand was moving so wonderfully over his cock while his thrusts continued to abuse his prostate.

“S-shit, Levi, Levi,” Eren called under him. He was quickly losing himself, just as much as the raven was.

Levi reached down and tore the blindfold off of Eren, meeting his lust blown turquoise eyes. Eren continued his fast pace, never breaking eye contact as he struck Levi’s sweet bundle of nerves. The raven tried to keep up, rocking his hips against Eren’s, but couldn’t think with the blinding pleasure building in his abdomen.

“Eren, shit, I can’t, ah, god!” he exclaimed when Eren brushed his thumb under the sensitive area of Levi’s cock while sending a particularly hard thrust to his prostate.

“‘M close, fuck Levi I’m close,” the brunette said roughly.

Levi nodded in agreement, he wasn’t sure if he could properly make words anymore, and threw his head back. He put his hands on the younger man’s chest and used the last of his strength to ride him as hard as he could. Each time he took in all of his cock, he screamed out in pleasure.

“W-watch me cum, Eren,” he said while gazing directly into the brunette’s eyes. He arched his back as Eren increased the speed of his hand and bucked his hips brutally into the raven one last time.

“Aah! Eren!” He yelled as he came on his own chest and Eren’s hand. The boy’s eyes were glued to the beautiful sight on top of him, and he gave a few more thrusts before he was spilling himself into the man. He had just realized Levi had not put a condom on him, causing him to whine as he filled the older man with his seed.

Levi collapsed on top of him, panting heavily. Eren wrapped his arms around his body, holding him close.

“Happy Birthday, brat,” Levi said hoarsely.


	20. Chapter twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter before the final chapter. Oh no, we’re almost done. Slight angst? I’m not really sure.  
> Always thanks to Ciels_Blond_Bitch for beta reading this.

Levi had never wanted to kill his alarm clock more than he did the morning after Eren’s birthday. He groaned as he flipped himself over in their bed, expecting to find a certain teal eyed brat. Instead, he was met to an empty bed. He looked around their room, but couldn’t find any sign of him. He sighed, then angrily shut off his alarm. Eren didn’t have work, so why would he be up?

Levi shifted so his feet hit the ground, wincing slightly at the pain that radiated through his back. It was a dull ache; much less painful than before. He smiled to himself despite the pain. His shoulder was also burning slightly; he’d have to ask Eren to put some lotion on his new tattoo.

He grabbed some sweatpants out of the dresser of their bedroom and slung them on. He’d need to shower and change before work, but for now they would do. He opened the door of their bedroom, heading to the kitchen. Maybe the brat had decided to make breakfast.

He reached the kitchen and saw that it was empty, and there were no dishes around. He turned and went into their living room. He finally saw Eren sitting on the couch with his knees drawn to his chest. He had a piece of paper in front of him and was reading it intently.

Levi stopped in his tracks. This had to be the letter from his father he received yesterday. Not wanting to intrude on a private moment, he stayed where he was, watching as the boy continued to read. He was obviously upset by whatever the content was. His eyes were glassy as if tears were threatening to fall, and he had his free hand balled into a fist by his side.

“Eren?” he called from the hallway, gaining his attention. The boy wiped at his eyes and tossed the letter aside.

“Morning,” he said with a weak smile.

Levi walked over to him slowly and sat down on the couch. He wrapped his arm around him, causing the younger man to lay his head down on his shoulder with a heavy sigh.

“Want to talk about it?” The raven asked, pushing his bangs back to reveal his green eyes.

“Just read it,” he mumbled against his shoulder.

Levi reached over with his free hand and picked up the letter from the table. He looked at Eren once more to make sure he was really okay with him seeing something so personal. He nodded, so Levi began to read.

_Eren,_

_I realize that you and Mikasa have no want to see me, which is why I’ve kept my distance from you both in the years following your graduation. I was hoping to see you at least once on your birthday, but your sister refuses to give me your new address and you won’t pick up my calls, so this will have to do._

_We both know our relationship over the years has been tumultuous to say the least. I wasn’t there for you or your sister when you were young, and when you both needed me most, I was gone yet again. For that, I can never ask your forgiveness._

_But I can’t help myself from reaching out now. I’m not saying I approve of your choices, but your mother would want us to be together as a family again. All I’m asking for is one dinner, or meeting, anything, really. I’ve given your sister a similar letter and hope that she will agree as well._

_Assuming you still have my cell number, just give me a call whenever you are ready. I hope you can find it in you to be ready someday._

_Happy Birthday, son. I hope to see you soon._

Levi stared at the neat handwriting of the paper until he put it aside, looking back at Eren. He wasn’t really sure what to think of the letter. “Are you going to call?” he asked hesitantly.

“I don’t know,” Eren said dejectedly.

“You don’t owe him anything, Eren,” the raven replied, kissing his forehead sweetly.

“I get that. But he’s actually trying. I mean, not very hard since he doesn’t accept me, but he’s still trying.”

“It’s up to you, but I’ll be here to kick his ass if you need it,” Levi said while stroking his hair.

“Heh, he’d love to know my asshole of a boyfriend was waiting to kill him if something went wrong,” Eren said with a small laugh. Eren stilled for a minute before sitting up and facing the raven. “Would you meet him with me?”

Levi searched the brunette’s face for any signs that he was kidding. “Are you serious? If you want me there, I’ll be there, but I doubt it will help, brat.” Meeting the homophobic father when he was trying to rebuild a relationship with his son didn’t seem all that smart.

Eren’s eyes were pleading with him as he stared into Levi’s grey ones. “He’s made it clear he won’t accept it either way, so what’s the harm?”

“I could make things worse,” he added.

Eren rolled his eyes. “Nothing can get worse than the time he caught me and my first boyfriend senior year.”

Levi snorted and ruffled the boy’s hair. “That’s rough, but imagine Hanji walking in on you and your girlfriend you forgot to mention to her.”

Eren’s eyes widened in horror. “Levi, no.”

“Yes,” he said with a grimace, remembering the memory well, “She was beyond pissed that she didn’t know, so she wouldn’t fucking leave.”

“Oh my god, that poor girl,” Eren said in between laughs.

“It was Petra,” Levi said with a smile. “That’s how she found out we were dating, and had actually gotten engaged that day.”

Eren was laughing hysterically now, slouching against Levi. Tears brimmed his eyes as he laughed loudly. The raven wrapped his arms around him and laughed with him, albeit not as loudly.

“That’s so messed up Levi,” he said once he had calmed down.

“I know. I’d never seen her so genuinely angry. It was honestly really fucking scary.”

“Yeah, I can only imagine.”

They stayed on the couch not really saying much, just sitting and relaxing. Eren had been drained by opening the letter and reading the contents and was content just to sit with his lover and forget for a while. Levi knew he needed to be getting to work soon, but couldn’t bring himself to move. Not with the brunette snuggled up against his side, breathing steadily against his neck.

“You never answered my question,” Eren said after a few more minutes.

“What question is that?”

“Will you meet my dad with me?” he asked.

Levi dropped his head against Eren’s so it rested on top of it. “Sure.”

Levi was sure he had done everything he could to make this easier on Eren. He’d let him pick the place, told him he could tell his father anything he wanted about their relationship, and even managed to get Mikasa to come with them. Still, he thought this was a bad idea.

They were sitting in some restaurant none of them had ever eaten at, courtesy of Eren. He didn’t want Grisha showing up anywhere they frequently eaten in case it went horribly. Eren was a complete wreck. He couldn’t stop moving, checked the doors every thirty seconds, and kept sighing loudly. Mikasa was fairing much better, but Levi could tell she was still nervous. The two ravens would exchange glances every so often after watching the younger man bounce around in his seat.

“You have got to chill the fuck out,” Levi finally said to him as he started to fiddle with his silverware.

Eren snapped his eyes over to the raven like he’d been caught stealing something. “What?”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He heard Mikasa sigh from beside him, encouraged that they were on the same page for once.

“Eren, this is a simple dinner. We listen to whatever he has to say, then our obligation is up. That’s all,” Mikasa said to her brother.

He seemed to relax at her words, straightening up and nodding a few times. “Right,” he mumbled out.

Levi reached over and took the boy’s hand, squeezing lightly. “You’ll be fine.”

He smiled at the raven. “Thank you, Levi.”

Mikasa frowned as she watched their interaction. “Why didn’t I get a thank you?” she murmured into her scarf.

Just as Eren was calming down, he looked over to the doors once more and let go of Levi’s hand. Levi followed his gaze, landing on a taller man with long hair and glasses. He recognized him from the pictures in Eren’s room; it had to be his father. He looked a bit older, but not by much. His hair was slightly grayer and he held more wrinkles, but that was it.

“He’s here,” Eren said quietly.

Mikasa turned to look, her impassive expression morphing into something Levi couldn’t identify for only a split second before hiding it behind her scarf.

Grisha walked in and found the table with his children quickly. Levi watched as the man’s eyes lingered on him with a questioning look. Every sense in the raven’s body was telling him to glare back, but he didn’t want to make a bad impression before even speaking to him.

He neared the table, and the tension was clear to everyone there. Eren slowly got up, prompting Mikasa to do the same. Levi rolled his eyes inwardly, but followed the siblings.

When he was close enough to hear, Mikasa broke the silence first. “Grisha,” she said simply, keeping her face emotionless.

“It’s good to see you, Mikasa. And you, Eren,” he said, directing his attention to his son. He had an inch or two on Eren, but it was clear they were related. Levi wasn’t sure if he should introduce himself, and if he did, what would he say, so he continued to stand awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Eren mumbled out, taking a seat. Levi took this as his que to do the same. Mikasa and Grisha soon followed.

“So, whose this?” he asked Eren, gesturing to Levi.

Now, Levi knew this could go two ways. One, Eren says he’s just a friend who he lives with. The raven wouldn’t mind the lie since he had discussed it with him earlier. Two, he could tell him they were dating gently and see how badly it would go.

“He’s my lover,” Eren blurted out loudly enough for most of the restaurant to hear.

Leave it to Eren Jaeger to find a third option.

“Oh my god,” he heard Mikasa mumble from beside him.

Grisha was speechless as he stared at his son, then back to Levi. Eren looked as if he was about to pass out. He must have just realized what exactly he had said to his father. You didn’t even give him my name, but don’t worry brat, he knows we’re fucking, he thought to himself.

“Levi Ackerman, in case you were wondering,” he drawled out, trying his best to fake a smile.

“Oh, uh, right,” Grisha managed, looking back at the raven. “I wasn’t aware that Eren was seeing someone,” he said, regaining some of his composure.

Eren swallowed thickly, waiting for his father’s reaction. “I didn’t think you’d take it well,” he ended up saying after the silence got too uncomfortable.

Grisha cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “You’ve made it clear how you’re going to live your life, and it’s obvious anything I say isn’t going to change that.”

“Thanks I guess…” Eren mumbled sarcastically.

“So you’re okay with them?” Mikasa asked, raising her eyebrows.

Grisha was obviously uncomfortable, but the siblings didn’t seem to care. Levi absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the table, waiting for something to go wrong.

“I can’t say I’m happy about it, but I’d at least like to get to know my son’s…significant other.” He replied.

Eren finally looked up at his father and managed a small smile. It didn’t seem like much, but having him being here was already a huge change. He wasn’t ready to forgive him by any means, but he at least acknowledged that he had made an effort.

“Only took you 22 years to compromise,” Levi replied, annoyance apparent in his voice.

Grisha looked over, surprised that Levi was willing to antagonize him like that. Eren looked over at the both of them nervously while a small smirk formed on Mikasa’s face. At least the raven was making strides with Eren’s sister.

“I can’t say you’re wrong,” Grisha said solemnly.

“Why now?” Mikasa said, interrupting. “Why are you all of a sudden contacting us?”

He looked over at his adopted daughter, sighing heavily. Levi assumed he was overwhelmed, but he fucking deserved their questioning after everything he had put them through. He was honestly curious as to why he would be contacting them as well.

“It isn’t like I’ve never thought about trying to fix things, I just assumed neither of you would listen,” he retorted.

“So you just ignored everything,” Eren stated. He didn’t seem angry, more like he already knew the answer.

“In a way, yes. I figured you two were done with me. Obviously you’ve both turned out rather well on your own.”

Levi couldn’t help himself from grabbing Eren’s hand, reassuring him that at least one thing his father said was true. Grisha followed the action with his eyes. Eren didn’t even notice; he was too focused on the raven’s surprisingly gentle touch.

Their waitress came over and took their orders quickly, obviously picking up on the tense atmosphere. She scurried away, leaving them all in silence once again.

“So Levi,” Grisha started, awkwardly shifting the conversation, “what do you do?”

“I’m a lawyer at Survey Corps,” he said simply. He couldn’t help being reminded of his meeting with Mikasa. This was actually going worse, which was surprising to both parties.

“That’s a very reputable corporation,” he said, apparently impressed. “How long have you worked there?”

The raven glanced over at Mikasa, now a little worried that he was having the exact same conversation as he did before. She only shrugged at him.

“Not long, I just moved here around two months ago.”

“I see.”

There was a lull in the conversation, but it somehow wasn’t as awkward as it was before. Eren kept Levi’s hand firmly in his grasp as they made idle chatter. It wasn’t long before their waitress brought their food, which they all started on quietly.

“So how’s work, Eren?” Grisha asked him after they had eaten for a while.

Eren paused and stiffened. Levi assumed it was because his work had always been a problem for them. The brunette had started his new apprenticeship at Ymir’s tattoo parlor the day before, and had already loved it. But telling his father that probably wasn’t going to go well.

“I actually quit my job at the coffee store,” he replied.

“Really? What are you doing now?”

Eren glanced over at Levi worriedly. He squeezed the younger man’s hand, silently telling him to do whatever he pleased and he would support it.

“I got an apprenticeship at a tattoo parlor,” he said simply.

Grisha was quiet again, prompting Mikasa to give Eren a reassuring smile. “He’s happy there, Grisha,” she said to him sternly.

“That’s good then,” he said with a sigh.

The siblings exchanged a glance and a small smile, actually pleased they were getting under his skin yet he wasn’t retaliating in the way he normally would.

Eren chuckled lightly, prompting the rest of the group to look at him strangely. “Sorry, this is just so weird,” he said with a laugh.

“It is isn’t it? My father is actually meeting with his children and his son’s boyfriend.” Mikasa said with a light smile.

“Did I mention Levi is over ten years older than me?” Eren added. Levi couldn’t hold back a laugh at his comment.

“Well at least he’ll be able to support you,” he murmured while running one of his hands through his hair.

“I’m not sure if that’s an insult or a compliment,” Eren commented.

“I think it was a mix of both,” Levi mumbled back to him.

After their exchange, everything lightened up considerably. It was clear Grisha was still uncomfortable, but he was making an effort to get to know Levi. He asked Mikasa about her work and about her life. He was almost thankful to learn that she was currently not seeing anyone. They told him about Armin and his trip, but left out that he was now seeing Erwin. Eren figured he had enough of a shock for today.

It was surprising to Levi how well everything seemed to go. Of course neither of the siblings were completely at ease with their father, but they were also trying to let him into their life. The raven wasn’t sure if it was a good idea or not, but he trusted his brat enough to go along with his decision.

They finished their meal in a much better mood. Grisha offered to pay, no one had it in them to argue. Even Levi felt that it was appropriate.

“So, can we do this again?” he asked them, somewhat nervously.

The siblings looked at each other silently for a while. Before they could respond, Levi felt that he should cut in.

“Why don’t you let them decide on their own?” he commented in his usual monotone.

Grisha nodded a few times before replying. “That makes sense. It was good seeing you both. And it was nice to meet you, Levi.”

Levi nodded in acknowledgement.

“It was…actually not bad seeing you again,” Eren commented. Mikasa hummed in agreement.

Grisha chuckled lightly. “I guess that’s a step in the right direction.”

Grisha left first, leaving the three of them together.

“So,” Eren said, trailing off.

“I didn’t have to kill anyone, which is nice,” Levi said.

Mikasa snorted and nodded her head. “He seemed genuine.”

“He really did,” Eren said, mostly to himself.

“You think he’s really changed?” Mikasa asked.

“It’s too early to tell,” Eren said, sighing and leaning back in his chair, “we just have to see what happens.”

They all nodded in agreement. Mikasa left a few minutes later, hugging her brother and nodding to Levi. Levi took Eren’s hand and stood up, trailing them out of the restaurant.

When the two men got back to their apartment, Eren collapsed on Levi, hugging him tightly. Levi rubbed his back softly, kissing his neck lightly.

“You alright?” he asked lowly.

“Yeah,” he said with a small sniff, “Actually, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more left!! It is going to be more of an epilogue.


	21. Chapter twenty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, guys. I won’t give anything away besides the fact that there is a six month time jump. It’s more of an epilogue.

Levi shuffled in his seat, trying to find someplace that was at least semi comfortable. He hated flying in airplanes with a passion. They were unsanitary, cramped, and most of the time, he was sitting by a stranger he had never met. That was eight months ago. Now, it was different."

Eren sat next to him, humming along to whatever song was playing through his headphones. His eyes were closed, and the damn brat actually looked like he was comfortable. How he could be neatly tucked into his seat when he was a good eight inches taller than Levi was a mystery. The raven grunted and set his head on the younger man’s shoulder.

“You doing alright there, Levi?” he asked in a comical tone.

“Fucking great. Why did I agree to this again?” he asked, closing his eyes and tucking himself further against Eren.

“Because as much as you complain, I know you want to do this just as much as I do,” he said smugly.

He hummed lightly, agreeing with the brunette. He tried to come off as indifferent to their vacation idea, but he was secretly more nervous than he had ever been. Ever since Eren had suggested going to Hawaii to see the ocean there, Levi knew what had to happen there. It was too perfect of a place not to do it.

“And,” Eren continued “you agreed because we’ll have a week, completely alone, to do whatever we please,” he said, dropping the tone of his voice.

“Ah, now I remember,” Levi purred against his neck. He felt Eren shiver and smirked triumphantly.

They heard their captain tell them they were preparing to land, so they sat back and awaited their landing. Eren had confessed earlier that it was his first time on a plane, but he didn’t seem bothered by it at all. In fact, Levi thought he almost seemed to enjoy the five hours of his own personal hell.

“You think Corporal will be okay with Hanji?” Eren asked suddenly.

Corporal was the cat they had adopted shortly after moving into their new apartment. Levi begrudgingly stayed true to his word and let Eren pick out a cat from the local shelter. He ended up coming home with a small, black cat with bright green eyes. They had left him with Hanji and Moblit since they would be gone.

“He’ll be fine, she loves cats,” the raven replied.

“But she won’t, I don’t know, experiment on him?” he asked with concern in his voice.

“No, she…I’ll have Erwin check in on him,” he mumbled.

They landed gracefully, and gathered up all of their things. The men grabbed their carry-on luggage and went with the flow of the crowd out into the airport. There were people everywhere, trying to find their gates and keep track of their luggage.

“I fucking hate airports,” Levi stated once they had broken away from the crowd.

Eren laughed lightly, grabbing Levi’s hand that wasn’t carrying his luggage. “It will be worth it once we get to our room, yeah?”

Levi smiled at him and nodded. “It definitely will.”

As soon as they retrieved their other luggage, Eren was practically dragging his boyfriend outside. It was amusing how excited the brunette got just about being somewhere they had never visited. Of course Levi was excited too, but for a different reason.

“Slow the hell down, we have a week here,” Levi commented once they got outside of the airport. The air was fresh and breezy, and accompanied with the warm sun, it was completely perfect. Levi looked around, gazing at the palm trees that sprung up around the airport.

“I know, but I don’t want to spend it in an airport!” The brunette called, also taking in the new scenery.

They got one of the taxis there to take them to their new hotel. Eren was glued to the window, unable to look away from the expanse of ocean that was visible to him.

“Wow,” he breathed out. “I’ve seen the ocean, but this is just…”

“Better?” Levi offered, smiling at him. The younger man nodded quietly.

After they reached their hotel, they quickly found their room and set their things down. It was a beautiful room; everything was painted a light gold color with blue trim, making it seem just like the ocean. Their bedroom was equipped with a large king sized bed with a television across from it. Levi figured it wouldn’t be used much this week, but it was nice either way. They even had a small kitchen area in case they felt like cooking. They were on the bottom floor, giving them a small patio that looked out on the ocean. Eren didn’t want to know how much it cost. Even though he now had a stable job at the tattoo parlor, he still felt bad when Levi spoiled him so much.

“Wow…” he said yet again.

Levi chuckled and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the taller man. It was a little awkward due to the height difference, but he had grown to find it kind of adorable. He ran his hands down his toned stomach, which had easily become his favorite part of Eren.

After the first two months of their relationship, the two had fallen even farther for each other. It had been so easy to fall into a routine and be around each other. Each day, the raven got to wake up to his bright eyed brat, which he found became his favorite part of the day. He had adjusted well to his new job, and was able to quickly start designing tattoos and even doing a few himself. Levi had agreed to get another once he had figured out another design.

In other parts of their life, Erwin and Armin had also hit it off. They started dating shortly after they had dinner, and still continued. It was a little strange since Erwin was technically his boss, but they made it work.

Levi let Eren enjoy the view while he sneaked away into the bathroom so he could wash up and do some checking. He closed the door behind him and locked it before washing his hands thoroughly. After he had dried them, he reached into his light jacket's pocket. He felt the small box under his fingers and took it out, making sure it was still safe. He held the small box in his hands and tentatively opened the lid. Inside was a small ring that he had picked out especially for Eren. On the outer rim, it was covered in silver tungsten. Inside was a strip of blue green opal that almost perfectly captured his eye color. He took out the ring with care, observing it for the hundredth time. He knew that he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with Eren since they started dating, but he had waited until the perfect moment. Now he just had to figure out when to ask him on this trip. He had bought the ring about a month ago, but still couldn’t find the right time. So when Eren had suggested the trip, he was glad he had waited.

It wasn’t as if he thought Eren would say no, but it was still nerve wracking. They hadn’t talked much about it before, but it was clear that he had interest in marriage someday. What if he wanted to wait until he was older? After all, he was still only twenty two. And what would his family think? Over the past few months, Mikasa and Eren had been meeting with their father every so often, and things had been going better than expected. Levi had spent some more time around him, and it even seemed that he was growing on the man. But if he and Eren were to get married, would that change? It’s not as if the raven cared what other people thought, but he didn’t want to jeopardize Eren’s family.

He flipped the case closed, hiding the stunning ring. He placed it back in his jacket and tried to shrug off all of his doubts. He walked out of the bathroom and slipped off his jacket, leaving him in a light gray tee shirt only.

“What should we do first?” Eren asked from in front of him. His back was to the older man, prompting him to come over and wrap his arms around the brunette.

“Sleep,” he mumbled up against his back. He felt Eren chuckle and turn around so that they were facing each other.

“Are you serious?” he asked, laughing.

“Completely. Or we could do something else in the bed,” he said lowly, running his hands over the boy.

“What’s gotten into you?” Eren said back to him with a light chuckle. “I figured you’d want to shower right away.”

“You first,” he mumbled over the boy’s lips, just barely connecting them. Eren securely wrapped his arms around the raven, deepening their kiss.

“How sweet,” Eren said back sarcastically.

“Are you saying no?” Levi asked back, raising in eyebrow.

Eren grinned back at him slyly. “Nope.”

The first few days of their vacation were spent getting to know the area they were in. Eren dragged them to every beach they could find, and Levi insisted they eat at the most expensive places he could get reservations at. The younger man protested weakly, but enjoyed it nonetheless. They honestly spent most of their time in their room, ordering room service and making use of their bed.

It was amazing, but Levi still hadn’t asked the brunette yet. He had what he thought was a perfect plan for how to ask him. Granted it might be considered a little cliché, but he didn’t care because he knew that Eren would love it.

They were sitting in their hotel room, waiting to get dinner somewhere. Levi had already planned what they would be doing, and he would be lying if he said wasn’t nervous as hell. It was finally time to put his plan in action. He checked the pocket of his shorts (Eren had bought them and insisted that he wore them) to make sure the ring was there. He felt the velvet box under his fingertips and sighed with relief.

“What are the plans?” Eren asked from the bed.

“Dinner,” he said simply, leaning up against the wall and taking in Eren’s attire. Since they had stayed in for most of the day, the boy hadn’t bothered to wear much at all. His chest was bare, exposing his lean muscles along with his tattoo. He wore a pair of loose fitting shorts that were longer than the infamous ones he had worn apartment shopping, but still showed off his legs.

“Where at?” he asked curiously.

“That’s a surprise,” he said with a smile. Levi knew if he genuinely smiled too much it would get suspicious, but he couldn’t help it. Not when he might be able to call Eren Jaeger his fiancé in a few hours.

Eren sat up in the bed and looked at him unsurely. “O-kay,” he said skeptically.

“You’ll enjoy it,” Levi promised before walking over and kissing him lightly.

The two got ready quickly. Levi had said he could wear whatever he liked, because where they were going wouldn’t require any sort of fancy clothing. This really intrigued the brunette since they had indulged in the finest restaurants he had ever eaten at the past few days. He ended up wearing a loose fitting white tee shirt along with the same shorts, while Levi kept on the shirt and shorts he was already wearing.

They exited their hotel room, Eren pestering Levi about where they were going the whole time, with Levi refusing to give in. He took the taller man’s hand and guided him through the hotel lobby until they reached the outside of their hotel. They had been walking most places, only occasionally taking a taxi since everything was so close, but not this time.

“We aren’t walking?” Eren asked when Levi stopped by the valet.

“Nope,” he answered with a smirk.

Eren quirked an eyebrow at the man, but he only smiled back. A few minutes later, Levi saw the vehicle they would be taking slowly pull into the driveway of the hotel. Eren followed the vehicle, looking back at Levi with a wide smile.

“Oh my god, Levi,” he said with a fond smile and laugh.

The black limo came to a stop in front of them and the driver came out. Levi hoped recreating their first date wasn’t too cheesy, but Eren already seemed to enjoy it. He was smiling at Levi beautifully, his bright eyes shining with enjoyment and happiness.

“Good evening, gentleman,” their driver said, opening one of the doors for them.

“I can’t believe you did this again,” Eren said happily, bounding into the limo. Levi smiled and chuckled at his behavior, climbing in after him. It was just as nice as the first one, and this time Eren wasted no time in cuddling up to the shorter man.

“Still a cuddler,” Levi murmured into his ear.

Eren hummed, nuzzling into Levi’s neck. “Always.”

They rode together quietly, each one just enjoying the company. Levi tried to keep his heartbeat level, but with what he was about to do it was almost impossible. He was afraid that Eren would be able to hear it since his ear was so close to his chest. He ran his fingers through his chocolate locks, unable to stop himself from planting a kiss on top of his head.

After a few minutes, they came to a stop outside of their destination. Eren eagerly looked out the window. He smiled warmly once he saw the scenery outside. They were at a beach, one that they hadn’t visited yet.

“Come on, brat,” Levi said fondly.

They got out of the car and thanked their driver. “Wait here,” Levi said, going back into the car to grab the supplies. Although he hadn’t been able to bring Sasha’s food, it was close enough. He had found a place by their hotel that made great sandwiches and had them make some up for their date. Lastly, he grabbed the blanket from the back.

He shut the door and handed the blanket over to Eren with a smirk. “You know what to do,” he said to him.

Eren looked at the blanket with a frown, but took it anyway. He walked over to the beach, turning around to observe everything around him. It was still light out, and you could see the clear blue ocean all around them. Levi followed with the basket of food, heart racing as he neared the spot he would ask the boy.

Eren found them a spot and unfolded the blanket, this time successfully getting it down onto the sand without too much of a struggle. “Hah!” he exclaimed excitedly.

Levi rolled his eyes but a small smile was present on his face. They sat down facing each other, Levi setting the food in between them. “Congratulations, you’ve conquered blanket unfolding.”

“If I didn’t know better,” Eren started, grinning at him, “someone is trying to recreate our first date,” he said once he saw the sandwiches in front of him.

“Clever brat,” Levi replied. He decided he would wait to ask once they were done with their meal. The longer he waited, the more nervous he felt himself becoming.

They ate their meal, bantering lightly between one another. It wasn’t as good as Sasha’s, but it was almost as good. Of course they both agreed not to tell her that.

After they had finished, Levi sat nervously in front of Eren. The last time he was in this situation, he wanted to tell the boy that he was in love with him, but couldn’t say the words out loud. This time, he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from asking. This was the second time he had proposed to someone, but this time, it was ten times more nerve wracking. Maybe because he knew it was really for forever this time, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He shuffled over to Eren, pressing his side to the boy. Eren scooted closer, pressing his leg to Levi’s. He smiled warmly at him, and Levi returned the gesture. This was definitely it. He would do it now.

“Eren,” he said quietly, looking up into his green eyes.

“Yeah…?” Eren said breathily, as if he knew whatever was about to happen was serious.

Levi cleared his throat and turned so he was completely facing the boy. He grabbed one of his hands, tracing over his palm with one of his thumbs.

“The first time we were on a date, I already knew I was in love with you. I didn’t say anything because I thought I would scare you away. I don’t necessarily regret that, but now there’s something I need to ask you, and I can’t back out.” He squeezed his hand, more to reassure himself that this was really happening than to reassure Eren.

Eren was looking at him wide eyed, and nodded slowly.

Levi reached into his pocket with hands he will swear up and down weren’t shaking. He felt the box under his hand, and took it out gingerly. He heard Eren take in a sharp intake of breath when he saw the box.

“Eren Jaeger,” he started, opening the box to reveal the shimmering ring, “Will you marry me?”

Eren was gaping at him, then at the ring, seemingly completely speechless. Levi was getting nervous again, not sure if that was a good or bad sign.

“Fuck, Levi,” he said quietly.

Levi throat tightened and his heart dropped. He didn’t say yes, did he? It wasn’t a no, but Eren hadn’t said yes. He dropped his eyes from the boy’s looking down at the ground.

Eren yanked his head back up, panic clear in his eyes. “Oh shit, I wasn’t saying no! Levi yes, of course yes!” he yelled loudly.

And just like that, Levi felt happier than he ever had. He smiled widely, grabbing the younger’s man’s face and pulling him in for a deep kiss. His heart was racing, this time not out of nervousness but out of pure happiness. The kiss they were sharing was unlike anything he had ever experienced. They kissed until both of them had to breathe again before pulling away. 

Eren took the ring withy clearly shaking hands and placed it over his finger. “It’s beautiful, Levi,” he said, voice cracking slightly.

Levi watched him as he admired the ring. He was right; the color of the ring was almost just like his eyes. But, something still had to be answered.

“Not that I’m, trying to ruin the mood, but what was with your first reaction?”

Eren looked over at him, and this time it was his turn to get nervous. “Wait until we get back to the room,” he said sheepishly.

Levi didn’t understand what he meant, raising an eyebrow in question. Eren scooted over to him and grabbed his hand. “You’ll see,” he said with a smirk.

After that, neither was very inclined to staying outside away from their bedroom. Levi called their driver and had him pick them up. On the ride home, the brunette wouldn’t stop trailing kisses down Levi’s face and neck, causing the raven to almost crack and fuck him right there in the car.

“Jesus Eren, we’re almost there,” he said breathily.

He hummed against the shorter man’s neck, nipping at it gently. Levi groaned and grabbed Eren’s hair, using the last of his self-control to pull him off. “Our first time as fiancés won’t be in a damn limo,” he said back, sounding a lot less convincing than he intended.

Eren chuckled and leaned back, biting his lower lip. “Fine. But I want you to wreck me when we get back,” he whispered against his lips.

After an extremely long car ride, Levi dragged Eren out of the limo, not even saying goodbye to their driver. Eren ran right along with him until they reached their hotel room. Levi closed the door and slammed Eren against it, immediately crashing their lips together. In the back of his mind, he remembered that the boy was going to show him something once they got back, but he was slowly losing himself in the kiss.

“Wait, Levi,” he breathed out, setting his hands flush against the raven’s chest. “I have to get something first.”

Levi growled and pushed himself against the taller man, grinding their bodies together. “Seriously, Jaeger?”

Eren smiled devilishly and looked down at him. “That’s Mr. Ackerman to you now,” he said back.

Levi felt a rush of arousal sweep through him. The fact that he was officially Eren’s now, and Eren was officially his was the ultimate turn on. He pushed his hands under Eren’s shirt and attacked his neck at the same time, granting him a choked moan from the boy.

“L-Levi, seriously I need to go get something first.”

Levi sighed loudly against his neck, but finally pulled away. “Make it fast,” he said back.

Eren nodded feverishly, then sprinted off into the bedroom. Levi wanted to follow, but something was telling him that the brunette wanted it to be a surprise. He walked farther into the room and sat down in one of the chairs, waiting for the return of his lover.

Eren came back into the room and was smiling warmly at him, hands behind his back. Levi gave him his own smile, curious as to what was so important they had to interrupt what was just going on.

The brunette walked up to Levi until he was directly in front of him, then leaned down. Levi swallowed thickly because of the compromising position they were now in. “Close your eyes,” Eren said quietly, staring at the raven with pure intensity.

Levi obeyed. Closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath. He felt Eren take one of his hands in his own and kiss every knuckle so gently it made his heart beat faster and faster in his chest. He heard a light clicking noise, then some shuffling around. Eren still held onto his hand, stroking it every so often.

Then, he felt something cool slip onto one of his fingers. His breath hitched when he realized it must be a ring, and it was on his ring finger…

“Levi, open your eyes,” Eren said full of emotion.

He cracked open his eyes and flicked them down to his hand where a silver ring with a strip of blue adorned. He saw Eren looking up at him with glassy eyes, still holding on tightly to his hand. “I was going to wait until later, but this kind of seemed like the perfect time,” he said to Levi in a quite tone.

“God, you’re an idiot,” Levi said back, voice threatening to crack. He grabbed the collar of Eren’s shirt and tugged him into his lap, kissing him with so much passion and emotion it almost hurt. “But I still love you," he added after they pulled away.

“And I love you, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how emotional ending something like this is, but it truly is. Bittersweet would be the appropriate word I suppose. What am I supposed to do with my life now?  
>  A huge thank you to everyone who has given kudos, commented, subscribed, or read this fic. You were all so supportive, which was amazing. A special thanks to Ciels_Blond_Bitch for being a beta for this.   
> Bye friends, hopefully see you again whenever I start my next fic!


End file.
